Kingdom Hearts: ReChain of Days
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth. Now with Sora asleep, How will Aqua and Riku be able to keep Sora safe from the rest of the Organization especially from his other. Castle Oblivion/Days archs Complete.
1. Chapter 1: XIII and XIV

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth: Re: Chain of Days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

By: Karma's Slave

Spoilers: for 358/2 days and Re: Chain of Memories and Birth by sleep.

Note: I had to introduce Days first before COM and then going back to days.

Summary: AU. Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy continue their journey for Riku and Mickey however there is a change in plans.

* * *

_In front of an abandoned mansion a boy with blonde spiky hair, and wearing the colors white, black and with a dash of red in his clothing, stared up to the hooded man, whom raised a hand; in front of the boy's face. _

_S-O-R-A swirled around to R-O-X-A-S_

"_Do you remember you're true name?"_

"_My true name is..."_

"__ _ _ _"_

"_Roxas"_

* * *

Roxas opened his blue eyes; he slowly got up from his bed. Already dressed in the uniform that was provided for him by Organization XIII, he was told that the cloak protected them from the darkness, so they were to wear it at all times. He's only been part of the organization for a few days now. The boy simply walked out of his room and headed to the room where some of the other members to hang out or receives their missions for the day.

Walking into the Roxas first looked towards, the only female of the organization, "Ew, You're awake!" she said to the boy with a snide attitude that matched her expression. She was known as Larxene, The savage nymph.

"..." before he headed to the set of furniture on the other side of the room, where Roxas met a man with a ponytail whom was wearing an eye patch on his left eye socket, a man known as Xigbar, the free shooter. "hey Roxas, welcome to the program, as they say." then going by to the large windows where two other members were standing one with red spiky hair and other member with blue long but half spiked hair. The red head was Axel, the flurry of dancing flames, and as the other is, Saix, the Luna Diviner.

"Today, there is an important meeting; I excepted everyone one to be there on time!" said the blue haired man.

"Heya Roxas!" spoke the red head.

"..."

"Something I can help you with their chatterbox?"

"..."

"Ah, now I remember, we're supposed to convene in the round room today. Blegh, meetings."

"...Round...room?" Roxas softly speaking a word as he absent mindedly looked to the red head.

"Yup, apparently the boss man has big news; Want to head over there now? It's not like you can find it on your own yet."

"...Okay..."

* * *

Roxas noted that all the members where indeed here, it was a rare sight to see, due to all the missions and specific locations certain members were ordered to be in and do at all times.

Xemnas, I

Xigbar, II

Xaldin, III

Vexen, IV

Lexaeus, V

Zexion, VI

Saix, VII

Axel, VIII

Demyx, IX

Luxord, X

Marluxia, XI

Larxene, XII

Roxas, XIII

"Good tidings friends, today is a momentous day. I'm pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

The members of the organization looked down to a smaller platform where a hooded figure was walking up on to the platform.

"Number, XIV, Xion"

Roxas leaned forward to look at the newest member, in Roxas's mind; he flashed back to when he first joined the organization. He remembered how their leader looked down at him, when he was the one standing on that platform next to Axel till he got a look at Roxas.

"Let us all welcome the keyblades chosen one" said the leader.

Roxas gasped.

* * *

"**Last thing I remember was being connected to Sora but then I went away, why I can't remember; I feel like I'm being pulled back and forth in an uneven balance of power between two places. Wait that chair... that high chair but lower then all others, the kid in it, why does he look like me? Is that why he's staring? **

"**Those other two guys, the one with the eye patch, he's familiar and other one with white hair do I know them?"**

"**Better yet, Where am I? And who's Xion?"**

* * *

_It's been a week since I got here, Saix told me to keep a journal, but he said nobody would check it; so what am I supposed to write about then?_

_Today, they told us to go to the round room where we met our new member no. XIV, was I like that when I first got here? I think I was but I don't remember too well." -Roxas _

* * *

After seven days of clinging to a number and a name, Roxas had trouble processing anything else. He couldn't have told anyone who the people in the black coats were or what they actually wanted with him. The 8th day had come; it was time for Roxas to be sent out for missions.

"Roxas, your work begins today. I will issue missions the organization expects you to carry out." Saix said to Roxas, he simply stared at Saix not saying anything to him. "Think of these early missions has training. You'll still have a lot to learn before we put you out to the real test, again Roxas didn't say anything.

"Axel will be joining you on your first mission out. Isn't that right, Axel?" Saix, now speaking directly to Axel who was leaning against the windows with his arms crossed.

"Oh, Boy...What are you making me the kid's mentor now?" as Axel came over to them.

"Surely, you don't mind showing Roxas the ropes?" Axel gave Saix a glare the moment his back was turned, "Roxas, when you're ready to go come and see me."

Axel turned to Roxas, "well you heard the man starting today I'm your babysitter!"

"Sheesh...Quit acting like a zombie, let's get this show on the road.

"..." Roxas turning is head to see the newest organization member.

"Come on, Roxas"

"Hey, what's wrong? You worried about the new kid? What was that name again?" Said Axel.

"Number XIV, Xion" replied Saix.

"Right, I knew that!" said Axel, as Saix rolled his eyes to him.

"...Xion..." Roxas spoke up.

"Got it memorized, Roxas"

"Yeah"

"What's my name then?"

"...it's Axel"

"And our boss's name?"

"Xemnas"

"Very, good Roxas. No way are you going to forget his name. Let's get moving" Axel opening a dark corridor.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a grassy field Aqua looking up at the stars, thinking about the recent events that occurred; she could hear the crackling of the fire they made as they set up camp for a night, there were no heartless attacking them at random times. This had made it easier for the traveling foursome to stop and rest for awhile. She felt a tugging of her right arm.

The others were asleep, Sora clung to Aqua's side like a child to their mother as he slept, Aqua was unconformable with it but she did notice it brought Sora some peace as he slept, ever since their final battle, he's been feeling different to her, Aqua could feel there wasn't something right about Sora, whether he noticed it or not. So for the night she was letting it go.

Her free hand going to her necklace, where the blue and orange star charms laid over her heart; holding the charms in her hand letting sleep overtake her.

**End Chapter One. **


	2. Chapter 2: Training Part One

Kingdom Hearts: Re-Chain of Days

Chapter Two: Training

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, 358/2 Days and Re-Chain of Memories.

Note: this will be Scene by Scene

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Roxas and Axel stepping out of the dark corridor and into a tunnel system, "Roxas, this is where training begins." Said the tall red head while Roxas just stared at his comrade; "Alright let's start by talking about what missions really are. Missions are a...uhh...they're you know...hrm"

"..." Roxas looked confused, "You know what? Talking is dumb let's go and get our hands dirty, shall we?" Axel then said, really not knowing how to teach a barely functioning person. "Come on, follow me" he added as he began to walk over to a platform. Roxas just simply watched.

"Alright Roxas, let's see if you can reach my position." Said Axel with his arms crossed, Roxas ran to the platform and jumped up, his hands reaching the top of the platform, _"That's good _-_-_-_ now pull yourself up_" said a woman's voice but he took the advice and pulled himself up onto the platform.

"_Was that a memory?"_ Roxas asked himself in his own head.

"There ya go, good job, Roxas" Axel's voice interrupting Roxas's thoughts.

'...Thanks..."

"But don't go around thinking that you can run and jump your way through every mission. You've got to be aware" Axel said to the younger organization member.

"What...what do you mean?" Roxas asked the red head.

"You have to look around. Sometimes what you're after is right under your nose. Got it memorized?"

"Y-yeah...I think so" Roxas nodding his head.

"Alright then, time for your road test. Somewhere in this tunnel, there's a treasure chest somewhere in these passages. I want you to find it." Axel ordered.

"That's all I have to do?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, don't hurt yourself. Anyway remember to look around" Axel said to Roxas as he sent him off his way.

Roxas walked through the passages looking for what Axel called a treasure chest. Axel followed Roxas to make sure the younger member didn't get lost or worse. The last thing Axel need was to be turned into a dusk for losing the organization's keyblade.

"Axel...what's this?" Roxas looking at a huge 'X' blocking a path.

"A barricade, it means you're not supposed to go this way." Explained the Red head.

"So you mean there's nothing down there." Roxas making sure of what he was hearing.

"Well that's the gist of it; they were made to keep us on task or hell it was maybe it was made to keep us out of trouble. I mean hello; a big menacing 'x'? I'll take the beaten path. Thanks"

Afterword,

Roxas stopped when he came across an object. "Is this the chest?" asked Roxas.

"Sure is, well done"

"..."

"Roxas, what are you waiting for?"

"Um, the mission was to find the chest right, so aren't I done?" Spoke Roxas just as Axel dead-panned for a moment.

"Uh, Roxas...The thing about the chests is, they have something in them."

"So, I should open it then?"

"Yes, that is generally what we do Roxas."

Roxas turned to the gold-purple colored chest, in his head Roxas saw a boy opening a similar chest by tapping it with the keyblade that they both seemed to share. _"Who is that?' _but Roxas had mimicked what he has seen in his mind and Roxas received a potion.

"Good work, Roxas. You can keep whatever you find in the treasure chest but now it's time to RTC.

"RTC?"

Return to castle. Go ahead lead the way to the dark corridor that brought us here." Said Axel, so Roxas lead the way back to the dark portal; Roxas stopped once he made it to the corridor.

Axel clapped the young organization member. "Bravo!" spoke Axel with such sarcasm into his tone of voice. "So, what do you think? Got the hang of this mission business" asked Axel.

"Uh-huh"

"Speak up kid, couldn't quite catch, that!" taunted the red head.

"I said..." an image of that boy popped into his head again but this time he was surrounded by another boy and a woman with blue hair and there was this girl with dark red hair.

"Hmm?"

"I said, I could so that blindfolded." said Roxas.

"Ha-ha, I don't know if I want a blindfolded Zombie running around; alright smartass, you did well on your first training mission but no mission is complete without the icing on the cake! Come on, follow me"

"Aren't we supposed to RTC?"

"Later, Don't you remember the hangout place I showed you, when you first showed up"

Axel had taken Roxas to the clock tower of the world known as Twilight Town. The two organization members sat on the edge of the building, Axel then handed Roxas what looked to be blue ice cream. "Here ya go! The icing on the cake!" said VIII

"..." as Axel already started to eat his own while Roxas simply stared at the ice cream.

"Do you remember what this ice cream is called?" Axel then asked,

"Um"

"It's Sea-salt ice cream. Come on already I told you once, get it memorized."

Roxas took a bit of his ice cream, "it's really salty but...sweet too"

"Ha-ha, you said the same thing, the first time too."

"Did I? I don't remember" the confused

"What has been, a week since you'd showed up" asked Roxas.

"Maybe?" answered an unsure Roxas.

"It's okay, I mean it's today that should really begin to matter" said Axel

"Yeah?" questioned the younger organization member.

"Yeah, look at you; you're out in the field, working for the organization. Today your one of us" said Axel.

"I guess, it's a start"

_That was my day of working for the organization, they gave me missions and I carried them out but if you asked me what my job was, I would have stared at you. _Thought Roxas

_Axel and I went to twilight town today, he taught me a lot before we returned to the castle and then we swung by the clock tower and then we had some sea salt ice cream. He said it was the icing on the cake for a successful mission but there was no cake just ice cream!_

_I just don't know what to write in this thing! -Roxas_

* * *

"Sora, come at me with everything you got" Aqua yelled at him as master and student were sparring in the open field as Donald and Goofy watched on like any spectator.

Sora charged at the blue haired woman, with his kingdom key in his hands. Aqua dodged the charge by side stepping and grabbing Sora by his shoulder tossing him to the ground. Sora looked up to his teacher from his stop on the ground. Aqua took a quick peek to see if Sora was alright but Sora took the advantage and started to swing his keyblade at Aqua's ankles; Aqua managed to jump away in time.

"Good, Your learning" she said to him. "Now come at me again!" Sora then getting up from the ground and charging at Aqua once more.

* * *

The next day, Roxas found himself back in the missions' room to once again meet with number seven, Saix where he was accompanied by number eleven, Marluxia. Number Nine, Demyx was also in the room, sitting on one of the couches, playing with his weapon. That looked to be a sitar.

Roxas came up to the two organization members, "Roxas, today you will be working with, Marluxia." Saix turned his back to Roxas and Marluxia, "Report to me, when you're ready to leave."

"Well there you have it, welcome to the fold Roxas" greeted the pink haired member as the duo began to

A dark corridor opened in twilight town, Marluxia and Roxas stepped out from the portal.

"Roxas, was it? I never had the chance to properly introduce myself." Marluxia speaking with such a gentleman's tone, "I am Marluxia, Number Eleven" Roxas took a moment to register what Marluxia said to him. "Okay, so what do I have to do today?" Asked the thirteenth member of the organization.

"Today your task is to collect hearts" answered Marluxia. Roxas looked at the taller man with confusion, "um...how am I going to do that?'

"Roxas, could you summon your keyblade for me." proposed Marluxia. "Well, sure...alright" Roxas replied as he summoned the keyblade into his hand

* * *

As Sora continued his spar with his keyblade in hand, as Master Aqua was now fencing with their keyblades, Sora tried to defend himself from Aqua's on coming assault, Aqua had taken a few steps forward toward Sora. "Come on Sora counter!" Aqua said to him, Sora was getting frustrated; he knew there was no way he could win one on one with Master Aqua. Sora tying to get an attack but she was too on the defensive but adding that with her own natural speed. So again it was hard to almost impossible for Sora to land a contact hit on, Aqua.

Sora backed away from his master, but again she was there in front him, Sora ready to block the coming attack as Aqua raised her keyblade.

The kingdom key disappeared, leaving the apprentice defenseless.

Aqua's keyblade would have taken off Sora's head clean off, if the keyblade master didn't see that keyblade disappear on its own.

* * *

"Lucky number XIII, at last a chosen wielder of the Keyblade amongst our ranks" spoke the man. Roxas didn't say anything to Marluxia as the taller man admired the keyblade. It made Roxas uncomfortable; he wouldn't let the other man know that.

In the awkward silence that was created, three hearts had risen up into existence. "Whoa! What are these things" said Roxas, "Hmph, these are nothing to be feared, I can assure you that" spoke Marluxia. Roxas looked the creatures'. "So, Roxas, shall we put that power of yours to a little test" spoke Number eleven.

"Use your Keyblade and defeat those heartless" and just like on his first mission with Axel, Roxas saw the image of that boy again expect this time he was fighting the very same creatures. Roxas took a small breathe and headed to the heartless, swinging the keyblade at them, watching how they would disappear after contact with the keyblade.

"Very good, Roxas" said Marluxia as the younger member of the organization, headed back to Marluxia, "Those were heartless, however that common breed, was the shadows." Added Marluxia.

"What exactly are heartless?" asked Roxas

"Dark creatures, who roam about searching for hearts, they come in much larger varieties." Explained the older man, "the ones you defeated are known as 'purebloods' when defeated the purebloods don't release hearts. In other words, don't bother with them; the mission is to collect hearts." Marluxia further explained. "

The other variety of Heartless are..." as Marluxia spoke, three thunder based heartless appeared, both organization members turned to the creatures, "Hmph, are right over there, Forget about the shadows, these are your real targets" and again Roxas sent off after them.

Roxas couldn't explain it as he fought the three small creatures. Something about this was feeling like a second hand nature. And within a matter a seconds the small creatures were defeated. "Those are the emblem heartless" called out Marluxia.

"What makes them so special?" asked Roxas, "you mean you didn't notice? The hearts appeared after you've defeated them"

"Right" replied the boy, "remember your job is to collect those hearts" Marluxia reminded Roxas.

"Is there any trick to it?" questioned Roxas

"None. So long as the hearts are slain by your keyblade, the hearts will be captured."

"I see, so then what happens to the hearts I collect?" again asked Roxas.

"They will gather as one and create an almighty force known as Kingdom Hearts"

"Which is...good right?" Roxas said in confusion, he could feel something pulling in his mind at the mention of 'Kingdom Hearts'

"The completion of Kingdom Hearts, is the Organization's first priority and to do that Roxas, we need to collect hearts when and wherever we can" said the pink haired man

"So that's what the organization does, is collect hearts." Roxas stated to be sure.

"Actually, you are the first among us to collect some" Marluxia pointed out to Roxas

"Wait...What?"

"The Rest of us can defeat the heartless, but however we cannot release the hearts for their collection and those hearts become heartless once again." Marluxia explaining the process. "Do you now see, how vital you are to the organization" added Marluxia,

"Hmm,"

"With Power like yours..." started off Number Eleven, more emblem Heartless appearing, "Heh, here come more of them. Each one of them is a gift Roxas, squeeze every last heart out of them!" ordered Marluxia. And once more, Roxas did what was asked of him, he destroyed the heartless, and the hearts were collected.

"Excellent Roxas, your work for today is done" spoke Marluxia, "I am amazed, that keyblade...the things that could be done with that sort of power"

"Hmm?"

"I have high hopes for you, Roxas, all of us do; just defeat the heartless and help the organization achieve its goal"

"Um, alright..."

"Shall we return to the castle then?" the two organization members, walked into the opened dark corridor.

"_And that was how I found out the organization's goal; they wanted me to collect things, called hearts. I don't know what a heart was or why it even mattered but at least I knew what my part was." _Thought Roxas.

* * *

On my tenth day in the organization,

"Good Moring, Roxas." Roxas turned to see, number six, Zexion. "Today, I shall be joining you on your mission; I am all ready to go, take care of what you need to and then you should check in with Saix." Roxas nodded his head as he followed Zexion over to Saix, who had opened the corridor.

Again Roxas found himself back in Twilight Town. "Your mission for today is to eliminate a set quantity of heartless. The Organization may call upon you to meet other objectives, to perform recon as an example. But Regardless of whatever task you are given, Roxas, your primarily order still holds; you and your keyblade serve us best by collection hearts."

"So even if, I'm given another task, I should take out heartless while I do it?" Roxas wanting to be clear on what he heard. "Correct, Today however the two coincide." Replied number Six. As the heartless began to appear, and Zexion sent Roxas off on after them.

After the heartless battle, "Done, I defeated the number of heartless, that you asked me. Do we return to the castle now?" pondered Roxas.

"Leave already? I for one would apply myself a bit more." Spoke Zexion.

"But, I?"

"Yes, yes, you did as asked. Mission accomplished...but" more heartless appearing, "As you can plainly see, there are still more heartless wandering about. You don't have to eliminate them all; it's your choice Roxas. Just like I don't have to respect you for slinking back to the castle when there is still work to be done!" Said Zexion, Roxas's eyes rose up at the insulting comment but he didn't say anything. "And if that doesn't matter to you, just remember the organization rewards those, who do the extra effort. " Zexion added.

And so Roxas went off on his own to eliminate anymore remaining emblem heartless, "Much better," Zexion speaking upon Roxas returning to the corridor site. "I'll trust you'll exhibit equal diligence in each of your coming missions." Roxas nodded his head at the original member.

The dark corridor opening, "Now that mission is really over, do you have any questions?" Zexion asked the newest member.

"Yeah, um...just what is Kingdom Hearts? Marluxia said it was some kind of...force"

"Yes...?"

"And when I defeated those heartless, the hearts popped out and became a part of kingdom hearts, right? So what's the point?" asked Roxas. Zexion looked at the boy, "Kingdom Hearts will complete us. that is the goal of the organization." answered the cloaked schemer, "Complete us? Complete us how?" Roxas asked with such curiosity. Zexion sighed at the boy, "Roxas, you and I and all the organization members are what we call, Nobodies."

"...Well, that's not very nice..." Zexion sighed again.

"With a capital 'N' it's a name; for those of us who have lost a vital piece of who we are; our hearts." Zexion explained.

"...I don't have a heart..."

"Correct, like us, you have entered the world without one but you can help us get them. Kingdom Hearts is made of the very thing we lack. Hearts, it has the power to complete us." Roxas looked like he had trouble trying to take that information all at once. "Are you beginning to understand why you are so important? Each of us has a vital role in the organization; yours is collecting hearts."

"Yeah, I get it"

"Well, I just hope we can count on you to 'get it' done." Roxas didn't say anything after that, "any more questions" asked Zexion.

"No...Sorry"

"Then we should be getting back, come on" and so they entered the corridor, returning to the castle that never was.

* * *

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3:Training Part Two

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Days

Chapter 3: Training Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days or Re: chain of Memories and Birth by Sleep.

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by sleep and 358/2 Days

Note: Castle Oblivion starts after Day 22

Question to the readers, In Re: chain of memories when Sora is going through his side, when do Riku's events take place during Sora's story. So I can piece it together as a whole.

* * *

"_I found out that I was a Nobody. That I was incomplete just like the rest of them, I came into the world without a heart. Would it have made a difference if I had a heart? Would that make me a somebody?" _Roxas thought as he lay in his bed, slowly drifting in and out of sleep.

* * *

Sora was shaking with nerves when his master's keyblade stopped an inch away from his neck. The keyblade he had to defend himself somehow managed to dismiss it's self. His eyes widen with fear and his mind in shock of what just occurred and what nearly occurred.

"Are you alright?" Aqua immediately asking Sora, as she too was in disbelief.

"Wh...W...What just happened" Sora stuttered,

"I don't know but we're going to find out" Aqua declared as she dismissed her keyblade while she offered her other hand to Sora, to help him up.

"Gawrsh, Aqua, uh maybe we should start moving now" Goofy speaking up from the sidelines,

"Your right, but after Sora gets some rest, who knows when we'll encounter Heartless again

* * *

Day eleven, Roxas came into the lounging room only seeing Saix and Xigbar.

"Roxas, Larxene will be your partner for today" Saix said to the boy. "Larxene...right, um?" Roxas said as he looked for the female nobody.

"Larxene has already left, you are to meet her on site at Twilight Town" answered Saix.

"Oh, all right!" replied the boy as he started at Saix.

"Today, you'll be training for magic. So you can adapt from solely using the keyblade" explained Saix.

"Magic? I know magic?" Roxas questioning as he was confused by the concept.

"Only if you are smart enough to use that power while you are on your mission." Spoke Saix as he opened the corridor for Roxas, who quickly stepped in.

Roxas stepping out into Twilight Town once again, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. "We'll look who finally decided to show" said the female member, her tone of voice sounding annoyed and angry. "Um...Hi?" Roxas said unsure of himself, he never really got to know any of the members; they all weren't chatty like Axel or Demyx.

"Ugh, this is the worst! Whose stupid idea was it to send me on your baby level mission? Do I look like I run a nursery?" ranted the blonde female as Roxas stayed silent really not knowing how to respond to her. Larxene let out an angered sigh, "why can't they have Demyx handle this baby stuff, it's not like that coward slacker is good for anything else." Raved Larxene as she verbally abused the non-visible Demyx.

Roxas looked at Larxene like he was about to open his mouth, "What" she sneered at Roxas, "WHAT! You've got something to say?" she then shouted.

"...No..."

"Pfft, you'd be nothing without that keyblade" She said to Roxas, "Oh-Ho-uh-ha" Larxene mocking a happy tone of voice. "That's right you have to do today's mission without your precious little keyblade." as she laughed at Roxas.

"Wait! Why?" this Roxas really spoke up.

"Because I said so that's why!" Larxene yelled, "Besides, that pain in the ass, Saix must have told you all this didn't he?" added Larxene as crossed her arms, bringing her hand to her face as gave Roxas that fake smile of hers. "Yeah well, sink or swim, kid"

"Yeah, sink, I don't know how to use magic" replied Roxas.

"Yeah and you won't ever will if you keep relying on that oversized key of yours" Larxene stating the obvious in her own special way.

"Yeah...but" a heartless appeared on the sandlot of Twilight Town. "Ah, a heartless, perfect" Roxas looked glanced at the flower resembling creature. "Go on! Take it out and you have to use your magic." Ordered the blonde, "I'll stand here and supervise" she added with a mocking grin.

"...thanks..." Roxas sarcastically muttered under his breath as he went toward the lone heartless. Roxas summoned the kingdom key from out of habit. _"How am I supposed to this?" _Roxas thought to himself as he stared at the flower heartless.

"**Looks like you need some help." **Roxas heard a boy's voice, the voice sounded nearly identical to his own.

"What?" Roxas spoke aloud as he looked for a boy, but it was only him and Larxene and she was giving him a menacing glare for taking so long.

"**Roxas focus, besides you can't see me." **Said the voice, _"How? Who? What? _Roxas thought all at once.

"**Look, do you want to learn magic or not?" **The voice sounding a little antsy, _"Yeah, I do"_

"**Here's a basic spell for you. Take the keyblade in your, point it at the creature and say 'fire'" **the voice said to him**. **Roxas pointed the keyblade, "Fire!" the heartless was destroyed on the impact of the flame that Roxas had made, "Hey, I did it!"

"**Good" **

In that same moment, more heartless appeared in front of Roxas, "Ooh, ooh, here come some more. Go on wipe em' out. Ugh at the speed you're moving we'll be here all month. Go ahead; you can use your keyblade this time" said Larxene, "Wait what about learning magic?"

"Look! You want to finish this awful mission don't you, so just get to it" Larxene snapped at the boy.

"Well gee, since you asked so 'nicely'" Roxas sarcastically muttering under his breath, turning his attention to the heartless, as he went to attack the heartless head on, destroying the lesser heartless in a matter of seconds.

"Sheesh kid about time. This has to be the worst mission ever. And if you really are our 'big-shot' keyblade wielder, then we're all in deep shit" Roxas didn't respond to her attitude, "Ugh, can't you even hold your end of the conversation!" Larxene turning her back to Roxas

"..." Roxas lowered his eyes to the pavement of the sandlot. "Unless of course we put somebody else on keyblade duty," she said. That clearly gotten Roxas attention, "What! We have somebody else?" Roxas asked with surprise. "None of your damn business kid! You just worry about defeating heartless and maybe one day you'll be mediocre at it; ugh lets go before you kill anymore of my time and brain cells." Larxene snubbed.

"_They taught me that my keyblade releases hearts. But why do I have it? How did I learn to use it? The more I've learned the less I seem to know."_ Roxas thought to himself as he entered the dark corridor but most of all Roxas wanted to know who or what was speaking to him.

* * *

Day 12

Roxas walking into the lounge seeing Larxene, Saix, and number four, Vexen.

"Today, you are mine Roxas" said Vexen.

"**Wow! Creepy much"** Roxas heard the voice going off but he simply chose to not respond to it."

"...uh...alright" replied Roxas.

Again Roxas found himself in twilight town with the chilly academic by his side, "Now listen carefully boy, your mission today is to perform reconnaissance in this area"

"Reconna-huh? What about fighting heartless and collecting hearts." Spoke the now confused Roxas.

"Oh, there is far more to the Organization than that, boy" said the nobody scientist. "Our work wouldn't go half as smoothly if we didn't gather the needed intelligence beforehand. Fortunately, you are in good hands. I will be by your side today to help stimulate that insensate mind of yours; as for your mission, you'll first look around the immediate area and report anything unusual you find" Explained Vexen. "And don't go wandering too far off until you've examined the clues closest at hand" he then added.

Roxas just simply nodded his head at the chilly academic.

"Wow, so this is a Recon mission."Thought Roxas as he and Vexen explored Twilight Town,

We need to gather clues to complete the mission. There were clues we needed to find in order to complete the mission, for example. Shop in front of the Dark Corridor, Brick path in between the shops, Shop on the island building SW of the Dark Corridor, The Underground tunnel with the label 4 on top of it at the southeast corner of the map, Follow the brick path from the south side towards the east side of the map and examine the stairs-like building before the arch, Keep following the path and when it forks, check the northern black wall.

And along the way, I came across a blazing shard. And then after word, Vexen said we had to return to the castle now as the mission was completed.

"That concludes, today's mission any questions or concerns?"

"How often do I need to do this?" asked the younger member.

"Whenever the Organization needs information on a world, naturally" Roxas nodding his head at Vexen's answer. "Every world is unique with its own characteristics and values, heartless populations are any number or variables that could be turned to our advantage in the missions ahead."

"Wait, every world? There's more than one?"

"Yes boy! You didn't think you'd be mulling around here forever did you?" said number four. "You'll visit many worlds for many reason regardless our ultimate the goal remains the same." He added.

"Kingdom Hearts" said Roxas.

"That's right, now come along." As Vexen turn towards the now open dark corridor and entering it with Roxas right behind him.

Later on in the late evening after the evening meal time, Roxas was in his room on his bed thinking. _"I discovered the job was more than a commute from the castle and that town. The walls of the worlds are steep, so we created our own ways: dark corridors, which lead to every place imaginable." _Thought the boy nobody as he began to drift off in to a sleep.

* * *

Day 13,

Roxas's recent mission was in Twilight Town, but this time with Organization member, number five, Lexaeus, the silent hero.

"So, um?"

"Do you know what a limit break is, Roxas?" Lexaeus asked the key of destiny.

"No"

"A limit break is the most powerful move at your disposal, one that only works when you are on your last legs" spoke Lexaeus. Before Roxas could even ask anything further, a shadow heartless appeared however this shadow was different than the others it was much larger in size.

"A Heartless" noted the silent hero, "Time for some practical application." Then adding.

"Huh?" the wording confusing Roxas. Lexaeus took his hand and smacked Roxas up sided the back of his head."

"Ow...mutt muzz for! Nngh...

"**Roxas, are you alright?"**

"There you are now on your last legs. Let's see you use your limit break and defeat that heartless." Roxas stood on his legs and somehow manage to bring himself over to the oversize shadow heartless. Roxas wasn't too sure of what he was doing as he fought the lone giant heartless as Silent Hero watched from the sidelines.

Roxas looked at the keyblade in his hand, he was giving off a blue-ish glow, and Roxas could feel something racing in his body, as an adrenaline rush overtook him like a seconded wind but in a total of five connecting hits the giant shadow heartless disappeared.

"Well fought" entered Lexaeus's voice,

"Really?" Roxas asked as was bended over with his hands on his legs to hold him up as he breathed heavily through his mouth.

"Organization members are often asked to conduct solo missions. The only person you can count on is yourself."

"So, I've noticed." Replied the panting boy.

"You and that keyblade are invaluable to the organization. With your job however comes risk. Each mission will pit you against more and more heartless.

"And I have to face them, so that Kingdom Hearts can be completed, right?"

"Correct" answered Lexaeus.

"So what's going to happen when kingdom hearts is completed? What good does that do us?" Roxas asked with such wonderment.

"We will unite with it and each of us will gain our hearts back" answered the muscled built man.

"I don't understand" spoke Roxas, still breathing heavy

"In time, you'll better understand in the meantime there are deeds that need to be done and only you can do them" said the fifth member of Organization XIII

"So you need me" clarified Roxas

"Yes"

"Are they good deeds?"

"Good for the organization"

"Right..."

"We should return"

* * *

"_Our group had its good apples just like it had its bad but everybody wanted the same thing to complete kingdom hearts. What is kingdom hearts? What happens when we gather enough hearts and finish it?"_

"_I didn't know then and still don't. But I'll fight for my chance to be someone whole to fight against the darkness. For however long it takes."_

* * *

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4: Number XIV

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain Of Days

Chapter 4: Number XIV

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Re: Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days and Birth by Sleep.

* * *

_The past few days, the other Organization members have been showing me how to fight and do mission stuff. They also told me more about the Organization, and about myself. I still don't really get what a heart is. But apparently, it's a vital piece of who I am. So I've decided to cooperate. If I collect enough hearts, I can complete Kingdom Hearts. Then I'll be whole. _

_- Roxas_

Day 14,

"Yo Roxas!' greeted Axel as the Roxas was walking into the lounge. Roxas turned his attention to the taller nobody. "It's you and me again today" he added.

"Okay" replied the boy, "Yeah, you know the drill check in with Saix and all that jazz; I don't know what they've got cooked up for us but let's get it done with style, huh?" said Axel.

"Right" Roxas nodding his head in agreement, "Oh, by the way Roxas today will be your actual first 'real' mission and that means you should defiantly prep your weapon beforehand." Axel said to him. Roxas only nodded his head once more.

Axel and Roxas found themselves in Twilight Town.

"Our seconded mission together."

"Yup"

"..."

"..."

Axel bringing a hand to his head and scratching it "...Talk my ear off why don't ya! You ready or what?" Axel spoke.

"What? Roxas wasn't paying attention, "Oh! ...oh yeah" he then said.

The mission was to defeat heartless and collect hearts.

We started in the Side Street. Proceed N to the Station Heights. From here go south and grabbed 'Potion' from a chest down here. Then went north and a barrier will appear, making us fight the Heartless here, which are Yellow Operas and Possessors. We took care of the Yellow Operas first, as their lightning bolts get annoying right away.

Afterwords, going north up the slope to get to the Station Plaza. Yellow Operas appear here, as well as a new Heartless, Scarlet Tangos. Eliminating the 3 first Yellow Operas that appeared, and then focusing on the Scarlet Tangos, one by one. We saw them charging up their Fire spell, backtracking, Roxas evade it using a Dodge Roll for this, Roxas wasn't even aware he knew that as it came easy to him.

Now the mission was complete, Grabbing 'Shining Shard' from the chest nearby, as well as a 'Potion' from a chest near the entrance of the area; So on returning to the Dark Corridor and thus returning to the castle.

"So got any plans?" Axel asked Roxas.

"I was just going to report to Saix and then head into my room until meal time, like I always do" he replied

Axel scratched his head again,"...go to your room" the redhead, dead-panned at the young boy. Axel shook his head side to side, "Oh Roxas," he said. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. The two nobodies were distracted by an outside force.

They saw a kid about Roxas's height, dressed in a green wife beater with small light green vest over it and green army pants.

"Hayner, wait up" came a girl's voice as ran up to the dressed in green boy, the girl had dark brown hair wearing tan pants and an orange tank top with white flowers. "Pence, hurry up, man" said the one called Hayner.

"Come on, you guys!" said a boy with black hair that looked like a palm tree. He was bit on the chunky side; he wore blue jeans and a red jersey.

"Last one there was to buy the winner an ice cream!" said Hayner.

"Oh now, you tell us."

"No fair, Hayner!" Said the rounder boy, "Well you better be flyin' if you don't want to end up buyin'" said Hayner as he took off. "Hey!" the other screamed as they chased him, you could hear the trio of friends laughing.

"Who were they?" asked Roxas

"Ah, just some kids that live here, that's all"

"Really? They sure acted weird" said Roxas. This time it was Axel's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?" asked Axel

"Why did those last two seem to enjoy getting pushed around like that? They were even making those ha-ha noises" observed Roxas.

"You mean laughter? Sometimes people with hearts do that even if it doesn't make sense." Answered Axel.

"Oh...then I guess they are different then us" Roxas lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Come on; let's get some ice cream." said Axel as he headed off, "why?" Axel stopped and scratched his head, "whaddya mean, why? Because we're friends" he replied.

"So friends are people who have ice cream together."

"That or laugh at stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense" replied the taller nobody. "Like those kids we just saw, they were friends."

Later,

Upon the twilight town clock tower; where the two organization members ate their sea salt ice cream, "Hey Roxas" the boy turned to the taller man, "let's have ice cream after every mission" Roxas looked confused. "I mean, who wants to spend their days bouncing between work and the castle, right?"

Roxas actually started laughing before replying, "Not me...hey! I laughed...I guess we really are friends"

"_Axel and I went on a mission to Twilight Town afterwards we went and had ice cream again up on the clock tower. He said friends do that together or laugh together, so does that I and he are friends." _

_- Roxas_

* * *

Over the next three days I've had missions with Larxene, Marluxia and but then they had me go solo. The missions with Larxene and Marluxia I was to collect hearts. The mission where I was on my own, it was to test my endurance under a certain amount of time.

"How's work going?" asked Axel "Okay?"

"Yeah, I can't complain." Replied the shoulder shrugging Roxas as he ate his ice cream

"That's good."

_The others members have been teaching me more on how to fight and stuff. It's going fine I guess. Every day after work, I've been meeting Axel at the clock tower to have sea salt ice cream. It is really salty but sweet too. How come it tastes so familiar?_

Day 22,

Roxas was assigned another mission with Axel.

They exited the dark corridor into twilight town, in front of the clock tower.

"Okay let's get this done fast" Said Axel as he crossed his arms around his chest. "What was today's mission, a guardian?' he asked Roxas.

"Huh? Yeah I think so"

"Roxas! You are such a zombie! Want me to have all the fun while you're still figuring it out. Come on" said Axel.

From where we started, I grabbed the chest with 'Potion' from the northeast corner. Defeating the Yellow Operas that appear in middle of the area, as well as the Minute Bombs; These Heartless ignited themselves after some time. When this happened, an orange counter appears above them. Whenever it gets to 0, they explode. We made sure to run away from them. Roxas could also kill them with 1 Fire spell, as they exploded as soon as they're hit after the battle, Roxas grabbed the 'Potion' from the chest in the northwest corner also enter the northwestern Underground entrance. Following the path in here; grabbing another 'Potion' from the chest along the way. Going west from the chest, flipping the switch, the one that's glowing yellow and jump down into the little area to find 'Loaded Gear' in the lone chest.

Axel checking the west side of the room and flip the blue switch. Follow the path south, grab 'Blazing Shard' from the chest, return to the fork and go north, flip the purple switch and exit the area. Now we followed the path until you reach the Sandlot, when you get to the Sandlot, the Guardian appears, along with 4 Watchers. We used fire spells on the Watchers to kill them. When they are gone, Roxas focusing his power on the Guardian. When the Guardian faces the floor, Roxas moved to a side of it because it fired a large laser with a large range. This is basically its only attack.

Which had leaded the guardian to its own defeat "mission complete" said Axel. "I gotta say kid, you came a long way in just a handful of days." complemented Axel. "Come on; let's grab a sea salt before we head back." added the redhead.

Later at the clock tower,

"I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do" said Axel before he took another bite.

"Huh? Why, what do mean?" asked Roxas.

"Starting tomorrow, me and numbers, four, five, six, eleven and twelve are going away for a mission." Simply stated the fire wielder, "Oh" was all Roxas could say. "Well since you are my buddy and all, I guess I can fill you in; we're going to be in Castle Oblivion,"

"What's that?"

"It's another base for the organization, it's said to be in the world in between worlds." Explained Axel, "it's called Castle Oblivion, got it memorized. And no one seems to know much about this place so that's why where going." Further explained Axel,

"_Remember the order, annihilate 'all' traitors"_ Axel heard Saix's words of a prior conversation, replaying in his head.

"Yeah, I wish people would tell me these things." Roxas said with a whine in his voice. "Well kid, I gotta get back and get ready, fun...fun...fun, you can take your time here" As Axel opened a dark corridor leaving Roxas to himself.

Roxas, stayed finishing his ice cream, he gasped when he read the word on the stick, "Winner"

* * *

Axel walked the halls of the castle that never was, Axel walking past the shell of his former friend Isa, now to be known as Saix. "Axel, I have a message from Lord Xemnas" he said to Axel. "We have reason to believe that one or more members of the organization assigned to oblivion are intending to betray us." Spoke Saix

"Hm and I take it, that's all from Lord Xemnas's mouth, huh?" as he walked away as Saix glared off into another direction.

The next day, Roxas was running to the lounge room of the castle, "Axel" he shouted looking for his friend, but only Xion and Demyx were in the room. "Axel, already left" came in Saix's voice from behind Roxas, "but this ice cream stick has Winner on it, I wanted to ask him, what it is that I won." Roxas mumbled to himself.

Today, Roxas is going to be partnered with, number fourteen, Xion.

"Today will mark your first mission with number fourteen. You two will be expected to search for certain type of heartless, Roxas you're in charge. " Said number seven as he gave the younger members a strange look.

"Me? Uh...okay" Roxas a little surprised. The dark corridor opened, Roxas turned and had a gaze on Xion, who remained hooded, Roxas wondered if she kept that hood on at all times.

'**Oh-No, there's that feeling again." Said the Ven like voice. **

So, numbers thirteen and fourteen walked into the corridor.

The two found themselves, in the sandlot of Twilight Town.

"Let's go" said Roxas, Xion didn't say anything as she looked around Twilight town. "Yeah, I'm in charge" Roxas mumbled under his breath,

The mission was to track down a poison plant.

Roxas and Xion moved west and went to the Side Street. Destroying the Heartless here and there, before they went northeast into the Underground Passage. Going to the middle of the room and grabbing 'Potion' from the chest laying there. Now go all the way to the N exit which was blocked to find a really lone chest with 'Potion' in it. After it was done, they exit through the S exit. The Poison Plant appeared in this area. This Heartless were really easy. Roxas used, Dodge Roll as the heartless was spiting at Xion and Roxas; they two couldn't really block them like with the dire plants. Xion casted fire spells to deal some serious damage. So this battle will end really quickly.

After the Poison Plant was killed, Return to castle was authorized, so we return to the Sandlot, killing the Dire Plants that appeared on our way back and there were three Dire Plants blocking the Dark Corridor, so we disposed of them as well and left Twilight Town.

"I've got someplace to be. You go ahead and return to the castle without me." Roxas said to Xion was they stopped in front if the portal and again Xion said nothing, as she simply looked at Roxas. Xion then walking into the dark corridor as Roxas walked off to indulge him on his ice cream routine.

* * *

"_Axel left before I woke up this morning, so I couldn't get to ask him about the ice cream stick. I was partnered with, number XIV, Xion. Wore a hood the whole time and didn't even speak at me, but then again neither did I. after the mission I went and had ice cream by myself."_ _– Roxas_

* * *

On Day 24, Roxas walked into the lounge, finding Xion, Demyx and Xigbar together as a chatting group, where Demyx was doing most of the talking. "This place is like a hundred times better, without all the bossy coworkers. Am I right?" spoke Demyx.

Xion and Xigbar merely looked at Demyx; "Bossy coworkers?" question Roxas as he went towards the group. "Yeah the dream team that got shipped off to castle oblivion, dreamy for me because they're gone!" exclaimed Demyx.

"Too bad, you and poppet didn't get to spend more time with them" said Xigbar with a grin on his face.

"Poppet? Who's that?' asked Roxas. Xigbar laughed at Roxas, "Xion of course, who else kiddo?"

"My names not kiddo" replied Roxas,

"**that eye patch, it couldn't be, could it?"**

"Roxas get to work!" shouted Saix as he entered the room.

Roxas sighed,

And yet again Roxas and Xion were assigned to Twilight Town.

However the mission was short, it was only a mission to collect hearts, soon enough they back at the portal they entered.

"I've got someplace to be again, so go on ahead without me." Roxas said to Xion, staring to walk off.

"R...Ro...Roxas" came a soft female voice.

"**Wow, she speaks!"**

Roxas stopped mid walk, "huh? What did you say?" Roxas turned around to look at Xion.

"Your name it's ...Roxas, isn't?" said Xion. Roxas nodding his head, "Yeah, that's right, Xion." He said.

Images flashed, throughout his head. As Roxas remembered the first time he met Xemnas, and has been given his name.

"Was my name the first thing, Xion has ever spoken?" Roxas asked himself aloud as the boy sat on the clock tower.

* * *

"_I teamed up with number XIV again today. We finally talked; a little Xion even said my name for the first time. Afterwards, I had an ice cream by myself again. Oh and I finally found out about the winner stick. The lady at the shop said I can trade the 'Winner' stick for an extra bar but I can't eat more the one". - Roxas_

* * *

Day 25,

"Moring, Xion" greeted Roxas, Xion didn't say anything, "Um, is something the matter?" Roxas then asked her.

"Good...morning...Roxas" she finally replied. Saix came into the lounge and headed toward the younger members, "prepare your selves today your tracking, a darkside" he said, as he gave out everyone's orders.

Xion and Roxas were once again, in Twilight Town. Roxas noticed they were in an area that was close to the clock tower.

"Roxas" Xion said to the boy, before he walked off. He turned to Xion, Roxas watched as Xion's hands went to the hood pulling it down. Revealing her face to Roxas, he gasps as he mentally took in her appearance, not excepting this of Xion.

Xion had short black hair, light skin and blue eyes. "Good luck today, Roxas" she said to him.

"Uh yeah, you two" he managed to spit out.

In Station Heights, we went all the way to the southern part of the area to find a chest with a 'Blazing Shard' then moving all the way to the northern part of the area to find a 'Potion' inside the chest at the top of the path. Just before Roxas and Xion moved on to the Station Plaza.

"What is that?" Roxas shouted to Xion as the large darkside began to rise from the ground, Roxas summoned the keyblade as Xion prepared herself to use whatever magic she could.

"Our target!" she replied as she took a fighting stance alongside Roxas.

"You ready for this Xion?"

"Yeah"

Darkside sticks its hand in the ground and summons some Shadows. This is one of the best opportunities to attack it. And were Xion and Roxas were trying. Despite the size of the heartless, it moved to fast for the young organization members.

It slams the floor with its punch, creating a shockwave that travels almost all the area. Roxas, jumped over this attack. It sticks its hand into the ground and some energy balls come out of the sky to attacking Xion and Roxas. They watched out for the shadows and avoid them.

Darkside stands on its knees and fires some energy balls that follow you. They blocked these to repel them and attack Darkside.

Darkside moved its large hand. Knocking the keyblade out of Roxas's hand and knocking the boy down on to the ground, hitting his head, knocking him out cold.

"Roxas!" Xion called out to her comrade.

"**Roxas...Roxas, Wake up! He isn't waking up, I've got to do something...maybe just maybe I could take over for a little bit." **Ventus wondered as he quickly began to concentration on the Kingdom Key.

The keyblade disappeared, and reappeared into Xion's hand, "What the?" the girl nobody questioned.

"**Hey, get the heartless!"** Ven shouted to Xion, "**What did I do, wrong?"** he wondered.

"Right" she said to herself, Xion head-on attacked Darkside, using the keyblade to hit the heartless in one hit. Darkside was falling down to the ground. Roxas began to wake up, the first thing his eyes saw, was Xion using his keyblade. The keyblade was dismissed. "Whoa! Xion I didn't know you could use the keyblade." said Roxas as he was rubbing his head. "Neither did I" replied Xion.

"Yeah and you did great, in fact I think you deserve a little something extra" Roxas said to her, "something extra?" Xion said as Roxas began to walk off, "Yeah, it's called the icing on the cake! Come on, there's this place. " responded Roxas.

Afterwards upon the clock tower sat Roxas and Xion, "Here ya go" Roxas handing Xion an ice cream; she took it. "How'd you find such a great place?" Xion asked him, as Xion was taking in the beautiful view that was Twilight Town.

"It's Sea Salt Ice-cream. Well go on, try it." Roxas told Xion; she raised a brow at the sweet and salty treat before bringing it to her mouth. "It's sweet but kind of salty too" said Xion, after getting her first taste. It's really good; Axel and I always get ice-cream after work." Said Roxas, "Sea salt is Axel's favorite." He added.

"Heh" Xion letting out a small laugh "Sounds like it's yours too!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't remember it too well but Axel said that he took me here on my first day in the organization and then after my first mission, he bought me ice cream, said it was the icing on the cake." as he told Xion his memory.

"A little something extra" Xion gesturing to the ice cream, "exactly"

"You guys must be close" said Xion, "I guess, I mean, he's my first friend in the organization."

"Your...friend?" spoke Xion, as if she couldn't understand the concept. "...Roxas, do you think I could be a friend?" Xion asked him, clearly surprising him.

"Well when Axel comes back, we'll ask him and the we all can have ice cream together."

"Okay" she said with a tiny smile.

"**Could it be that I really am stuck in two forces?"**

* * *

End Chapter,

Chapter five: Day 26 and Castle Oblivion from that point on. When it returns to days, it'll take place after here.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 26

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain Of Days

Chapter Five: Day 26

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep, 358/2 Days and Chain of Memories.

Please Review, I would like to hear thoughts and suggestions.

Note: Time flips back and forward.

* * *

_Today was my third day with Xion, I've gotten to know her a little more, that's right she's a girl with black hair and a keyblade just like me. I took her out for ice cream afterwards but I'm saving the winner stick for Axel; he deserves a reward, when he gets back. Xion wants to have ice cream with us from now on. Maybe we'll be friends._

_- Roxas_

* * *

Day 26,

Roxas yawned as he began to fully wake up, He sat up on his bed; stretching out his arms. "I wonder what today's mission is" Roxas talking to himself, "I hope it's with Xion" he added before getting up.

Roxas made his way to the lounge,

"What in blazes happened then?" spoke one of the senior members of the organization, "Don't look at me man!" whined Demyx. "I just found out minutes ago!" he added. Roxas wondered what was going on, so he headed on over to Xigbar. "Is everything alright?"

"Alright? As if, word has it that one of the members that were sent to Castle oblivion has been terminated.

"Terminated? But that means…"

"Roxas" Came Saix, "Your mission is with Xigbar, you're going to Agrabah" he added. "Is it true about castle oblivion?" Roxas asked Saix. "That is of no concern of yours." said Saix. "What about Axel?" Roxas suddenly asked.

"Who knows, perhaps he is among the lost" spoke Saix. Roxas was taken aback by the comment. "But" as he eyes looked down to the floor.

"No buts, there's work to be done" said Xigbar. "Go get yourself ready"

The dark corridor opened, exiting through it was Roxas and Xigbar. Roxas took in the sight of Agrabah. It was clearly different from all those missions in Twilight Town.

Today's mission was recon.

"Ugh! I'm frying already out here." Said Xigbar as he tried to fan himself with his hand. "Come on Kiddo; let's get with this investigation over and done with." He added.

Roxas didn't respond to the senior member, "What's wrong? Dazzled by the new scenery?" taunted Xigbar. "Do you think it's true, what they said back at the castle about those stationed at castle oblivion?" Roxas asking the eye patched man.

"Ha-ha, seriously kid that's what's eating at you?" as Xigbar began to toy with his ponytail.

"Well, we've might have lost a comrade? Maybe more comrades and that don't bother you, at all?" Roxas asking this kind of question, to being such as Xigbar was.

"As if"

"…"

"Look kiddo, the faster we get this mission done, the quicker we return to the castle and you get your answers." responded the older member.

"Fine"

"Let's go, kiddo"

* * *

The first area we covered was by, what did Xigbar call it, oh a palace,

We first checked the northern gate. Then after word I saw dome colored dishes on the west side and then we came across wooden planks on the southern side next to the gate; the southern gate it's self. Later moving to the eastern shop and made our way over to the sand dune next to the Dark Corridor.

Roxas hitting the lever that's on the southwestern side of the area to open the gate, now proceeding to the next area, the Agrabah Street; Where Xigbar and Roxas made their way over to the sand dune on the east side of the entrance, There were more colored dishes on the south side. The sand dune on the west side near the wooden crates. The wooden bridge on the east side on the upper side of the area, The pile of rope on the wooden bridge on the west side of the area; The wall on the west side, over the wooden bridge, the wooden planks on the northwestern corner, on the highest point next to the lever.

"This place is swimming in sand!" said a bored Xigbar. "But I guess that is the breaks when you build a city in the middle of a freaking desert." He added.

"…"

"Past that, other than that it is pretty much a normal town, am I right, kiddo?"

"Huh?"

Xigbar sighed before he turned his full attention to Roxas, "Still with me there? I've seen you spaced out before but this is ridiculously annoying."

"What? I'm fine…I'm fine" replied Roxas.

"As if let me guess, Castle Oblivion." Roxas didn't say anything. "Like I said, the longer we stay here the more in the dark you'll be"

"I know"

* * *

Roxas and Xigbar stood atop a building where in front of the closed palace gates were two figures, a man and a woman were conversing. The woman had long black hair; her clothes consisted of small top with poufy looking pants that were the shade of light blue-green while as the man wore a small fez hat and white pants with no shoes and a purple vest.

"You should get some rest Aladdin." said the woman," I'll be fine besides that sand storm looks like it's finally letting up, now's our chance to patch up the city." replied Aladdin.

"That is true, but Aladdin. Still you're going to run yourself ragged at the pace you're going." Spoke Aladdin's female companion.

"Jasmine, you don't need to worry. I'm fine. And since we don't know when the next storm will hit; we need to get everything running before we get hit again." Explained Aladdin, "I know, I only wish Genie were here" sighed Jasmine.

"I miss him too, but this really isn't a job for magic." Said Aladdin, "Agrabah is our city, we need to be the ones to take care of it" he added.

"Of course, you're right"

"Now, I've got to get back to work"

"Wait! I'll help too!" said Jasmine.

"So that guy must be spearheading the city repair efforts. Question is why him, he doesn't look like royalty" said Xigbar.

"Does he have to be?" Roxas asked innocently.

"It's not easy getting people to follow you, especially when it involves work." Xigbar answered. "It's the kind of thing you expect some in power to do, they call all the shots, right?" he added

"True" stated the boy

"But he defiantly wasn't royalty but she however is royalty" pointed out the eye patched man.

"So now what, do we check out the palace?" asked Roxas

"No need, we've got our answers and we've seen the leaders." Said Xigbar

"Good then we can go home?" pestered Roxas.

"Why Roxas did you leave the toaster plugged in?" Xigbar mocking the boy.

"You know why" Roxas said with his gaze going to the sandy ground.

"Hahahah Come on, let's return to the castle"

As Roxas walked closer to the opening dark corridor, a heartless appeared behind the young nobody. Xigbar with a quick motion had shot the heartless out of existence. Roxas then turned around, his eyes locked on the older organization member.

"Hey! Where do the heartless go after their defeated." Roxas asking out of a spontaneous moment, "They don't go anywhere, their gone. Only the hearts they held remain but the hearts go somewhere; Kingdom Hearts" answered the older man.

"So what happens, when someone without a heart is destroyed, like nobodies like us, does something of us remain?" Roxas asked.

"As if, we aren't supposed to exist in the first place, kiddo. What's there for us to leave behind?

"Then whoever it was at castle oblivion is,"

"Gone"

"And I'll never see them again."

"You coming?" as Xigbar entered the portal.

"Uh, yeah"

Roxas was about to follow but he gripped his head into his hands; he felt excruciating pain, like knife was stabbing into his brain. His mind flashing with images of Xion, Axel, members of the organization, then boy with brown hair, he was with a red head girl and a silver haired boy being over watched by a blue hair woman. Last thing was saw was the blue haired women with a tall brown haired boy and a shorter boy, who was identical to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere a girl in a white dress and blonde hair sat in white room, as drew in a sketch book; she looked up from it and said,

"Who are you?"

* * *

At a dark meridian, a boy comes out of a dark corridor and walks up to the hood man.

"I've been to see him; he looks a lot like you" spoke the hooded man.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas

"I am what's left or maybe I'm all that there ever was?"

"I meant your name" said Roxas

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My True name is…" Roxas's mind going blank.

"You've have been with us for six days now, the time has come" as the hooded man got up from his seat on the rock, his hand removing his hood as he came closer to Roxas; Revealing his Identity to be Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII as he came up to the boy; placing a hand on his shoulder, as he passed by Roxas, an image popping into Roxas's mind, of taller muscled brunette boy and another boy, identical to Roxas, doing the same action as the once hooded man.

"_-_-_-_" said Xemnas.

* * *

Roxas slept as the Organization members One and Seven stood over the boy, Xemnas kept tight eye lock on the boy.

"Namine must have finally begun her work which means Roxas's somebody has finally made it to castle oblivion." Said Saix

"Will he wake from this?" asked the Superior

"I am told that he will, provide Namine does strip his somebody of all his memories." answered Saix, "Then much hinges on Castle Oblivion." Xemnas replied, nodding his head.

"We needn't to stop collecting hearts; fourteen has gained power over the keyblade as it was planned. Xion can fill Roxas's pace for the time being." Spoke Saix.

"And the chamber Have they found it?" asked Xemnas.

"No sir, progress is slow. If there was any progress to be made." answered Saix, Xemnas silence was Saix's cue to leave.

"So sleep has taken you yet again…Ventus"

"Sounds like poppet is going to have quite the work load." entered Xigbar's voice. Xemnas groaned inwardly of the annoyance that Xigbar tented to be. "What sounds like 'she' well be needing a hand ya know. I think I know someone who wields an oversized key." Xigbar landing on his feet has he left one of his own space portals, putting his arm around Xemnas shoulders as if they were old friends, "What about it…Terra…?"

One of Xemnas hands flinched at the spoken name.

"I don't know why you bothered to send a 'team' to oblivion to find that room you're always going on about, you and I both know, that only your girlfriend, knows it's real location and she isn't exactly around these days, now is she."

Xemnas didn't say anything, "a stubborn bitch through and through, that one" added Xigbar. Once again Xemnas hand had twitched.

"So is it true, when you went to the old castle. Did norty get himself killed?" asked Xigbar with that malicious smirk on his face.

"Yes, he is gone but not entirely I could sense that piece of him is hanging on by a thread" replied Xemnas as he moved Xigbar's arm. As Xemnas attention went back to the young nobody.

Xigbar sighed at the state of his boss, "no matter how long you stare at the kid. He still never be your friend." Once again that hand flinched and in quick motion it jerked upwards aiming for Xigbar. Xigbar using his powers, dodging it. Xigbar recognized the arm motion.

"ha-ha-ha" he laughed, "was someone trying to summon a keyblade" mocked the free shooter. "and here I thought, that shame you still carry was holding you back…Terra"

* * *

End Chapter.

Chapter six: Castle Oblivion, Part 1


	6. Chapter 6: Castle Oblivion p1

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of days

Chapter 6: Castle Oblivion

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warnings: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep, 358/2 Days and Chain of Memories.

* * *

Aqua opened her ocean colored eyes, to the night sky of her current location; she quickly sat up from the laying on the grass of the open field they were in. she could feel a presence of some sort, bringing a hand to her face the rubbing her face to wake up. Pulling her hand away, her eyes trying to focusing in the dark, "That's odd" said the bluenette keyblade master as her eyes scouting around the area.

Getting up from the ground and then summoning the keyblade of her fallen master. Walking ahead to find the source of the presence, well that was her game plan, until she heard Sora's voice calling for her.

Aqua sighed.

Sora gasped as he woke, sitting up. He looked over to Donald and Goofy and saw that they were still asleep. Sora looking on his other side, he noticed Master Aqua was gone.

"Aqua!" Sora calling out for his teacher; saying her name over and over.

"Sora, what was the first lesson I ever taught you" Aqua coming up behind Sora, "Ah!" somewhat spooking the fourteen year old.

"Uh, let's see…uh…I know! Don't bring attention to yourself when there strange presences around" Sora said with a proud look on his face. "And what did you just do Sora." Aqua asked him, her keyblade still out in the open.

For a short moment Sora looked confused until the answer hit him, "Oops!" with a guilty expression on his face.

The sound of a twig snapping caught the attention of the two key wielders. Aqua looking into the direction of the sound and headed towards it, Sora went to wake up Donald and Goofy.

Aqua's running came to a stop as she hit the intersection that lead to four paths, Sora breathed heavily as he, Donald and goofy caught up to her. Aqua squinting her eyes, something about this path screamed familiar, as her mind flashed back to her younger self walking away from a castle like structure.

"Uh, What is it Aqua?" asked Goofy, Bringing her hands to her head, her eyes closed; trying to block out the constant questions coming from Sora, Donald and Goofy, Her mind going back to that moment.

"_Aqua, destroy me" _the memory of Terra's voice replaying in her mind.

"…_Terra, lead me to you" _Aqua mouthing the words, she spoken so long ago. "I know where we're going" she whispered to herself, her hands moving from her head, as well as opening her eyes.

"Along the road ahead lies something you need" spoke a suave sounding voice, a coated figure stood behind and distanced from Sora but when Sora turned around it was gone; the foursome looked for the voice.

The coated figure appeared before Aqua, recognizing the coat for a quick moment she thought it was Terra but what she was sensing was nothing but unfamiliar to her.

"However in order to claim it, you must lose something dear to you" and then coated man was gone.

"Aw phooey!"

"Garwsh!"

"That doesn't sound good, Master Aqua" said Sora

"Strait ahead on this path, we'll find Oblivion" Aqua said the others as she began to run off in that direction, as it was all coming back to her, her own past.

"_She knows something"_ thought Sora.

* * *

"Where am I?" uttered Riku as he began to wake, "Stay asleep" Riku's eyes snapped open to the voice now speaking to him.

"Who's there?" demanded Riku, "you should stay asleep, here between the light and dark" spoke the voice

"Between what? …huh! Where's the king? Together we closed the door to darkness. After that…" Riku speaking quickly

"You came drifting here by yourself. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness or maybe you were close to it." Said the voice, "Hmph! Like I'm some kind of demon, am I?" taunted Riku.

"Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But…" a light appearing in front of Riku's face making him squirm and turn from the bright light.

A small flat but one dimensional object appeared from the light, _"a playing card?"_ thought Riku. "What's this?" Riku asked the voice as the light dimmed.

"It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends, as you take begin to take the steps towards the truth. But know this the truth will bring you pain, will you still go? " the card circled around Riku's body before it stopping right in front of Riku's face.

"There is no return to the security of sleep." Spoke the voice as Riku closed his eyes, looking inside himself for the right answer; a few seconds had past and Riku then opening his teal blue eyes as he grabbed the card, "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway" said Riku.

"That was very well said, Riku" spoke the voice, the card once again was surrounded in light and Riku was gone.

* * *

a smallish girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, wearing a white dress, she drew in a sketch pad, of a castle that was filled with manipulating mind puzzles. It is a castle with only one true master, one who sees past the mind games of Castle Oblivion,

* * *

End chapter,

Chapter seven: castle oblivion part two

Short chapter but I'm currently having technical difficulties.


	7. Chapter 7: Castle Oblivion p2

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of days

Chapter 7: Castle Oblivion Part Two

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warnings: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep, 358/2 Days and Chain of Memories.

Warning: Scene by Scene

* * *

They followed Aqua, whom was still running.

Aqua, panted as she ran, _"Ven, I'm coming home"_ she thought. She could hear the others yelling to her, to slow down but she wouldn't. The keyblade master could feel something was wrong and that Ven was potentially in danger.

"Aqua!" Sora screamed to his master, as his chest felt like it was congested from all the running and a lack of breathing wasn't helping. The scenery around them was being to change as they continued further down this path. They sky went from the dark blue-purple starry night, to an all black sky; the ground looked like snow, with hints of light colors.

Moments had passed and soon enough Aqua had made it to her destination, Castle Oblivion, the incarnation of the Land of Departure, her home. Aqua simply stopped. Her muscles in her legs finally being able to be relaxed, Aqua stands overlooking the castle, Sora, Donald, and Goofy then walk toward the castle. Donald and Goofy say something to each other but Sora and Aqua couldn't hear it. Sora looks up at the castle and gasps slightly, wondering what's inside. He continues toward it but Aqua stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Sora, this castle isn't what it seems to be" Aqua began speaking to her student. He looked confused. "It is nothing but lies and illusions, a giant puzzle that only answers to its one true master that can see past the glamour of lies" spoke Aqua. Sora nodded, Goofy and Donald looked worried.

"And more importantly, it's the shell of my home world" added Aqua. Sora's blue eyes widen, "It was beautiful once, before Xehanort killed my master and engineered its destruction" Aqua spoke; the growing sad emotion was heard. Aqua could feel all that old hate, anger and pain, come back to her. Weighing heavy on her heart, "and now an intruder is running around my home" said the keyblade master

"Let's go" she then added as Aqua walked towards the castle, opening the door.

* * *

"Huh?" Said Donald. They all continue into the castle. Sora looks inside the castle. They all walk inside "Hey, ya think it's OK to barge in after all this time?" asked Goofy, clearly he and Donald hadn't tuned into Sora's and Aqua's earlier conversation. "But we got to do it, if we're going to find the king..." answered Donald, Aqua didn't bother to correct them. She was in a bad mood, at the thought of this intruder.

"The king?" Goofy is surprised and looks around the room "King Mickey's here?" said the stunned Goofy.

"Something just told me he'd be here, OK?" replied Donald

"Really?'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kind of thinkin' the same thing" responded the human like dog, "Seriously? Me too! One look at this castle, and I just knew Our very best friends-they're here." Exclaimed Sora,

"_The castle is already causing its effects on them"_ thought Aqua

"A-hyuck! Guess great minds think alike." Said Goofy, Jiminy Cricket jumps out of Sora's shirt "Wait, hey, hold on! It can't be just a coincidence!" spoke the cricket.

"Oh no Jiminy, Ya don't mean that-"spoke Donald. "Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling" replied the speaking bug. "Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious" spoke Goofy, Aqua rolled her eyes. She choose to stay silent, she couldn't believe how quick the castle made Sora forget what she just told him.

"No, no. Something's screwy. We got to go take a look." Spoke Donald.

"All right" Agreed Sora, Aqua starts to walk toward the door at the end of the hall. Donald jumps "Wak! Where are you going?" exclaimed the duck.

"That way, to the door" replied Aqua, Sora had a chuckle at Donald's expense, "Ya scared?"

"Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, Goofy!" Donald covering up his natural set in fear.

"Hey, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go? Goofy turns around, "Aqua!" Goofy then cried out. The cloaked, hooded man appears in front of the entrance and the doors close "That's it! Who are you?" demanded Aqua as she summoned her keyblade; Sora grunts and summons his Keyblade. The others prepare for battle. The hooded man walks toward them

"Wak! Heartless! Oh yeah? I'll try some magic!" Donald waves his wand and yells "THUNDER!" No magic comes out. "Come on. THUNDER! THUNDER!" again nothing happens "Come on... Blizzard? FIRE!" and again nothing happens. The hooded man reaches them

Aqua's blue eyes widening, _"Oh no, it took away their fighting abilities but Sora could still summon the keyblade so their abilities are defiantly hindered but by how much?"_

"Why isn't it working?" panicked Donald.

I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion.

"Castle Oblivion?" asked Sora. Aqua coming up to the trio, the mystery man disappears in an aura of darkness, and reappears behind Sora. "Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss." said the stranger.

"I miss? Riku! You mean Riku's here?" spoke Sora.

"If what you want...is to find him..." responded the stranger.

The man holds out his hand and gusts of wind and flower petals appear and are blasted at Sora, Aqua and the others are blindsided by the pink petals. Sora tries to block them with his Keyblade. The man then becomes transparent and flies through Sora. Sora then runs towards the man and jumps and slashes him, but the man disappeared leaving flower petals behind

"Huh?" was Sora's reaction.

The man reappears at the doorway at the end of the hall. Sora's group runs toward him

"What'd you do to him?" Aqua demanded.

"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this." Spoke the man. The man now holds out a card in this hand. It depicts Traverse Town on it, "To reunite with those you hold dear." as he tosses the card to Sora, "What's this, a card?" asked Sora

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door and beyond it, a new world. Preceded Sora, to lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."

The man disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasp. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy watch Sora, who's staring at the card

"C'mon, let's go." Said Aqua. Heading straight for that door, Sora walks to the door and holds up the card to open it. He then walks through,

"This can't be right... We're in Traverse Town!" shouted Sora.

* * *

"A door to the truth, huh" said a skeptic looking Riku, staring at the card in his semi gloved hand. The design on the card it's self was of hollow bastion. Taking his blue-green eyes off the card, he took in the lack of sights around and headed to the door, using the card in his hand to open it.

Stepping into the white light of the door, Riku found himself stepping out into Hollow bastion.

"_What the?"_ Riku thought to himself, "This is Hollow Bastion" he said aloud, crossing his arms and putting on if his hands under his chin, thinking.

"_What you are seeing isn't real; it is the world of your memory." _Spoke a voice, "My memory?" Riku was confused.

"_The things you remember from Malficent's castle became a card. And the card became this word. You've seen everything here before, haven't you?"_ said the speaking voice.

"Yeah" responded Riku, "So what now? Am I supposed to learn something from this? Maybe meet someone?" Riku asked the voice. _"You would meet the people in your memories, ordinarily." _Answered the voice, "what's that supposed to mean?" Riku shouted no answer. "Hey! I'm asking you a question!" he screamed looking at the pink-purple sky of Hollow Bastion.

"Fine… but it had better be you I run across next, Voice" declared Riku.

Riku was walking into one of the bedrooms in Hollow Bastion, "Wow, everything is just like how I remember it. Even this room" Riku speaking to himself.

"_It must be nice being back in your old bedroom, think of all the memories."_ Spoke that strange voice, "You again, huh. Well let me tell you this, these memories I can do without." Riku said to the voice, "Maleficent gave me this room" the silver haired boy added.

"So she did, and you lived here tempted by the darkness. She offered you." Riku didn't say anything, _"You casted away your home, your friends, and everything else…but at least they gave you a nice room. " _Mocked the voice, "Shut up!" screamed Riku as he ran from the room.

* * *

Riku then found himself in another chamber of the castle that he came to know well as he was on an open balcony of the room where he tried to kill Sora for Kairi's heart.

"No one, here either. There's only heartless in this castle". Riku jumped down from the balcony landing on his feet. "Voice!" he shouted, "I know you're watching, so explain this!" shouted Riku. "Where are the people from my memories?" demanded Riku.

"_So you want to see them?"_ asked the voice,

"Yes"

"_But you casted them aside"_

"What?"

"_You dreamt of an outside world, you stepped through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left Family, friends, home and everything all in the pursuit of darkness." _

"But I casted that aside too?" argued Riku.

"_And what do you have to show for it? First you're home and then the darkness. Your heart only knows how to cast away, your heart is empty like that room and like your memories, that is why you don't meet anyone." _

Riku did not speak, _"Your heart is hollow expect for the residual darkness."_

"You're wrong! I rejected the darkness." Screamed Riku

"_Ha-ha-ha, did you really?"_

"I knew you would return Riku" spoke the familiar villainess voice.

"You're alive!" yelled Riku

"You haven't been paying attention; I am but a figment of your memory." Spoke the fake Maleficent

"Of all the people I could have run it to, it had to be you" said Riku, clearly not thrilled at the sight of his former manipulator.

"But of course, after all your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see those who exist in that same darkness. " Spoke the vile woman.

"No…"

"Boy, be grateful to you have someone to keep you company in your empty heart; where it not for the darkness you contain, you'd be completely alone." retorted the witch.

"Yeah, well that's sounding pretty good, right now!" Riku countered, "Come, now. You once turned to me to state your hunger for the darkness. You want me here, who but I can grant you the darkness you long for" said the witch.

"Alright, I admit there was a time, I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark and that will never happen again, you and your darkness have nothing to offer me." Riku walking closer to Maleficent, "All I did was lose myself. Empty myself…I'm finished with that, if I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark. I'll take you out one by one" vowed Riku

Maleficent taking a few steps forward, "well then you mustn't forget to destroy yourself last. For like, me, you are a part of the darkness." the witch spoke.

"That's fine with me, I turned to the darkness because my heart was weak; I hate that weakness, it's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse!" Riku summoned his dark keyblade, "enough talk, Maleficent" the boy screamed.

"So, you hate the darkness, enough to fight it!" said the fake Maleficent. "Oh. The agony you must feel, and then let me end your pain Riku…End it forever with the wondrous power of the darkness" she added, with a burst of her dark magic and green flames Maleficent transformed into her dragon from.

Riku knew how to fight her, he'd watch Sora and Master Aqua do it, and he knew how to handle her.

* * *

The Hooded man is behind Sora, "What you see isn't real." Sora turns around but the man disappears and reappears behind Aqua "This town is an illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card." the man moving again before Aqua could make a move.

"My memories?" said Sora still confused, as Aqua was calculating in her head on how to fight this hooded man. Jiminy hops down from Sora's shirt onto the ground and jumps up and down. "Forget about that, Sora! We lost Donald and Goofy!"

Sora turns around and looks around "Donald? Goofy? Guys, where are you?"

Aqua turned to the man "What did you do with them?" Aqua asked with keyblade in hand.

"They are at the mercy of the cards now. Master the cards, and their strength will be yours again. A Donald card appears on the field, "The laws of this castle require that your friends be transformed into cards. If you value your friends, you won't fail to pick them up." Sora picks up the Donald card

"Cards you pick up are added to the top of your stack. Use them, and your friends will come to your aid." Explained the hooded man; Sora uses the Donald card. Donald appears and casts two random spells

"The cards you use vanish, but they will reappear to aid you time and again. Cards are the hearts of your friends. Everything in this castle is ruled by cards. Whether an enemy or a door confronts you, cards are the only way to proceed. But you mustn't forget your own strength."

Aqua stayed put, she wanted to see how Sora was going to handle this, and as much as she wanted to help she couldn't. He would have re-learn everything on his own.

"First think for yourself. Move, and then use the cards. Sora uses his attack on the man, who is guarded from the attack, "You now know how to use your strength. But it would be of no use if you lose sight of your opponent. I wonder if you can catch me."

The man flies around Sora. Sora locks on to him

"Good. Every move you make causes a card to disappear. If you use up all your cards, you will be unable to act. But there is a solution. Keep using cards until you run out, and I will show you."

Sora uses up all of his cards, "You have no more cards, and without them, no power. If you want that power back, you must focus. Bid the cards return to you, and they will."

Sora reloads his cards, "The strength of your heart brought back the lost cards. You can recall spent cards at any time. You need only wish it. But each time you do, the cards will take longer to return. The cards are by no means unlimited. Use them wisely. Anticipate the flow of battle, and choose the most effective cards. You may use any card in your deck.

Aqua watched, _"What is this intruder really up to?"_ thought the keyblade master.

Sora cycles through his cards "The four card types you use in battle are grouped into two wider categories. The first category includes attack cards, magic cards, and item cards. The second category consists entirely of enemy cards. To use cards from a different category "

Sora switches between card categories "Cards will empower you whether you are attacking or defending. But it is up to you to decide when to attack and when to defend. Do not forget that."

Donald and Goofy appear and run to Sora, "Are you two all right? Where have you been?" asked Aqua

"You tell us! When you opened the door, we saw a strange light the rest is just...blank." spoke Donald.

"Gee, that doesn't help. Try to remember what happened. I have to keep my journal up to date." Said Jiminy.

Goofy looks at his clothes and feels them "Hey, Donald, where'd I get the new clothes?"

"What?" Donald looks to his own outfit. "Me too, Goofy somebody's been messing with our clothes!"

Sora turned to the man "could it be the cards again?" "That is for you to ponder. Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you walk alone."

"Alone! We can't let Sora go alone!" said the concerned Goofy.

"Yeah! Sora can't do anything without our help!" chimed in Donald.

Aqua raised an eyebrow, _"Excuse me, who stuck by him at Hollow Bastion when he lost the keyblade." _Aqua said in her mind.

"Thanks a lot, Donald" Sora said sarcastically

"Sora needs do this, it's the only way" Aqua pitched in.

"You want me to go alone?" Sora asked his teacher with a bit of surprise,

"Sora, with the way this castle works, it really isn't much of a choice for us" responded Aqua.

"You sure you'll be okay?" asked Goofy.

"Of course!" Sora said before turning to the man, "Fine I can take care of myself."

"Hmph, the hero speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion waits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you." The hooded man spoke before he disappears

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." said the Jiminy,

"Relax, Jiminy. I'm ready for any tricks he's got up his sleeve. How hard can it be to figure out these cards? All I have to do is use one in front of that door over there" spoke Sora as he headed towards the door.

* * *

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Castle Oblivion p3

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of days

Chapter 8: Traverse Town

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warnings: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep, 358/2 Days and Chain of Memories.

Warning: Scene by Scene

* * *

The fake Maleficent-dragon roaring for the last time as it disappeared within its green flames upon its defeat.

Maleficent was an easy opponent for Riku, he remembered from when he was observant of the fight Master Aqua and Sora had with Maleficent in her dragon form back in the real Hollow Bastion.

Dismissing his dark keyblade, he headed to the pair of double doors, that appeared before him; heading over to them, taking a card and opening the doors. Upon his entry into a new room, Riku realized he was back into the white hallway of wherever he was.

"Why do you shun the darkness?" the voice asked upon the boy's arrival, Riku let out a small snobbish snort at the question, "Hmph, Come on I know you heard me, every word I said to Maleficent."

"Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned to accept that." Spoke the voice.

"What do you mean?" Riku's tone of voice rising.

"Stop resisting, accept the darkness. You have choice…" and right before Riku's eyes in a flash of purple and black, appeared. Ansem, seeker of darkness! "…If you are to serve me again!" he said with his arms crossed.

"I thought it was you, Ansem" said Riku, as his hands clenched upon the sight of the monster in front of him.

"Oh! You don't seem surprised" said the villain.

"You gave yourself away; all you've been talking about is the darkness. I can only assume you want to pull me back in so you can play puppet master." Riku's hands becoming fists.

"Clever boy. I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me, after all you were chosen by that fool who also disappointed me."

"_What, chosen? He couldn't possibly mean…"_ thought Riku

"And now surrender to me again!" yelled the former master keyblade wielder.

"You're crazy! Not a chance" Riku summoning his keyblade before charging Ansem head on. Riku jumped to the air with his batwing like keyblade held high, ready to bring it down on Ansem, to make his first strike against him.

But Ansem had blocked the attack sending Riku on to his back, "Did you really think you could do me harm?" asked Ansem "a weakling like you couldn't even beat Sora! And you had the darkness on your side." taunted the heartless humanoid.

"Excuse me…for being weak" panted Riku as he tried to pick himself up from the floor.

"You're weak. You need the darkness. Surrender. Bow to darkness. Bow to me"

"That's not going to happen" wincing Riku.

"Only darkness, can give you the strength you need" Ansem raising a hand and gesturing his fingers into a fist.

"You're wrong!" came high pitched voice as a ball of light had descending past Ansem and over to Riku. The ball of light now circling around Riku, "That voice…King Mickey?" spoke Riku.

"That's right! Remember Riku, you're not alone." The ball of light dissipating into Riku; Riku put a hand over his heart. "Listen close Riku, The light will never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness!"

Riku took the words of the king in, "I got it" he said as the boy got up from the floor. "Hear that? I'm not losing to the darkness today, Ansem."

"You think that feeble little light can save you from the darkness that I command?" Riku didn't say anything to Ansem; all he did was take his stance with his Keyblade.

"You shall my dark powers…in your bones!"

"Give me all you got; I'll give it right back" said Riku with high confidence.

"That all you've got?" said Riku as he defeated his former oppressor but not enough for him to be vanquished.

"It seems you are intent on resisting the darkness. Very well see with your own eyes." Ansem shows Riku some cards.

"What are those?" asked Riku

"They are cards crafted from your memory. Advance through the worlds they beget, and you will come to understand... Chasing the light will not distance you from the dark. You cannot run." Explained the figure of darkness,

"Who's running? Give me the cards. I'll enter those worlds. And in the end, if I haven't given up...I'll win." Ansem throws Riku the cards.

"I have one more gift for you." Said Ansem with gesture of his hand, a ball of darkness appeared over Riku's chest and then sinking into his chest. "Ahh!" Riku screamed from the pain. Ansem had given Riku dark powers.

"What did you do to me?" Riku screamed at Ansem

"I tempered the darkness that remains in your heart." Said Ansem

"What, you still think that I'd rely on darkness?" asked Riku

"Whether or not you use it is your choice." Ansem vanishing, "I'll be waiting, Riku...for you to come to your senses and yield to the darkness!"

"Bastard!" uttered Riku as he clenched his fist before heading out to the next room or world.

* * *

Elsewhere in Castle Oblivion, Number six of Organization XIII was standing, with one arm across his chest and the other. Under his chin, while three of his gloved fingers remained under his nose, and then a large, brown-haired man in a coat appearing with him.

"Don't I even get a hello, Lexaeus?" said the blue-gray haired man.

Vexen also then was appearing in front of members Five and Six. "What's going on, Zexion? I demand an explanation." Ranted the chilly academic.

"Nice to see you too, Vexen" Zexion greeted number four with sarcasm, "You know, it's deplorable...The Organization used to be the rope that binds us. And now it's full of kinks." Continued the young man

"How dare you!" Vexen snapping at his former mentee

"Let it go, Vexen. Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?" Lexaeus prying between former mentor and mentee,

"Visitors" Vexen raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent, but..." Zexion was cut off by the mad scientist of the organization "Absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition." said Vexen

"If you'd let me finish... The scent belonged to a very convincing, double. But I can't say much beyond that, since the would-be Maleficent is no more. Our other visitor saw to that." Explained Zexion,

"Who is it?" asked the silent hero

"I don't know... But the scent was very similar to the Superior's. Exactly similar, if I may say."

"Rubbish!" claimed Vexen.

"Fact, Vexen." Vexen gave Zexion a hateful glare for being disproven "Now, what shall we do?" Zexion asking both members but looking at Lexaeus

"Let us bide our time and see what develops." spoke Lexaeus.

* * *

Aqua had left Sora go alone, as she took care of the heartless of this fake Traverse Town.

"Fire!" Aqua shouted, casting the spell at a group of lesser heartless. She had let Sora and the others go on ahead without her, Aqua new it was stupid of her to let Sora roam about this castle alone but she needed that intruder to think that, she didn't know any better.

It wasn't one of Aqua's greatest ideas or better plans but it was a start.

But then again, she really shouldn't have let others go, the intruder aside. Aqua wasn't really sure what the castle's plans were for Sora and naturally that didn't stop from the bad feeling in her the pit of her stomach

And that was when Aqua had made her choice.

"I wonder, if there are any more of them in the castle" the female key bearer thinking out loud to herself.

While Sora comes upon the Third District in Traverse Town, "Hmm, fighting alone isn't as easy as I thought..."

Two cards covered in light descend and Donald and Goofy reappear in their places "Aah! Don't pop out of nowhere like that" shouted Sora.

"Hey, it's not our fault! We don't know what's going on!" complained Donald.

"A-hyuck? Pluto!" The only thing coming out of Goofy's mouth as he stopped King Mickey's canine companion, Pluto is behind the group; Sora turns to the dog, "Pluto?" he said.

"Things keep getting stranger. What's Pluto doing here?" Donald speaking with much surprise in his tone of voice,

"There's nothing strange about that. We came to Traverse Town with Pluto, didn't we, Donald" Goofy asking his feathered friend.

"Did we?" replied Donald, Jiminy hops out and down from Sora's shirt. "No, wait! According to my journal, it was before you met Sora that you came to town with Pluto!

"Wak! He's right! We were chasing after Pluto, and that's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion!"

"But aren't we in Traverse Town?" pondered Goofy

"Well, it's not really Traverse Town. I think the card created this Traverse Town inside Castle Oblivion!" spoke Jiminy.

"Aaghh! Who cares about all that? It's too confusing! I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere!" Sora getting frustrated wishing

"Sora!" entered Aqua's voice as the older keyblade wielder rejoined her student. Sora gulped at his master's voice, "An altitude like that will get you nowhere but lost among castle oblivion."

Sora sighed, "Yes, Master Aqua"

"Come on, Let get going" said Aqua.

* * *

"Something...tastes kind of funny... What is it? It's so familiar...Darkness. The taste of darkness. What's happened to me...? The darkness even seeps into my senses." said Riku as entered another white hallway.

"Don't you worry, Riku." Came King Mickey's voice

"Your Majesty!" Riku looking around for the mouse King; a fuzzy image of Mickey appears. "King Mickey, What happened to you? You're all...fuzzy." observed Riku.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right. I can only send a little bit of my power here. But I have a request to ask you Riku" spoke the key wielding mouse.

"A request?" pondered Riku, "From Your Majesty?" he added to his audible thought

"Riku, don't let go of yourself just because darkness has a hold on you. Fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy... But don't forget! Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little light."

"Light...within darkness?" Riku said, with confusion in his voice.

"Yes Riku, You and I have seen it! The far-off, welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts, Riku it'll show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's all I ask." Mickey told Riku in his highest confidence.

"I'll try my best."

"And I'll try to find a way to reach you as soon as I can. I'll come, I promise." Mickey reaching out his hand to Riku, they try to shake hands.

"You're...an illusion? My hand went right through you." Riku told the mouse king.

"But we shook hands, in our hearts. We're connected, you and me." Mickey said to Riku with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah...I guess so." Muttered Riku

Mickey then disappears.

* * *

"You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you." A familiar voice spoke out from behind the traveling foursome. Leon appears and walks over to them; Sora, Donald and Goofy are relieved to see a familiar face, while Aqua on the other hand had her doubts.

"Leon, it's you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked, his new found friend.

"Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town." Aqua raised an eyebrow at the scar faced brunette, "And how do you know my name? Who are you?" asked Leon

"What?" was the only word to come out of Sora's now sad expression clearly all over his face,

"I've never met the likes of you before." added on Leon

"Quit playing, Leon!" Sora snapping at his friend, "We all fought the Heartless together! You know that!" the young boy added, Sora turned to Aqua, "Master Aqua, Tell him!" Sora pleaded with his teacher.

Aqua didn't know what to tell Sora, so her honest reaction to him was a mere slight shoulder shrug, "Something's not right here" she told him,

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names." Leon then said.

"You don't?" spoke up Goofy,

"Sorry."

"I can't believe it." Said Sora

"How can you have forgotten about us?" Aqua asking Leon

"I feel for your kid here, Lady, but you've got the wrong guy. Happens all the time, so don't take it so personally, Sora." Leon then said.

Donald and Goofy look at each other with a small hints of confusion, Aqua caught the name slip too, "You DO know his name!" Aqua putting Leon on the spot.

Leon, turning to Sora. "Now, now hold on! Why do I know your name?" Leon questioned him.

Goofy speaking to Donald "You think Leon's just kidding around?"

"If he is, it's not funny. Sora's really upset." replied the mage.

"Who's kidding around, Goofy? You and Donald are the ones who…" Leon Holding his head, "I don't get it... Something's wrong with my memory. What's happening here?"

"That's what we'd like to know" Aqua said to him.

* * *

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9: Castle Oblivion p4

Chapter Nine: Castle Oblivion p4

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Days.

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, 358/2 Days, Re: Chain of Memories.

Please Review.

* * *

Yuffie appears and walking over to Leon, and the others, Aqua stared at the younger girl, wondering if she too had forgotten.

"I don't know, Leon. Maybe Aerith was onto something after all. She said she sensed some uncanny kind of power. And asked us to look into it well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Sora to see Aerith." spoke the dark haired, self proclaimed ninja. Yuffie appears and walks over to Leon

"Yuffie, you know my name!" said Sora, with hints of happiness and relief in his tone of voice.

"Yep! Looks like you know mine, too." She replied to him.

"You know him?" asked Leon,

"Nope! Total stranger to me but I definitely know his name. Strange, yes, but convenient! We can skip the introductions." beamed the female ninja, Leon now holding his head in his hand, "How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I just don't understand you and your type of logic." said the brown haired man.

"Well I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna run ahead and fill Aerith in. Leon, you give them the grand tour; See ya later!" as the black haired ninja began to leave the third district. Pluto following alongside the girl.

"_That was not helpful what so ever"_ thought the blue haired keyblade master.

"I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better show you how to protect yourself in battle." Leon begins to teach Sora more about cards "See the numbers printed on your cards? They range from 0 to 9. Higher numbers mean stronger cards. If you and your enemy both play a card at the same time, the higher card wins. Go on, try it out."

Sora uses his cards. Sometimes he breaks Leon's cards, and sometimes Leon breaks Sora's cards. Leon is guarded from all attacks.

"See how it works? Playing a card higher than your opponent's and breaking mine through their defenses is called a "card break" explained the brunette "Playing a lower card results in your attack being deflected." Leon then spoke.

"Even powerful cards can be deflected if the enemy's card is higher. Whoever is on the losing side of a break is left wide open to attacks. Don't let that person be you. Cards with 0 as their value are special. No matter what card the enemy plays, you can break it with a zero card. But if you play the zero card too soon, the enemy can break it with any card they play." The scar faced warrior explained further for the young boy

While Aqua and the others listened as they continued to watch the young key bearer, Aqua thoughts began to drift over to Ven, she wonder so many things her main concerns, being over the condition his body could be in. and had his heart finally healed. Her heart aching for her friends, but never so much as over the ten years that had passed.

It didn't help the female keyblade master one bit, now that she was in reincarnated shell of her home world not one bit.

"In other words, it's the most powerful card if it comes last and useless if it comes first. Try to make the most of it. Card values also affect the cost of assembling a deck. Keep that in mind. Now it's time to teach you how to stock cards. You don't have to use battle cards one at a time. You can also assemble three cards and use them all at once. This is called "stocking" cards. Stocking cards and using them in threes is much stronger than using cards individually. Go on, give it a try. Stock any three cards in your deck.

Sora stocks three cards

"The sum of your three stocked cards becomes the value you play. The value is usually high and hard to break, and the combo attack deals a lot of damage. Don't hold back. Show me what you can do." Holding out his gun blade to the boy before taking his fighting stance;

Sora uses his three stocked cards, while summoning the keyblade.

"Combo attacks aren't the only benefit of stocking cards. Choose your cards carefully and you can unleash special abilities called "sleights." Sleights come in all varieties, and each has its own unique card combination.

You should try it out once you've collected more cards and learned a sleight or two. But keep one thing in mind. Every time you use stocked cards, you lose the first card you picked. You can't reload it. The lost card won't return until the end of the battle. Relying only on sleights will cause your cards to run out. That means trouble." Sora nodded his head at this new found information, "Think you've got the hang of it, Sora?" Leon then asked Sora.

"Yeah, more or less. I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles." replied the brown haired boy.

"Here I found this lying around. You take it, remember what I told you and make good use of it" Leon handing Sora a blue colored card.

"So here, ends the lesson?" asked Aqua as she took steps forward to Sora and Leon. Ready to move on, but not letting that inner desperate need over take her.

* * *

"I've identified the scent. It's Riku." Zexion lifting his head from hand looking over to his former teacher.

"Riku but Riku is gone! He and that mouse king were lost when they ventured beyond the door to darkness. How could he have escaped?" Vexen demanded of Zexion as if he had the answer.

"Riku once shouldered the darkness. Perhaps that made him half-dark." Suggested Zexion as it seemed to be a plausible answer for the moment.

"And that's why you mistook him for the Superior. Fascinating... The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from the realm of darkness. One with ties to both the Keyblade and the powers of darkness... This merits further research." Vexen pleased at the idea of experimenting with Riku and his dark keyblade.

"What I want to know is why Riku appeared here in Castle Oblivion." The younger nobody said to the Chilly academic.

"Ha! That's simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero. Sora came, so Riku followed." Answered the blonde haired man.

Zexion had a small look of surprise that hadn't lasted long, "Sora's in the castle?"

"Yes, he and his companions arrived earlier. By now that dog Marluxia is already planning to use Naminé to meddle with Sora's heart." Vexen said to the cloaked schemer who had no idea that this was going on.

"Interesting. I had no idea." Zexion responded to Marluxia's betrayal.

"I don't think Marluxia has plans to hand Sora over, but...he can play his little game. If he gets Sora, then we need only acquire Riku. If he truly is like the Superior, then we will be untouchable!" declared Vexen.

* * *

The foursome walks into a recognizable room, the abandon house in the third district of Traverse Town and the first person they see is Aerith.

"Aerith, tell me you haven't forgotten me, too." Sora asked of the brunette dressed in her pink dress, with a little red jacket over it. Aqua merely put her hand on Sora's shoulder for comfort.

"I don't know whether to say "nice to meet you" or "good to see you again." It feels like a little of both. I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here." Said the woman.

"Yeah, exactly! Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your name." added in Yuffie.

"But I'm telling you, we HAVE met. We took on the Heartless together. We were a team!" expressed Sora,

"It feels like you're right... But I can't remember" said Leon putting his head to his hand.

"Then I guess you won't remember what you told me. In Hollow Bastion, when I sealed the Keyhole: "We may never meet again..." Sora reenacted for the Leon. "...but we'll never forget each other." finished Leon.

"See, you guys do remember!" shouted Sora, Goofy and Donald gave Sora smiles at this discovery while Aqua merely shook her head at them, _"Sora, just doesn't understand all this does, he"_ thought the older female. Aqua's face looking downward to the greenish carpet of the room.

Yuffie's eyes lit up at the reminder, "He's right, Leon! I remember you saying that, too."

"I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then." replied the brown haired man.

"I don't think I have any memory of it...but somehow I still remember. Maybe Sora's heart is doing the remembering for us." Suggested the girl.

"How does THAT work?" Sora, questioned Aerith. Aqua was curious to see what the fake Aerith would come up with. We don't know you, Sora, but your heart is full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know." The flower loving girl started off.

"So you're saying that Sora's memories are affecting ours?" asked Leon, interrupting Aerith.

"Well his memories do seem to have a certain power." answered the flower girl.

"Maybe it's like that guy said, then. This town is just an illusion. Something my memories created." Sora finally realizing what was going on.

"And...There's someone special to you in this town?" Aerith asked Sora,

"How did you...Ah, I get it. My memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened. Anyway, yeah. A friend of mine is somewhere in this town I mean, Castle Oblivion." Sora coming to this conclusion, Aqua nodded her head, it sounded more plausible and it did somewhat explain the memory loss of the others.

"Castle Oblivion? What's that? There aren't any castles in Traverse Town." Spoke a confused Yuffie, "Sora" Aqua said to her pupil attempting to gain his attention which she hadn't. Aqua sighed controlling the urge to smack Sora upside his head. "That's not quite what I mean, Aerith" Sora spoke softly to the flower girl.

"Well, I'm sure Sora probably still has his own questions. Right?" Aerith turning to look over to Leon.

"Right. We just got here, after all. It wouldn't hurt to take a look around." Suggested Sora, as Donald and Goofy agreed with him. Aqua on the other hand was just ready to move on from this place, hiding her worries for Ventus wellbeing were starting getting to her head, eating away at the ten years worth of guilt. Aqua knew she shouldn't have come back to Sora and the others, but what kind of master would that make her? She refused to do, what Eraqus had done to Terra, Ven and herself in his final days.

She crossed her arms, touching the rough leather of her on the sleeves of her trench coat. Leaning against the light green wallpaper, losing herself to her thoughts. Where a male voice, interrupted those private thoughts, _**"Aqua...you won't become like us" **_spoke the voice of her master from within the depths of her own heart. Aqua hadn't spoken much with her master since Ansem-Xehanort's demise. Aqua wasn't going to deny it; she was still hurt from the abandonment he caused them.

"Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you. I'm sure" said Leon.

"So you know I can fight!" declared Sora.

"I can't say I remember, but I am starting to believe you" said Leon looking at Sora right in his blue eyes.

Afterword, the foursome plus the others headed back into the districts to find another friend.

Sora and company walks into the town plaza to see Cid. "Well, whaddya know. It's Sora! Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you. But you do LOOK like a Sora, what with the spiky hair and baggy pants...Guess I just call 'em like I see 'em." Speaking with his thick country accent while he had a toothpick in his mouth.

"Its okay, Cid. That's my name." Said Sora, with a small smile.

"So you've heard of me! Well, I can't say as I'm surprised." Cid speaking within high confidence within himself; Aqua despite it all couldn't help but give a small silent chuckle at the man.

"Anyway, maybe you can help me out. A friend of mine's supposed to be somewhere in this castle...err, town.

"Yer friend, huh? Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without getting' attacked. This plaza's the worst. Word is we'll have a jumbo-sized Heartless on our hands when that bell rings. If you value your hide, you'll get out of here while the getting's good." Spoke Cid as he began to leave the area. Leaving the foursome in the second district.

"Gawrsh, maybe he's right" said Goofy, nodding his head,

"Don't you guys want to see the Heartless?" said the island boy,

"Sora, it's not a matter of wanting. It's a matter of our inconvenience" Aqua pitched in.

"NO, we DON'T!" screamed Donald as the short tempered duck was screaming at the island boy, the bell of the seconded district began to ring and the ground begins shaking.

"Sora, look out!" Goofy yelled to him, Guard Armor appears in the same fashion as when the foursome first encountered the heartless. Aqua was the one to make her first move summoning her keyblade, charging towards the heartless, slashing her blade at one of its large arms. Aqua took control of the battle and ended it quickly with her spell weaver taking out the legs and arms of the heartless leaving it handicapped. And in one swoop of her keyblade, Aqua terminated whatever was left of Guard Armor.

* * *

"So your friend wasn't here?" was the first thing to come out of Yuffie's mouth. As the foursome were encountering their friends of traverse town.

"No, I don't think I'll find him in this town. But he's somewhere in this castle. I just know it." said Sora.

"Castle? Like this whole town's inside some humongous castle? Hoo, that's rich!" Cid speaking up.

"He's probably right, Cid. We may not understand what's going on, but Sora does. He can see that reality is bigger than just this world" said Leon, as if he was finally understanding was going on around them.

"_Ha, give the man a prize"_ Aqua thought silently to herself.

"I wish I was that sure." Sora said with a hushed tone of voice.

"You'll be okay, Sora. No matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it. I may not remember you, but I know you in my heart." Leon said to Sora,

"Leon..." Sora wasn't sure of what to say to the older man.

"Take care, Sora." Yuffie also giving Sora a good-bye.

"I'm a little lost," the older man shrugging his shoulders "but best of luck anyway." Said Cid as he turned to leave as everyone else leaves; Aerith returns in the area to the foursome.

"What's wrong, Aerith?" Aqua asked the flower girl as she walked up to them.

"I don't have all the answers, but there's something I thought you should know. Your memories created this town, right?" spoke the brunette

"Well that's what the hooded guy who gave me the card said." Replied Sora, nodding his head as he placed a finger under his chin.

"If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind...and so are we." She said to the island boy. "But...you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. The town is here, too!" Sora cried out.

Aqua wasn't going to interfere in this conversation, Sora needed to hear this from 'Aerith' so he could understand it better for himself; which would do him some good while in Castle Oblivion incase she did have to leave him later on to...handle the intruder.

"But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. I sense things I shouldn't. Sora, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray." Aerith warned the boy, Aqua raised an eyebrow at this, he hadn't occurred to her till now, and that maybe something bigger could be going on here in Castle Oblivion.

"So, uh...what exactly does that mean?" asked Sora.

"I'm just another illusion, Sora. The truth is out of my reach." Spoke Aerith, "Don't say stuff like that." Shouted Sora "It's depressing...; he then spoke in whisper like tone. "No, Sora! You mustn't let illusions distract you from what's truly important." Warned the flower girl, "Okay" Sora said to the fake Aerith,

"Sora! Aqua!" as Donald was calling over to them. "Are you two ready to go?" Goofy asked us with a calm tone of voice, unlike Donald.

"Yeah, we'll be right there." Replied Aqua as master and student turned to their comrades. "Well Aerith," Sora turns back towards where Aerith was, but she is no longer there "Well Aerith," I'd better be going. Aerith?" Sora and Aqua looked around for the brunette.

"What about her?" said Donald?

"She's gone! I was just talking to her, and now she's gone!" Sora almost sounding like he was going to freak out. "Aerith left with Leon and the others remember?" Goofy spoke up.

"Huh?" Sora was confused; "You and Aqua were standing there by yourselves. We wondered what was going on." Said Donald.

Aqua took a breath in, "We need to move on, we can't stay here wondering about illusion" Aqua told the trio.

"So this is what she meant..." said Sora.

After word the foursome, had managed to leave Traverse Town.

* * *

End Chapter 9

I dont know when the next update is, i just went back to school and i'll be busy with that and playing Birth by Sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Castle Oblivion p5

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Days

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, 358/ 2 Days, Chain of memories.

Warning 2: This will be Scene by Scene. Just to save time.

I'd like to thank those whom have been reading and faving and sometimes reviewing.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

The Door had lead Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy back into the hallways of Castle Oblivion.

"Finally we made it back here" commented Aqua.

"Well, Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" questioned the Unknown man as reappeared to the foursome.

"It was good to see everyone again." Responded Sora.

"Why are you showing him an Illusion, What do really want from Sora" Aqua interrupted. The keyblade master playing a little bit on the naïve side.

"That depends on what you have to give." Answered the Unknown, Aqua was ready to take this unknown man on right now, she's had enough of him. Aqua summons her keyblade and the Unknown are ready to fight, "Master Aqua!" Sora called out to her as the young boy as never seen his teacher act to impulsive before.

As a spiky, red-head in a black coat appears from behind the nameless man, The foursome and the unknown are distracted by this intrusion_. "So there are others here" _thethought made Aqua mad as she tightened the grip on her keyblade.

"Boo!" said the newcomer.

"What do you want?" the Unknown asked him as you could pick up the annoyed tone in his voice.

"I got bored, what with you hogging the heroes." The Unknown throws a card to the other man. "Perhaps you'd like to test him." the nameless man bated him.

"Perhaps I would." Answered the other man, with a smirk on his face. The Unknown man vanishes.

"Looks like it's my show now, Keyblade master. My name is Axel. Commit it to memory." Looking At Sora, and then winking over to Aqua. the bluenette rolled her eyes.

" Um...sure?" replied Sora as he felt just bit confused.

"Good, you learn quick. So, Sora, now that we're on a first-name basis" summoning two weapons in his hands "Don't go dying on me!" said Axel heading straight for Sora; creating a barrier of fire around Sora and himself keeping Aqua and others from helping Sora.

* * *

Sora battles Axel on his own giving him experience and a fire card, and also a world card. Upon completion of the battle, Axel is no longer in the room.

"More cards?" said Goofy

"Hmm... They look kind of like the card that made Traverse Town." Jiminy spoke from on Sora's shoulder, as he observe them as Sora held on to them.

"Sora don't lose any of those, we need these to go on..." Aqua said to her student.

"Ding-Ding, that is correct, Now let's tell the crowd what the blue haired babe has won!" Axel reappears, surprising the foursome.

"it's Axel!" Donald pointing out the obvious.

"Well, After an introduction like that, you don't think I'd just give up like that?" taunted the wielder of fire.

"So you were just testing Sora's strength after all." Stated Aqua. Axel Ignored Aqua's statement and looked over to Sora. " Congratulations, Sora. You passed! You're ready to take on Castle Oblivion. Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forget...and you will find someone very special." Said Axel as he crossed his arms before going to lean on wall behind Sora.

" You mean Riku and the king?" Goofy suddenly asked the new foe.

"Well, I don't know. You'll just have to give some more thought to who's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, out of reach. But you can find yours, Sora." claimed Axel.

"_What is he talking about? Of Course we've been looking for Riku and Mickey; who else could it have been, Something really isn't right here_" Aqua thought to herself, keeping her blue eyes locked on to Axel_. "Is it possible that he could mean Ven; and that he's ready to wake up_?" she suddenly thought to herself. _"No! there's no way anyone should know about Ventus or this castle...Unless"_

"Where? How?" Sora, asked him.

"The light within the darkness. You've lost sight of it, Sora. You've forgotten forgetting." Axel told the island boy.

" Light? I don't understand..." Sora was confused, clearly the work of the castle. Aqua glancing towards her pupil with bewilderment in her eyes. _"Don't he forgot!" _as the master flashing back to the final with Xehanort/Ansem, in the dark realm.

" Would you like a hint?" taunted the red head.

" Sora?" Aqua called out to him, making sure he knew the choice was his to make. "No, I want to figure it out for myself. And if you get in my way" spoke Sora, re-summoning the kingdom key.

"He won't! Me and Goofy won't let him!" declared Donald.

" That's my kind of answer, kiddo! Just what I'd expect from the future Keyblade master. But be forewarned... When you're sleeping memories awaken and you may no longer be you." Was the last thing Axel said to the foursome as he disappeared into the dark corridor.

* * *

The foursome made it to another level of the castle, what Axel had said to Sora was really bothering Aqua. Jiminy coming out from his spot on Sora's shoulder, hopping over and on to Aqua's.

"Is something wrong, Aqua?" the cricket asking the keyblade master.

"Yes, Jiminy, it's what that Axel character said about Sora that's what's been bothering me... What could he have meant by "you may no longer be you"? Aqua said to the cricket.

"Come on. How can I be anyone besides me?" Sora, over hearing the private conversation between Master and recorder.

"We know Sora, that's what makes it more confusing." Jiminy said to Sora. " And I know, Aqua it is troublesome. Still, it always pays to be careful." Jiminy being the voice of reason to the keyblade master. "I know, but it doesn't me there still won't be a price to pay" Aqua whispered to him. Jiminy nodded his small head at her words and understanding their meaning.

"Yeah, just about anything could happen here in Castle Oblibbity...uh, Oblostemy..." Goofy starting to speak up.

"Oblivion!" Donald filled in for his companion. "Right, what Donald said." Goofy then spoke.

"Guys, we'll be fine. Whatever they're cooking up, together we can handle it." Sora taking his turn of the metaphorical soapbox.

" Hey, remember that other castle we explored together? With all the contraptions?" Goofy randomly brought into the conversation. Sora, Goofy, Jiminy and Donald all think about it, " When was that?" Sora asked.

Aqua's blue eyes, widening with shock, _" Oh no! this isn't the work of the castle is it? Oblivion was made to deceit and confuse once inside the castle. Not forget everything before entrance, this is the work of an outside force. How could I have not realized this?"_ Aqua's thoughts were racing one thought after the other all hitting at her.

" Contraptions?" Donald asked, "I don't remember any castle like that. What was it called?"the mage duck asking the others. "Gawrsh, what was it again? Holla... Holler... I forget." Goofy added with his index finger in extended in the air. " Oh, for Pete's sake Goofy!" complained Donald.

"Are you sure you didn't make it up, Goofy?" Sora asking Goofy.

"_No, Sora, how could you of all people forget Hollow Bastion, it's where you...di...no sacrificed yourself for Kairi" _Aqua said in her mind, she was flabbergasted and she didn't even know what to think of this. _"wait a minute, If they're forgetting everything, then how am I the one remembering it all? Was is protecting me? Is it the castle it's self?" _Aqua asked herself, Aqua could feel it in her bones, that this new 'adventure' wasn't going to end well.

"I'm not so sure you guys" Goofy answered honestly. As the group had finally made their way over to the next door. "What do you think about all of this Aqua?" Sora asked her, breaking bluenette's concentration.

"Sora, I honestly don't know but I do know is that we need to keep moving and quickly. Sora activate that card, Axel gave you." Replied the keyblade master, who really needed to think of a better plan and she didn't do it soon; then Aqua would really be alone.

Sora taking the out the card that was given to him, holding it high in front of the door, and then with a shining light around the frame of the door that as well surrounded the foursome; the double doors opened and the foursome walked into the light.

* * *

The card had taken us to Agrabah, just as in the real Agrabah our welcoming committee was the heartless. But just only the lesser heartless so it had taken long to defeat them, it was more our inconvenience which always was the case. After the heartless we mostly wondered around the area. Eventually we did run into some more Heartless but also familiar faces...well in this case familiar to me.

* * *

"Look, Everybody! Someone's in trouble!" Goofy pointing out to a group of heartless, surrounding and a young man, Aqua had taken a look to see who it was and without a doubt it was a Aladdin, well the memory of Aladdin.

"We'd better do something and fast!" Donald added in for his companion. The foursome quickly made their way over to Aladdin, taking out the heartless. Aqua was glad to see that Donald and Goofy hadn't disappeared as they did, back in the fake Traverse Town.

"Looks like you needed some help!" Sora said to Aladdin. Thanks! I thought I was done for!" replied Aladdin. Another two groups of heartless had appeared, before the foursome plus one.

"They just keep on coming!" complaining Donald as he used a fire spell to destroy the heartless that was coming at him. Aqua kicking some of the heartless back, before raising her master's keyblade into the air and crying out, "Thunder" the remaining heartless were destroyed but alas it didn't last as more continued to appear.

"Guess we'd better see if the legends are true." Aladdin speaking to himself as he watched the others taking on the heartless. holding up the lamp up high in his hands "Magic lamp, my first wish! Get rid of these Heartless!" Aladdin cried out.

A voice excitingly speaking up from inside the lamp. "Did someone say "wish"? Then stand back, kids, genie of the lamp coming through!" smoke began to leave the lamp. Until it became larger, "And there isn't nothin' I can't make right as rain well, if we HAD rain. But enough dry jokes! One Heartless disappearing act, coming right up!" as the Genie of the lamp had appeared into the area.

Genie causes Heartless to disappear.

"Gawrsh!" as Goofy watched Genie's magic destroy the heartless. "Why didn't you call him in the first place?" asked Donald. Aqua dismissed her keyblade as did Sora.

"It's not that simple. You see..." Aladdin started off but was cut off by genie. "I couldn't have said it better myself. But I will anyway! I'm strictly limited to three wishes per master. And no wishing for more wishes!" as Genie disappeared back into the lamp.

"So you've got two wishes left? Better use them carefully." Sora said to Aladdin.

"I've got to get back to the palace somehow. But with all these Heartless around it makes it very complicated" spoke Aladdin. "Hey, Aqua. We're headed that way too, so why don't we go with Aladdin?" Goofy asked Aqua, whom had been made the unofficial leader of the foursome based on experience and a lack of immaturity that Donald and Sora have no problem expressing.

"Sounds like a plan." Aqua told him. _"Just as I thought, they don't recall doing any of this before. I have to do something but I'm not sure, what to do?"_ Aqua thinking to herself, the helplessness feeling practically weighing it's self on her heart.

"That would be great! Thanks a lot, guys!" Aladdin gleamed with a appreciation.

"So, uh, why are you going to the palace, Aladdin?" Goofy asked Aladdin.

"It's this magic lamp I found in the Cave of Wonder. I need to get it to the palace right away! I'm lucky I made it back to Agrabah in one piece! The cave was crawling with Heartless." Aladdin started to explain

"Wasn't there anyone else there to help you out?" Sora asked him.

"Ah, I know how you feel, Master. I've been delivering happiness for 2,000 years. And what help do I get? I keep dreamin' someone will wish me out of this gig. But go figure the odds on that." Genie said as he left his lamp surprising the group, causing Donald to jump onto Goofy's back.

"Well, how 'bout I use my third wish to set you free?" Aladdin kindly suggested to the magical being. "Doth my pointy ears deceive me? Master, you'd do that for me? You're not just pulling' my topknot now, are you?" Genie said to his master with a notable anxiety.

"I promise, Genie. Anyway, there's only one thing I really want." responded to the magical being. "Then we'll just have to DO something about that, Al! Can I call you Al? So, what'll it be? Fame? Fortune? A herd of luxury camels to call your very own?" suggested the over excited Genie.

As Aqua was watching the scene before her, _"isn't this based on Sora's memory, I don't recall any of this happening? Could this be Oblivion's illusions or the work of another._ " thought Aqua.

"Well, there's this girl. Her name is Jasmine. She's princess of Agrabah. And...that's the problem. It's hard for a guy like me to get a chance to see her. That's how this all started. Jafar, the royal vizier, said he would help me meet Jasmine." Explained Aladdin.

"Uh-oh, now that is clearly not good." Thought Aqua, slightly shaking her head side to side.

" Sounds like your wish should be that you can see Jasmine anytime you want, huh?" Sora said, putting his arms behind his head.

" Well, I've got just the package for you! You'll not only meet the lady, you'll go in style...as PRINCE ALI! How d'ya like the sound of that, Al?" Genie booming with excitement that could never really be matched by another.

" Me, a prince! Can you really do that, Genie?" Aladdin, himself was gleaming at the idea of being able to see princess Jasmine.

" In an Agrabah minute!" said the magical being. "I guess the legends were true after all. Come on Everyone, let's hurry to the palace!" as Aladdin began to head off with Genie.

* * *

Upon entering the new area, everyone looks to see Jasmine in trouble, surrounded by a group of Heartless.

"Hey! Look at that!" cried out Donald.

"Who is that...?" Aladdin started off "It's Jasmine!" he then realized recognizing the princess.

"She needs our help!" said Aqua, summoning her keyblade. "but we'll never make it in time!" Sora replying to his master.

But before Aqua could do anything to help princess Jasmine. Aladdin gave up his seconded wish for her "Then I've no choice. Genie, I wish for you to save Jasmine!"

"Can do, Al! CHAAARGE!" as Genie flew to the princess, letting his magic do the fighting for everyone else. Once again, Genie causes Heartless to disappear. The princess of Agrabah wasn't sure how to take all of this in, and with all this excitement and danger, she felt a bit light headed and before anyone knew it, the princess fainted. Genie caught her before she could even hit the ground.

"Jasmine" Aladdin shouting her name at her, 'fall' "We're lucky! She fainted, but it looks like she's okay."

"But, Aladdin. Now you've only got one wish left." Stated Sora and as if it were staged more Heartless appear.

"Not again! Sorry, Genie. But you're the only one who can..." Aladdin was cut off by Sora, "Wait! This is your last wish! Don't waste it. This time, let US handle the wish-granting!" as he and the others went off to fight the creatures.

Unlike the heartless from before, none seemed to be coming back for more as they were defeated by Aqua and company.

"See? We didn't need Genie this time." said Sora

"Thanks, Sora. So I'm down to my last wish..." Aladdin said mournfully. Something strange begins to happen around the area.

"Now What?" Aqua snapped as it was clear that nothing good was coming from this.

"Wak! What's happening?" yelled Donald.

"The lamp! It's gone!" Aladdin now noticing that the magical affect was gone and in the hands of another.

"Hmm, it seems my plans have gone amiss. I was certain you'd waste your last wish...what with poor Jasmine in distress and the Heartless to deal with" Everyone had looked up to see Jafar. _"and what memory would be complete without the enemy"_ Aqua sarcastically thought to herself.

Jafar holding up the lamp, "But no matter. At last the lamp is mine to command!"

" Why are you doing this, Jafar? I brought the lamp, just as you asked!" Aladdin said to the corrupted royal advisor.

"Don't think you can fool me boy! You were going to use the lamp to win Jasmine! But we can't have that, now can we? You see, I am the one Jasmine will marry!

"You?" Sora said with really odd expression his face that was shared by the others but not Aqua, she could feel the bile rise to her throat, _"Ew" _she simply thought

"If I marry Princess Jasmine, nothing can stop me from becoming king of Agrabah!" said Jafar, "You're nothing more than a pawn in my game, street rat! Genie! My first wish! Deliver Jasmine to me!" Genie carries Jasmine to Jafar.

"Genie! What are you doing?" cried out Aladdin, "Sorry, Al. My hands are tied on this one. I gotta obey whoever has his mitts on the lamp." As Genie sadly went over to Jafar with the Princess in his arms. "Precisely. Farewell, Aladdin...you fool!" Jafar leaves with Genie and Jasmine.

"Great. Now I've lost Jasmine AND the lamp." Aladdin yelled at his unexpected losses. Aqua couldn't believe how Aladdin was behaving, this wasn't the same man she met in the real Agrabah, going over to him, grabbing him by his purple vest.

"Well, you can feel bad about it some other time. If you don't pull yourself together, you'll never see Jasmine again! You lost the lamp. So what? You can still save her on your own." Aqua yelling at Aladdin. "Losing someone you care about is bad, but not as bad as never getting them back!" She added. The weight of her words hitting her harder then it could of hit Aladdin. She let go of him, quickly turning herself around so the others couldn't see her face.

Sora, couldn't believe what he witnessed with his own eyes, "Master Aqua, are you okay?"

"Aqua... You're right. I can't give up now! I'm going to save Jasmine!"

" But Jafar's got the lamp. We can't just walk up to him and expect to win..." said Donald.

"Maybe we can. I think I've got an idea. Listen up!" Aladdin suddenly said to us.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy was our bait.

What's this? Has Aladdin given up on his precious Jasmine already?" as the evil man simply laughed at our bait. "Well, I'm not going to waste a wish on the likes of you three. I'll deal with you myself!" claimed the dark user of magic.

"Aladdin, Master Aqua! Now!" screamed Sora at the top of his lungs.

Aladdin and Aqua jump down from their hiding spot. "What? You! Genie, seize them!" Aqua goes over to Sora as Aladdin runs for Jafar but Genie appears. "Al, forgive me!" Genie knocks Aladdin away.

"Oof..." as Aladdin was knocked down "You fell for it, Jafar!" mocked the street rat of Agrabah.

"What do you mean boy?" Jafar said to Aladdin, his eyes locking on to the street rat.

"He means that you just blew your second wish! Only one left! Jafar" Sora taunted.

"Go ahead, use it to win Jasmine's heart. You'll still have us to deal with!" Aladdin as well as egging on the sorcerer

"Oh, NOW I get it. Al, you are so clever!" exclaimed Genie. Jafar heads towards Aladdin.

"Well, well. The cunning of a rat. But, unfortunately, you can't see beyond the cheese. Your little ploy changes nothing! I can crush you once and for all AND make Jasmine my own! Genie! My last wish! Transform me into an all-powerful genie!" demanded Jafar. With an unwilling wave of Genie's finger, Jafar becomes a Genie inside a lava-filled room.

"it's so hot, in here! Jafar must be doing this" Sora spoke as the group could feel the heat of the lava getting to them."

* * *

Sora was the one to truly defeat Jafar, Aqua had taken a stand down to watch how her pupil was adapting to the rules of Oblivion. He'd done well, despite it all.

"And that takes care of that!" said Donald as he 'dusted' his feathered hands together.

"Yep! Jasmine's saved and we got the lamp back, too! Hey, Aladdin, don't you still have one wish left?"

"He sure does. Time for me to make a prince out of this guy! 'Course, I'd like to be free. But like they always say, genies can't be choosers. You're probably miffed about that whole puppet-of-Jafar thing, anyway. Go on, Al. Wish for what's really in your heart. Be a prince. Get the girl." As Genie was literally about to transform Aladdin into a prince.

"Okay, here goes. I wish for Genie's freedom!" Genie grants the wish not realizing at first, Genie gains his freedom. "But Al...!"

"So now no one like Jafar can ever use you for evil again. Genie, you're free!" said a proud Aladdin.

"Al, I'll never forget this. But what about Jasmine? What are you gonna do?

"I was wrong, Genie. If I used your help to win Jasmine...I'd be no better than Jafar. Jasmine means the world to me. I want to show her the real me.

"That's the spirit!" Sora said in his usual tone of good confidence.

"Well good luck to you guys and Aqua, thank you" Aladdin.

"What for?" Aqua quirking an eyebrow.

"When I was ready to give up back there, but then you said some things to keep me going. That's when it hit me. You must be looking for someone you care about, too.

"Yeah...We all are" Aqua said to him, nodding her head.

"Listen, Genie..." Aladdin said to the magical being. "Say no more, little pal! I know JUST what you're thinking. Here you go, Sora!" Genie gives Sora a Genie card. "Whenever you need me, just call. That okay with you, Al?"

"Of course!"

"Are you sure?" Sora asked Genie.

"Anytime at all. Hey, without you guys, I might never have been able to ditch that lamp! And I think Aladdin will be fine on his own now." Said Genie.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" Sora beamed with a wide smile on his face.

"Let's hope both our wishes come true, then. Take care, all of you!" Aladdin saying his good-byes to the foursome as they began to head out of Agrabah.

* * *

End Chapter.

Note: I'm not sure when the next update will be.


	11. Chapter 11: Castle Oblivion P6

Kingdom Hearts: Re: chain of Days

Chapter 11: Castle Oblivion Part

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

After returning from the fake Agrabah, the others had to stop again to think about our real memories that were lost among the castle, I didn't say anything as Goofy made it clear that he was trying to remember Hollow Bastion. I had chosen not to say anything, while we traveled in the hallways of Oblivion.

My reason why, because I knew our new foes would be keeping their eyes on us. When I had created Oblivion ten years ago, I remember using the orbs that were on the upper levels of the castle, using them so I could see my home for the last time before I headed off to find Terra.

I was playing dumb for so many people, I couldn't let the others in on my plan especially Sora; the mere fact that I retain the truth is dangerous enough. But as the others conversed, I thought about Ven and the chamber I had left him in. as the years went by I knew he was safe and he still is but the one thing I couldn't understand was how had his heart become a part of Sora's?

And there was something else I hadn't really noticed before, until now. My two hands touching over the blue and orange charms, that lay around my neck, as my thoughts of Ven are shifting to Terra. It occurred to me that, Axel and the unknown man had been wearing the same coat as Terra, when I encountered him at Hollow Bastion.

"_Could they be affiliated?"_ my thoughts filled with worry.

* * *

"What is it, Goofy?" asked Donald.

"It's that castle I mentioned earlier. I'm sure I didn't make it up. That was the castle where Sora used the Keyblade to free Kairi's heart. Then he disappeared for a while, remember? I'll never forget how worried we all were." Reminded Goofy

"Oh yeah" When I turned into a Heartless!" as the memory began to come back to Sora until, "Wait... That happened in...a castle?" Sora spoke unsurely; the boy began to rub the back of his head.

"You forgot? Well, I remember it perfectly." Said Donald as he crossed his feathered arms over his chest with complete faith in his memory.

"What was the castle called then?" Sora bated Donald.

"Easy! It was..." Donald, who once had the name in his mind but then like all the memories prior, it was gone.

"Hey, Jiminy." Aqua intervened on Donald's behalf. "You wrote down everything that happened in your journal, right?" Aqua asked the top hat wearing cricket.

"Every letter! I finished off the first volume right before we got to this castle." Jiminy pulling out the book from where it was kept. "Let's see if I can find the old book..." opening it, and looking through the journal that had kept all of their information. "Ah, here it is! Let's have a look... Th-This isn't possible! All the entries have vanished! Every page, blank!" was showing the blank pages to everyone. As Jiminy looking desperately through the journal.

The foursome shared a collective, "What?"

"How can't that be? The man said only memories are affected by the castle. Not the objects" Aqua continuing with her act. The journal had confirmed the one thing Aqua was right about.

"How could this happen? I take such good care of my journals! All that hard work, gone..." Jiminy as he was still overcome with surprise and shock but then again so was the foursome.

"What kind of castle is this...?" Sora then asked.

"_This confirms everything, there is an outside force causing us this trouble"_ Concluded Aqua. _"And once I find that force, they are going to fix this mess. They've made or so help me"_ Aqua thought darkly.

Aqua surprised herself with that kind of thought; she knew it wasn't like her to be so...angry, not like this. But who could really blame the keyblade master, after losing the people she loved to Xehanort. And then when he returned but this time for Terra's chosen pupil, Riku. And these new foes were hurting her newfound friends and her apprentice, Sora.

Aqua couldn't just simply take it anymore and there was a deep part of inside of her that knew she wanted to make these foes, pay for what they've done. Every single one of them.

* * *

While in another a part of castle oblivion,

A young blonde haired girl sat by what looked to be a window with light shining into it.

Sketch pad lay on her lap as she was drawing a picture of a boy with spiky hair; standing with the boy was a red haired girl, a silver haired boy and a blonde girl being watched over by a blue haired adult.

* * *

"Something funny's going on..." Began Donald.

"Donald, we've already established that since entered this castle" Aqua cutting him off.

"But, How could everything Jiminy wrote vanish like that?" he asked, Aqua didn't answer him out of her own choice. She didn't want to be keeping secrets however she had a poker face to uphold.

"Maybe it's not just stuff we write down. Goofy said we've been to some other castle. But I don't remember it at all. None of us really do. Maybe...Maybe we don't remember because those memories are gone." Spoke Sora. Aqua, no matter how much she wanted too, she was going to have Sora figure out this one on his own. She wasn't going to give him the answers anymore.

"Gone? Don't be ridiculous!" Donald said in his usual manner.

"Wait! Remember what that guy in the black hood said? "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find." He was talking about memories!" Jiminy spoke up,

"That's right, the stranger did say to us before we headed off" Aqua, now playing along with 'amnesia'

"So if we keep going, we'll lose our memories... No wonder they call it Castle Oblivion." Sora said as worry was being written all over his face as the usual cheerful boy was looking down to the white floor. "So...the higher we go, the more we forget? What if we forget everything and can't get it back? Donald suddenly asked.

"I'd forget Riku and Kairi, too..." Sora said with a light fear full tone in his voice.

"Maybe we should turn back." Donald suggested, Aqua had no problem with them leaving but Aqua would have to stay behind for Ven. since he could be vulnerable now that she had returned to the castle. However that would give her an advantage over their unnamed foe and his cohort, Axel. Since she knew Castle Oblivion and Land of Departure like the back of her hands.

"Don't worry! We might forget where we've been or what we saw, but we won't forget our friends." Goofy tried to bring up the team's morale, it wasn't exactly working but it was the thought that counted, "What makes you so sure?" Donald asked cynically.

"Sora, when you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about us?" Goofy asked out of the blue. Aqua was curious to see where Knight of Mickey's guard was taking this. "Of course not! I'd never forget you!" declared Sora.

"Well, see, there ya go! No matter what happens, you won't forget your friends." Goofy, said cheerfully. Aqua raised an eyebrow at the knight; she couldn't help but wonder if Goofy was actually on something, she never recalled meeting anyone so, optimistic.

"Yeah... You're right. Thanks, Goofy." said a slightly less worried Sora. _"But whatever helps, right?"_ thought Aqua as she glanced at Sora.

Donald speaking up, "I guess there's nothing to be scared of after all. So let's go!" Donald begins to walk away.

"Hey, Donald... Back when I was a Heartless, who was the one who clobbered me, hmm?"

"THAT's what you should be forgetting!" Donald jumps up and down and babbles angrily. Sora and Goofy laugh. Aqua shook her head to them making them. If when in a time of peril, they remain unfathomed by it. Sora holds up the Olympus Coliseum card to the door. It opens, and the group enters into Olympus.

* * *

"Look, an announcement" pointed out Donald as Sora and Goofy joined him while Aqua stays put. Jiminy jumps out and jumps up and down while he reads the board "Hmmm... It's for some sort of contest. They're calling it the "Olympus Coliseum Survival Cup." Contenders have to run an obstacle course, battling each other along the way. And listen to this: "The great hero Hercules will also compete for the Cup." It says here he's never been beaten." As Jiminy reading out loud to the groUp.

"Sounds like fun. Why don't we enter, too?" suggested Sora "I thought you'd say that. Whenever there's a contest, you're raring' to join up." Goofy said cheerily.

"You're going to compete even if we don't, right?" asked Donald

"Uh-huh." replied the island boy. Aqua watched the trio interact with one another, why were they acting like their previous conversation hadn't happened. Is it possible that once inside these rooms, you even forget oblivion? "No, that can't be right" thought Aqua, as they recalled still being in the castle back in the fake traverse town. So she rejected that theory.

"Guess we'd better tag along then." said Donald.

Jiminy jumping up and down trying to get everyone's attention "Hold it, you guys. There's more"... Jiminy still jumping "Only contenders who finish the preliminary course may enter the main competition. It says the preliminary course is just ahead."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora said as he started jogging off towards the building to enter tournament.

"Sora! What have I said about running off" Aqua called out to him as she followed the trio into the coliseum.

Hades appears and reads the announcement board "Hercules is a model of true strength and gallantry, the perfect hero"?Hades turns red, overcome with anger "Oh, he's perfect, all right. PERFECTLY INFURIATING! Just thinking about that little sunspot makes me boil! HOO, I'd like to drag him into the Underworld!"

"Which is why you hired me" as Cloud appears by the side of Hades.

"That's right. You're my man... Cloud, is it? Your job is to beat Hercules in the games. And once you've got him cornered... ...finish the job. Do that for me, and..."

"You restore my lost memories. As we agreed." Cloud finishes for the god of the underworld.

"You have my word." Replied Hades. Cloud then leaves.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, enter the Coliseum lobby and meet Phil "Huh? Where did you come from? Don't tell me you guys finished the prelims!" said Phil

"We sure did. And now we want to go for the Cup!" Sora speaking with clears confidence. "Well, you came to the right place. Not that you stand a chance against Herc." retorted Phil.

"_And here we go again"_ as Aqua recalled the real encounter with Phil. "and why not?" Donald in his usual complain tone of voice as his hands went one his sides.

"Two words. You ain't heroes!" Phil shouted. Aqua inwardly groaned with a hand on her forehead unsure if she was so annoyed that she couldn't have a headache from it, and just like last time, Aqua was ready to hit the satyr on the head with her keyblade.

"You're wrong!" Sora defending their hero status, not like it would have mattered in Castle Oblivion.

"Yeah, he said three words." Pointed out Goofy, Aqua turned to look at Goofy with a look of disbelief. As kind hearted as the captain of guard is and yet has a child like naïve to him.

"Exactly" Sora said rather loudly before he too realized what Goofy said "...but that's not the point! How can we prove we're heroes unless you give us a chance?"

Hercules walks into the lobby, "He's right, Phil. They cleared the prelims. I think they deserve a shot."

"Hmm...You got a point there, Herc. But still" Phil trying to reason with his student.

"Of course, we could always cancel the games." Hercules countered with.

"Cancel them? What for?" Sora said with a small panic as Donald and Goofy looked a bit disappointed as well.

"_Best idea, I've heard all day"_ Aqua thought, as she knew, their newfound enemies were distracted them with these pointless mind tricks, Aqua knew she could have left or finished this at anytime as for being able to see the truth paths in Castle Oblivion and as antsy as the female master was getting she couldn't abandoned Sora, since Donald and Goofy could be turned back into cards at any given time.

"Old Phil's prelim course was so hard; no one else could finish it." said Hercules.

"Is that right? Well, if you let us compete, you won't have to cancel the games! How about it, Phil?" Sora asked the satyr "Okay, you got me over a barrel, so fine. Here's how it works, kid"

"It's Sora; not 'kid'."

"Sure, sure, kid. Since your team and Hercules are the only contenders" Phil started off but was cut off, "No, they're not" enters a new voice. Cloud walking in through the double doors "The games have a new challenger. Name's Cloud." As the male blonde made his presence known.

"And here comes trouble" Aqua muttered under her breathe, "he could be working with Hades, like last time" Aqua speaking to herself in hushed whispers.

"The more the merrier! Now the games will really be something to see!" Phil getting more excited at this opponent then he did with Sora.

"I'm looking forward to this. Don't expect me to pull any punches"

"Hey, as long as you don't expect me to take them!" Sora said to Hercules before turning his attention to Cloud "Let's give it our best"

"Hmph," Cloud making a noise. Aqua sighed, yup; she was going to have to enter the field now, since Aqua had a pretty good idea that Hades was going to be more or less involved.

"Okay, let's get this show going! But first I gotta explain a few rules;

Rule #1! First one through the obstacle course wins!

Rule #2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner!

Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents on the course!

And finally... Rule #4! All challengers have to give it everything they got!"

Phil finally finished explaining. All the challengers lined up, ready to run out of the room "All right, enough with the spiel. On your marks... Get set... GO!" they all leave.

* * *

Somewhere in the Coliseum, Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet Cloud as he holding his sword.

"Gawrsh, that was nice of him to wait for us to catch up!" Aqua wasn't the only one having a pause moment at Goofy's comment.

"He's not waiting! Remember Rule #3? "You can interfere with your opponents on the course"!" quoted the duck.

They ready their weapons "He's looking to narrow the field"! Donald and Goofy prepare for battle

"You can put that away. I'm not looking for a fight with you, so keep moving." Spoke Cloud. There was a collective confusion among the foursome, as Cloud's action turned into a 'Huh?' moment.

"See? He was waiting' for us to catch up" Goofy said again.

"Well, we've caught up. Let's take him up on his offer and keep going!" said Donald.

Aqua just wanted to get this game over with and focus on the real enemies they should be facing. "I don't see a downside..." Sora started off, they walk past Cloud, but Sora turns around "Listen, are you sure?" Sora asked Cloud, turning back to look at him.

"I'm not here for the Cup. Just Hercules. Today he loses more than the competition."

The trio are surprised as Aqua sighs, "figures" she then said

"You don't mean... But why?" Sora demanded to know

Cloud faced another direction, not looking at the foursome "This is business. Stay out of it. Go win your Cup." Sora summons his Keyblade. Cloud turns around

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Cloud said to the island boy. "Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents. Right? You're not the only one who wants to fight Hercules." Sora countered with, Aqua stood by watching her pupil. "Hey, Donald, Goofy; Let Sora do it on his own" she said to them.

"But Aqua, what are you doing?" asked Goofy

"Teaching" was her only reply to the captain of the guard.

As Cloud and Sora prepared for battle

"Big mistake" said Cloud. "Yeah, we'll see about that!"

Sora fights Cloud. He wins. After the fight, Cloud is gone. "Cloud! Where'd you go?" Sora shouted out, as the others looked around.

Jiminy jumps out, "He headed for the finish line! We'd better go after him!"

"Right!" heading off to find Cloud.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy reach the arena of the Coliseum and encounter Hercules and Cloud, Cloud being on his knees

"You lost! Give it up, Cloud!" Said Hercules

Cloud gets up "We're not done yet..."

"I can't guarantee your safety if we keep going like this!" shouted Hercules

"Better worry about yourself. Looks to me like you're slowing down a bit." Taunted Cloud

"Ungh..." groaned the demi-god; Sora runs to Hercules and readies his Keyblade

"Don't worry! I'll back you up!" declared Sora

"Sora?" the demi-god, looked to see the island boy, by his side in the arena.

"Get all the backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my memories!" Cloud shouted to them.

"Your memories?" question Aqua from where she stood, on the sidelines. Hades appears and walks to the center of the ring, "Now, now, Cloud, we don't want to spill the beans." Spoke the god of the underworld.

"Of course" Aqua mumbled under her breathe. Now summoning her own weapon.

"Hades! You're behind this!" yelled Hercules with what power he had left. Hades turns to Cloud; "Looks like you oversold yourself. All you did was wear him down. This doesn't look good for your performance rating... Let me put it this way: You, my spiky-haired friend, are fired."

"My memories! We had a deal!" Cloud yelled at the god of the underworld.

"Did you really think you could get back your lost memories just like that? Get a grip!" Hades said to the blonde swordsman.

"Why, you!" Cloud trying to make an attack on Hades but no, as Cloud was sent to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Out of the way! I'll take care of Irk-ules myself! The arena turns red, and the sky becomes dark. Hades charges himself with fire, and unleashes it, knocking everyone besides Hercules away, and bringing Hercules to his knees.

"Hey!" Shouted Sora.

"Rule #5! It's never too late to enter the games." Hades taunted, "Cloud may have failed to take you out, but he did break you down. Time for Plan B. Pack your pita, Herc, 'cause you've just won a free trip to the Underworld paid by me!

As Sora was already by Hercules side, Aqua Donald, and Goofy run to Hercules's side, their weapons ready "Hold it!" Sora said to the half-god human.

"Sora, no!"

"Come on, Herc, how can we go one-on-one if you're in the Underworld?"

"Good point, kid. I guess you'll just have to go with him! Rule #6! There are no rules! Ha-ha!" Hades told the group of Heroes.

* * *

They fight and defeat Hades, Aqua reminding the others just how to fight him. Later at the arena, Sora's group and Hercules meet up with Phil

"What? The games are cancelled? How come?" Sora whining to Phil as his chance to fight one on one with Hercules was now gone.

"Two words! Everyone is pooped!" Phil told Sora.

"Wait that was more than two..."

"Don't bother with it Goofy" Aqua cutting him off.

" You gotta be kidding! What about my match with Hercules?" Sora still whining to Phil.

"I'm sorry, Sora. But you wouldn't want me to compete in this condition. Let's have a match when I've rested up a bit. Can you wait?"

"Okay. I'll hold you to that."

"Then it's settled!"

"Aqua, Sora over here!" Jiminy notifying the foursome, as the cricket notary had kept a watch over cloud during the battle with Hades. "He's coming around"

Cloud is lying on the ground on one knee outside of the ring, with Jiminy watching him. Sora and the gang walk over to them

"You okay?" Aqua asked him.

"Yeah" He gets up "Sorry I messed up your games. He starts to walk away from the group. He stops when Sora starts to speaking to him

"Hey! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about what Hades said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago." Sora nodding his head at his own notion. "If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway." The island boy finished.

Aqua slightly smiled at Sora, for how he was handling the situation.

Cloud creates a card of himself in his hand and tosses it to Sora, who puts it in his pocket; "That card is for you for helping me out."

"Sure you don't want to just come with us instead?"

Cloud looks back and flips one of his hairs "Not interested." Spoke the blond swordsman. Cloud takes this opportunity to leave without as much as a good-bye.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy also take their leave of Olympus Coliseum.

* * *

End Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Castle Oblivion P7

Kingdom Hearts: Re: chain of Days

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the kingdom hearts franchise.

Warning: Alternate Universe

Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and 358/2 Days.

* * *

"Let's Keep going" Aqua, speaking to directly to Sora. Her eyes scoping out the area, searching for the two cloaked figures; which wouldn't have been hard thanks to Castle Oblivion lacking much details.

Sora nods to her and holds up the Halloween Town card to the door. It opens, and the group enters Halloween Town. Once inside they are clothed in the same outfits as from the real Halloween Town experience, while the others were checking out their new make-over; Goofy notices the scary scenery in the area

"Gawrsh! Don't like the looks of this place. I bet it's crawling' with ghosts!" said a worried Goofy. Aqua made a small frown that went unnoticed, _"Another memory gone" _she thought to herself. Aqua wanted to say something but she couldn't; not that she didn't have the voice but Aqua had a feeling it would go over their heads. As Aqua recalled telling Sora what Castle Oblivion really meant to her.

Aqua sighed, "_Now would have been. Ven's cue to cut in and make me feel better_" Aqua recalling how her 'lost' friend was commuting with her. Aqua's only regret not knowing it was truly Ventus until it was too late.

"Aw, phooey! There's nothin' to worry about. You won't be spooked if you already know what's coming! Not even real ghosts can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, they'd be the ones to run away!" Donald said in his own way of comforting Goofy.

"You really think so?" asked Goofy as he crossed an arm around his chest and having his index finger pointing up to his mouth.

"Trust me!" replied the talking duck. Donald walks toward the green fountain, and Jack Skellington pops out of it

"Welcome to Halloween Town!" greeted Jack spreading his skeletal arms wide out from the fountain.

Donald is frightened upon this surprise greeting! That he falls back and lands on his back. "A ghost!" he yelled. Sora and Goofy prepare for battle, as Aqua chooses not to go along with their idea.

"Wow, that was the best shriek I've heard in ages!" spoke the pumpkin King catching the Sora, Donald and Goofy off guard. "If you're THAT easy to scare, we're gonna have a great time! Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself." I'm Jack Skellington! And this is Halloween Town. People around here call me the Pumpkin King! So if you're looking' for a ghoulishly good time, you've come to the right place." Jack introducing himself to us.

Donald angrily jumping up and down "well we aren't!"

"Donald, that's enough of that" Aqua interrupted.

"Too bad, because at the moment, we've got a bit of a problem in Halloween Town. " Jack openly told aqua. "What kind of problem?" she asked the pumpkin king. Sora perking his head up to listen to Jack, while Goofy helping Donald off the dark brick ground.

Jack began. "Well..." but before he could even finish a sentence, several Shadow Heartless surrounding them "Like this!" he then yelled upon the site of the ghost heartless.

"Gyaaa!" Sora summoning his keyblade as did Aqua. It didn't take long till they had defeated the Heartless.

Weapons were dismissed as the last of heartless had faded into nothing.

Donald facing Jack, "What's the big idea? Why'd you go and call the Heartless?" the mage duck shouted over at the skeleton. Aqua gave a glaring look to the mage duck, her silent way for telling him to stop it.

"I didn't call them. I just knew when they were going to show up. In fact, I'd love to get rid of them. They actually go around attacking people, instead of just scaring them." Explained Jack.

"Why are they here, Jack?" Aqua then asked, Sora taking the chance to look for any straggling heartless.

"I was just going to go ask Dr. Finkelstein the same question. I'm heading to his laboratory right now. Follow me!" Jack said before he walked off.

"Aqua, Sora, what should we do?" asked Donald

"I guess we'd better go." Was Sora's answer.

"Sora, that isn't exactly a choice. We have to play out the world till it releases us back to the castle." Aqua said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't like this. What if he's leading us right to the Heartless?" asked the mummified Donald Duck.

Jack reappears from behind Donald. "Bingo! You saw right through me!" Jack proclaimed. "Waaak!" Donald falling down again, Sora chuckling at his friends' slight misfortune.

Jack laughing at us, "Ha-ha-ha, I'm just kidding! Now let's get going." Jack starts to leave again but this time for real; the foursome follows him to Dr. Finkelstein Laboratory.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack enter Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Dr. Finkelstein is in his wheelchair reading a large book "Allow me to introduce Dr. Finkelstein! He's a world-famous genius!" Jack introducing the mad scientist.

"Yes! Maybe I'm TOO smart. I'm afraid I've created something horrible!" Spoke the doctor, the worriment could be easily picked up.

"What's that?" Donald looking at Dr. Finklestien's most recent creation. "Well... Have you ever stopped to think about the power of "true memories"? The doctor switching moods as he his work was being acknowledge.

"True memories?" Sora exclaimed. Aqua merely raised an eyebrow out of curiosity_. "Now, what's this castle playing at"_ she thought to herself.

"You see me boy, our hearts are full of memories but not all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Even important memories change with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember." Spoke the doctor.

"_Well that certainly explains why, the previous memories aren't like the original encounters."_ Thought Aqua; Aqua's other eyebrow rose up as Dr. Finkelstein was still speaking; she wondered if her own memories will be victim to that change if not that outside force that was changing Sora's memories as well as Donald's and Goofy's memories.

This was the part Aqua didn't understand, why wasn't this outside force attempting to alter her memories? Since this force could in some way read their memories they could see clearly see that Aqua would be the biggest threat to whatever it is their planning. _"Something isn't adding up"_ she thought, losing herself into her thoughts.

"Could that be happening to me?" Sora then asked Dr. Finkelstein as Sora looked to the ground almost expecting the doctor's answer to be bad.

"It happens to everyone. Some memories grow ugly, and some become more beautiful. If we could recover our true memories, the world would seem completely different. So, I devised a potion from forget-me-nots that brings our true memories back." Said the doctor.

"Did it work?" asked Sora.

"Well, that's the problem..." Finkelstein tried to explain. "As soon as the doctor got a whiff of the potion, Heartless started popping up!" Jack finishing the doctor's sentence.

"Sounds like a failed experiment to me." Donald said with an unintended smugness.

Dr. Finkelstein turned to Donald "No! My research is flawless! I just need another look at the potion to find out what went wrong!" he screamed at the duck. The doctor moves his wheelchair over to a tube containing green liquid. He opens the top of his head to scratch his brain. "Unfortunately...it's vanished" said Dr. Finkelstein. He closes his head.

"Maybe someone swiped it?" Suggested Sora.

Dr. Finkelstein looked as If he had a revelation. "It must've been Sally! Jack, you've got to find her and get my potion back." He snapped at Jack. "Leave it to me!" Jack taking the 'request' then heading off to the door.

"Can we tag along?" Sora volunteering the group, Aqua finally snapping out of her private thoughts. "Did I just miss something?" she muttered to herself as she noticed Sora by the door with Jack Skellington.

Jack turned to face the island boy, "What for?" "I want to know more about these "true memories" the doctor keeps talking about." Sora said to the pumpkin king. "Excellent! Then let's go find Sally together!" They all leave the laboratory.

* * *

The foursome and Jack find Sally in the cemetery of Halloween Town.

"Jack?" questioned a female voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked the pumpkin king of Halloween Town.

"Ah! There you are, Sally. I thought I'd find you here." Said Jack as he walked over to the living rag doll.

"Who are your friends, Jack?" Sally taking note of the foursome behind Jack. Aqua raising a hand, her way of saying 'hello' to Sally.

"They're interested in true memories. You have the potion don't you? Jack looking right into Sally's big doe eyes.

"Well, I do have it Jack..." She takes out the potion from her dress, showing it only Jack as the others barley had a glance of the potion.

"Could you give it back?" Jack asking Sally.

"I guess so, if you insist. But...I'm afraid" said Sally as worry was written all over her stitched up face. "All the Doctor did was smell it and the Heartless appeared. What if someone drinks it?" Sally confessing her concern to Jack.

Aqua was glad to see that the Sally in this Halloween town was as worried as the actual Sally would be. "Are you kidding? What could be more exciting?" exclaimed Jack _"It's a shame Sally's worriment hasn't rubbed off on Jack"_ thought Aqua.

"I'm worried, Jack. Isn't there another option?" Sally now pleading with the pumpkin king.

"Any ideas, Jack?" Sora involuntary butting into the conversation. Aqua sighed at her pupil; she knew 'Tact' wasn't really one of Sora's stronger traits.

Jack takes a quick moment to think on this "I can't think of a thing." He eventually tells us as he is rubbing the back of his skull.

"Well I can! Give it here!" as Oogie Boogie appears behind Sally, attacks her, knocking her away, and grabs the potion. "Of course" Aqua pointing out the predictability of something going wrong as she went over to Sally and picking her up from the ground. "Oh, no! The potion!" cried Sora; the foursome readies their weapons. Aqua stepping out in front of Sally.

Jack pointing to Oogie Boogie "Oogie! You again!"

"My-my Jack, where are your manners? I'm just helping you put the potion to good use!" The foursome plus Jack were all mutually glaring at Oogie "You should thank me! Well, well. Just one sniff and the Heartless appeared. What would happen if I chugged the whole thing?" Supposed Oogie

"THAT would be scary! Poor Jack! You can't hold a candle to Oogie Boogie. Time for Halloween Town to taste pain and despair beyond any nightmare!" ranted the living sac of bugs.

"Pain and despair? Oogie, you monster!" Jack screamed out to the outcast of Halloween Town.

Oogie runs away, "C'mon, Jack! We've gotta go after him!" Sora taking the lead.

They chase after Oogie Boogie

* * *

Sora and company chase Oogie Boogie into his lair. As they enter, the gates close behind them "Oogie! Hand over the potion!" Jack yelling to the shadow of the moon at night.

"You fools don't know when to quit! Say...all this running around is making me thirsty!" taunted Oogie.

"Oogie! No!" Jack screaming even more, the situation now beginning to feel hopeless.

"Yes!" Oogie takes out the potion, uncorks it with his mouth, and drinks the entire thing

Aqua watching as Oogie putting the vile to his mouth, muttering "Son of..." "Oh, no..." Sora cried out.

"Ahh! Lip-smacking good!" Oogie's body starts shaking "Agh! What's this? What... Something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something...scary!"

"Oogie! What's going on?" Jack getting closer to Oogie; Oogie Boogie taking on a more cowardly persona "No! Get back! Stay away from me!" he screamed with agony. The foursome and Jack weren't sure what to do. As they continued to watch Oogie shake and convulse.

That was when Aqua began to notice, what has going to happen to Oogie Boogie. "He's about to explode" she said aloud, running past the group. Summoning her master's keyblade ready to perform one of her most powerful spells.

"Transcendence." She spoke hoping that the spell could somewhat contain the explosion. Colorful energy began to fill the casino themed lair was it swirled around Aqua and Oogie Boogie. They could hear the explosion begin to go off.

"Aqua!" Sora screamed for his master.

The spell finally finished and Aqua was the one left standing, while Oogie Boogie had become a card like everything else. Aqua was panting as that spell began to take a lot out of her, "been a long time for that one, huh" Aqua speaking to herself. She held the card in her hand.

"Master Aqua, are you alright?" Sora said to her has he and the others came over.

"I'm fine Sora, It's just I hadn't used this spell in a long time, is all and it takes a lot out of ya. Oh and I do believe this belongs to you," Aqua handing him the Oogie card.

"Why did Oogie explode?" Goofy asked out of nowhere. Aqua only shrugged her shoulders, "who knows what did it. Let's just get the rest of the potion to Finkelstein." She said as the group began to leave Oogie's place.

* * *

At Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack, and Sally meet with the Doctor

"Confound that Oogie Boogie! He drank nearly my entire precious potion! There are only a few drops left!" complained the mad scientist.

"Sora, why don't you ask the doc if you can drink the rest?" Goofy sort of changing the topic.

"After what happened to Oogie. No I'd better not." Sora said to Goofy.

"Wise Choice" Aqua told Sora with a small smile on her face.

" What, don't you want it?" Sora nodding yes to the mad scientist "Too bad. It would've been a great experiment." He added.

"Now, Doctor..." Sally scolded.

Jack directly asking Sora, "don't you want to find out about your true memories?"

"Of course, now more than ever. But there's this guy Axel I promised him I'd find the truth on my own." responded Sora; Aqua quirked an eyebrow at Sora, _"Oh Now, he conveniently remembers that" _the keyblade master thought sarcastically.

"I just don't understand. When I inhaled the potion, Heartless appeared ...and when Oogie drank it, he was overcome with fear and from what I was told he...exploded? What could that mean? Pondered Dr. Finkelstein.

"It means the potion was a failure."

Dr. Finkelstein cried out "No! I can't be wrong! Oogie MUST have found his true memories!" Everyone looked at the doctor as of her were mad...err. "Hmm... True memories must unbalance the heart...and cause unpredictable changes within!" rationalized Finkelstein.

The doctor's theory really had Sora thinking "Then...what about me? What happens when my true memories awaken?"

"Perhaps something even more terrifying... But this is all just a hypothesis. I can't be sure without further research." As Finkelstein took a moment to open his head and rub at his brain.

"What's wrong, Sora? Does the doctor's theory scare you?" teased the pumpkin king.

"Well yeah, a little actually" admitted Sora.

"That's good to hear! Fear and doubt are signs of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new directions, and take chances! Without them, your zest for life might fade as would your taste for fear. And believe me that would really ruin my fun."

Sora feeling content with what Jack was telling him. "Thanks, Jack. I'll remember that."

"Then good luck, Gentlemen and Lady! May you always enjoy being frightened!"

And with that Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy, said their goodbyes to Jack, Sally and Even Dr. Finklestien. The foursome left lab. They then leave Halloween Town.

* * *

As they Now entered the 3rd Floor Exit Hall

"Aw... I hope the king is gonna be okay..." Donald spoke randomly bringing up King Mickey.

"Why bring that up?" questioned Sora.

"I had to be sure that I hadn't forgotten him." Donald answered honestly.

"How'd that go for ya?" Goofy then asked his feathered friend. "Good! I remembered, we're on a quest to find the king" Replied Donald.

"I remember that too. The king helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I think..." Said Goofy

Donald looking to his companion, "You got it, Goofy!" he said.

"And Master Aqua and I are looking for Riku. He was with the king when the door closed." Sora added putting his hands behind his head "Hm. I guess there's no way we'll forget the most important memories."

"_They're right, I was going about it. all wrong. I'll never lose them ( any of them) as long as a part of them is in my heart"_ thought Aqua as she placed a hand over her charms.

"That's good. 'Cause I don't want to forget..." spoke Donald.

And soon they left the exit hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Axel and a woman wearing a similar black cloak are standing near a large crystal ball that was placed in the center of the room.

"You seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid." The blonde with the nearly slicked back blonde hair speaking to her red headed comrade.

"Are you telling me you're not, Larxene?" Asked Axel his tone of voice had a almost charm to it. Larxene giggles "Haven't decided yet... I think what intrigues me more is what you see in him." she told him.

"There was a time he became a Heartless. And if one becomes a Heartless" Axel telling Larxene something she already knew of. "They lose their minds and their feelings... They're consumed by the darkness." She finished Axel's sentence as she gave him a sadistic smirk.

"Right. But not Sora. He held on to his feelings, even as a Heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that." Axel said to her, with the leader of the organization in his mind.

Larxene knew who he meant without a doubt; she crossed her arms over her chest and her right hand almost over her mouth before pulling it away. "It's the strength of his heart that's what interests you. Why the Keyblade chose Sora's heart." She replied.

"To unlock the mysteries of the heart. Isn't that the Organization's mission?" Axel said in that same charmed tone of voice but this time with subtly of mock.

Larxene giggles.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who enter the Fourth Floor

"Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten?" Donald suddenly asked.

"Rather vague isn't it. I mean it's not like we be able to feel the memories change." Aqua only said to keep up the her naive act. Aqua wasn't sure but she had a distinct feeling someone was watching them from a kept distance.

"Hmm... If we did, what would it have been? Goofy asked Donald. They all stop to think for a moment, Goofy was the first one to speak up. "I can't think of anything, so maybe that means that I really am losing my memories."

Donald looks sad, "But whatever they were, they couldn't have been very important memories, right?" Goofy then said.

"Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it." Sora commented.

Aqua looked to them in disbelief, " and what if they were? From what I've noticed, we're already losing them. When we were talking about hollow bastion; we barely remember it and that was a very critical time for us." Said Aqua. "There's no limit to what this castle can do" she added. To be honest for a minute, Aqua wasn't really sure if Castle Oblivion could do anything else from its visitors excluding the disorientation.

The foursome stops for a few moments to think and rest. Sora takes out a star made out of seashells; he holds it showing it to Aqua "Look" said Sora.

Aqua looking at the sea-shell star, "What is it?" she asked her pupil. _"Wait a second, that looks like a Wayfinder? "_ Aqua thought as she got a better look at the sea-shell charm.

"A good luck charm Kairi gave me. It's special to her, so I promised that I would return it. I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I could never forget Kairi." exclaimed Sora.

Sora then says "Am I right, Kairi?" as if she were here. Sora sees an image of Kairi in his head. They smile at each other. Then a girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress appears behind him. "Huh?" Sora looks back and the girl disappears. "Oh... Do I know...that girl?"

_"Aw, Shit"_ Aqua thought to herself as she heard what Sora said. _"is it his memories of Kairi? are they being altered in some way?" _Aqua thinking to herself.

"Hey, Sora. Where did you go?" Donald noticing Sora's zoning out.

Sora shook his head, "Sorry. Never mind."

Goofy then telling the others "We better keep going'"

Sora holds up the Monstro card at the door, and they enter Monstro.

* * *

End Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13: Castle Oblivion p8

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Days.

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise.

Trying to get back to Days, as fast as I can.

* * *

"_Well this was definitely one place, I didn't want see again."_ Thought Aqua as her eyes gazing around the insides of the beast whale known as Monstro.

"What a weird place! Everything's kinda springy and soft." Said Sora as he was tapping his foot on the soft floor.

"Nice and warm, too. I'm starting' to feel like a nap" Goofy said as he stretched out his arms and then yawning. "_Bet you wouldn't say that if you knew you were in a whale's digestive system."_ Aqua mused in her head

"I think you should be a little more worried." Spoke a young boy's voice.

Donald looking around, "Who's there?"

Pinocchio is hiding behind a wall; "You're inside the belly of Monstro the Whale". Jiminy jumps to the ground "Why, I know that voice... Pinocchio? Pinoke, it's you! Come on out!" Jiminy calling out to his young charge.

Pinocchio went jaw dropped as he saw his small friend; "Is that you, Jiminy? Gosh, I thought I'd never see you again!" spoke the wooden boy.

"Gee Pinocch, there's no way you wouldn't find me again. I'm your conscience. And your conscience will always be your guide. Remember?" the cricket reminded the wooden boy.

"Sure, Jiminy. And I've been a good boy, promise. I didn't tell a single lie." Exclaimed the puppet. Pinocchio's nose grows longer "Uh-oh!"

"Well, for Pete's sake!" Sighed Jiminy.

Pinocchio had a sorry expression on his face, "Oops! But...how did YOU end up inside Monstro, anyway?"

"_Through a creepy magical castle"_ Aqua thought comically in her mind, which was habit that she was growing accustomed too.

Sora wasn't sure on how to explain it to the wooden boy. " We, uh, sort of used a special way..."

"It's so special, we don't know how we did it!" Goofy added on for Sora.

Pinocchio looked sadden by Goofy's comment. "That's too bad... I was hoping you could help me and Father get out of here."

Jiminy jumping up, "Well, I'll be! Geppetto's here, too?" he asked his charge.

Pinocchio nodding his head up and down. "Sure he is. Follow me!" They follow Pinocchio.

* * *

Aqua and the others came to a ruined ship inside Monstro's mouth, where Geppetto currently was.

Jiminy putting his small hands to the sides of his mouth "Geppetto!" he called for the older man. Geppetto walks to the ship's edge

Geppetto looked happy at the site of his son and his living embodiment of right and wrong. "Bless my soul, it's Jiminy Cricket and some others I see, How in the world did you get here?" asked the clockmaker.

Jiminy jumping over to the older man, as we came closer to the wrecked ship. "You tell me! How does a clockmaker wind up in the belly of a whale?"

Geppetto sighing "Well, it's a long story..." Geppetto tells them the story, Donald cuts off the clock maker. " So you sailed out to look for Pinocchio..."

" ...and Monstro swallowed you!" Goofy finished for Donald, Aqua was beginning to see that this world was similar to the first time she meet the puppet and clockmaker; _"I wonder, will a Riku manifestation will appear? Into this copied world?"_ Aqua asked herself, then wondering why her other apprentice hadn't made a appearance in the other Traverse Town.

Geppetto went from a sad expression to happy one, "Yes, but I found my son. I would do anything for my Pinocchio." Said the old man looking at his son; the wooden boy smiled.

Sora looked at father and son, "But now you can't get out, can you? Being stuck in the belly of a whale is awful."

Geppetto softly smiled at Sora and the others," well it would seem that way; not if Pinocchio and I are together. That makes everything a little bit better. There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." Spoke Geppetto.

Aqua felt Geppetto's words were a painful hit to her heart, a hand going to the charms around her neck; turning her attention away from everyone.

Sora looking at the floor of the damaged ship, "Yeah... I know what you mean" Sora said aloud. Geppetto shrugging his shoulders, "I don't care if I'm trapped here, so long as I have Pinocchio. He's such a good boy."

Jiminy looking to the clock maker "Well, he still tells fibs. But with a little help from me..." Cutting the cricket off, "Oh, Jiminy, you worry too much." Spoke Geppetto

"Wait a minute" Sora looking around the area "speaking of Pinocchio... Where is he?"

"_And here we go"_ thought Aqua.

Donald also looking around for the puppet. "He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time?"

Geppetto with a disappointed expression his face; "I expect he's off exploring. That boy has been poking around just about everywhere inside this monster. He won't tell me why it's so important. I tell him it's dangerous, but he won't listen." Explained the clock maker.

Jiminy sighed, "That boy's a handful! Aqua, Sora, if you don't mind..."

"_So what will we be facing here again? Riku? That parasite heartless?"_ Aqua questioned herself.

Sora nodded his head "I know, I know. You want us to help you find him, right? C'mon, guys, let's get going!" he said to Donald and Goofy whom of which were nodding their heads.

* * *

Pinocchio seeing us as we finally found him "Oh!" Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy find Pinocchio in another area of Monstro.

Jiminy on Aqua's shoulder "Pinocchio! What are you thinking? You know Geppetto worries when you wander off by yourself."

"Jiminy was worried, too!" added Donald.

"I'm sorry..."

Sora had his arms behind his head, "What are you doing, anyway? Looking for something? As he asked the young puppet.

Aqua watching the puppet as he looked for an excuse. "Um...yeah, I'm looking for treasure!" His nose grows longer

Jiminy sighed at his charge "Here we go again!"

Pinocchio looked at Jiminy with not so happy expression. "But, Jiminy..."

"Now, don't be so hard on the little fella, Jiminy. We promise not to get mad, Pinocchio. Is that why you're afraid to tell? No need to fret. Tell us the truth; we'll understand. Put your trust in Goofy!" Goofy told the boy, being a parent himself, does give him some experience in handling someone like Pinocchio. Goofy going over to the wooden boy placing a hand on his shoulder out of support.

Pinocchio looking up at goofy. "...I was looking for a way out. Father says he's happy, but it's my fault we're stuck here. I shouldn't have run away from home. I want to help Father get home to the workshop. But he'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing."

Jiminy was filled with relief, "So that's why you thought you had to tell a lie." Pinocchio nodded.

"You did it 'cause you love your dad!" said Goofy

"Now all you need now is courage!" added Donald Duck.

Pinocchio was confused, "What?" Donald shook his feathered head, "Telling Geppetto the truth. With a little courage, you can do it! If you tell him how you really feel, I bet he'll help you find a way out."

"And we'll give you a hand!" Exclaimed Sora. Aqua nodded her head in agreement as she scooped the area as If she was excepting Riku to pop out at any given moment.

"Really?" asked the puppet; "You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish me luck, Jiminy!" Pinocchio added on.

"No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal?"Jiminy spoke very firm.

Pinocchio enthusiastically nodding his head. "Sure! I'll be brave and tell Father how I really feel. No lies this time!" Jiminy found it believable. "Great! Then your nose won't..." The ground begins to shake.

"and Here comes the heartless" Aqua muttered as she tried to regain her balance.

"What's happening?" screamed Sora.

"I got a bad feeling about this! Yelled Donald.

"Pinocchio, run for it!" Jiminy screamed to the scared boy. Pinocchio runs away but a Parasite Cage Heartless falls from the ceiling. Aqua summoned her Keyblade. And then using one of Ven's old moves, "Strike Raid' tossing her keyblade like a boomerang.

"Sora" she screamed to her student, "Summon your keyblade. Now" she told him. as Aqua ran to fight the heartless.

Sora summons the kingdom key, "Pinocchio!" he screamed as the foursome and Jiminy watched the boy get captured by the heartless.

Pinocchio is trapped inside the Heartless "Help! I'm trapped!" Sora and Aqua fight the Parasite Cage. After the fight, the Heartless is knocked out, but Pinocchio is still trapped inside

"Help me! I'm scared!" said Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio, be brave!" Sora trying to encourage the kid.

Pinocchio wasn't sure, "How?" he asked the keyblade apprentice.

Sora told the boy "Don't give up! Try fighting your way out!"

Pinocchio look somewhat determined "Be brave" he muttered to himself "... Okay, I'll try!" he told the foursome. Pinocchio jumps up and down and the Heartless releases its cage and Pinocchio climbs out. The Heartless is destroyed and it releases its heart.

Jiminy going over to the young boy. "Pinocchio, are you all right?"

"Don't worry, Jiminy I'm okay. Just a little sticky..." He gets up. "But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Why don't we try the same thing with Monstro?" spoke Pinocchio.

Sora looked as if it was a big revaluation, "Of course! If we're lucky, Monstro might cough us up!

"Good thinking, Pinocchio" Aqua told the wooden little boy.

"Great idea! Let's go deeper inside and try it!" exclaimed Donald.

"I'm going, too!" spoke the wooden boy.

"No, it's too dangerous." Jiminy told the boy.

Pinocchio begged the cricket "Awww, c'mon..."

Jiminy kept telling the wooden boy 'no', "You should be with Geppetto. No use escaping from Monstro if you two get separated again!" with that being said, Pinocchio finally got the hint.

"It's better this way, Pinocchio; and you'll be making your father proud either way." Aqua said to the puppet.

Sora stepping in, "Leave this to us."

Pinocchio finally understood and perked up, as he set out to join Geppetto. "I guess you're right. Be careful, everybody!" Pinocchio said to us as he ran back to his clock maker father.

They all leave, heading off to the throat of the whale.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter Monstro's throat.

"Looks like this is as far as we go." Said Aqua, Goofy nodded in agreement.

Sora putting his arms behind his head taking his usual stance, "Ready, then? Let's shake things up!" exclaimed an almost excited Sora.

"As much as I enjoy the enthusiasm Sora, how do you suppose we get a whale to sneeze" Aqua said to the island boy, as she crossed her arms while Sora was defeated by his master's natural wit.

Donald with an hand under his beak; he stood their thinking on what they could do."It would be easier if we had someone to fight..." he said to the others, as they were kind of stumped. After all being ingested by homicidal whales wasn't a regular occurrence for them.

Sora was the first to see the heartless appear in Monstro's throat. " We've got company!"

Aqua smiled, summoning her master's blade "Perfect timing" she said. Several Shadow Heartless surround them. One spooking Donald from behind.

They defeat the Heartless after a matter of mere seconds since the shadows were the weakest of the heartless. "And that takes care of that." Aqua spoke dismissing her keyblade. The ground is beginning to shake. "It's working! Monstro's gonna sneeze!" the foursome didn't have time to brace themselves, only thing they had time to do was scream for lives.

Monstro sneezes. The group is risen out of the throat. They land in Monstro's mouth and somehow managed to be scattered and land away from one another.

"Ow..." Sora rubbing his head, "Now I know what getting shot out of a cannon feels like." Sora added.

Aqua was disgusted as she saw that she was the only covered in some type of saliva, "Ew!" she muttered, " I must be near a gland or something...this so gross" as she walked over to Sora.

Goofy was the first to notice that Pinocchio and Geppetto were gone, "Hey, Fella's Where's Pinocchio and his dad?"

Jiminy jumped out of his hiding place, "They're gone. They must've gotten out safely." The journal keeper had a small smile on his face.

Sora turned to the cricket, "Without you, Jiminy? I thought there was no escaping your conscience!" "I don't mind being left behind, as long as they're both safe. Maybe Pinocchio doesn't need me after all." Replied

Jiminy with another small smile but said 'Happy...but'

Sora was little confused by the statement, "What do you mean?" Aqua knew what Jiminy was talking about, it was a feeling that all parents and or teachers in Aqua's case, felt or even would feel at some point. A feeling that you would recognize as proud that your student is finally achieving accomplishments on a level without any form of guidance. It was something that parents dreaded but embraced by a mentoring figure, Aqua wondered if she would be ready to let Riku and Sora go as fully realized masters; when that time came given if they were to meet a again anytime soon?

Jiminy looking up at Sora, "That little puppet used to have trouble telling right from wrong. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need Jiminy Cricket anymore. Seems like he's got a conscience of his very own.

"Don't you remember what Geppetto said? "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." I bet Pinocchio's counting the days till he can see you again." Sora said to cheer up the journal keeper.

Jiminy jumps back on Sora's shoulder. "Well, what do you know... You might be right." Donald and Goofy nodding in agreement while Master Aqua had given an assuring smile.

They leave Monstro and enter into the 4th Floor Exit Hall

* * *

The foursome kept going all was silent among the group as they traveled the 4th hall. Sora was lost into his thoughts as he kept feeling like he was forgetting something...or was it someone. It was really driving the young mad. He wanted to talk about it with Master Aqua to see if she knew anything but something was holding him back from talking to his keyblade mentor.

Sora was the first to break the awkward a silence. "Who could that have been before in my memory?" he said aloud, Aqua froze. Sora was really racking his brain on this one as he kept thinking hard on the matter. "It wasn't Kairi... But another...girl? Maybe...I think her name was..."

"Sora!" Aqua conscientiously breaking Sora's train of thought, "_it's better if he can't think on it; then it won't be real."_ she told herself in her mind.

"Aah" Sora being surprised by his master.

Donald butted in, cutting off Aqua before she could say anything else, "Let's go! You want to find Riku and the king, don't you?" Sora's eyebrows came together as he made an odd expression, "Um, sure." And then threw his arms into the air. "Ah man. It was right on the tip of my tongue..." cried Sora.

They leave the fourth Exit Hall.

The girl in a white room. She's drawing a picture in her sketchbook of Sora, Kairi, herself, and Riku holding hands. The girl looked nervous and afraid.

Sora and the gang enter the Fifth Floor. Goofy and Donald nod as they walk toward the door.

"I remember!" Sora randomly shouted out, Donald and Goofy shared a mutual, "huh?" while Aqua looked a bit worried lightly moving her head side to side as she chanted 'No' over and over in her head; strangely enough the others didn't notice.

"There was another girl!" said the brunette boy,

Goofy looking around the white hallway expecting to see another person. "What? A girl? Where?"

Sora shaking his head, "No, no, I mean on the islands where I used to live. Besides Kairi and Riku, there was one other girl I was friends with. The four of us played together all the time." Explained Sora as he could almost picture his younger days.

Jiminy popped out "Sora... Seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her." then said the cricket.

"_This can't be the work of the castle; it's to specific. No doubt it's the outside force and only effecting Sora that just confirms it even more."_ Aqua thinking to herself. _"I don't know, what I should be doing; this isn't my area of expertise"_ her mind added. _"I can't stand here, pretending I have some masterful plan that'll unfold at the end."_

Sora taking use usual stance, "Yeah...I guess I forgot all about her. I think...she just suddenly went away when I was still really little." He said.

Donald then asking Sora, "What do you think made you remember that now?"

Sora quirked an eyebrow, " I'm not sure. But it's been coming back in pieces as we go through the castle." He said with a smile. Aqua looking at her pupil, she had to...No she need to say something and now"

Goofy smiled at Sora, "Gawrsh, do ya remember her name?" Sora was overcome with a sad expression. "I don't remember. I feel kinda dumb. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, and well now... I can't even remember her name." Sora puts his head down, ashamed.

"It's feeling to real to him! Something must be done and quick" Aqua decided in her mind.

"_**Aqua"**_ a old familiar voice began to call out to the bluenette master. _"Master Eraqus"_

"Sora, is there anything else you remember about that other girl?" said Donald.

Goofy butting in, "Awww, you shouldn't be worryin', none! If it's been coming back to you in pieces... You're sure to remember her name just like everything else!"

"Hmmm...just bits and pieces." Answered Sora. "Maybe you could try telling' us some more stuff about her. Who knows? It might even help ya remember other things." Suggested Goofy, "Well, uhh..." Sora tried to begin.

As Sora talks, his memories play inside his head; "She was quiet...and always drawing. When we'd go to the beach, she'd draw a picture instead of swimming. Sometimes she'd draw us, too! She was really good. I remember Riku and I fighting over who she'd draw next. But one day, she was gone, just like that. I think the grown-ups knew the reason. They might even have tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little. I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after she was gone."

Sora's memories in his head end "But...that's all. I still don't remember her name."

"Oh, I bet you'll remember it in no time!" said a hopeful Donald. Sora smiles and nods.

Jiminy pops out and sighs, "Sora, isn't it possible that, Aqua could known this girl's name?" asked Jiminy.

"What now?" Aqua focusing which ended breaking the private conversation she was having with her own Master. "I said, maybe it's possible that you know this girls name, Aqua." Jiminy repeating himself. Finally her chance to say something, to break the illusion this outside force was creating. Aqua looking right at Sora, she opened her lips to speak and then she felt something overcome her like she was puppet and someone was speaking through her, but it was her own voice, "No, I don't remember. I'm sorry Sora, but everything about the island is fuzzy to me." Had come out of Aqua's mouth.

"_Okay, Now I'm pissed!"_ her mind screamed. "_**Aqua, calm down. You'll give yourself away.**__"_ the voice of her Master calling out.

Jiminy was looking rather concerned on something, "I must point out that's Sora keeps remembering things instead of forgetting them. It seems to me forgetting things may be the only way. To reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us." Said Jiminy.

Goofy trying to make sense of his confusion, "So we should forget in order to remember?"

"Well like those guys said... "Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach." All that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding... I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant." Sora looking like he finally understood.

Aqua watched her student, she sighed; something bad was coming the keyblade master could feel it in her heart.

Goofy scratched the back of his head, "Gawrsh, Sora, I think I'm a little jealous of ya. How come me and Donald, Aqua and Jiminy aren't remembering' more of the stuff from our memories?"

Donald took Goofy's arm and started dragging him to the next coming up door. "Come on, Goofy! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster." Goofy nods. And the foursome leave the Exit Hall.

* * *

Axel and Larxene tore their eyes away from the large crystal ball.

"Just as we intended." Spoke out Larxene as a sadistic smiled came out to play on her lips.

Axel nodded to the female blonde "We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go."

Larxene gave Axel one of her smiles, "You had your fun on the first floor. So this time, it's my turn." Axel shakes his head as tosses her a card. She kisses it and giggles. She then walks over to Axel and touches his face

"I'm not going to just give it to him." said Larxene.

"Don't break him." Axel warned Larxene.

Larxene smirked, "Well-Well... Do I detect a soft spot? I'm not going to break the toy. I'm not dumb."

Axel began speaking some more, "Don't forget. Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take over the Organization." Cutting Axel off with her finger, Larxene touches his lips. "I know that you're in on it, too... But keep it under your hood at least until the time is right." She waves goodbye and vanishes. Axel smiles "You would have been wise to have done the same, Larxene."

* * *

End Chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Castle Oblivion p9

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Days.

Chapter 14

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Riku sees Vexen when entering the hallway as the chilly academic stepped out of the dark portal. "Riku, I presume?" spoke the blonde man.

Riku was apprehensive, taking a defensive stance ready to summon soul eater, "Who are you? Are you with Ansem?" Riku said to the man as he clenched his hand into a fist. Vexen smirked at the fifteen year old, "You are half correct. Let us say that it's not the Ansem you know. He is Ansem and he is not which is the say he is nobody.

Riku looked at Vexen as if he were a madman. Nobody, huh? Sorry, riddles aren't my thing. Try making some sense." Riku gesturing his fist to the older man.

Vexen gives Riku a smirk, "He belongs to neither the light nor the dark, but walks the twilight between. As do I. And for that matter Ha-ha, that's right. We have much in common."

"Maybe we do..." started off Riku, "But so what! Is that an invitation to join your club? Yeah, there's darkness inside me, just like you said. But darkness is my enemy! And you are, too, for making everything around here reek of it!" Soul eater appearing into Riku's hand.

"Oh ho, so it's a fight you want. Very well a fight you shall get!"

Riku didn't attack him immediately, because he'll know that enemy would try to block it with his shield. For the fight, Riku mainly used Fire and Thunder spells on Vexen, as his offensive while he only found dodge rolling to be effective in dodging Vexen's attacks.

Vexen stopped fighting with Riku, "Ha-ha... This battle has made it clear. The darkness coursing through you is a tremendous power. All you needed was the right provocation.

Riku, Soul Eater remaining in his hand, "Great." Riku said with sarcasm. "So this was a trick?" he then asked; as Riku doesn't take to being used 'lightly'

Vexen laughed as creepy laugh, "Precisely. Your fiery reaction provided just the data I needed. You have my thanks, Riku!" The younger boy lunges for the laughing mad man but alas Vexen vanishes. Riku tries to calm down after word, not letting this moment tempt the darkness that was still buried inside him.

Riku then getting calm; he pulled out a card and headed out into the next door, which lead him into Neverland.

* * *

Lexaeus had returned from his duty, "Zexion, Where did Vexen go?" asked the larger man.

Zexion was lost into his own thoughts before responding to the silent hero, "He's off using Riku's data to create some kind of replica. Similar to XIV's design but with an upgrade" Lexaeus nodded to the younger organization member, "then what of Sora? or even Xion?" he asked the cloaked schemer.

Zexion merely shrugged his shoulders "Naminé is shuffling his memories as we speak; Marluxia may well get his puppet. He's a danger to us all. Larxene's not to be trusted, either. And as for Xion, that would our superior's decision on number XIV's fate if Vexen's experiment proves successful." Zexion explained.

Lexaeus nodded, "Nor Axel should be trusted either. Who knows what that one is thinking..." added the silent Hero.

Zexion nodding his head, "Agreed, let's observe a little longer, then speak with Vexen." Reasoned the younger man.

Lexaeus looked unsure of Zexion's minor plan of the moment. "But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would create..." Zexion interrupting number five, " That's why Vexen must be told. Better he clean up the mess than us." He told the older man.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Sixth Floor; Sora holds up the Wonderland card to the door and into Wonderland. They are in the Lotus Forest when Goofy stops and looks back

"So, Sora, did anything back there help ya remember your friend's name?" Goofy suddenly asked.

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Uhh... Her name's the only thing I can't seem to remember." Sora speaking with a sad tone of voice.

Donald started to scold at Sora, "You gotta try! Hurry up and remember it!" it was a rather comical scene as Sora even smiled and letting go a few chuckles at his feathered friend's behavior. "He-he..." with his smile on his face.

Aqua was glad to see some happiness on Sora's face; despite the current situation. Aqua heard some branched breaking she could tell someone or something was headed their way. "Hey, somebody's coming'" she told the others. The White Rabbit scurries past them. Donald is for some unknown reason shocked.

The rabbit pants and checks his watch "I'm late! I'm late! I'm dreadfully, awfully late!" the rabbit panicked. "The queen will roast me for dinner! If I'm late for the trial, it'll be off with MY head next!" the rabbit worried some more.

"_Great, Queen psycho lives in this world, I'd almost forgotten."_ Thought Aqua, as she recalled the actual trip to Wonderland in her mind's eye.

Sora looked at the white rabbit to see if he was stretching the truth "What do you mean, "off with your head"?"

White Rabbit jump up out of nerves "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'll never make it!" He runs off. Sora realized that maybe the rabbit wasn't stretching the truth, "Off with his HEAD?"

Aqua turned to her pupil, "Sora, some worlds aren't all ...kind" trying to make him understand better but Aqua had a pretty good feeling, Sora is going to do what he did the last time he was in wonderland; put his nose in where it didn't belong. Now Aqua didn't mind helping others out, but sometimes it was hard to be a keyblade master has to follow the rules of worlds and of course the rules of being a keyblade wielder, it made it hard to do this chosen duty of theirs.

Donald slumped his shoulder as he looked to the ground, "For such a peaceful-looking place, it sounds pretty dangerous!"

"Yeah, Wonderful isn't it?" Aqua replied with such sass, that keyblade master was feeling. No doubt Aqua was being antsy again. As they were being distracted with these fake interpretation of their travels. While their new foes planted memories of girl in Sora's mind but for what? That was the part of the puzzle that was confusing Aqua but Aqua did have a pretty good feeling of it involving the use of Sora's keyblade.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow the White Rabbit to the courtroom. The rabbit runs up the stairs of a platform

"Gawrsh, looks like some kind of get-together. What's the occasion?" pointed out Goofy. Donald realized it before Goofy "Hey, this must be that trial the White Rabbit was talking about!"

"No doubt about it" Aqua said, noticing it was probably the only fake visit that was actually like the real thing, only Sora, Donald and Goofy couldn't remember the real encounter. . So Aqua was practically on her own here; not that was news to her.

The White Rabbit blows his trumpet "Alice! Do you understand the charges against you?" asked the white rabbit.

Alice was practically crying on stand "Of course not! I've done nothing wrong!" she cried.

The Queen of Hearts looking as mean and horrible as ever. "Feigning ignorance, dear? You are charged with aiding the creatures called Heartless who threaten my kingdom!"

Alice pleading for her innocence, "Fiddlesticks! Where's the evidence?"

"The evidence is...I forgot!" said the queen. "That's the evidence! Because you, Alice, are the one who stole my memory!" yelled the Queen of hearts.

Aqua sighed from her spot, _"this queen is nonsense filled"_ she thought to herself, shaking her head from side to side.

White Rabbit: We can't rid the kingdom of Heartless until we get Her Majesty's memory back. This is a serious crime!

Alice crying some more, "This is so unfair! So what if you're a queen! Don't blame me just because you can't remember things!" Alice said without thinking, which was a bad move especially when in front of the mean queen herself.

"Such insolence!" screamed the queen. "You're talking to the Queen of Hearts! And to think I might have let you go, had you apologized straightaway! What a brazen thief!" she screamed eve louder.

Sora turned to his teacher. "Who's the brazen one?"

"Sora" Aqua with a warning tone. Sora runs ahead to the court. "damn it Sora!" Aqua muttered as she followed, it kinda of amazed Aqua that Sora's impulsiveness hadn't gotten them killed back when they were traveling the worlds.

Goofy tried calling out to keyblade apprentice "Uh, Sora?" Queen of Hearts about to make her unjust ruling "The court has reached a verdict! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Hold it right there! This trial is a farce! You should investigate before you arrest innocent people!" screamed Sora as he disrupted the court proceeding.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the queen of hearts. "How dare you suggest Alice didn't steal my memory. I suppose you know who the real culprit is, then!" she screamed, Aqua and the others finally catching up to Sora.

Sora couldn't think of what to say, considering since he impulsively barged in. "Huh? I, err..." The queen of hearts was getting agitated by the second. "Speak! Or it's off with all of your heads! Now, out with it! Who's the thief?" she demanded.

Sora strutted as he was dumbstruck, "Um...uh... ... I'm the thief!" he looked over to his master. Sora could have sworn she was ready to kill him with the look she had on her face.

"_Sora...you idiot"_ Aqua's mind screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at her student.

the Queen of Hearts actually flabbergasted actually everyone in the room was actually a bit jaw dropped. "Say that again?"

"Gawrsh, really Sora?" asked Goofy, Aqua wanted to smack her forehead the moment Goofy said those words.

"Of course not! But what else am I supposed to say?" panicked Sora, "how about something that doesn't get you convicted?" Aqua asked him in a scolding tone that he was prone too over the years.

"I'm sorry" he muttered to Aqua.

Donald shook her feathered head. "This is really screwy, Sora!"

The Queen of Hearts roared "Cards! Seize them all!" The Card Soldiers attack. Aqua fights them off with her firga burst. and defeats them in quick instant.

" Whew..." went Sora, as he was nervous.

"Wak! Where's Alice?" Donald was the only one who seemed to notice. Everything stopped, Aqua took a gander around the outside courtroom, the princess of heart was missing. Goofy being the first to speak. "Looks like she escaped."

Queen of Hearts redirecting her attention back to the foursome. "Perhaps she did. But YOU won't!" she shouted. More Card Soldiers appear; "_this 'lady' is really being to make me mad,"_ thought Aqua as she took her stance.

"I think we've been trumped!" said Donald as he held his mage staff.

Sora waving his arms about, "then lets Run for it now please!" pleased the browned haired boy. They run out of the courtroom with the cards chasing them.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy find Alice in the forest. Aqua made the choice of not ripping Sora a new one as she walked ahead of the group towards the princess of heart; instead the master opted to give Sora the cold shoulder for now.

Sora was the first one to speak up, "Things got a little crazy back there, but at least you're okay." Sora said to Alice.

Alice taking a few steps back "I don't mean to be ungrateful, but...was that true, what you said? Are you the thief?"

Sora's eyebrows shot up. "What? Of course not! Why would I steal the queen's memory?" he said to the princess of heart.

Goofy nodded, "Yep, Sora only said that 'cause he wanted to save.." "To show off!" butted in Donald, cutting off Goofy. Goofy looks at Donald. Sora thinks for a second. Aqua glared at the talking duck for a moment, basically telling him to 'zip it'

Alice seemed to be at ease, "Is that right? Well, you saved me all the same. Thank you." She thanked the foursome. The Cheshire Cat's head appears on a mushroom. His body appears on top of it. He puts his head on his body; Alice gasping in surprise "It's the Cheshire Cat!" Cheshire Cat smiled it's infamous smile "Feeling better after that mad dash, are we? Oh, but you're not out of the woods yet!" He disappears and reappears on a closed flower bud.

Cheshire Cat looking right to Sora then Alice and lastly Aqua. "The queen's a stickler for justice! She won't forget you till she remembers! She won't stop hounding you till you get her memory back! Did she forget because she remembers? Does she remember that she forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose." Said the Pink and purple striped cat.

The Cheshire cat fading away; it's smile being the last to be seen.

Sora shrugging his shoulders before he put them behind his head, "I don't know. I think we ought a just stay away from her."

"We can't Sora," Aqua breaking her silent treatment, "when you decided to play public enemy of Wonderland." She added. "and another thing Sora, what about Alice? If the queen catches her again, it's off with her head" Aqua finished.

Sora knew that Aqua wasn't being mean on purpose but he had to admit he did act foolhardy about it. "Then I guess we'd better do something about the queen."

The Cheshire Cat reappears on a tree branch, "You should do something. But you don't have to do anything."

"Huh?" shared by all.

The smiling Cheshire Cat, "If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you."

"Lie?" Sora asked the two toned feline.

The Cheshire cat gave one last smile has he began to fade again, "That's all I'll say. The rest is for you to figure out." He disappears completely

Aqua sighed, "Why must this world be so aggravating?" the bluenette muttered to herself.

* * *

The foursome plus Alice enter the Bizarre Room. "Gawrsh, what's with the sudden change of scenery?" asked Goofy as he never failed to point out the obvious.

"let's look around" suggested the princess of heart, the foursome obliged, seeing how they were put into a tight spot. Alice walks ahead, Several Card Soldiers stop Alice and the Queen of Hearts is behind them. "Oh Dear!" a worried Alice spoke out.

"uh-oh"

The Queen of Hearts opened her large mouth, "Thought you'd seen the last of me, did you?" she said to them "Game's up, scoundrels! For stealing my memory, I sentence you to... I sentence you to..".There is a flash of light "... I...sentence... ... Oh? What's going on? Where am I?"

Another mutual "Huh" was shared.

"What in the world am I doing? Confound it, I can't remember!" said the red queen of wonderland.

Turning to his master. "What's wrong with her, Master Aqua?" asked Sora. Aqua wasn't even sure herself, "Perhaps something swiped her memory again?" While in the commotion, Alice hearing a strange noise coming from above Sora, Aqua, watch out! Something's coming!" A Trick master Heartless falls down from the sky; Student and Master summon their keyblades.

"So this is what stole the queen's memory!" Sora figured out. Aqua and Sora destroys the Heartless.

Queen of Hearts was looking dumbfounded more so then before "You there! All of you! What is the meaning of this? Where did that creature come from?"

Sora turning to the queen, "How would WE know?" and that was when he felt it, a hand hitting him upside the head, "Big mouth Sora, big mouth" Aqua said to him. Memory or no, the red queen was as violate as ever. Sora looked apologetic to his master as he rubbed the back of his head.

" So, you refuse to answer? You're hiding something!" said the queen. To her Card Soldiers, "They're plotting against me! Seize them immediately!" the queen demanded.

Alice spoke out to the queen, which surprised everyone. "Please, Your Majesty, wait! It was you who commanded us to destroy those creatures."

The foursome didn't see that coming, "Your Majesty, in her prudence, didn't completely trust us at first. And so, at Your Majesty's command, we fought them to prove ourselves. Isn't that right, Sora?"

"_Nice one, Alice"_ thought an almost smirking Aqua. Sora with an raised brow, "We did? I mean, we did! Your, uh, Majesty."

The Queen of Hearts certainly confused but then again who isn't when in Wonderland. " I...told you...to do that?" she said rather calmly which was a rare site. "But Your Majesty, don't you remember?" added Alice.

The red queen looked offended, "Don't be ridiculous! I never forget anything!" regaining some composure "Of course I gave the command. You did splendidly." She complimented. Then the queen and the Card Soldiers leave and everyone is relived

"I can't believe that worked" said Aqua. "You can't?" questioned Sora.

Alice gave a smile. "Well, that was close."

Sora giving the blonde girl a smile, "Way to improvise! I never would've thought of that."

"But the Cheshire Cat said as much. "Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you." The queen would never admit she forgot. So instead, she remembered something... ...that didn't happen! She ended up fooling herself." explained Alice.

It was something about those words that struck at Sora's heart. Aqua noticed this, "Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora's concentration now broken. "Hm? Nothing." He said to his master before focusing on Alice. "Well, I guess you'll be safe now."

"And the queen won't give us any more trouble! After all, we got rid of the Heartless, just like she commanded!" said a proud Goofy. "Don't tell me you've been fooled, too!" Donald said to his companion.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave Wonderland.

* * *

Entering the 6th floor Exit Hall. Once there they are greeted by Larxene. Sora gasps. Sora, Donald and Goofy run toward the blonde, weapons at the ready.

"Hold it," Aqua screamed to the trio, they stopped. "Let me guess, your one of Axel's little friends" Aqua said to the woman. feeling the darkness radiating off this woman.

Larxene smirks "Too clever. I'm Larxene." She spoke looking directly at Aqua, Sora not really being on Larxene's agenda for the moment, "So...are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true memories." Larxene releasing a few giggles "that lie deep in your heart."

Aqua glared at Larxene, her fingers twitching as they ached to form a fist. Sora looking at the new enemy, "True memories?"

Larxene redirecting her attention to Sora, as is should have been. "Although...it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name, why... it'll just...it'll break her heart." Said the savage nymph.

"Poor girl?" Sora needed the moment to think while Aqua figured it was them who were planting this 'girl' into his mind; and she wanted to know how after all Aqua is the rue master of castle oblivion. "Do you know her?" Sora then asked with the kingdom key in his hand. Larxene laughs at the keyblade apprentice.

"Is she...here?" he asked the sneering blonde.

"Yes, she is. You see, the villains are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero, so you have to go save her. Although..." Larxene runs up to Sora and punches him twice. Sora dodges the punches but Larxene kicks him, knocking him away and causing a star pendant to fall out onto the floor.

"Sora!" Aqua calling to him, summoning her keyblade as she glared at the female. Larxene moved like lightening it was hard for Aqua to spot her when she attacked Sora.

"I'M a villain and so you'll have to go through me!" she smiled evilly to the island boy. This time Aqua keeping a her eyes close on the blonde.

Sora picks his head up and notices the star pendant, "What's that? Is that thing mine?"

"Oh, What a shame" said Larxene as feigned sadness, "You've been wearing it all this time and forgot? No... That's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart. Sora, you think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you?"

Aqua shifting her blue eyes. to the charm, inwardly she gasped the appearance of the charm had change some one was erasing Kairi or rather painting over Kairi from Sora's mind.

Sora still on the ground as he tried to think of that girl haunting his mind, "Na... Na...mi...?" "Sora... Sora... You're getting it now! Release the memory from within your heart!" Larxene urging Sora to 'remember'; Sora starts to get up "Nami... Naminé." Aqua watched her every move, seeing if Larxene had any magical object that was affecting Sora's mind.

"_There has to be way to stop it"_ thought Aqua, still scoping out her enemy.

Larxene giving another one of her smirks. "Well, it's about time. That's right...Naminé. Yes, she's the one that gave you that tacky little good luck charm." She picks up the pendant, Aqua locking her blue eyes on Larxene waiting for a move as she couldn't find any form of magical object.

Larxene turned letting the others face her back, "Not that you even bothered to remember." No surprise," Larxene starting to sound upset "seeing as you also couldn't remember her NAME. Talk about heartless! I can't believe you! It'd serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk!" Larxene raising her arm into the air,

"Let it go!" Sora screamed as he leapt up from the floor and taking his keyblade swipes her hand, knocking the charm out of her hand. Sora catches it. "Naminé gave me this. It's very important to me!"

Aqua watching the attack made on Sora, _"Hm, she relies on her upper body strength as opposed to her legs"_ thought Aqua.

"Oh, it's important to you, is it? Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was!" Larxene yelled to the boy, Larxene lowered the arm the Sora swiped. Larxene charges with lightning and she summons several knives in her fingers; She swipes her hand down and a charge of lightning strikes. Larxene throws her knives at Sora. He deflects them with his Keyblade and jump slashes at Larxene, but she dodges.

"Who asked you" shouted Sora. Aqua took this moment to use her teleportation technique.

"Hmph. You're not as bad as I thought. You really are a hero. A heartless hero" Before Larxene could say anything else, Aqua's elbow hit the blonde square in the face as blonde had no choice but to drop her guard, Aqua grabbing the arm with the kunai, twisting It to a degree of pain, where Aqua could break the arm or dislocate the shoulder.

"Who Invited you" as Larxene was struggling in Aqua's grip. "I crashed" Aqua responded who then raised her leg, bending the knee and then taking that knee into Larxene's back. Larxene let out a scream of pain. The blonde looked to Sora, "Gee, you really are a heartless hero, not mention you can't even fight your own battles." Larxene mocked. Aqua twisting that arm even more till a crack was heard and then a scream.

"This is my fight, Master Aqua!" shouted Sora. that outburst distracted Aqua, which had given Larxene a chance to break out of Aqua's grip.

Larxene ran to the corner to the room "Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby. And if you're gonna be a baby, then here ya go". Larxene tosses a card to Sora "I created another card from your memories, you know. Be a good boy and say "thanks." Ta-ta!"

Larxene disappears "Wait, Larxene!" Sora slashes the air in anger "Where are you? Don't you dare hide from me! Show yourself!" He keeps slashing the air. Donald and Goofy exchange worried looks. Aqua grabs onto Sora's hood pulling him to her while Sora looks around for Larxene angrily and slashing the air.

"Sora, calm down! She's not coming back. Not with that broken arm, anyway." Aqua told him as she held him back. He calms down.

"Sora?" Aqua said to him as she saw the clear upset expression on his face.

"I hate this... Why'd I need someone like that to bring back...Namine's memory?"

* * *

Axel's in the crystal ball room in the castle. Larxene appears; "Whew... Throwing that battle wore me out." Not letting her comrade know o her still broken arm, as Larxene hadn't taken to potion or a cure spell.

"Really Larxy? It looked to me like you just plain lost." Axel mocked her as well as a gesture with his arm.

Larxene realized he was watching, so he had to have known about her arm, "Fuck you, Axel. Fuck you" she told him twice.

"We've already played that game Larxy!" Axel grinned to her like a Cheshire cat.

Larxene sneered. "How dare you! You don't appreciate..."

"An ungainly effort." Entered a male voice.

"Huh?" went Larxene

A man with dirty blond hair and wearing a black cloak appears in the room, "Vexen!" spoke Larxene.

Vexen looking directly at the female nobody. "How could you be humbled by not one but two some bodies of such limited significance? You shame the Organization."

Larxene glared at the elder organization member. "How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel interrupting the private conversation.

Vexen shifting over to Axel, "I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling, unlike the companion he is traveling with; she would make a worthy choice none the less I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us." Vexen quite aware of the superior nobody's order to manipulate Sora and Sora only.

Larxene putting a hand on her hip, "Hmph. Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all." Though right now Larxene wouldn't have minded to see the bluenette on Vexen's examining table, with her torso cut open.

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes." Boasted Vexen.

Axel dead-panned for second "Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your valet."

Vexen raised a brow, "Valet? He's the product of pure research."

Larxene interrupted "What he actually is a toy."

"Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet." Larxene looks away from him.

"Anyway... Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this." Axel holds out a card of Destiny Islands. "A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us."

Vexen takes the card. An unknown figure walks in with blue boots.

* * *

End Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Castle Oblivion P10

Kingdom Hearts: Re: chain of Days

Chapter 15,

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning: this chapter is a bit of time loop, since Larxene, Axel and Vexen had an extended scene for Repliku.**

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: Re: chain of memories, 358/2 Days and Birth by Sleep.

* * *

Riku entering the into the next floor of the basement. Until Riku is disturb by the site before him. "What the... What are you supposed to be?"

"Surprised?" came an all too familiar voice, it was Riku's own voice "I guess you would be."

Repliku walking from his position as the real Riku couldn't get over the likeness of this creation. "_Is this the work of the castle?"_ Riku asked his mind, "I bet it's not every day you meet your twin. Too shocked to speak? This should come as a relief, then: I'm a replica of you that Vexen made." Spoke the clone.

Riku's face went into double take mode making sure he heard that correctly, "What do you mean a fake me?"

"I didn't mean "fake"! Just because you're real doesn't mean you're better!" snapped the other Riku, "We share the same body and the same talents. There is one easy way to tell us apart, though. Know what that is? Unlike you, I'm not afraid of anything." Repliku mocking Riku.

Riku tightened a fist, "Are you calling me a coward?"

Repliku gave a small smile, "You ARE a coward. You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you scares you witless."

"Look, I..." started off Riku "But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want. In other words, I can wipe the floor with you!" spoke Repliku, summoning his own Soul Eater.

Riku summoning his own as well, as he began to face off with this doppelganger. The fifteen year wasted no time on fighting, he attacked the fake Riku endlessly; Riku wasn't giving him a real chance to fight back. The silver haired boy leapt into the air and slammed his keyblade on the clone's head making the boy go down to the floor.

"Hey, FAKE. I thought you were gonna wipe the floor with me." mocked Riku.

Repliku looked up as he brought himself up from the floor. "Go on, laugh. I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger, just you wait. It won't be long before I surpass you. Next time we fight, you're finished!" spoke the doppelganger.

Riku took a fight stance, "Sorry, you missed your chance. I'm finishing you first, right here!" Riku charges while Repliku stands up and uses dark energy to push Riku away.

Repliku laughed "It's nice to have darkness on my side." walking to Riku. "How could you be scared of something so thrilling? You're missing out."

This angered Riku so much, "Shut up!" he screamed.

Repliku smiled, "So now the coward is playing tough guy. That's cute. See you next time, Real Thing. Try not to miss me." Repliku runs off.

"Come back here! I'll show you who's a coward. Punk." Riku shouted as he set off after the clone.

* * *

Sora, who was running into the Seventh Floor of Castle Oblivion. "Sora, not so fast!" Aqua calling to her student.

Sora getting closer to the next door. "We don't have time Master! They've got Naminé. We gotta rescue her!" Sora cried out desperately as he hoped Namine was alright. Aqua grabbed him to slow him down, "Sora, you shouldn't be going off like." Aqua felt like she was speaking to a five year old with a wandering problem. "I know we need to save your friend and fast but Sora you can't take this castle lightly even with or without people like Axel and Larxene in it." Aqua told him privately.

Donald and Goofy finally catch up as they enter the seventh floor. The animal duo both taking the time to stop and catch a breathe of air "Phew, Sora sure does seem like he's upset." Goofy then said to his feathered companion.

Donald shook his head, "You'd be too. He just remembered a friend but found out she's in trouble!" Goofy then nodded in agreement. "Good point. I guess if we heard that the king was in danger, we would be pretty upset about that, too."

Sora after speaking with Aqua in private motions for them to come over as Sora has the next card ready. Sora holds up the Neverland card to the door, and they enter Neverland.

* * *

The foursome is located in a wooden ship, for Aqua it didn't take a wild guess to figure out where they were. _"Hook's ship...fun"_ the female master thought miserably._ "Wait a minute; we also encountered Riku in this world. I wonder I he'll be here but then again he wasn't in traverse town or inside Monstro."_ Aqua thinking of her other student, she really hoped that he's alright wherever he is.

"So, where are we now?" asked Sora as he looked around.

"The floor is kinda unsteady. I can hear the ocean, too..." muttered Goofy. "I know! We must be inside a ship!" Donald cutting off Goofy.

Sora's eyes settled on his Master, "Well, we'd better find a way out. But which way do we go?"As if he was asking her. Aqua was about to say something, then a sound a tiny bell entered the room along with a floating ball of light, Aqua recognized it as Tinkerbelle. Tinkerbelle flying around the room of the ship and surprises Donald, "Wak!" the fairy setting off Donald.

Sora had gotten a better look at the lying ball of light, "Who are you?" Tinkerbelle flies around them. "Maybe she's trying to help us."Aqua suggested to the others.

"Looks like you're right!" said Goofy. They follow Tinkerbelle.

* * *

The Repliku made to Basement seven, where Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen were, "How did it feel to fight the real Riku?" asked the dirty blonde haired man.

"He's spineless. I'll be running circles around him in no time." Replied the replica. "Before that, wouldn't you like to meet another hero?" Vexen asked Repliku, while Zexion and Lexaeus were choosing to stay out of this. Repliku quirked an eyebrow, "You mean that Sora kid. He's here in the castle, I hear. Want me to take care of him?"

Vexen smiled "Nothing's definite, but yes, it may come to that. I intend to make good use of you."

"No worries. Sora's just one more person to crush on the way to Riku." Spoke Repliku.

* * *

Riku desperately looking for that clone. "Come on out, you fake! Show yourself!"

"Fake?" spoke the voice of an older man. "Oh, I don't think that's the right word." it then said, while Ansem appears in front of Riku.

Riku glaring at the man before him, "What are you saying? He's just a copy of me he said as much himself."

"A copy, yes or maybe a model. He is an example of what you should be. He accepts the darkness... just as you once accepted me. But now, you are afraid. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake." Spoke Ansem as he compared Riku with this dark double.

Riku could feel his anger beginning to build up "Name one time I've been afraid of the darkness!

Ansem sneering at the boy, "In the card-worlds," Riku crossed his arms over his chest. "You grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is a product of fear. You fight the darkness because it frightens you."

Riku trying to control himself but it wasn't working "Oh, I get it."You think I'll stop fighting the darkness just to prove I'm not afraid of it. Nice try. But I'm gonna keep fighting!" shouted Riku as he tried for an Aerial attack on Ansem similar to the same move he used on Repliku. But Ansem had been able to deflect the attack which had sent Riku back down. But the young teenager, landed on his feet.

Ansem made that 'Tsk' sound as he clicked his tongue, "So stubborn." throwing Riku more cards. "Then continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will see. You cannot resist the dark."Ansem vanishes.

Riku lets out a scream of pure anger and frustration.

* * *

"_**Aqua, did you feel that just now?"**_came Eraqus's voice.

"_Yes, I did. Those dark presences, I was feeling it twice before but it was so faint that I didn't even think of it"_

"_**There was something familiar about? Yes?"**_

"_Yeah...Xehanort and Riku, He must be harboring inside of him again. What was left of him anyway? Master Eraqus, what could have brought Riku to here?"_

"_**Perhaps, it was the light in his heart bringing him back to you and Sora."**_

"_I Hope so. I really do"_

_

* * *

_

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow Tinkerbelle to another part of the ship. The all eventually felt they were going in circles.

"Is it just me, or are all the rooms starting to look the same?" Sora spoke out loud

Goofy leaning over to Donald, "Maybe we're just going' in circles?" he whispered to his friend.

Donald shook his head, "yeah. Some help SHE was."Donald whispered back. Tinkerbelle flies around Donald angrily.

Aqua rolled her eyes at this, "think you might a ruffled her wings, Donald." Said Goofy.

"Tink, what are you doing?" entered a young sounding voice, "You weren't supposed to bring the pirates WITH you!" as Peter Pan flies down from the ceiling. Sora runs to him but Peter pulls out a dagger. "Stay back, pirates! Or this will be the last fight you pick!" said Peter.

Aqua looked at fake version of her old friend.

"What's the big idea? We're not pirates!" Donald taking the initiative to yell at Peter, like he would at his nephews. "We're only here because...Umm... Why are we here, Sora?"

"Huh? How am I supposed to know, Donald? Goofy, Master Aqua what do you think?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh beats me." replied Goofy. Aqua rolled her eyes once more, she didn't think it was possible and thought she cared dearly for her student and friends but they somehow managed to reach a new level of annoyance with her.

Peter Pan finally getting that they weren't enemies, "Okay, okay, I understand. Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, right? I guess if you were real pirates...you wouldn't get lost on your own ship. Plus, you're dressed funny."

Donald shaking a fist, "There you go again!"

"Wait, so if you thought we were pirates" Sora started off, "This must be a pirate ship!" he concluded. Aqua dead-panned for that quick seconded, "Sora, they usually go hand-in-hand." She said to her pupil.

Peter Pan nodded. "That's right. You're trapped inside the Jolly Roger ship of the Old codfish, Captain Hook." Peter then said.

"Well, if we're trapped, that means you are, too!" Donald pointed out very snob like.

"Me? Don't be silly. No one can capture Peter Pan! I'm just lying Low until it's time to spring my plan."

Goofy had to asked the green clothed boy. "What plan is that?"

"The pirates kidnapped my friend Wendy. She's got to be somewhere on this ship." Tink flies next to Peter. Peter Pan then explained "I didn't expect there to be so many pirates on watch, though. I sent Tink to look for a way around but all she found was you."

"I bet I know what Tink had in mind!" said Sora, "If we all make a big enough racket; we can distract the pirates!" he then added. Tink flies around Sora. "Gawrsh Sora, you must have read her mind!" Goofy said.

Aqua kept to herself mostly in this encounter. "So how 'bout it? Let's work together, at least until we get above deck."

Peter Pan shrugging his shoulders. "Well, why not? Of course, I could save Wendy myself, if I wanted to. But you guys look like you'd be stuck without me." He spoke as he began to float above the floor. Peter flies away "Don't you have ANY manners?" shouted Donald.

* * *

Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle fly into the room inside the ship where Wendy is, "There she is!" he said.

Wendy a girl in a long blue night dress. "Peter?" the girl began speaking, "Peter Pan, is it you?"

The foursome enters the room.

"Yeah, I'm here" spoke Peter Pan as Wendy went to him, "are you all right? I've come to rescue you with my four new Lost Boys! C'mon, let's get off this leaky ol' tub and do some exploring! Ha-ha! We'll never grow up!" Peter was speaking very happily.

Aqua noticed that Wendy wasn't looking as Happy as Peter was. "Listen, Peter. I've got something to tell you" began the brunette girl "I want to go home to...London" Wendy managed to say although it was clear she was upset about it.

Peter is shocked. "What are you talking about? Why would you want to do that? You'd have to turn into a grown-up. Besides, going' on adventures is a lot more fun! If you go back to London, you'll have to leave the nursery. You'll grow up and we'll never see each other again!"

Wendy turns away, "I know that, Peter. But I still want to go home."

Peter Pan was clearly taking this the wrong way. "I came to rescue you! And you don't care if you ever see me again!"

Wendy shaking her head and waving her arms, "No, you don't understand!"

"Suit yourself! And while you're at it, rescue yourself! I'm leaving." Cried out the never ageing boy as Peter took off. This actually surprised the foursome Aqua mostly because she had known first what Peter does for his lost boys and friends so this really quite a stun to her.

Hey, wait a minute!" Sora calling out to the older boy.

"There he goes." Muttered Donald.

Wendy looking down on to the floor. "Peter..." you could just feel the guilt in her voice.

Sora crossing his arms over his chest. "Not very thoughtful, is he? What do we do now?" Sora asked Aqua. She merely looked at her pupil and Aqua looked as if she was going to speak but the keyblade master merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" interjected Goofy; the others looked hopeful with small smiles on their faces. "Why don't we think of something once we get up on deck?" he then said as their smiles dropped.

Donald couldn't believe what he just heard from his long time friend. "That doesn't make any sense...I think."

"_You think?"_ Aqua muttered in her head.

"Well, there's still trouble waiting outside." Sora spoke "and Wendy, you stay here. We'll try to create a distraction." He told her.

Wendy nodding her head at the foursome. "All right. Be careful."

"Maybe if you stay here, Peter will change his mind and come back." Goofy then said to bring up Wendy's hope. Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave.

* * *

"I dare say I won't." Spoke Vexen.

Repliku walking into the room, "But it's just a card. What good is that?" asked the self knowing clone.

Axel giving the clone a once look over, _"Another clone, geez Vexen, as if you weren't creepy enough"_ thought Axel. "That card contains Sora and Riku's memories of their home." Axel answering Repliku.

Larxene gesturing to the card with one usable arm. "This is your chance to get your hands on the real Riku's memories" this had gotten the clone's attention. "All you need is that card and a little help from Naminé." Spoke Larxene as she was tempting the clone into her game. "Maybe we'll get her to make you forget you're fake...Better yet, we could remake your heart so you can be just like the real Riku." She then said.

Namine, who had been in the corner of the white room; a hand over her mouth. As Larxene came over to Repliku.

Repliku choosing to interject "Hey, hold on! What do you mean, remake my heart?" he made a fist "The real Riku's a wimp who can't deal with the darkness inside him. What do I want with the heart of a loser?" yelled the Riku replica

Larxene turning to look at the older nobody. "Any objections, Vexen? Do you or don't you want to test Sora?" she teased him with the idea.

Vexen smirked. "The experiment, it must be done. Could be beneficial for number fourteen's slowly advancing abilities" now that the scientist of the organization was thinking about it.

Repliku looking at his creator, "What? Vexen, how could you!" he screamed.

"Didn't I say I intended to make good use of you? Spoke Vexen, it was clear he had no parental feelings for his creations

Larxene smiled that sadistic smile "Relax, kiddo. It won't hurt...much!"

Repliku summoning Soul Eater, "I'll show YOU hurt!" he yelled. Repliku readies to strike Larxene but she pushes him away and he goes down to the ground.

"Stupid little toy!" shouted Larxene. "What made you think you could even SCRATCH me? But look on the bright side... Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat along with everything else. She'll implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for. So what if they're lies?" using that one arm to strike him as she summoned her elemental power, lightening.

"No... NOOO!" screamed Repliku, before the lights in his head went out.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the deck of the ship. "Whew! We finally made it out!" Donald spoke out.

"There you are, you rascals!" Captain Hook appears.

"Not this clown" Aqua muttered under her breath.

"I'll teach you to play stow away on my ship! Friends of Peter Pan, I'll wager!" Ranted Captain Hook.

The foursome turning to one another, "Well it's hard to say" spoke Aqua "Are we his friends?" asked Donald.

"He sure didn't seem to think so." answered Goofy; Sora adding on "Yeah, the way he took off like that. He even ditched Wendy."

Hook gets angry from being casted aside. "I'm not finished talking yet! How dare you ignore me and plot behind my back! Uncivilized brats! You're in cahoots with Peter Pan, no mistake!" the pirate throwing a childish temper tantrum.

Ever since she had come back to this castle, Aqua has been feeling so many emotions all at once and not to mention it was hard for her to have a private moment of thinking; and at the moment Aqua had no problem with putting her fist into his face. Despite what it would do for her character.

"If you say so. Either way, you're gonna let us off this ship." Said Sora.

"And Wendy's coming with us." Added Goofy.

"Think again, you scallywags! Hook's one step ahead of you!" Hook threatening them. Wendy is on the edge of the plank, which shocks them.

"Wendy!" They run to the edge of the ship

"Any trouble, and Wendy takes a long walk off the plank!" he then said, "You wouldn't!" cried Donald.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. After all, I need Wendy to bait that blasted Peter Pan!"

Peter Pan choosing this moment to return and actually help out his friend. "Then I'll just have to take the bait, you old codfish!" Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle appear in front of Wendy. Wendy beamed upon the site of her friend. Peter!

Peter Pan had most of his attention on captain hook. "Here I am, Hook! Miss me?" Captain Hook doing dome form of angry gesture with his body. "Insolent BRAT! Today is the day you pay for taking my hand!"

Hook runs toward him, but Peter flies behind Wendy and holds her in his hands. He then flies out of the way, leaving Hook hanging at the edge of the plank.

"Uh-oh!" mocked Peter.

Captain Hook looked around to notice he was on the plank. "Agh? Wa-wa-wa-wa-whoa!" Hook regains his balance. He gets angry "You've made a fool of me for the last time, Pan! I'll cleave you to the brisket!"

They fight Captain Hook and defeat him

* * *

Larxene finally being able to get her greedy hands on a healing potion. She was putting that once damaged arm to use. "Why so glum, Naminé? Is something on your mind? Feeling bad about tinkering with Sora's memory? Or maybe you..."

"Knock it off, Larxene." Repliku walking into the room. "Naminé wants to forget about Sora" he then said.

Larxene gave the clone a look, "You don't say" the tone of voice was mocking.

Repliku ignoring Larxene, "Don't worry, Naminé. I'll make whatever's hurting you go away." holding out the same charm, Sora possess. "I swear it on the good luck charm you gave me. I'll be back." Repliku then heading back to the double doors and leaves.

Larxene smiled "I'll admit. It's simply amazing "It's like you completely rebuilt his heart; The good luck charm was an especially nice touch. I didn't know you could use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. Just like you changed Kairi's good luck charm. It won't be long before Sora forgets her completely! And then he'll be yours to..." Larxene again was cut off as a shy voice began to speak.

Naminé sighing "He won't forget. No matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget Kairi. Memories of me will just make his feelings for Kairi stronger. Because... Because I'm her shadow." Spoke Namine as the blonde girl looked crest fallen.

Larxene quirked an eyebrow. "So what? There's your incentive not to screw up. Rewrite Sora's heart, and you can be somebody, not just the shadow of somebody. In Sora's heart, you can be real." Larxene said to her.

Namine sighed again as she looked down to her sketch book.

* * *

"Thanks, Peter, we owe you one." Sora showing his gratitude.

Peter Pan crossed his arms "Well, at first I thought I'd let you handle it, but it really looked like you needed help. But hey, you four did pretty good, though." Peter then bringing his attention back to Wendy. "Wendy, about London... Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

Wendy nodding her head, yes. "Peter, I'm sorry. But I really need to go home." She spoke with clear upset tone.

Peter Pan sighed "I was afraid of that... Everyone grows up and grownups always forget. First you'll forget what it feels like to be young, and then you'll forget about me."

Wendy shook her head, "How can you say such a thing, Peter? I'll never, ever forget you."

Peter Pan he shrugged his arms "Sure, that's what you think now. But when you try to remember me, the memories will be gone. You'll forget little by little, one memory at a time. Once you're grown up, there won't be a single memory left." Explained Peter Pan.

Sora interrupting the private conversation, "Don't say that. Memories even important ones; don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like...like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it." Sora said to them comforting both Wendy and Peter.

Aqua smiled as she watched what Sora did for theses two friends.

"He's right, Peter." Wendy said, "Never, huh? It's funny. I thought everybody who left Neverland forgot all about it. But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Sora! If you say we'll meet again, then I believe you!" Peter said with a wide smile.

Wendy smiling "Oh, Peter!" she said.

Peter Pan turned to her "Let's go, Wendy. London is waiting." She nods. Peter picks her up and starts to fly "Goodbye, Sora. I'll be waiting to see what you look like all grown up!" he then said to his new found friend.

Peter and Tinkerbelle fly away.

Tinkerbelle flies back to Sora; Sora looked puzzled. "What's the matter, Tink?" Tink creates a card of herself and gives it to Sora

"No doubt that is a gift from Peter." Said Aqua. He puts the card in his pocket.

Donald shrugged his feathers, "Maybe he's not such a thoughtless guy after all." A Moogle falls from the sky and lands on Donald's head "Ow!" "I suppose another gift from peter?" Aqua spoke to Donald. The Moogle gets up. "What's the big idea!"

Aqua, Sora and Goofy laugh. The Moogle flies away. and the foursome leaves Neverland.

* * *

As Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the seventh exiting hall, they all catch a glimpse of Riku. Sora gasps. Aqua smiles upon the site of her other pupil, "Riku" she calls out to him; and that was when she felt it. something wasn't right about Riku. Aqua couldn't feel that trace of Xehanort.

"_Could this not be Riku? But how?"_ she thought to herself. _"perhaps a trick of the castle."_ She then told herself.

Sora was overcome with mixed emotions, "... Riku? What are YOU doing here?" he said.

Riku gave Sora and expression "Not happy to see me? Let me know if I'm getting in the way ya know, of something that's more important."

Now Sora really was baffled. "Huh? I didn't mean that..."

"_Yeah, defiantly not the real Riku"_ Aqua concluded into her mind. _"So what is he?"_

Riku sneered "Hmph. Spare the excuses. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me."

"That's not true Riku," Aqua then said, keeping up her guard. She needed to know who this was, A shape-shifter, or an illusion, Aqua noted that he looked too corporal to be an illusion.

"Are you crazy?" Sora then said to Riku, "C'mon. Master Aqua and I came all this way looking for YOU!"

Riku crossing his arms over his chest, "But you're not anymore, right? Now it's only Naminé that you're looking for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared at all about her feelings." Riku accused Sora and Aqua. Sora again was baffled. "Naminé's...?"

"Hmph. I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you?" Sora wasn't sure on how to react to this ."Just because you want to see Naminé, Sorry doesn't go both ways. Tell ya the truth, Naminé doesn't even want to look at your face." Riku said to Sora.

Aqua kept her eyes on this imposter, and she waited for an attack.

"Why not?"

"You should ask your memories that, Why?" said Riku. "Naminé disappeared from the islands. Remember that, and you'd know." Riku then added.

"Did I... Did I do something? Is it my fault? Riku..." asked Riku. Darkness envelops Riku and he dons his darkness armor.

"Why don't you all go home, and I'll care for Naminé. Anyone who goes near her" He summons his weapon, Soul Eater. "Goes through me!" Riku attacks Sora. Sora blocks it with his Keyblade. Their blades clash together.

"What's wrong with you? We're supposed to be friends!" shouted Sora as the other watched on, Aqua wanted Sora to see for himself that this wasn't the real Riku, and she knew it was going to take some time.

"Please, Sora. Since when have you ever cared about me? Naminé's not the only one who's sick of looking at you. So am I!" Riku jumps backward.

"Riku, stop it! Sora and Riku battle against one another. After the battle, Riku pants and runs away into the Eighth Floor.

"Riku!" Please wait!" Sora calling out to his best friend. Sora chases Riku into the Eighth Floor. By the time he enters the floor, Riku is gone.

Sora looking around the room. "Riku! Where are you?" Sora doesn't see him, and he puts his head down. Aqua, Donald and Goofy enter the room.

"Sora, are you okay?" Aqua asked him. Sora nodded his head. "Don't worry about me. Riku...what happened to him?

Jiminy pops out "Hmmm... Sure was strange. Almost like Ansem was back controlling Riku again."

Sora picked up his head "But we got rid of Ansem for good."

"Then I wonder what is wrong with Riku" asked Goofy.

"Hold on... The king! If he's with Riku, he might be in danger!" Donald sounding like he was having a heart attack.

"Donald, it's pretty clear that Mickey isn't here besides isn't a push over, he wouldn't let someone like Ansem-Xehanort take over Riku again." Aqua calming the duck down, "They must have gotten separated, like we almost were" she then added.

Goofy nods. They all look at Sora, who's upset over Riku. "Oh Sora," Aqua said to her pupil, "_I promise you, I'll find the real Riku"_

Jiminy hops down to the floor. "I know... You're thinking Riku isn't your friend... But that's just not true."

Sora slumped his head down. "Ya sure?"

"Well, I know he said some awful things to you back there... But you gotta remember; we are in Castle Oblivion. Why, folks lose their memory here a little bit at a time. Riku's probably just forgotten that the two of you were such close friends. That's all." Reasoned Jiminy.

Sora lifting his head, "So he just forgot?"

"My guess is that's so. But Sora...instead of being sad, we have to figure out a way to help Riku get his memory back. If we all work together, why, we're sure to get you through this. No need to mope."

Goofy nodded and said, "Jiminy's right. You shouldn't push your friends away" Donald nods his head.

Aqua putting a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah. Okay." Sora, still upset.

Donald and Goofy exchange looks and nod. Donald then opening his mouth. "Sora, do you remember our very first promise?"

"Huh?"

"Always smile!" Goofy and Donald spoke at the same time.

"That was the promise we made to each other the first time we met!" said Goofy. "We promised to never forget to keep smiling!" he then added.

Sora cheers up. "You're right." Sora holds up the Atlantica card to the door, and the group enters Atlantica.

* * *

Aqua noticed the aquatic surroundings, "Gawrsh! This looks like the bottom of the sea." Noted Goofy.

"It sure does. So how come we can breathe?" asked Sora.

"Ugh, Sora, look" Aqua pointing . "Hmm... Beats me! Maybe someone cast a spell on us?" "No magic. Not really, simply rule of the worlds." Aqua told him.

Sora amazed by the gills "It's just like breathing air!"

"But it's not air. See?" Donald trying to point it out to Sora. "Someone's swimming this way!" he then added.

Ariel appears and swims over to them, holding a trident. "If anyone asks, you didn't see me!" _"What is she up too?"_ thought Aqua as she notice King Triton's weapon.

"What?" which was shared by the foursome.

Ariel stopped and looked at them "Sorry, I don't have time to explain. Just promise you won't tell!" "Hey, what's that sparkling thingy you got there?" Goofy asked the red headed mermaid.

"Oh, nothing-nothing at all! Remember, you didn't see me!" she said as she began to swim away.

"Well. Looked like she was in a hurry." Said Donald.

Sora rotating to his teacher, "She was hiding something."

"That she was, Sora and we have to make sure it isn't going into the wrong hands."

"I wonder what it was?" Donald said to Goofy.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the throne room of King Triton, and meet Sebastian" Oh, woe is me.."

"Is something wrong?" asked Sora.

"Someone stole the king's magic trident. Atlantica is defenseless! And to top it off, Princess Ariel has disappeared! King Triton's worried sick. He won't leave his chambers."

"_That's a semi relief, I can do my job in peace"_ Aqua mused in her mind.

"Ariel?" Sora not remembering who she was "She disappeared?"

Sebastian sighing "Ariel's friend Flounder would know where she is, but now he's gone, too."

Sora turns to Aqua, Donald, and Goofy. "Wait a sec... Didn't we just see Ariel?"

"Yep. But she didn't look real happy to see us! Hey, wasn't she carrying something when we saw her?" Goofy asked Sora.

"You don't think that was the trident?" asked Sora.

"You know, maybe it was." Aqua said to him, feigning this memory loss was getting tired to her.

"Wak? But that means Ariel stole it!"

"There must be some explanation." Aqua then said.

Sebastian is talking to himself; "Ariel! Where did you swim off to this time? If anything happens to you... The king will think it's all my fault! He told me to keep an eye on her, and now this! What if she ran away because of something I said? King Triton will banish me forever!"

Sora speaking with Aqua, "He'll pop his shell if we tell him Ariel took the trident.". "Yeah no doubt about it" Aqua muttered to him, "So we'll handle this ourselves." They leave the throne room.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy find Ariel and the trident in Ariel's grotto.

"There she is!" Sora said aloud,

"Shh!, she isn't alone in there" Aqua whispered as she was starting to feel a dark presence near the sea princess.

Ariel felt like hanging her head. "This is all my fault. I wish I'd never taken Daddy's trident. I should've known things would turn out this way." Ariel talking to herself, you could hear the sadness and regret in her voice.

Donald whispering to Goofy ,"She DID take it!" "Pipe down! Somebody's coming'!" Goofy replied to Donald.

"No need to worry, child. You did the right thing." Came a feminine but rough voice.

Ursula appears in a cloud of black smoke "Why, I'm sure you'd do anything in the world to help your little friend. Poor Flounder has been swept away to the human world. No place for a little fish. Why, if we don't hurry, you might not have a friend to save..."

Ariel picking up her head "No!" she cried out.

Ursula went closer to Ariel, "Besides, you're not GIVING me the trident, dear; just letting me borrow it for a bit. You can save Flounder! Lend me the trident, and I'll help you!"

"I know but Daddy needs the trident to defend Atlantica. I need time to think." Said Ariel.

"Well, it's all the same to me. Just remember, your little friend is dodging fishhooks while you twiddle your fins. Well, you can come see me once you've made up your mind." Said the half octopus woman. Ursula disappears in black smoke

Ariel putting her head in her hands, "What am I going to do?"

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk up to Ariel. "Don't trust HER, that's for sure" Sora being the first to speak out, which if course spooked Ariel; the red head now gasping from surprise, "How long have you been listening?"

"Oh, long enough." Said Aqua.

"It doesn't matter. Sora's right! Don't trust that sea witch! She's up to no good. You can see it in her face!" butted in Donald.

Ariel nodded her head, "Then we all agree! The problem is, I don't have any idea where Flounder is. And she's the only one who can help." Ariel then spoke.

"Well what about us?" asked Sora. "C'mon. Let's go talk to her. You shouldn't have to do this by yourself." Aqua said to the young mermaid.

Ariel was surprised. "Really? You'll come with me?"

" You bet! I know how it feels to have friends in trouble. Let's get going!" said Sora

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ariel enter Ursula's lair. Ursula comes out of the shell at the end of the room and down to the ground.

"My, so many guests! Have you made up your mind, my dear?" spoke Ursula.

"I'll do anything for Flounder. But I need proof I can trust you. You said we could save Flounder if I gave you the trident. Well, prove it!" said a determined Ariel.

"But of course! See?" spoke the sea witch. She waves her hand, and Flounder appears in a shroud of darkness.

Flounder seeing his friend "Ariel!" he cried out to her.

Donald speaking out, "I knew something was fishy!"

Aqua rolled her eyes at Donald's possibly intended pun. "There you have it. If you want your precious Flounder back, give me the trident!" said Ursula. Ariel wasn't let with much of a choice. The trident glows and levitates over to Ursula. "Ha-ha! Mine at last! Now I'm ruler of all the seas!" said a victorious Ursula.

Aqua keeping her eyes on the large sea witch. Ready to make a move.

Ariel pumped a fist, "Let Flounder go!" Ursula actually lets the little yellow and blue fish go, "But of course! I'm feeling generous." Flounder swims to Ariel.

"Which reminds me... You always wanted to see other worlds, didn't you? Well, dear, I know just the world to send you to! Unfortunately, this will be a one-way trip!" She creates a strike of lightning with the trident. Sora and Aqua is transported to a single platform. With the power of the trident, Ursula has grown gigantic)

"The sea and all its denizens shall grovel before me!"

"I don't think so" said Aqua, as she prepared to perform one of her most powerful spells and fighting styles, Diamond Dust. Aqua succeeded in making Ursula's tentacles a popsicle and she let Sora handle the rest of witch.

Sora and Aqua fight and defeat Ursula. Everyone is back in Ursula's lair

* * *

Flounder swam around Ariel "Please don't be mad, Ariel. That old' witch tricked me." Said the little fish

"Flounder, as long as you're safe, nothing else matters." Said Ariel. "Now all we have to do is return the trident and everything will be okay." She added.

"But what if the king finds out you're the one who took it in the first place?" asked Sora.

Ariel made a grimaced expression "I'll be grounded forever..."

Sebastian's voice is heard somewhere in the area "Ariel! Ariel! Where are you, girl? If you can hear me, please answer!"

Ariel groaned "It's Sebastian! He came all this way just to find me."

"Yep, and when he does, you're gonna get it!" spoke Goofy.

"Goofy, I'm pretty sure she didn't need reminding" said Aqua.

"Hey, I know! Why don't you just say the sea witch stole the trident? And you got it back all by yourself! Then there's no way you'll get in trouble!" suggested Sora.

"I just had the same idea! But...I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can't lie. Not about this." Said Ariel. "I know I haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the trident. But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Flounder. I'm proud of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth." Ariel deciding to take the harder road.

"She's right, Sora! Honesty is the best way to go. In times like this one." Said Aqua.

Sora placing his hands behind his head. "Hey, I was just kidding! Great, now I'M the one in hot water!" The foursome leaves Atlantica.

* * *

End chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Castle Oblivion P11

Kingdom Hearts: Re:chain of Days

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep and Re: Chain of Memories and 358/2 Days.

Note: I'm cutting the rest 100 Acre Wood in half because that is mostly a filler world. (Not that the other weren't but this was a time waster) and on another note, with the Castle Oblivion Arch soon coming to a close, I would like to hear some ideas and or suggestions for What Aqua, should do in the rest of the Days arch.

* * *

The foursome return from Atlantica. And come out into the eighth exit hall. Sora sees Riku and gasps. He then runs to Riku but before Sora could even speak. " can't you even take the hint. I told you to go home." Said Riku.

Sora shook his head, "No, not until I rescue you 'n Naminé." He declared. Riku gave Sora a mean expression, "I don't remember ever asking you to rescue me."

Sora's blue eyes widening "Did you forget? Kairi's there back at the islands waiting for us all to come home" Sora gesturing to Riku and Aqua.

Riku sighed, "No, you're the one who forgot. I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we closed the door... "Take care of Kairi." and did you do that, no you didn't" Sora gasps and looks down. "Give it up. I'm not going back to the islands, for anything." Riku then said.

"_Come on Sora, you know it in your heart that is isn't Riku"_ Aqua speaking in her mind.

Sora shook his head 'no' "It's not just for Kairi! What about the rest?" he asked Riku. Riku merely shrugging his shoulders "You can have those losers. I already forgot 'em."

Sora held a fist, "That's enough!" he shouted out. Sora summons his Keyblade.

Riku laughed, "What about you, Sora? Do you actually remember what they all look like?" "Of course I remember..." cutting himself off trying to think of his family and friends back home but he couldn't. Sora looks down, Riku laughs again "Don't feel bad. That's what this castle does to you" he then said.

Aqua kept her eyes on the imposter, it was a time like this that she wished she wasn't playing the memory mixed-up mentor. She wanted a one on one with this fake.

"after a while. It's good. You forget all the useless stuff and remember for the first time what really matters. I remembered it, Sora. I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Protecting Naminé. Nothing else matters; Not a thing." Riku finishing talking.

Sora looks at Riku and remembers when the two of them used to fight using wooden swords.

Sora looking to his best friend "Hey...Riku... I think I'll jog your memory." He told him. Sora readies his Keyblade. Riku snickers and summons his Soul Eater. "Go ahead and try." Replied the silver haired boy.

Donald and Goofy tried to join the battle but Aqua had stopped them, She told them, this was something Sora needed to do and see for himself.

Sora and Riku battle. After the battle, Riku lays on foot on the ground, defeated. He uses his weapon to get up. "Hmph. Too bad, Sora. You can fight me all you want, but I still won't remember a thing."

"_Which is even more proof that you're not Riku"_ Aqua again speaking in her head. "C'mon Riku, Let's quit fighting and go help Naminé". Pleaded Sora.

Riku gave Sora another odd mean facial expression. "Together right. So like you Sora, you're always trying to worm your way into my heart!" spoke Riku as he held his weapon to Sora's neck. again Aqua held Donald and Goofy back.

Sora was confused "Hold on! When did I ever do that?"he asked Riku. "Hmph, you forgot that, too? You never cared. It never mattered to you!" Riku runs away into the next floor.

"You won't push us away, Riku" declared Sora.

The foursome leaves the Exit Hall.

* * *

Axel coming into the white room, using the corridor of darkness. He see's Naminé and smirks as he goes over to her.

"Does it hurt, Naminé? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart."

Naminé picks her head up and looks angrily at Axel. "But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be somebodies."

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Ninth Floor. Sora has his head down and Donald and Goofy look at each other, worried. Sora began talking "I don't get it. Riku and I; we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Naminé out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Riku and I have argued about stuff in the past, but..."

"Sora, it maybe Riku is just so confused over everything. Don't forget Sora what nearly happened to him with Ansem-Xehanort. And being in this castle isn't working so well with him mentally that is," Aqua lied to Sora. she knew that wasn't the true Riku, she felt it in her heart but a white lie sometimes ease's the worriment Sora was dealing with. Sora didn't reply back to that. "Just think on it Sora, it'll do you a world of good." She then said.

"Could be 'cause ya care what happens to each other." Goofy then said. Donald nods in agreement.

"Hm... I really thought so, too, but...maybe Riku doesn't..." concluded Sora.

"You can't give up. You're friends, tied together. Sora, Riku, and... And... What was her name?" Goofy thinks but comes up with nothing.

"Hm. It seems our memories are fading mighty fast. Sora, we gotta hurry. Bet Riku will come around if you just talk to him." Said Jiminy as he popped out.

"You're right. We three were never apart. Me 'n Riku and Naminé."

"And Kairi, she's waiting for all of you," Aqua reminding Sora of the red head. "_two can play this game." _Decided Aqua.

"yeah, Kairi too, and all four us will be together again."

Sora holds up the 100 Acre Wood card to the door, as the foursome enter.

* * *

"Wait, where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked Aqua, "Sora, they weren't with us when we went to 100 Acre Wood." she replied. "it's like that hooded man said back in traverse town." She added.

"Oh, I get it, now" Sora then said. He and Aqua come to Winnie the Pooh's house, and they find Pooh bear sitting on a log. "What's wrong, little fella?" asked Aqua.

"I'm looking for my friends." Responded the honey loving bear. Sora raised an eyebrow "Are they around here? It looks like nobody's here." He said.

Pooh looking around "Oh. Then perhaps I'm looking for nobody."

Aqua was little puzzled, "You're looking for nobody?" _"Figures, even the Winnie in this world is just as confusing."_ Thought Aqua despite the fact a tiny smile crept it's way on to Aqua's face.

Pooh looking to Aqua "I suppose I must be. But, they don't seem to be anywhere." The small bear starts rubbing his tummy. "And all this searching is making my tummy rumble. Hmm...I wonder if there's any honey about. Oh, but if I stop to eat, I shall first have to stop searching." Said Winnie the pooh.

"Same old Pooh bear," Aqua muttered to herself.

"Why don't we look for your friends together?" Sora suggested to the honey obsessed bear. "For nobody, you mean?" said Winnie.

Sora sits down on the log next to Winnie the Pooh. "No, for your friends. They might be around here. Let's find them together." said Sora. Aqua could really see what those encounters with the fake Riku were doing to Sora. it made Aqua feel like she failed as his Master and friend, a feeling she knew all too well.

"Oh, are you looking for my friends, too?" asked Pooh Bear. Sora shook his head."No, but I'm looking for some friends of my own." Sora mentioned to Winnie.

Pooh then Asking Sora "And are they friends who know my friends?"

Sora gave a small smile to the bear "I'm not sure, Pooh". Sora gets up from the log "But I know what it's like to miss your friends. So why don't we look for them together?" Sora said to him.

"Sora, I'm sorry having to put you through this" Aqua whispered to herself.

"I'd like that, Sora." smiled Winnie the Pooh. Sora walks behind Pooh's house. Sora notices something on the ground. "Huh?" went Sora.

Piglet is hiding behind one of the bushes. When he looks out he sees Sora and is scared. When Sora notices him and walks to him, he runs behind another bush. Sora finds Piglet behind one of the bushes.

"Ooooh! Oh no! Oh, dear! Don't mind me." Spoke the scared out of his mind, piglet.

"Are you friend of Pooh?" Aqua asked the shaking piglet. The small pink creature didn't answer her. "So you're not Pooh's friend?" Sora then said.

The small animal began to speak but he was so shaken "Well, I... Um... I mean, I'm not-not Pooh's friend... I'm..." Pooh walks over to them. "Why, hello there, Piglet." Sora looked at his master for a moment. "yes, there friends" she told Sora; while he me an 'Oh' expression.

Piglet seemed to have calmed down once he saw Winnie the pooh. "Oh! It's you, Pooh! I'm so relieved... I finally found someone!" but he was still talking like a nervous wreck. "I got separated from the others. And I was so worried, I didn't know what to do." Spoke Piglet

Sora leaning over to Aqua and Whispered "That doesn't explain why he's still so fidgety." Aqua elbowing Sora into his side to 'keep quiet' Sora muttering a muffled "Ow, what are you the bionic woman?" she ignored him.

Pooh and Piglet were oblivious to what occurred "Piglet, why don't you come with us to look for the rest of our friends?" Again Piglet was ball of nervousness."What? Oh my, I don't know... Ohh... What should I do..." Piglet asking either himself or Winnie the pooh.

Sora shrugging his shoulders "Guess he doesn't want to come." Said the island boy. Aqua, Sora and Pooh start to walk away.

"Wait! Please!" Piglet cried out, Winnie turning around to face his small pink friend. "Have you decided to join us, Piglet?" asking his small friend.

"Well, no. I'm... I'm still thinking" answered the stuttering Piglet "But before you got here, I found something strange in the shrubs... I thought it might help you to find everyone else..." Sora remembers the Confuse spell.

Afterword; Aqua, Sora and Pooh go through Rabbit's garden and are about to leave when a pumpkin rolls down the path.

"Watch out!" screamed Sora; Sora jumps out of the way as Aqua double jumps into the air to avoid the pumpkin but the pumpkin hits Pooh, and he rolls back through the gate. Pooh gets up and Sora walks to the gate.

"That was close! Are you okay, Pooh?" Sora asked the bear. Aqua lands on the ground nearly stumbling on her two feet.

Pooh nodding his head "Yes...I seem to be." "So where did that pumpkin come from?" Sora asked. Aqua whom was looking around the area, she spots a running figure. "I think we're about to find out."

"Yoo-hoo!" Rabbit appears from the end of the path, and he walks over to Sora, Aqua and Pooh are.

"Hello, Rabbit." Greeted Winnie the pooh. "Oh Pooh, I'm glad you're here! Would you help me sort the vegetables from my garden?" spoke Rabbit, not even giving Pooh, a hello.

"So the pumpkin was yours.." Sora said to Rabbit, Sora talks to Rabbit, While Aqua is merely walking around the area. It gave her the temptation of sitting by the tree and taking a ling nap. Aqua yawned, "I'm so tired" she muttered to herself. it didn't matter how many cure spells or potions she used, they really couldn't replenish her completely the keyblade master felt drained physically, mentally and emotionally. Aqua could actually feel the weight of the bags under her eyes, that's how tired she was.

"Do you want to help sort the vegetables?" asked Rabbit.

"Sure, I'll help!" said Sora, turning to his master wanting to see if she wanted to help too. She gave him a look that said 'No'

So only Sora and Pooh helps Rabbit sort his vegetables, which took quite some time, While Aqua was laying her back against a tree, getting some much needed rest.

"Thank you for the help. Please take this, won't you?" said a grateful Rabbit. Sora re-learns Cross-slash+. Eventually Sora and Pooh leave the Garden, Sora goes over to Aqua to see if she's ready to go but however the bluenette master was out like a light. The longer Sora looked at his mentor, the more he didn't want to disturb her.

"_She's already done so much for me in this castle, and to thank her, I'll help this world myself"_ thought Sora. "Don't worry, Master Aqua. I got this one" Sora said to a sleeping Aqua.

* * *

Sora spent most of his time helping Winnie the pooh and his friend and in return he remembered more magic spells and fighting tactics along the way. and now Sora found himself , in front of his sleeping Master. With a hand on her shoulder he slightly shook her. "Master Aqua, wake up!" Said Sora, the bluenette finally stirring awake.

Aqua woke up, the first thing she saw was Sora's face up-close, which caused her to lean back. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" she asked Sora. "Yeah, but it's okay, I took care of everything, nothing dramatic happened, no heartless or anything" Sora told her.

Aqua groaned, "Still, I feel bad about it." Sora shook his head, "Don't be, you needed rest, you work your self too hard, Master protecting and taking care of everyone" said Sora. Aqua couldn't reply to that because it was true. "it's time someone take care of you" Sora then spoke.

Despite the current circumstances, Aqua smiled her real smile, "When did you grow up?" she asked Sora. "I don't know" he replied before turning his attention back to Winnie. Aqua getting up from her position. She groaned as she moved her still sleeping muscles. Aqua actually feeling much better then she was before.

Pooh sits down on the grass "Whew... I've walked so far, I think I need a little rest. If only I had a honey pot to keep me company" "... Well, we'd better be going." Sora told Pooh Bear.

Pooh looking at the duo "Where to?"

Sora answering with "To look for my friends".

Pooh looked like he was about to get up "Then I shall help you look for them, too."

Sora smiled "That's okay, Pooh. You should stay here."

Pooh looked a little stunned "You mean...this is goodbye?"

Sora replying" No way! I'll always know where to find you." Sora then thought "_If I don't forget..."_

Pooh gets up "Don't worry, Sora. You can count on me. Even if you forget Winnie the Pooh, I won't forget you."

"Thanks, Pooh."

Sora receives a Bambi card from Pooh. Aqua and Sora leaves the 100 Acre Wood. Aqua Sora, Donald, and Goofy are reunited and enter the ninth Floor Exit Hall.

They look around for Riku but he isn't there "Where'd Riku go?" asked Donald. "Good question" Aqua responded.

Goofy to Sora "Guess he must've finally got tired of fighting' with ya."

Sora sighed "I sure hope so."

They leave the Exit Hall.

* * *

Axel, Larxene and Vexen, watching the foursome from the crystal ball, the room it's self becoming the official meeting room of the topside organization members. Larxene wasn't looking happy, which wasn't new to the others but this time it was more than usual "So what's going on, Vexen? Your Riku was supposed to counter Sora. What's he waiting for? Where is he?" Larxene started screaming at mad scientist.

Vexen gets angry "He's hiding somewhere to lure Sora deeper into the castle, right? I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know." Axel said to Larxene with a clear intent of mocking in his voice.

Larxene catching to Axel, she smiles "A-ha! Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed that. So sorry, Vexen." Vexen gave a glare to the younger nobodies "Silence!"

Larxene crossing her arms over her chest, her head held high "Predictable response. Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring." She said.

Vexen looked to the blonde "You're one to talk. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself."

"That's enough." The hooded man from earlier on appears in the room. "Marluxia!" Vexen said, with a clear disgust in his tone. The man takes his hood off and reveals his pink hair. "Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again." Spoke Marluxia

Vexen snapping back at the pink haired man. "Disappoint YOU? You go too far! In this Organization, you're No. 11! I'm No. 4 and I will not have you..." Marluxia points his scythe at Vexen. He gasps. "I've been entrusted this castle and Naminé by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization."

"Traitors are eliminated." I believe that's what the rules say." quoted Axel. Larxene smiles at this "Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing, anyway?" Vexen releasing an angry like growl

Marluxia with his scythe still in hand, "Vexen, you cannot win against Sora." he told Number Four.

Axel kept his emerald green eyes on the two, _"Not to mention. The woman will Vexen before he could even think a putting a hand on Sora"_ thought the red head.

Vexen quirked an eyebrow "Pity to be so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might." Boasted Vexen.

"Oh?" said Marluxia. Marluxia sheathes his scythe "Then let us watch as you prove it". spoke Number Eleven.

"What?" said Vexen knowing his bluff was called on, Vexen and everyone in the organization knew Vexen was the weakest fighter of the group; Demyx being the second weakest but even that coward had some skill that Vexen didn't possess but whatever fighting skill he lacked he made up for it with his intelligence.

Marluxia giving a fake smile to the older man "None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade." He told Vexen.

Vexen could pick on the empty statement "Your insincerity is comforting." Vexen said, despite him knowing it was all bullshit.

Vexen then opens a dark corridor and disappears into it.

Axel crossing his arms and taking his usual stance "You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora." said the red head.

"That would be an unfortunate denouement." He replied. Marluxia walks over to Naminé and places his hand on her shoulder. "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that right, Naminé?" Marluxia then said.

Naminé looking down to the floor "...Yes." she answered him in a weak voice.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Tenth Floor.

"WOW! The tenth floor... We've gotten up pretty high." Mused Donald.

"And that must mean we've lost ten whole floors' worth of our memories. Sora, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back?" Jiminy said to the island boy as he the cricket stood on the boy's shoulder.

Sora shook his head "I Can't do it because...that would break an old promise that I made." He told the cricket.

Aqua falling behind the group so the she was behind them, _"Yeah, he made a promise alright but it was to Kairi"_ Aqua recalling that moment between Kairi and Sora in that underground cave back in Traverse Town. That she unintentionally eavesdropped.

"An old promise? What would that be?" asked Jiminy

"On the islands, I promised Naminé that I'd keep her safe, no matter what. But I forgot it... I didn't remember until I started forgetting everything else! A promise between the two of us... That's why I can't leave.

Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it." declared Sora.

"Of course. We understand, Sora." said Jiminy while Goofy and Donald nodded in agreement while an unnoticed frown crept on to Aqua's face. Sora holds up the Hollow Bastion card to the door, and the group enters through the doors.

* * *

After entering through the doors the foursome began to some voices and that sounded like they were in an argument of some kind. "I'm hearing' voices! I wonder who it is." Said Goofy while he scratched his head.

"_Hollow Bastion"_ thought Aqua, a place this key wielder will never forget, "_Great and now to put up with the witch that isn't ding-dong dead in this version"_ Aqua then said in her mind. Aqua could never forget Maleficent from the horrible things she said about Terra and then what did to Riku and encouraging it.

Jiminy hops down and starts hopping closer to where the voices are "Shh! I think something's wrong!" he said to the foursome. The voices came in more clearer, "I know those voices, our new friend beast and one of the princess' of Heart, Belle" Aqua muttered to herself.

Belle and the Beast are talking nearby "But Belle, I don't understand! I came here to rescue you!" spoke the beast.

Belle sighing "Beast... I did not ask you to come. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you, so you're wasting your time." Said the brunette wearing the golden dress.

Beast looking confused at the princess of heart. "Belle? Do you know what you're saying? How can you stay here with that witch?" Belle not looking beast eyes. " I've nothing more to say. Now leave, before she finds you". Belle leaves to the castle entrance.

Aqua and company walk to Beast. Beast looking down to the stone ground. "Belle...why?" he said.

Sora being the first one to speak to the ill tempered beast. "I'm not sure what's going on, but...is everything okay?" Asked Sora, Donald crossing his arms as he joined Sora in comforting the beast. "Don't feel bad. There must be a reason she said those things." said the duck.

Beast then growling at Sora and Donald. "Keep your sympathy. No one could ever care for a beast like me." He roared. Beast leaves.

"Poor guy. Sure wish there was something' we could do for him." Said Goofy. Aqua looking at her animal friend, "I'm sure there is a way to help but my memory tells me we have a much bigger thing to worry about then Beast's love life" Spoke Aqua as she began to walk ahead. They run to the castle entrance.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy find Belle in the castle library.

Belle gasping at the site of the foursome. "Who are you? Were you kidnapped, too?" she asked us.

Sora gave a nervous smile "Uh...not exactly. It's a long story. Wait! So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here, right?" he answered her. _"way to keep it cool, Sora."_ Aqua thought sarcastically.

Belle lowering her head. "Yes. No, I don't really want to be here but that witch forced me to come here. I have no one to talk to. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness. And then there's him... Oh, I've missed him so much." Belle said.

Goofy picking up his head "You mean the Beast? Then why were you so mean to him before?" Belle gave the foursome an expression that said 'How did you?'

"We saw you two earlier, outside of castle...talking" Aqua then told Belle. The brunette beauty then making an 'o' expression on her lips. "Yeah. You really hurt his feelings." Sora told Belle.

Belle sighing sadly "You don't understand. I can't let him see how I really feel."

Sora and Aqua were confused by this "Why not?" Aqua asking the young woman.

Belle shaking her head "It's just that..." The sound of a door opening is heard. "Oh no, she's coming! Hide, quickly!" Belle beginning to talk faster and in hushed voice. "There's no time to explain. Quick. Hide!"

They run away and hide. The bookcases toward the wall slide open and Maleficent walks out into the room. Belle looking right at the dark witch "Oh, Hello, what do I owe this visit?" Belle informally greeting Maleficent.

Maleficent, not bothered by this "He was here, yes? He risked his life to come and save you. Why do you reject him?" the witch asked her.

Belle standing her ground with the mistress of evil "I won't ask for his help."

"Oh, and why is that?" spoke Maleficent in a mocking tone. "You know very well why. I'm not going to fall into your trap!" declared Belle as she practically told the witch off.

Maleficent wasn't looking to happy, not that she ever was but with a motion of her arms "Then I have no choice but to make you BEG for his help!" she shouted as Maleficent and Belle disappear in a puff of darkness and green fire. Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy run to where they once were

From her hidden position, Aqua kept her eyes on the evil being. Waiting for her to make an attack on Belle, her eyes widen once she saw Maleficent vastly moving her arms and the two then vanishing. Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran out from the hiding place.

"No! She got away!" said Sora.

"What should we do?" asked Goofy,

"We find them!" shouted Aqua, as she summoned her keyblade. Sora adding in his two cents. "And then help her, of course! What else?"

They run to find Maleficent and Belle.

* * *

Belle and Maleficent are talking by a fountain in the castle's Entrance Hall. "What are you waiting for? Call to him!" Demanded Maleficent.

Belle confronting the witch, "No! I won't let you hurt him!" Belle yelling in the Maleficent's face "Then I shall make you scream! The fool will come running the moment he hears your cries."

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the scene.

"Enough!" Sora screams. They ready their weapons "The Beast won't be the only one you have to deal with." Said Aqua, as she held her keyblade at the ready. Aqua knew this wasn't real Maleficent but it didn't help that this memory was bringing out all this pent up rage and aggression she held towards the witch.

Maleficent glaring at the "Be gone, intruders. You have no business here. Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! This is perfect. When that brute hears your shrieks of terror, he'll come right to me!

"Don't trouble yourself." Entered Beast's ruff voice. Beast jumps off from the upper level onto the floor.

Belle shaking her head side to side while trying to hold her tears, "You're here! No! You mustn't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again!" she screamed, as she was trying to protect Beast.

Beast looked practically heartbroken after hearing Belle's harsh words. "Belle..."

"What an awful thing to say!" said Jiminy as he popped out for a moment to glance at the foursome's current situation.

Beast picking up his head, "All right. If that's how you feel, I understand. My hideousness is punishment for being selfish and unable to love. I was made into a monster, loved by no one...and I only became more selfish. That is... Until I met you, Belle. You're the only person who accepted me. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories of our days together are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here...even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act."

Belle could feel the silent tears beginning to run down her face "Oh, Beast..." she said in a whisper.

Maleficent smiling "Well, well. I never dreamed such ugliness could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change of plan. Beast, I shall claim your heart instead of Belle's!" Maleficent starts casting a spell, and is surrounded by darkness and green fire. "No! Please!" Belle screamed.

At the same time, Maleficent summoned her strongest Heartless to keep the foursome occupied, just so they couldn't interfere. Maleficent casts a fireball at the Beast. Belle runs to Beast and takes the hit from the spell, causing her to vanish and her heart to be released.

Aqua defeats the remaining heartless with her Collision Magnet, technique, her keyblade creating an energy like rope and attaching it's self to a heartless while Aqua would then move the keyblade of hers around, having the attached heartless take out its own kind.

After the heartless were gone, the foursome turned its attention back to Maleficent, they turned in time to see Belle's body vanish as her heart was only remaining.

Maleficent grinning evil written all over her face "Well, so much for the change of plan. Belle's heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings." The mistress of evil laughing maliciously at the beast, "she loves you, Beast! I can feel it shining in her heart!"

The Beast feeling his rage building up, to the point he released that rage into roar. "You fiend! Release Belle's heart at once!" he growled at the witch. The Beast dives toward Maleficent, but she disappears before he reaches her. "Where are you?" he then shouted with the full capacity of his lungs.

Aqua and Sora both watching the shadows Maleficent made as she made her exit. _"you're not getting away with this you, Bitch!"_ thought Aqua. her eyes glaring at the shadow. Even the mere memory of Maleficent was bringing out the worst in Aqua.

Sora points to where she went, "She went that way! That's the way the shadows fled." Sora said to the beast.

Beast moving his attention to the foursome. "What are you doing here?" snapped the beast. "There's no time to talking now!" Said Aqua, as she held her master's keyblade "We gotta go after them right now!" spoke a determined keyblade master.

Beast almost looked stunned at these strangers. "You'd help me?" Goofy nodding his head, "You bet! After what you just said, we GOTTA help you!" he told the beast.

Sora holding his kingdom keyblade up high, "Let's go get Belle's heart back!" he said.

"Right!"

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Beast find Maleficent in the Castle Chapel. They ready their weapons.

Maleficent quirking an eye brow. "You've done well to make it this far, Beast. As your reward, I'll tell you why Belle rejected you. My dark magic requires hearts of utmost beauty. Belle was perfect. Deep in her heart, her love for you shone with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you, she put her heart beyond my reach." Explained Maleficent

Beast shaking his head from side to side, "But she saved me! She protected me!"

Aqua tightening her grip on the keyblade, the keyblade master mentally preparing herself for a battle she knew was coming.

"She couldn't hide how she really felt..." spoke Sora. Beast growling "I've heard enough! Release her heart! NOW! If you don't..." Maleficent mocking the beast's threat. "Hm-Hm..."

"Do not try my patience, witch!" The Beast roars.

Maleficent smiled darkly at Beast and the foursome. "Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Did you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Belle. I shall have your heart, too, monster!

"Not if we stop you!"

Maleficent having that look of disbelief on her face. "You dare to challenge me? Pitiful fools!"

"It appears to be that way." Aqua said to the Witch.

Maleficent releases tons of energy, and she transforms into a dragon. The group fights and defeats her.

Belle's heart floats down and her body is restored.

"Belle!" Beast calling out to her. The Beast takes her and holds her "Thank goodness. Your safe now, Belle" said the Beast.

The foursome watching the happy odd couple, "Please forgive me. I had to be so cruel to you. But no matter how I tried, I couldn't hide my true feelings" Belle trying to explain everything to Beast.

Beast shaking his head, "I'm the one who should apologize...for doubting you. I never want to remember feeling that way...so angry, so alone." Belle then smiled to the Beast. "Then don't. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones. Starting now." She told him.

Aqua whom was listening in on their conversation, Belle's words struck a chord in her, _"Doesn't sound like a bad idea,"_ as her thought of Terra and Ven. Her hand going to her and Terra's Wayfinder's.

"Belle..." said Beast.

"Aw, There they go with the mushy stuff, a-hyuck!" said a blushing Goofy.

"Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way." Said Sora as his eyes drifted to his teacher, seeing that she was lost in her private thoughts.

"Good idea! Let's keep moving." Spoke Donald.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave Hollow Bastion

* * *

And enter into the 10th Floor Exit Hall. Vexen appears and the group gets ready to fight.

"_oh great, another one! Just how many of these assholes are here?"_ Aqua mentally asked herself as she already re-summoned her keyblade. Aqua keeping eyes on her new found target, studying him carefully, she could tell by his body type that he isn't much of a physical fighter. "_But he isn't the hooded man from earlier, that much I can tell." _thought Aqua.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"I am Vexen. I have come to collect your debt, Sora." spoke the man In the coat.

Goofy looked Confused. "A debt? Sora, do you owe something' to this guy?" he asked the boy.

Sora glancing at Goofy with some disbelief. "Come on, of course not." He said. Aqua wasn't saying anything, she wanted to know what this guy wanted from Sora.

Vexen smirking at the group of four "Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with your former friend."

Sora dropping his guard "You don't mean?" Vexen smiled "Indeed, I do. I'm the one who brought Riku to you."

"_So he's the one that made that imposter! But he would have had to encounter the real Riku to create that...fake" _it didn't show on the outside but on the inside Aqua was raving mad, her mind over thinking with what this 'man' could have done to Riku. she glared at the man; she wanted him to pay.

"_**Aqua**_**!"** came Eraqus's voice, _**"Aqua, I know what you're feeling. Don't let yourself become controlled by this dark feelings"**_ warned Eraqus. _"I won't stand aside and do nothing!"_ Aqua answered back.

Sora then coming to the conclusion "Then...you're the one... You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done with him?"

Vexen shrugged his shoulders, "I see no need to give you information about where Riku is. After all..." Vexen summons a large blue shield. "Why trouble you in your final hour?"

"Oh, That's funny" interrupted Aqua, "you are a funny guy aren't you, ironically I was going to tell you same thing" she then said.

Aqua and Sora fight Vexen. During the battle Aqua and Sora learned, Vexen had an elemental power of Ice, so Aqua fought in her Firestorm command style, one of many techniques Sora has yet to learn.

"As I expected Sora, you weren't one to die very easily." Vexen sheathes his shield. Aqua was disappointed as she dismissed her keyblade. the fight was end but she knew it wasn't over with Vexen. Just like it was over with Axel, Larxene and the hooded man.

"As if I'd ever lose to you!" Mouthed off Sora.

Vexen laughed as he smiled once again. "I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even notice? I was delving deep into your memory as we fought. And here... Look what I found." Vexen holds up a card of an unknown world.

"A card crafted from all the memories that are locked in the other side of your heart." Vexen tosses the card to Sora and disappears

"Wait!" Sora called out to Vexen. Aqua and Sora run to Vexen but he is gone. He then looks at the card. "Memories...in the other side?"

"Don't worry, Sora. that isn't the last time we'll be seeing him" spoke a determined Aqua.

They leave the Exit Hall.

* * *

Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia are around the crystal ball, in their personal meeting room.

"If Sora disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plans; not to mention that the superior will deal with us personally if anything happens" spoke Axel. despite the fact that he, Larxene and Marluxia were planning a hostile takeover of Organization XIII.

Marluxia gave Axel a look which was hard for the red head to read. "I trust that you know what you need to do" spoke Marluxia. Larxene didn't need to speak as she knew where this was going.

Axel crossing his arms playing dumb for his backstabbing comrades. "Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you can spell it out for me."

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must eliminate the traitor." Spoke Marluxia.

Axel smirked, "No taking that back later." Axel disappears.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Eleventh Floor. Sora takes out his new card and looks at it. "A card made outta memories from "The other side of your heart"? Hmm, I wonder what it does." Asked Jiminy as he glanced at the card from Sora's shoulder.

Aqua looked at the card and then she wondered if it could be connected to Ven, as remembered how his voice was talking to her through Sora's heart, how long had he been connected through Sora anyway, Aqua wondered, Aqua's eyes widen at, if this card is connected to Ventus, perhaps this world was a memory of his home world.

"_But wait, something isn't making sense here; Ven left Sora's body, when he unlocked his heart back at hollow bastion, how could one of Ven's memories stay behind, if that were the case." _Aqua thought to herself. _"Something else going on and the enemies know that"_ she said in her mind. _"Sora, just what happened when you unlocked your heart?" _Aqua asked herself.

"We'll find out soon enough. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward." Sora holds up the card to the door, and they enter Twilight Town.

Goofy looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. "Gawrsh... Where are we, Sora?"

"Hmm... I don't know... I've never been here." Sora shrugging his shoulders. "Me neither." Donald agreeing with them.

"This isn't right ! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Sora's memory." Said Aqua.

"Maybe so, but I definitely don't remember this." Said Sora as he looking around the town. Donald suggested to Sora. "You might have forgotten this town just like the other stuff."

"No" said Aqua, "We have never been to this place." She told them though they weren't confident enough to believe it. Jiminy, popping out again "This is terrible. Our memories are practically gone."

Donald and Goofy look down in despair. Sora takes out Naminé's good luck charm. "We'll be okay. See, look at this.." Sora told the group.

"Naminé's good luck charm!" Goofy pointing out the obvious.

"There's a special memory that goes with this. One night, when Naminé and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Naminé started crying. She said, "What if a shooting star hits the islands?" So I said, "If a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!" I was swinging this toy sword around the whole time. Naminé just smiled and said, "Thanks." And then she gave me this." Sora finished telling them his memory.

An image of Naminé enters Sora's head. She begins to talk "Sora, I'm so sorry. All this, because of me..." said Naminé's image. The image fades away. Sora keeps talking about the charm.

"Naminé said she had it ever since she was a baby." Sora then said. while Aqua was the only one of the group to buy into the illusion of this girl.

"And she gave it to you? Awww..." said Donald.

"Yeah. So I promised her... From now on, I'll bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe. But then one day, Naminé left the islands...and I forgot about her all this time. I really let her down..." Sora then said as you could hear his tone of voice go from Happy to sad.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy come to the entrance to a mansion inside the town. Sora stops and looks around. "Sora, what's wrong?" Aqua noticing Sora's discomfort.

"Something...feels really strange. I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me..." Sora tried to explain.

Donald looking puzzled as the rest of the group. "You must have come here sometime before." Sora shook his head, "No, and that's what's strange about it" he said.

"It could be like with Naminé. You forgot lots of other stuff and that's why you remember this place now." Explained Goofy. "No... It's different. With Naminé; my memories sort of came drifting back to me, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories just this idea that I must have been here before." Said Sora.

"_At least, he knows a difference, not the right one but it's a start I'll admit."_ thought Aqua.

"So, feeling nostalgic?" Vexen appears. Aqua and Sora hurriedly going on the defensive, summoning their keyblades. "Sora, here's a question for you... Your memories of Naminé or your feelings here; which of the two of these is more real, I wonder." Asked Vexen.

"_Of course, he's on this Naminé, plan too but he's demystifying it, why?"_ thought Aqua while taking her stance. Readying herself for another fighter.

"Naminé, of course! Whatever it is that I'm feeling, I bet it's just another one of your mean little tricks!"

Vexen laughs. "The memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts."

"Cut the riddles!" shouted Sora.

"I told you. This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart that remembers." Spoke Vexen.

"You're wrong! I don't know this place!"Sora still shouting.

Aqua noted that Vexen was being rather calm about the whole thing, it's like nothing phased him, in fact, she saw this with Axel, Larxene and the hooded man, Aqua then realizing that just maybe these people weren't ordinary humans but perhaps something else.

"If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart then throw it away. You are not a Keyblade master, just a slave to twisted memories. Yes, Exactly like my Riku." Vexen summons his shield, just as before. Keeping her eyes locked on to him, she knew the perfect attack to defeating Vexen quickly.

"Your existence is worth nothing!" said the chilly academic.

"Like YOUR Riku? Worth nothing?"the young boy yelled. Sora is overcome with anger. "That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed Riku! Every word you've said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart!" Sora summons his Keyblade.

"I'm gonna take you down and save Riku and Naminé. THAT'S what's in my heart!" Sora then yelled.

Goofy and Donald had disappeared and became cards by this point for the battle. But when the fight was over, they stayed cards.

Sora with Aqua along his side, fight Vexen together. this time both master and apprentice stuck with fire based attacks. While Vexen stuck with his same fighting tactics as in the earlier fight. After the fight Vexen lays on the ground and pants in pain. As Aqua figured Vexen was a weak fighter, so it hadn't been an eventual fight, like with Axel.

"Urrgh..." groaned Vexen. "You two have such strength, even at the mercy of your memories" he then said. "Yeah, and how fortunate for you, it must be" Aqua spoke with such mock.

Sora began to sound desperate as he pleaded with Vexen, "None of that matters! Just put Riku back!" said Sora.

Vexen laughs "Just put him back?" He starts to get up. "The Riku you speak of has but one fate, to sink into the darkness and you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to seek the girl, Naminé, the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your heart...and end up becoming Marluxia's pawn!"

"Marluxia?" muttered Aqua, "_Must be the hooded man."_ Aqua concluded, thinking back to the man that lead her and others here. Back to her home.

Vexen had thrown off Sora. "Marluxia? What does that have to do with Naminé?" Sora asked Vexen.

But before Vexen could even say anything further, Axel's chakram flies past Aqua and Sora, striking Vexen; knocking him back down to the ground. Axel is behind Sora and Aqua. Sora turns around and gasps "Axel!"

"Yo, Sora and Aqua, Did I catch you at a bad time?" spoke Axel as he walked up a bit before stopping altogether.

Vexen starts to get up, "Axel, why...?" asked the chilly academic. Axel crossed his arms and smirked, "I came to stop you from talking too much...by eliminating your existence." Spoke the flurry of dancing flames.

Vexen began to panic by this point. "No... Don't do it!" Aqua kept her attention to Axel as it wouldn't take a genius to realize how dangerous he is.

Axel sighed, "We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are." But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook."

"Nobodies? What" Aqua asked herself. clearly she couldn't understand this. Perhaps she needed to consult with Master Eraqus on this matter.

"No... Please don't!" pleaded number four of the organization. Vexen cowers. "I don't want to.." "Goodbye." Axel cutting him off, Axel snaps his fingers and Vexen is engulfed in flames. He then fades away into darkness.

Sora watches in horror. While the sudden combustion of Vexen, snaps Aqua out of her thoughts. In time for her to see him, fade away.

Sora turning to Axel "What are you...What ARE you people? He screamed at Axel.

Axel quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, while opening an dark corridor behind him. "Hm... Don't know. I wonder about that myself." He said as he turned around, walking into the portal. Axel disappears.

* * *

Larxene and Marluxia are in the Organization's meeting room. Axel appears in the room, "Nice work." Said Larxene. "I say good riddance to that blabbermouth." She then said.

Axel turned to Number Eleven, "Marluxia... You used Vexen to test Sora's strength, didn't you?" asked Axel. "Not just Sora's. It was yours, too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member." She walks over to Axel, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Larxene smiled, "Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. After getting rid of Sora's mommy dearest. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us."

Axel picked his head up, "Ah, So that's where Sora comes in." Axel then said. "Of course. He wants to see Naminé, so why don't we just give him what he wants?" spoke Larxene, but you could hear the obvious annoyance in her town.

Marluxia goes over to Naminé; placing a hand on her small shoulder. "Rejoice, Naminé. The time is near for you to meet the hero that you've been longing for."

"I'm...glad." Naminé then said to her 'guardian'

Larxene also goes over to Naminé, "But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Sora's feelings. Do you understand me, little one?" Larxene then grabbing Naminé by her chin. Naminé nodded her head at the sadistic blonde. "I understand." Said the young girl.

Marluxia, speaking to Naminé, "All you need do is layer Sora's memories, and bring his heart closer to you." Marluxia and Larxene disappear out of the crystal ball room.

Naminé sighed, Axel turned his head to look at the small young blonde nobody. "Sora... Even if you come for me, what then?"

* * *

"Is something troubling you, Lexaeus?" questioned Zexion,

"Vexen is no more." Replied Lexaeus.

Zexion picking up his head from his hand, "Yes, his scent is gone. It was Axel. You know, it's deplorable. Agents of the Organization striking each other down." he said to Number five, though Zexion bared no emotion for his former mentor.

"The bigger problem is Sora. His strength exceeds Vexen's, and yet surely Naminé has subverted him by now. It's only a matter of time before he ends up Marluxia's puppet." Warned Lexaeus.

Zexion thought for a moment. "So what do you propose? Shall we destroy Sora before Marluxia secures him?" questioned Zexion.

Lexaeus held his head high as he crossed his arms, "No. That won't be necessary. If Marluxia is to hold the light, then we will hold the dark." Answered Lexaeus.

"Riku..." Zexion concluded.

* * *

End Chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: Castle Oblivion P12

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Days

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, in any shape or form.

Note: Castle Oblivion comes to a close in Ch18

* * *

Sora and Aqua leave Twilight Town and enters the 11th Floor Exit Hall with, Goofy and Donald returning to sides of Aqua and Sora.

"_I can feel it. I'm getting closer to chamber" _thought Aqua, as the layout of the Castle Oblivion, was imprinted on her mind, _"I wonder, is Ven is ready to wake up again I sure could use the help" _she thought in her mind. "I hope so," she whispered to herself.

but alas the foursome is greeted by Riku as they entered the twelfth hallway.

"Riku!" Sora calling out to his friend.

"You'll only hurt Naminé if you go any further." Riku warned Sora as the foursome came closer to the other boy.

Sora was sullen by this point. "You still want to fight? But Vexen's gone, so now you're free!" Sora then said, hoping the news would bring Riku to his senses.

Riku shook his head "It doesn't matter what happens to him. I'm protecting Naminé from you. That's what's in my heart. Sora, I made a promise to Naminé. I promised to...keep her safe."

"You did?" Sora quirking an eyebrow. Something wasn't adding up in Sora's mind. Aqua though keeping her eyes on this imposter. _"Now with Vexen gone, could this fake be more out of control?" _she wondered.

Riku raising his head, looking from Sora to Aqua and then back to Sora. "There was a meteor shower...this one night when she and I were little...Naminé got scared and said, "What if a shooting star hits the islands?" So I told her: "If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!" explained Riku.

Aqua's eyes widened, _"that's that same story, Sora told us" _Aqua wasn't the only to catch to the similarly of that story. "You made a promise didn't you; With a toy sword!" Sora then said. furthermore Aqua couldn't be more pleased with Sora; as he now was finally noticing what was going on...or at least had a good idea.

Riku picking up his head as if he awoken from a dream "What!... How do you know about that?"

Sora sighing, "Because...that was the same promise I made to her that night! I would protect her! I said it!" he then explained to Riku.

"Don't lie! You weren't the one there that night!" screamed the imposter. Sora shook his head at Riku, "You're the one who wasn't there! That was when she gave her good luck charm to ME!"

"Her what?" the imposter then shouted, Sora takes out the charm. "See?" Sora answered him. Riku gasps; "Tell me... Where did you get that?" out of nowhere Riku begins holding his head in pain. "Riku!" Sora seeing his friend in pain. "Sora...good try." Spoke the counterfeit Riku.

"_What is wrong with this imposter, he's acting more oblivious then Sora, could the castle affect this fake as well? Then again it could be the outside force causing this. I'd almost forgotten about that" _Aqua thinking to herself. that these new enemies were really something else, she had to keep an open mind o what the abilities they could posses.

Sora looking as his child hood friend with confusion "Huh?"

Riku scoffing at Sora, "That must be a fake. I've got the real one right here!" Riku then taking out a similar charm. Holding it out for all to see. Aqua raised an eyebrow at the imposter, "So didn't see that one coming." She muttered to herself.

"What..." Sora mumbled out his eyes were seeing the charm but his head wouldn't let him believe it. "TWO of them?" he then said.

"Fakes should be destroyed!" Riku suddenly shouted, as he summoned Soul Eater while Sora summoned his own keyblade as well. Then taking a lunge towards Sora, preparing for another battle with him. Sora holds out his keyblade ready to brace himself for the lunge, closing his eyes; he awaited for the impact of Keyblade against Keyblade but it Sora didn't feel it.

Sora opened his eyes to see, Master Aqua in front of him; blocking Riku's keyblade with her own. She looked right into the imposter's teal eyes and said, "This ends now!" she screamed. The Riku replica stared at the woman before him; his copy of Riku's memories told him that this was someone the true Riku respected deeply.

The memories were also telling him, he would stand no chance against her. "Students of mine, do not behave this way." She then said, keeping up with her façade. "Your both fighting for the same friend, there is no reason for you to be behaving like toddlers" she then said still yelling. "It's time you stopped and work together. your friend is here rotting in this 'prison' and you two are wasting time having a macho pissing a contest." She then yelled.

Sora wore a pleading look onto his face, "Riku..." the brown haired boy hoping to reason with his long time friend. Riku pulls Soul Eater away from Aqua's keyblade and then runs away from the foursome leaving his good luck charm behind, as he dropped from when Aqua, blocked his attack on Sora.

"_What is with that imposter? And then his 'Fakes should be destroyed'"_ Aqua said in her mind really thinking on it; putting her hand to her head as her fingers began to run through the long blue locks of hair. _"Oh! I get it now. So he knows does he's a fake and so no doubt he'll try to kill the real Riku and attempt to take his place; looks to me, he isn't handling that information well." _Aqua coming to this conclusion. "Poor Kid, fake or not" she whispered.

The fallen charm had caught Sora's attention. "Huh?" went Sora, going over to pick up Riku's promise charm. He sees the charm. Donald and Goofy appear by Sora's side as Aqua remained in her thoughts.

"Isn't that Naminé's good luck charm?" Said Donald.

"Yeah and it's just like mine." He answered Donald. Sora kept examining the charm. "How'd he get this? After all I have the real one and Naminé's been gone so long, no way she'd have time make another and give it to him at least before," something then occurred to Sora. "the only logical answer could be, is that he just got this from her but it's impossible since we're looking for her in this castle" said the boy.

The charm glows and gives off a strong light, "Whoa!" Sora, Donald and Goofy share a mutual Whoa; while this breaks Aqua of her concentration. The charm turns into a card of Destiny Islands.

"It turned into a card!" Goofy pointed out.

Sora walks toward the entrance to the next floor. Aqua eventually joins him, while Donald and Goofy stay back, thinking about what's happened.

"Aww...I don't understand what's going on..." Donald suddenly said.

Sora looking towards Donald "Let's just keep moving, okay? It doesn't matter." He said to the easily tempered duck.

Donald shook his head no, "It DOES matter. How can two of you have the same memory? You can't both be right." The mage said to keyblade apprentice.

That stopped Sora in his tracks "I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me!" Sora then said, throwing his arms into the air.

Goofy butting in "That's not what he meant. We're just kinda worried." Goofy trying to explain it to Sora.

"_Uh-oh, this isn't how Imagined, things would go."_ Aqua watching the verbal fight; as it was clear to her, that Donald and Goofy were finally questioning what was going on.

Sora: Then let's ask Naminé! That should clear it up. Look, we don't have time to sit around. So let's GO." Demanded Sora. Donald and Goofy exchange looks.

"Sora, what happened to ya?" asked Goofy

"What's THAT mean?" retorted the boy, Aqua was surprised at Sora; in all the years she has known him, he had never once acted like this. "Well, ya always get real touchy when it comes to stuff about Naminé...But before we came to this castle, you didn't even remember what her name was." Explained Goofy.

"Now Naminé is the only thing you talk about." Donald finished for his friend.

Goofy shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't make sense. Maybe you should just slow down and think ahead about some of these things." Spoke Goofy. though Aqua wasn't saying anything at the moment. She had to agree with Goofy. things were beyond out of hand and Sora was barely acknowledging it.

Perhaps, it was the right time to tell them everything. After all Sora clearly didn't remember the things about this place before the entered the castle and that actually did hurt Aqua however she shouldn't let a minor detail such as that get in the way of the truth.

Now Sora was really getting upset, "Think ahead? What is the matter with you guys? Do you want me to abandon her?" Donald shaking his arms and head, "No, that's not it!" he tried to say before Sora cut him off, "Then do whatever you want! You can lay back and take a nap for all I care! I'M going to find Naminé!" Sora snapped at them.

"Sora!" Aqua said to him, trying to calm the boy down. "they're not saying that. Yes we have to save her but don't you think it's weird how this all started out?" Aqua asked him

Sora runs ahead into the next floor, leaving Donald and Goofy behind.

"I'm going after him" Aqua said as she took off. The animal duo nodded their heads both exchanging worried glances to one another, the team was splitting up. Had this been a wise choice, Goofy wondered this.

"Sora!" Aqua called out to him as she followed. Ready to give that student of hers a piece of her mind.

* * *

Axel and Naminé are in the Organization's meeting room. Axel looks to the young nobody before talking to Naminé. He turned so he couldn't face her "You're all that he's got left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will." spoke Axel as he wore a smile on his face though the girl couldn't see it.

Naminé gasps as she set down the drawing pad on her lap. Naminé nearly stuttered as she tried to speak to Axel. "But I... It's too late."

"You shouldn't give up just yet. Say, Naminé. Have you noticed?" Naminé tried to ignore the red head as he was teasing her with this opportune moment. "Marluxia doesn't seem to be around." Axel then said.

Now that certainly caught Naminé's attention. "What are you...saying?" as she softly picked up her head.

Axel again smiling a smile that she couldn't see "Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way." Naminé doesn't even think it over as gets up from the chair and running out of the room.

"Just make it count." Axel said after her, "Now THIS should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Sora. It's the least you can do for me, you know." He then said before he had a laugh. He then notices something and clutches his chest "Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else!" Axel then said with clear disbelief.

* * *

Sora enters the Twelfth Floor with Aqua running up behind him. He takes out the Destiny Islands card and looks at it.

"Sora," Aqua shouted at him "That was no way to behave to..." Sora turned to her, cutting her off "Keep it to yourself!" he screamed. His eyes widen, when he realized what he just done and to who; not only he mouth off Donald and Goofy but he bad mouthed his mentor who acted like a second mother to him and Riku. He tried apologize quickly

Aqua looking to her student, there was no expressions of shock or surprise written on her face. "Sora" she said in a eerie calm voice. "I hope you know what you're playing at cause the moment you lose sight of it. you'll lose" she said to him.

Sora was a afraid to do anything or even say something to her. So without a second to lose, Sora holds up the card to the door and he enters Destiny Islands; with a silent Master right behind him.

The duo entered into the new world, "I'm not going crazy, am I?" started off Sora, "I know exactly where this is... Yeah! This is our island! Where Naminé and I used to play together!" Aqua looked to him still without speaking to him; she made a face that spoke, "No Duh"

"Hey!" the island kids, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie appear and run over to Sora and Aqua.

"What's up Sora, Aqua!" in his thick accent. Aqua gave Wakka a nod of acknowledgement. Aqua looking around the island, it looked just the way it did the day before it overcame with darkness. She could see her home. As tempting as it was to go inside of it. she didn't. knowing it wasn't real.

"_I wonder where the memory based Kairi and Riku are at this very moment"_ she thought in her mind, as he look around the island with the breezes of wind hitting her face.

"So, what'cha wanna do today?" asked Selphie as stepped up to Sora.

Sora was glad to not only see the island but as well as his friends. But there was something off about it he just couldn't remember their names. "Hey, guys! Am I glad to see you, uh..."

"Uh what?" said Tidus.

Wakka putting his hands to his face, "We got food on our faces?" he then asked Sora.

Selphie rolling her eyes at her friend. "Please, Wakka. Only you could be dumb enough to not notice food stuck to your face." She said with a bit of an attitude.

"Hey, whoa! That's a low blow, ya?" replied Wakka.

Tidus adding in his own two cents. "I don't know, Wakka. I think Selphie's on the mark" "Aw, not you too, Tidus!" Wakka then said.

And then it suddenly all came back to Sora. "Oh, yeah. You're Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, that's who you are!" he said out loud. Aqua turning her attention back to Sora, _"He'd even forgotten, the people back home"_ thought Aqua. _"Those monsters will pay for what they have done_" her mind added.

"You hit your head?" Wakka asking with much concern.

Sora wasn't sure how to answer he's recently remembered friends "No, uh...just thinking aloud."

"It's actually a new spell; that I showed him." Aqua covering for Sora. "that he'll need to train for to handle it better." Aqua added on.

Selphie almost look disappointed at that response, "Oh and here I thought thinking about HER again!" said the brunette dressed in a very ugly shade of yellow. Tidus catching to where Selphie was going with this "Oh, I get it. Yeah, he's a total zombie when she's on his mind."

"That would explain why he's acting' all funny towards us." Wakka adding his own two cents.

Aqua dead panned at the island kids, "Yes, that must be it" she said with no emotion whatsoever. Aqua was tired of these worlds that were only mere reflections of events that hadn't happened. Aqua now looking back only Traverse Town and Wonderland had been close to the real thing.

"I bet you want us to take a hike so you two can be ALONE, huh?" said Selphie, Aqua looked at the girl. _"What is with these kids? Memory based or not" _

Sora merely shrugging his shoulders, "um...I guess" he said, his hands hitting the side of his red shorts.

Selphie smiled, " All right, all right. We'll disappear for awhile. Go find her, cowboy." "Yeah and We'll try to be quiet while we SPY on you! Added on Tidus.

Aqua rolling her eyes; clearly the keyblade master was tolerance for annoyance was thinning.

Wakka intercepting on Sora's behalf. "Hey, Sora's serious. Give the guy some room."

Tidus turning to Sora "I'm only kidding!"

"See you later, Sora!" Selphie said, as she grabbed Wakka and Tidus with her.

* * *

"And now, we can get back to business" Said Aqua.

Aqua and Sora encounter Riku near the Paopu tree on a tiny island "Hey, Sora, Master Aqua. What's the big rush?"

Aqua turning to the memory based Riku, "Oh nothing to important, just making sure, Sora isn't falling behind in skill" she easily lied to the memory based Riku. The other boy nodded his head while Sora took a second to be applaud.

Sora looked at the silver haired boy, "I know you..."He thinks for a moment. "You're Riku!" he then said.

Riku crossing his arms over his chest. "Gee, thanks for remembering me. It's been, what, a couple of hours?" Riku replied sarcastically, Sora realizing how horrible that must of sounded to Riku. "Err... Never mind. Are you okay? Are you still under his control?" Sora then asked Riku.

Aqua slapped her hand to her forehead, _"What! He can't tell the difference; I mean this Riku isn't attempting to kill him" _sometimes Aqua just couldn't believe the things that came out of Sora's mouth however she wouldn't hold it against him, considering their current situation.

Riku stared at Sora, not saying a word until he broke his own silence "What are you TALKING about?"

"Oh I get it now... You must be the Riku from my memories." Said Sora.

Riku raised an eyebrow to him. "The Riku from my memories"? Sounds like you're stuck in the land of make-believe Sora."

Sora shrugged "Yeah, I guess I kind of am."

Riku shook his head as he began laughing. " Ha-ha, you're such a kid Sora. How are you gonna take care of HER if you act like that?" Aqua watched the two boys honestly it was a case of deja'vu it made her feel like she was with Terra and Ven all over again and it was a nice one that she missed desperately. Raising a hand to the two charms around her neck.

"_I miss you guys, so much...I can't keep doing this to myself; it's distracting me." _Aqua getting lost into her thoughts. Which was becoming quite an occurrence for herself.

Sora putting his hands behind his head, "Hey, speaking of her..." Sora began to say. There is a great shaking sound "What's happening?" he then said

"What is that an earthquake?" Aqua asked randomly as she tried to compose her own balance.

Riku whom was also trying to keep standing, "How should I know! Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm gonna go warn the others!" Riku runs off,

"Sora, then we should go check it out." Aqua said to the boy. Sora nodded.

Riku turned around to say one more to thing to Sora, "I know, It's your job to look after her. Go, Sora!"

"Okay!" said Sora, So Master and pupils both run off, in where they needed to be.

* * *

A great dark sphere hovers in the sky. The islands have been destroyed and reduced to a single landmass. Sora and Aqua are on the single island. "The Island" he cried.

"it's just like last time" Aqua indirectly speaking to Sora, as she summoning her keyblade; preparing herself for any heartless about to appear. "Sora," calling out to him, "Prepare yourself." She said gesturing to her keyblade in hand. As the shadow heartless begun to appear surrounding the Keyblade master. She lunged the keyblade forward taking out the first three heartless and then moving on the others but alas soon those destroyed Heartless were replaced with more shadow heartless.

Aqua raised her keyblade upright, "Fire" she yelled. As she planted seeker mines on to the sand of the falling apart island. Aqua turned her head to check on Sora; there aqua see's something beginning to form behind Sora.

Sora summons the kingdom key before running to the edge and looking down. A Darkside Heartless appears behind him. "Sora behind you," Aqua screamed at the top o her lungs.

Sora immediately turns around to see the darkside heartless rising with its large fist ready to take out the island boy. Aqua came as fast as she could as she hit the darkside with a very damaging attack, while Sora was the one to finish off the large heartless.

"Okay, I have to keep her safe" Sora said to himself "Naminé! Can you hear me?" Sora said out loud. Aqua's sapphire colored eyes widen as she sees a young girl who isn't Kairi, behind Sora. _"What? But...I thought they made her up!" _Looking at the girl, making her do a double take.

Naminé is behind Sora. Sora notices her "Naminé..." he calls out to her.

Sora runs to Naminé and she smiles at him "Sora... You really came for me." He nods and smiles; he takes her hand. "It's you... It's really you. I've been through so much just to see you." Sora confessed to her.

Naminé again smiled at the boy, "Yes. I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way." Confessed Naminé.

Aqua not knowing how to process this moment as she really hadn't excepted to see a girl around Kairi's age. _"Wait, what did she just say." _Naminé's confession breaking Aqua's shock.

"Naminé?" Sora questioned her.

Naminé sighing, "I was lonely for so long. I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so...so happy, but...but to your heart I had to..." Naminé voice began to crack as the young girl was getting upset.

"Don't worry. I'm here because I promised that I would protect you." said Sora.

"Sora...I want to thank you. But I'm so sorry. I'm not supposed to be in this picture." Another image of Naminé appears behind Sora except this Naminé is looking at Aqua. "That's true." She said to the bluenette wielder.

Sora was growing confused. "Huh? Naminé?"

Naminé still looking to Aqua as she confessed. "That isn't me. I'm not there. I don't really exist inside your heart. I don't exist in anyone's heart. I never have existed anywhere." She explained hoping the older woman could understand.

Sora staring back and forth between the two Naminé's "What...What are you saying? What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away... I came here so I'd never lose you again!" he swore at her.

Aqua ran a hand through her hair. "This is bigger than I thought it was" she said aloud.

Naminé sighing once more, "Was it really me you wanted to see?"

Sora still confused as he was a bit slow in answering her Naminé's question "Of course it was! I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this castle, but never anything about you!" He takes out Naminé's good luck charm.

"Look! You gave this to me, didn't you?" he added.

The Naminé in front of Sora "You have it! My good luck charm."

"No, Sora! You can't believe me!" the other Naminé cried out.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sora asked as the memory based destiny islands were falling apart.

"_What is this girl playing at?"_ Aqua wondered

Naminé: Think, Sora. Think just one more time. About who's most special to you. Call out to that piece of memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it.

"Who's most special to me? That's an easy one. It's you, Nami.." Sora being cut off as the good luck charm glows and gives off a light. It changes into Kairi's good luck charm. Sora sees the Naminé in front of him and she changes into Kairi. The islands are restored to their normal state.

"Whoa" Said Aqua as looked around the islands. It looked as if it never even happened.

Sora now feeling more confused than he was before. "Who... Who was that? I can't remember her, but she feels so...familiar. Naminé? Naminé!" Aqua and Sora both saw that the two Namine's were gone.

"Come on, Sora, let's go, we'll see her again" Spoke Aqua.

Sora and Aqua; take this moment to leave Destiny Islands.

* * *

Riku entering a new hallway just as he was going over to the door. " Just one card left. If I get through this, can I finally rid myself of the dark?" Riku questioned himself. Before Riku could venture any further. A corroder of darkness opens in the middle of the room.

Riku sees Lexaeus upon entering the hallway. The silver haired boy taking a few steps backwards "That scent... You're another "nobody."" Riku said to the strong built man.

"You've done well to make it this far, Riku." Spoke the larger man. "Your reputation is well deserved. But to be scared of the darkness... What a waste." Lexaeus then added.

Riku stood his ground with the man that easily towered over him. "I'm not scared." he said to the nobody.

"I can see that you are. You have the potential to control it" spoke the silent hero. "Cast away the fear that weakens you. Unbind your heart, and take hold of the darkness within." Instructed Lexaeus.

Riku took a stance, "And if I say no?" he replied.

Lexaeus wasn't looking pleased with Riku's reply. "Then you end here; light, darkness, and all!" Lexaeus uses a dark energy blast. That surrounds his body; the dark energy is lying all over the white room. Riku wasn't expecting them as they came closer to him so out of instinct he raised his arms as if he was blocking them. "Urgh!" he cried out.

Lexaeus summoning his weapon which to Riku appeared to look like an over sized, tomahawk. "See the power of darkness! I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a frail-hearted craven! Now, end your resistance, and let the darkness in!" demanded the organization member.

Riku now being left without a choice but to fight. So the silver haired fifteen year old summoned Soul Eater.

* * *

Aqua and Sora entered into the exit hall; where they meet with Namine once again and this time there is only one of her. "So your Namine" Aqua said the girl. The blonde girl nodding her head yes, "I won't lie, I had doubted your existence." Aqua told the girl.

Sora went to the blonde girl "Naminé! It isn't you. The person most special to me it's not you...Right?" Sora asked her. Aqua could hear the sadness in his voice.

Naminé, she smiled sadly "No. The girl you really care about. The one who was always with you isn't me. It's her." Namine said to Sora.

Aqua wasn't going to butt on this on; Sora needs to figure this one for himself. "But then who is she? Because I can't think of her name. If she's so special to me, then why can't I remember?" Sora asked her. Aqua was wondering this herself, just how did Namine do all this to Sora?

Naminé looking down to the floor before she picked up her head. "Because I went into your memories and..."The girl was being cut off.

"Let me explain this!" entered a boy's voice. the imposter Riku appears. "Plain and simple. Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Naminé. It's supposed to be me! But you and your messed-up memories are always in the way, Sora!" shouted the replica.

"Riku!" Aqua said to the fake, "this isn't the way it should be; Look Namine is here, we can all go and leave together now." Aqua said

Riku ignoring the keyblade master. "Want some more Sora?" Riku fires a blast at Sora, the younger boy trying to block it with his keyblade. Aqua was letting Sora handle this won; Sora needed to learn to fight on his own without her always stepping in, so in a harsh way it was lesson for them both.

Naminé gasping "Sora!" she cried out to the Island boy. Riku has a smile on his face as he walks to Sora. "Riku" he spoke out to the silver haired boy, "I don't want to fight with you, not anymore" Sora said to him.

Riku smiled "Looks like I win then Sora" as he raised Soul Eater.

"Riku, stop it!" yelled the small girl.

"You are through!" said Riku raising that keyblade more as he was ready to make that harmful attack.

Naminé couldn't take it anymore as she screamed out "I said STOP!" Aqua watches as the Riku imposter begins to spark in the middle of his forehead. Riku stops and falls to the ground.

"Riku...? Riku! RIKU!" Sora called out to him as he turned to Naminé, whom was now looking spooked. "What did you do? What did you do to him?" he asked her.

Soon enough a dark corridor appears in the middle of the room and Larxene appears and then steps out of said corridor. _"Oh great the bitch is back"_ thought Aqua.

"Broke his heart." Said the menacing woman. "I'd say more like she smashed it, really." Larxene then said.

Aqua sighed at the sight of the blonde, "What the fuck are you talking about?" she said to her.

"Smashed his heart? Then what's gonna... What's gonna happen to Riku?" demanded Sora. Larxene begins to laugh at Sora. "Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If it's Riku you're worried about, then don't. Because Riku was never really here." Spoke Larxene as she placed her hand on her hips.

Sora quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Larxene smiled at them all. "Do you really think I'm just gonna say it? That's too easy! Oh, what to do?" she said in a mocking taunt.

"Quit the games!" shouted Sora as he lunges towards Larxene and tries to attack Larxene but she is prepared to kick him away. her kick is blocked as Aqua once again uses her teleportation technique. Aqua is holding herself up on a one handed handstand to block the kick however Aqua begins to move her body as she bounced off her hand and once off the ground she shifted one of her legs and then making the boot covered foot connect with Larxene's face sending the evil blonde backwards.

With Aqua interrupting like that the surprise of that movement sent Sora falling backwards to the floor. Meanwhile Aqua landed on the ground in a crouching position.

Larxene felt something wet on her face; bring her gloved hand to her face and then bringing it back down Larxene could see blood on the dark glove. Aqua had busted her mouth. "All right, have it your way, then. I know it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. That thing lying there is just a puppet that Vexen made as an experiment. No more than a toy. It's laughable, really. It called you a fake, but IT was a fabrication all along." She said angrily but surprisingly she held some composure though Aqua was waiting for the blonde's next move.

"Not Riku? A fake?" Sora had troubling processing this. "I knew it" Aqua said aloud as she stood up.

Larxene sneered at the keyblade wielders "Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could it remember anything?" she said, as she walked over to Repliku. She picks up the fake Riku. "You get it?" The comment being directed at Sora "Its memories with Naminé were just planted, not real." Said Larxene, she throws the fake near the wall. "Yup. That means, all this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories; that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus. Isn't that the truth, Naminé?" spoke the twisted Woman as she walked over to the small girl She picks Naminé's head up, with an index finger.

"Oh, so cute" she taunted the others... "But behind this little face, you do awful things." She then told the girl. Naminé looks away.

"Naminé..." Sora spoke softly.

Larxene rolling her eyes. "You're so stupid. Don't you get it now?" Larxene said to him "That's what Naminé's powers are about! She can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories of anything, even things that never happened. The girl you've been trying to protect all this time; is really a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts!" said number eleven.

Sora putting a hand over his heart. " Then...my memories...are all.."

"Oh, you do get it! Lies, lies, all lies! Just Naminé's illusions, nothing more. Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. So close to it; we were almost there. This was our only chance to turn the Keyblade master into our puppet, but That jerk Axel he used Naminé to betray us!" she yelled as she summons her kunai knives. Sora gasps "So now, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate you!" spoke the savage nymph.

"You'll pay..." begins to say but stops when Namine moves in front of him. Larxene walks to Sora. Naminé walks in between Sora and Larxene and spreads her arms out to protect him.

"Don't!" Namine pleaded with older girl. "Huh? It's a little late for the witch to grow a conscience. Last time I checked, YOU'RE the one who fooled around with his memories creating this mess."

Naminé looking desperate "I know, but"

Larxene making a fist with her kunai " and then I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!" Larxene knocks her away and by the Riku Replica.

"_Bitch_!" Aqua's mind said. in this short amount of time; Aqua already formulated a plan to destroy Larxene. Sora with an arm reaching out "Naminé!" Larxene turned to him "What's this? Are you upset? And you don't even actually know her!" said the evil woman.

Sora looking up at Larxene "Maybe not. But still...I made...a promise."

"What?" replied Larxene as I she heard the dumbest comment in the world. As Sora talks he starts to get up. "A promise I made to Naminé to keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But the promise is real to me. That's why I'll keep it." said Sora as he got up on his knees.

Larxene towers over him "Hmph. You're such an idiot. There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it... You're going down alone!" Goofy's shield appears and flies past Larxene and hitting her . Goofy appears and runs in front of Sora. Donald casts Curaga on Sora and runs in front of him.

"Not if we can stop you!" said Donald. Sora gets up "Huh?" Donald and Goofy have their weapons ready and they make a barrier in front of Sora "Donald! Goofy! You found me!"

"Of course we did. We were worried about you!" Goofy turned to Sora.

"And we promised! We promised that we would protect you!" Sora smiles. Donald and Goofy nod. "You won't ever be alone. It's always been the four of us and we stick together" added Goofy.

"And that is how it's going to stay!" spoke Donald.

Larxene was getting frustrated by this point. " Okay... Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me!"

"NO!" screamed Aqua, "You'll only be fighting with me" Larxene smiled as Aqua walked in front of Sora, Donald and Goofy. now standing before the blonde, "Just the person I wanted to kill. You've just made me a very happy woman"

"Hm" went Aqua, "Next, I'll make you a dead one" spoke the bluenette

* * *

"Your finished!" screamed Riku as he took to an Ariel attack.

"Don't mock me!" Lexaeus shouted as he waved his tomahawk connecting it to Riku's body sending the young boy into the ceiling the force of the hit knocked Riku out cold. Lexaeus watched as Riku's body crashed to the floor.

Lexaeus began to go over to the boy, he wondered if he should take the boy back to Zexion where they could persuade the young wielder in fighting against the traitors members of the organization. But before the larger man could even take another step, Riku's body began to enwrap it's self in darkness.

"What" Lexaeus questioned. As Riku's body was now wearing his old body suite. And within a fast movement Riku was off the floor gripping his keyblade as made a quick and fatal slash into Lexaeus. "Too Slow" spoke Riku in low voice but sounding deeper than it's ever been.

"What's wrong Lexaeus? Is that all darkness can do?" Mocked Riku.

Lexaeus drops his weapon as it landed with a loud thud. _"I'm sorry Zexion, this was a battle I should not have started; this boy is the superior's... "_ "Well...It seems...I am beaten but the Organization shall triumph! I may perish, but all the darkness within me will billow forth and devour you!" Lexaeus shouting his final words.

Lexaeus disappears with a dark energy blast leaving Riku engulfed in darkness. "What the?" Riku said as he was lying in the darkness. "What...what happened? Where am I..."

"I can see clearly!" a familiar voice began to speak out.

Riku perked his head right up. "Lexaeus?" he said looking around for the nobody. "Riku, I can see your heart" Spoke the voice.

Riku shaking his head "No, it can't be darkness this foul could only belong to one person..." He said.

"That's it, remember me. Let me drift into your heart." Spoke the voice. "Ansem!" Riku called out in anger. "Mwa ha-ha. You called my name Riku, you're thinking about me. You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good; The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I awaken..." Ansem appearing before Riku "Your heart will be mine!"

"Riku, fight! Don't let Ansem take you!" The glowing energy ball appears. "That voice..." Riku spoke softly. Mickey appears between Riku and Ansem. "Your Majesty!" Riku cries out.

Ansem not looking pleased with the appearance of Mickey. "Meddlesome king!"

There is a flash of blinding light and Riku appears back in Castle Oblivion alone.

Riku awakens to find himself on the floor of the hallway. "Unnh..." getting up from the floor "The king protected me? Your Majesty, where are you? Please answer! You're with me...aren't you?"

* * *

"You must be pretty powerful" Aqua said as she took her stance. Keyblade in hand while the others were in a magically protective barrier casted by Donald.

"Oh, you have no Idea" retorted Larxene while taking a stance of her own. Aqua nodded her head to Larxene, "No, actually I do have an idea. I mean look at you; not a scar on you and you want to know that says about you, that you have no real skills in the art of battle as well it says that you haven't been doing this long and not to mention, it makes you look weak" Larxene really wasn't happy now as Aqua kept talking. "the going about and beating kids, doesn't help you either, granted one of those kids is an opponent. Still won't look good for you either way. So to cut this short story even shorter; you have no surviving chance against someone of my caliber." Aqua finished taking.

Larxene couldn't take it anymore as the final straw was now broken. Lunging at Aqua with Kunai in hand "I'll show you whose weak!" she screamed. Aqua teleported out of her leather trench coat as Larxene came closer. The coat working as giant blindfold giving Aqua major advantage in this battle.

"I thought you were going to show me whose weaker." taunted Aqua.

The blonde tossed the coat off of her face and then throwing it to the ground. Larxene growled as used her Kunai hand to shoot out lightening at Aqua.

"_And here we go"_ thought Aqua. as she countered with thunder surge. Aqua continued to use thunder and lightening based attacks to so she could easily activate thunderbolt.

Larxene was falling right into Aqua's trap. "Go ahead, keep using those, it'll only make me more powerful as she leapt into the air, having several lighting strikes come down. two of them hit Aqua but it didn't throw off her game, in fact it was setting up for her grand attack.

The other could only watch as Aqua took on this sadist. For the first time, Sora was glad he wasn't the one fighting.

The bluenette keyblade master began to feel Thunderbolt activate as she felt it run throughout her body. Aqua thrusted the tip of her keyblade but only to have it caught by Larxene. "Looky-looky at what I've caught" mocked Larxene.

"Larxene" Aqua saying her name. "Do you know what happens to an electrical current such as yourself when in direct contact with too much electricity." Aqua said the blonde. Larxene's reaction was slow as she realized what Aqua had planned. "Thunder" Aqua now unleashing all that power with her keyblade acting as a conductor which made the transition of power easier.

The room was filled with Larxene's screaming for her life. "No... No! I refuse to lose to you" Aqua watched as Larxene's image began to blur like Vexen's had. She begins to fade away. "I think I'm...I'm fading? No, this isn't...the way I... I won't... ALLOW..." Larxene fades away into darkness.

* * *

"First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone as well. What's to become of the Organization?" The cloaked schemer asked himself aloud. Zexion wished he could feel some forum of grieving for his once caretakers, Vexen and Lexaeus. After the betrayal of his adopted father they were all Ienzo had. But now he had nothing just as he was nothing.

Axel comes into the lower basement. "Larxene's out of the picture, too. Naminé turned on her. Gee, I wonder who's next?" Axel speaking in mock tone.

Zexion picked his head up "Maybe you." Zexion said, though a part of him had wishful thinking. Zexion was once a child prodigy he certainly wasn't stupid. He knew Axel and Saix were bigger traitors then Marluxia and Larxene.

Axel shook his hand at Zexion "Me? Naah. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon. No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go." He said to number six.

"You think Sora will win. Because anyone who beats you is unbeatable. is that it?" Zexion figuring out what Axel was up to.

"That's the idea. Marluxia plotted to use Sora against the Organization...so it's fitting Sora should be his downfall." Axel schemed.

Zexion crossed his arms over his chest as he place his hand under his chin. "Then...we won't be needing Riku anymore." Spoke Zexion.

Axel made a noise with his tongue, "Good luck disposing of him. You want to take on someone who wasted Lexaeus?" asked Axel

Zexion glared at the red head. "That's not how I do things. Tell me, did you get the data on Riku's home?" he then said.

* * *

End


	18. Chapter 18: Castle Oblivion P13

Kingdom Hearts: Re: chain of Days

Chapter Eighteen

Author: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway. This is made for purely for fun and entertainment.

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days and Re/Chain of memories.

Note: Castle Oblivion Finale

* * *

A red headed girl about the age of fourteen years old, sighing as she laid her back against a slanted looking tree. Her feet were practically buried into the sand. "Just how many days has it been now since they've been gone?" the red-head asked herself out loud. The island's breeze running through her short locks of hair as she held on to her necklace.

"Aqua...Riku... _-_-_-_...I hope you're alright; where ever you are." The young girl spoke softly to herself. "Wait, wasn't there another boy with who went with them?" she asked herself. "I'm pretty sure there was but I can't even remember his name let alone a face." She added.

"Hey Kairi," another girl's voice called over. "Oh, hi Selphie" greeted Kairi"

"The Guys and I were going to head back to the main island. Do you want to join us?" the brunette asked her. Kairi shaking her head, "No. I'll think stay here for a bit and clear my head." The red head replied.

"Alright Kairi, see ya at school then" spoke Selphie as she turned to leave. Kairi waited by that tree for least an hour before she decided to leave. Kairi was the only one on the island to have recollection of it being destroyed and then restored, while everyone and everything was put back in place like it never even happened.

Kairi then propping herself off of the tree; she decided she'd go to Aqua's house and straighten it out for the keyblade master in her absence as she headed over to small house on the island. Kairi always wondered why Aqua chose to live so distant from everyone else.

Kairi bending her knees to pick up the spare key that Aqua kept under a door mat; the fourteen year old proceeded to open the door.

Kairi spent a half mostly dusting everything thing as the house it's self was in good shape. However Kairi headed over to Aqua's fridge to take care of the rotten food. "Ew" she said. Putting all the rotted food into garbage pail "Good thing, it's being collected tonight." Kairi made a mental note to bring it to the main island and put it in a dumpster.

Kairi was just about done when something had caught her eye. 'Aqua's magic books' Kairi remembered the keyblade master telling her and Riku, that these were the last items she had of her home. Telling them she used a spell to shrink them so could have them in her item bag.

The red-headed girl had to admit, that ever since Riku began his training with Aqua, Kairi was jealous but eventually that subsided; but since then Kairi has found out that she is a princess of heart, it's made her wonder what she could do, does she have any special powers? "Wait, didn't I help someone? Back in that other world" Kairi tried to remember but no such luck for her.

So Kairi picked up the book that said, 'magic: Volume One.' And the young girl began reading.

* * *

"Ding-dong the wicked bitch is dead" Aqua said in mock tone.

"Aqua!" Goofy shouted out in surprise as the keyblade master walking back over to her coat on the floor. "Sorry, couldn't help myself" Aqua said while she was putting her coat back on. The three notice Naminé near the fake Riku. She's lying on her knees.

They walk over to her; Goofy with wide smile on his face. "You must be Naminé! It's good to meet ya. We're friends of Sora's and my name is..." Naminé cutting him off "You're Goofy, and you're Donald" she then said.

Donald uncrossing his feathered arms, "Yeah, but how did you know that?"

Goofy turning to Sora "Congratulations Sora, you finally found your friend. I'm so happy for ya!" Sora smiled.

Jiminy popping out, "Gee, there sure are a lot of questions I have Naminé, I know this probably won't be easy for ya but could ya tell us what happened?" Jiminy kindly asked her.

Naminé nodding her head "Of course. It's my fault, after all. I took the people and memories that were inside Sora's heart...and little by little, I replaced them with false memories."

Donald interrupted. "Hey what about Sora's promise then?" Naminé sighed "Made up. It was fake. Sora never really promised me anything and me being with him on the islands. That was a lie, just like everything else. We never met. I was never Sora's friend." Naminé explained.

Sora looked at Naminé "And you were never anything more either..." _"Ouch Sora, ouch"_ thought Aqua. Naminé cut him off. "No. You see, in all of your true memories, I was never really there." Naminé kept trying to explain.

Jiminy scratched his head "Gee, then that must mean it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories, too. Is there any way for us to ever get 'em back?"

"Hey, don't forget, the castle had its memory effecting power over you guys too" Aqua added in.

Naminé caught on too Aqua's sentence "I can fix everything if we go to the thirteenth floor. But Marluxia, he..."

"Hmm, Bet I know who that is. The hooded man who led us here" said Aqua. "Was he the one who had you tampering with all of their memories?"

Naminé nodding her head 'yes' "If I didn't obey, he said I'd be locked in this castle forever. I've been alone for so long..." the blonde girl was beginning to get upset.

"So you did what he told you to do because you were lonely?" Aqua asked her.

Naminé was getting upset. "I'm so sorry..." Sora putting a hand on her shoulder "Don't be. Please don't cry" Naminé stopping her tears. "Oh of course, I know I really don't have the right to." spoke Naminé.

"Who told you that?" Aqua interrupted

"That's not what I meant, Naminé!" said Sora. Naminé looking into Sora's eyes "What?" Sora then putting his hands on the back of his head "It's like this; I'm really not happy about you messing with my memories. But you know I can't really get mad at you for it, either." Sora started off.

"These memories you gave me in my head, I know they're lies but they still feel right. Like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't make you cry not ever. Naminé if you cry now, I'll feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't cry, please. Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on me that way." He explained to her.

Naminé put a smile on her face "Sora" she said but a tint of pink had appeared in the cheeks of her face.

Donald sighing "Oh, brother that's a bit much." Spoke the mage duck.

Goofy smiled putting a hand over his mouth "it's okay. Sora always gets like this every time he's around a girl!" said the captain of the guard.

Sora blushed. "Aw, cut it out! I thought you both lost your memories, too!" Donald laughs "Too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff!" Donald winks. Goofy laughs.

"Come on" he pleaded with Donald. Sora then smiles; Naminé laughs. "There! That's it! That's the Naminé I remember." Sora then said. "Yeah, I really liked it when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely it's not fake. it's real." Spoke Sora

If it were possible Naminé's smile grew even wider. "Thank you."

Sora shrugged. "Well, then, let's go."

Donald re-crossing his arms "Oh boy, I can't wait to get my memory back!" Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Naminé" Aqua called out to her. "Marluxia is going to be up there, But I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone. However it would be dangerous for you to go with us." Aqua said to her.

"Yeah" Sora spoke up agreeing with Aqua. "Maybe you could look after Riku? We'll come get you when it's over." Suggested Sora

"Sounds good to me" said Aqua as she headed to stairs that lead to the thirteenth floor. Naminé nodding her head "Okay."

They walk to the stairs. Aqua runs off ahead, Donald and Goofy wave goodbye. Sora stops for a moment.

"Please be careful, all of you" said Naminé.

"We'll be okay... I promise!"

Naminé smiled as the others left. However Naminé doesn't see the cloaked figure behind her and within a quick motion his large hand his wrapped covering her small mouth, muffling her screams for the others and even a scream for the Riku Replica.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Thirteenth Floor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the thirteenth Floor main area. They are walking down the halls of the castle when Sora stops to think. He takes out Kairi's good luck charm and looks at it. "Who was it? Who's most important to me?" Sora asking himself out loud, he thinks for a moment. "Nothing..." he then said.

Donald turning his attention to the boy, "Can't you remember?" the mage duck asked him.

Sora moving his head side to side "No. I only remember Naminé. C'mon, do you guys remember anything at all?"

Donald sighs as he shrugs his shoulders. "No. Sorry, Sora. It's important, but I just can't remember; I don't want to be, but I'm getting scared.

As much as Aqua wanted to tell Sora it was Kairi but she also felt it would be better for him if he remembered it on his own. Well once Naminé could help fix his memory.

"Sora, you shouldn't force your mind like that. Your mind may have forgotten this person but your heart hasn't." Aqua told him. Sora looked like he was going to say something but Aqua cut him off, "Just give it time besides we've this Marluxia to worry about, and I need you to focus Sora." Aqua added on.

Goofy deciding to pipe in "Then we should really make a promise!"

"Huh?" shared by the other three. "What you said back there kinda got my brain a-thinking'. Whenever you make a promise that's super-duper big; maybe it gives you the courage to face the scary stuff!

Sora looked a bit unsure "Courage, you say?"

"Yeah Let's do it!" Donald replied as he agreed with Goofy. He holds out his hand. "Even if we get scared, or in trouble; or even if we get separated" Goofy holds out his hand "or even if we sort of forget each other." he added on.

Sora adding his own hand "Whatever happens we're friends" Aqua was the last to put her hand in and they all join hands, "All for one, and one for all!" she then said.

* * *

Marluxia is walking through a large room in the 13th Floor, and Axel appears. "You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here. Some nerve indeed." Spoke out Marluxia.

Axel looking abhorred of the accusation. "Treasonous? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about." replied the redhead, Marluxia glared at him. "Why let Naminé go? If it weren't for your needless meddling; we could have turned the Keyblade master to come and serve us." Spoke Marluxia.

Axel looked as if he finally got in on big secret. "Oh, right, your big plan. You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet." Said Axel stopping to look at the pink haired man

"Then, using Naminé and Sora together, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Am I right? I would say that YOU are the traitor, Marluxia." Axel added on

Marluxia glaring again "Since, when were you suspicious of us?" Axel smirked at Number Eleven, "Do either one of us have the heart to believe anyone?" he said to the other man.

Marluxia then looking, "Oh I see now. So you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan?" Marluxia then said.

"I'll admit that I didn't want to do, but it was your order." Axel summons his chakrams

Marluxia then smirking "Oh"

Axel taking his stance "Remember the order: "You must eliminate the traitor." I always follow orders, Marluxia. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared... You must do the same!" Axel the shouted as he lunged at the pink haired man; He slashes Marluxia with his chakrams, but he dodges. Axel throws his chakrams at Marluxia, but he blocks them with his scythe. They fly back and Axel catches them.

"The Organization's betrayed. In that name, I will annihilate you." Declared Axel as he took another fighting stance

Marluxia stopped and looked to his now former comrade "That line's not you." He said plain as day.

Axel shrugging his shoulders "Well, had to try it once, you know." He runs to Marluxia and tries to slash him, but uses super speed to dodge. Marluxia slashes Axel, but he jumps out of the way. He slashes and creates an energy wave and fires it at Axel, who blocks it with his chakrams.

Marluxia laughs. He takes his hand and Naminé appears in front of him. Axel laughs. Naminé is frozen in fear.

Axel pulls back "Is that your shield? Won't do you any good, I'm afraid." The taller man clenching the grip of his chakrams

Marluxia smiles at the flurry of dancing flames. "I Wonder. Are you listening, Sora, Aqua, Donald and Goofy?" spoke Number Eleven.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear from the door behind Axel. "Oh?" Axel wondered if Marluxia was yanking his chain but as the red head turned around to see the group of heroes.

"_Oh, fuck me"_ thought Axel, Axel being the Organization's top assassin he wasn't afraid of fighting someone like Sora or even Donald and Goofy. It was fighting the kid's master; that made Axel unhinge. Before he disregarded her but now that he's seen what she could do. Axel had no doubt that Aqua could and would send him six feet under.

Larxene's death was brutal to be killed by your own element. Axel would hate to see how Aqua would handle fire against him.

Marluxia had his grip on Naminé, "Axel says he's willing to harm Naminé to get me. You won't let that happen, will you?" he mocked them

They ready their weapons. Aqua got a good eye lock on Naminé, "_If I time it just right, I can snatch her away from him"_ Aqua formulating a plan in her mind.

Axel moved his focus on Sora. "Oh, come now. Don't tell me you're Marluxia's puppet already?" said Axel.

Sora gripped his keyblade "After I finish you, he's next!" Sora confirmed.

Axel sighed for the situation Marluxia put him in. "Sora we've got more in common than you might think. I'd really rather not fight you but I can't dishonor the Organization, now, can I?"

Flames spin around Axel. Sora fights and defeats Axel just as he done earlier on in the castle. Aqua watched from the sidelines keeping an eye on the other nobody and Naminé.

Axel fell to a knee. "You're better than I thought you'd be. It was worth saving you after all."

Sora raised a brow "Saving me? What d'ya mean?" he asked Axel.

Axel smirked. "Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense." Axel fades away.

"Axel!" Sora shouted after him.

"Sora, he aint dead; didn't fade like the others." Aqua pointed out turning her head for the one second. Marluxia took this opportunity to leave with Naminé.

Sora and Aqua notices Marluxia and Naminé are gone. The foursome runs out of the room to find them.

* * *

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter another room of the castle and find Marluxia and Naminé.

Marluxia stood in front of a door way where there were designs along its frame "You've defeated Axel." He laughs.

"I wouldn't be laughing so soon" Said Aqua, "you'll join the rest of them soon" Aqua said also indirectly lying about Axel.

Marluxia looking to Aqua's and Sora's keyblades "The keyblade's power; how I've longed to make it my own."

"Don't bet your life on it" Aqua threatened him.

"Let Naminé go!" Sora demanded. Marluxia glared at the foursome. "You've no chance of winning. Naminé... Erase Sora's memory." Naminé, Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasp. While Aqua was recalculating a rescue attempt as she failed to save Naminé prior to this moment.

Naminé wasn't sure what to do "But if I do that..." "That's right. Sora's heart will be destroyed." Marluxia finished for Naminé.

Goofy was confused and worried for Sora "His heart, destroyed?" Donald looking to Naminé "You can do that?" she didn't answer the mage duck. So Donald took her silence as 'yes'

Marluxia ignored the others. "I'd rather have preferred him unmarred, but then again he can be rebuilt; more to my liking with time. Naminé, do it." Ordered Marluxia

Naminé shaking her head "No. Sora forgave me even when I deceived him. So how could I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Sora! I won't do it!" Naminé finally taking a stand against the treasonous organization member, Marluxia grew angry. "Then you will…"

"Do it, Naminé!" Sora shouted, getting everyone's attention. Naminé gasps, "I don't care! You can erase my memory!" Sora told her.

"Sora, what are you doing" Aqua yells at him. "Sora why'd you say that?" Goofy added on.

Sora sighs, "Because who will I look after if I don't have Naminé? So just do it! Erase my memories. Destroy my heart. I promised! I'll always protect you! You have to believe me!" the brunette boy cried out to the young girl

Naminé not liking where Sora was going with this "Sora…" she said shaking her head 'No'

Sora looked from Naminé to Marluxia "I don't need any memories to take on someone like Marluxia!"

"_I beg to differ on that one Sora,"_ Aqua screamed in mind.

"You bet! Even if Sora forgets it all, Goofy and I won't forget!" said Donald.

Goofy nodding his head "Donald's right. He and I can remember everything for Sora!"

"See, I'll have all my friends' memories, so I can piece my own together again!" declared Sora as he held his kingdom key.

Marluxia whom wasn't looking happy "You ignorant fool. If Naminé uses her powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your heart will no longer be able to feel or to care. Just like Vexen's pathetic imitation of your Riku." Shouted Marluxia

"Take another guess!" shouted another boy's voice. Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are surprised. The Riku Replica appears out of a pool of darkness in the air and slashes at Marluxia, but he dodges backward. Naminé screams.

"It can't be!" said Marluxia.

"Riku!" shouted Sora.

Riku Replica glancing towards Sora "No, Just an imitation" He said.

"You're a shell; a shell who has had everything taken! Everything!" the pink haired man screamed.

Riku Replica looking to the real enemy."What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body and my heart are fake. But...there is one memory I'll keep...even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not... I will protect Naminé!" spoke the clone.

"Imbeciles" as Marluxia grew angry.

"speak for yourself." Said Aqua as she appeared behind Marluxia kicking him in his back hard, forcing him to let go of Naminé; Aqua then grabbing the taller man by the shoulders using what strength she had and tossed him aside forcing the man into the wall hard.

The blonde girl managing to step away from nobody then Riku Replica puts his arm in front of Naminé as he got in place to protect the young girl; while Aqua gets back to the group, standing beside Sora,

Marluxia growling as he gets up from the ground and raises one of his arms up and, A flower petal falls from the air and it turns into Marluxia's scythe in his hand "You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies?" spoke Number Eleven.

Sora readies his Keyblade; as is Aqua.

Marluxia pointing the colorful scythe to boy and his master, "You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?" he said, "You turn from the truth because your heart is weak. You will never defeat me!" spoke Marluxia.

"Would you just shut up, I've had enough of your mouth" Said Aqua, then turning to her apprentice "Sora, fight him with Sonic Blade; it'll knock him off guard and afterword I'll shot lock him" she whispers to him. Sora nods his head and uses the technique his master had taught him.

Sora keeps using this attack; not giving Marluxia a chance to fight back or gain ground however Sora was getting tired mean while Aqua was aiming her keyblade for good hit on Marluxia ; Aqua trying to aim and time her Prism Rain correctly and also trying not hit Sora at the same time. But the boy kept attacking until "Sora, down" Aqua yelled to her pupil. Sora stopped attacking and quickly ducked down to the floor; and that was then Aqua let go and fired Prism Rain until Marluxia was surrounded by flower petals as he began to disappear in a wave of purple and white energy.

Once Marluxia was gone, Aqua nodded in approval towards Sora though the bluenette master had her suspicions since his fading didn't look the same as the others, "Keep your eyes open" Aqua said to the group. .

Donald was the first to ask, "Is he gone?" Sora gives Donald a thumbs up. Donald nods. "You could say that." Came Marluxia's they are surprised as Marluxia reappears.

Marluxia having a smug look on his face "However, what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me."

"_Ugh! How could we have fallen for such a cheap trick as that"_ Aqua mentally scolded herself.

Sora gets angry but the Riku Replica takes the first move to this new Marluxia "So what!" He strikes Marluxia but it is another illusion. Riku Replica lands on his feet. "Another imitation!" he said to Aqua.

They all look to the door up ahead; "He's really...in there?" asked Sora.

Naminé nodding her head "Yes." The small blonde answered.

Aqua turned to the group her eyes locking to Sora, "It's time to end this once and for all." Sora looking right back to his Master nodding his head in agreement, shifting his gaze over to Repliku. "Hey, Riku, protect Naminé" Sora said to the clone.

"And your okay with that" replied the doppelganger. Sora putting his arms behind his head, "Why wouldn't I be?" the island boy retorted, Sora pretending this was the Riku, he'd grown up with.

Riku Replica facing Naminé as she smiled to both boys "All right" spoke the replica.

Aqua and Sora walks over to the door and they all look at it while Goofy and Donald join them. "Oh boy Sora, this is the final battle!" said Donald. Aqua quirked an eyebrow to the duck, to most people this would be nerve wrecking and not something to be excited about.

Goofy then asking "Are you ready?"

Sora smiled "It's our last battle, I'll be as ready as I can be" he answered the question.

* * *

Sora, Aqua Donald and Goofy enters through the doorway and finds Marluxia hovering in the air.

"Soon the emptiness will shatter your hearts; here in this world of nothingness!" Marluxia proclaimed to the foursome. The group of four summoned their weapons, Aqua locking her eyes on to Marluxia as the pink haired man waves his arm, and a tornado of wind and flower petals surrounds him as the foursome is pushed back from the pressure.

Goofy and Donald were tossed to the wall hitting it hard. Aqua's back had hit the ground hard; the bluenette letting out a groan of pain. Sora on the other hand was able to keep his balance but soon after the tornado clears up. Sora gasps as he is the first to see Marluxia on top of a giant mechanical creature.

Donald and Goofy were knocked out. Aqua arches her back despite the pain and bringing her legs to her chest and then front flipping to her feet. Aqua looking to her enemy "What the fuck is that?" came out of the keyblade master's mouth as her eyes lying upon the machine.

Marluxia opening his mouth to speak once more "As lightless oblivion devours you; will drown into the ever-blooming darkness!" Aqua visually studying the machine trying to figure out which technique or spell could be more affective.

"Master Aqua, How should we do this?" Sora suddenly asked her. Aqua ignored him for the moment. As she kept thinking in her head, "Sora" she eventually said "Aim for the arms of the machine and work our way from." Aqua spoke quickly to her pupil.

Master and Student both had a running start before leaping into the air and grabbing hold of the machine. Sora getting to the machine first; the keyblade apprentice started attacking the arm on the right as Aqua joined to take the left; it hadn't taken long to destroy the mechanical arms.

Marluxia was having hard time controlling his machine size of this machine was interfering with his own abilities it given Sora and Master Aqua a huge advantage in this battle

Aqua made the next move as stretched out her leg, sending her high heeled boot into Marluxia's gut; then has Marluxia had the wind knocked out of him Aqua quickly continued as she sent an upper cut punch into his chin sending the nobody back.

Marluxia grew angrier "Your hopes are doomed to the darkness!" he shouted as he raised his arms into the air and soon the chamber began to fill wind and flower petals and blinding light.

Marluxia transports Sora and Aqua into another location. Marluxia, Aqua, and Sora are on top of the larger vehicle, and a giant angel holding a scythe is behind Marluxia.

This time Marluxia was the one to gain the advantage using his elemental powers to try and sink Aqua and Sora into the ground; Aqua using here poison edge technique to fight off the plants that were coming up from the black portals in the ground of the vehicle while Sora went to attack Marluxia head on.

After Aqua destroyed the plants and it's portals, Aqua picked up her head to see the angel behind Marluxia raising its scythe to attack Sora; using her teleportation technique, she appeared in front o the angel holding her keyblade sideways blocking it's attack. "I don't think so" she told the creature.

Sora wastes no time in defeating Marluxia one last time. Sora using Ars Solum on this enemy, Marluxia screams in agony as he, the vehicle, and the angel begin to disappear.

Marluxia reaches for Sora, but fades away into darkness and flower petals.

Sora and Aqua leaves the battleground and re-enters the castle. Donald and Goofy, who have come too are now closing the doors behind them and Sora was ready to seal the doors, Aqua places a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"No" said Aqua. "Let me do it" she then said. Aqua locks the doorway with her master's Keyblade; a small smile crept on to Aqua's face this castle was once again safe; Ventus was safe.

"_**Aqua"**_ Eraqus began to call out to her, _"Yes" _she answered. _**"You and your pupil have done well here Aqua; in protecting Ventus and the remains of our home"**_

"_Thank you" _she replied to her master. Though her recent enemy was now destroyed; Aqua was worried for Riku, she needed to find him after she checked on Ventus.

* * *

Sora going over to the Riku Replica, "You okay, Riku?" he asked the replica.

Riku Replica shaking his head at Sora, "Not Riku. I'm a fake. I can't remember why I was created or where or when. All that's inside of me is time with you and Naminé. But I know those memories are not real." He told Sora.

Goofy looked at Naminé "Gee, Naminé, can't you use your magic to put Riku's memory back to normal?" asking her this.

Naminé's eye brows quirked together "Well, I..."

Repliku shrug his shoulders "It's all right. I'll deal." He begins to walk away,

"Wait!" Sora calls out to him "Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're special!

Riku Replica sighs before he looks to the group. "Sora, you're a good guy. I don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That's good enough." Spoke the clone as he began to walk away, leaving Naminé in their care.

"Riku! Riku..." the brunette boy kept calling out to the replica, "Sora, he knows what he has to do" Aqua said to the boy. _"Whether he likes it or not, has to encounter our Riku and undo what Vexen has done" _Aqua added in her mind; she didn't want to worry Sora, knowing he's already gone through so much since entering the castle.

Donald turning to Naminé "Can you put our memories back?" he asked the girl.

Naminé nodding her head as she smiled at the duck "Yes. Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone."

Goofy turned his head sideways "What do you mean?"

Naminé began to explain "When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another and then another and then another." She started. "Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in a chain that makes up each of us." She said to Goofy. "I don't actually erase any memories just take apart the links and rearrange them. So technically, you still have all your memories." Naminé then said to them.

Aqua looked relived once Naminé explained how her ability worked it put a lot of nerves to rest in the keyblade Master's mind.

Jiminy pops out "So you can put 'em back together?"

Naminé nodding "Yes, but first, I have to undo the chains of the memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your hearts and then reconnect them. It might take some time. But I think it might work. No, it will work. I'm sure. It's my turn to look after you." Said Naminé whom was determined to make things right.

Sora smiling at the girl "All right we all really trust you" He said to her. Jiminy, who was thinking on the process of what Naminé had to do "Oh...? Wait a second! You said you had to undo the links of the memories you made. But that means..." "Yes" She answered. "You won't be able to remember anything about what happened here." She said to them.

Sora was genuinely surprised "Not even you?" he asked her.

Naminé shook her head at him. "I'm sorry Sora. It's the only way, I'm afraid. Sora, you have a choice. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old ones...or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost." She told them with a clear hint of sadness in her tone of voice.

Sora looking down to the floor "Do I have to...to choose?" he asked. "Yes." Naminé answered. He thinks for a moment. Donald and Goofy exchange looks, Aqua worried about his choice

"Naminé, Make me like I was."

Naminé nodding her head, trying not be affected by Sora's choice. "Oh, okay. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important to you. Anybody would choose that." She said.

"_Oh Naminé, you poor girl"_ thought Aqua.

Naminé leads them to a room containing a giant pod, _"Was this room here before I left?"_ Aqua asked herself.

Donald was the first to speak since they headed over to this room. "To remember again, we have to sleep in that?"

Naminé nodding her head at Donald "Yes but it is going to take more than a little time but I'll take care of you guys" Naminé said. Aqua keeping her eyes on the young girl; there was something so familiar about Naminé that she couldn't even describe it but yet the master was so curious about it, _"Why does Naminé Have powers over Sora and those connected with him?"_ Aqua thought to herself.

"Gawrsh, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore" Goofy pointed out

"But how are we gonna thank you?" Donald butting in his own question, Jiminy popping out once more "No need to worry about that fellas! I'll just make a big note in my journal. And it will say, "Thank Naminé." Spoke Jiminy Cricket

Sora and Naminé smile, "Oh, good. That makes me feel better." Spoke the comforted Donald Duck. Aqua merely smirked and let out a tiny laugh

"Well, good night, then, Naminé." Spoke Goofy; Naminé giving Goofy a warm smile, "Good night, Goofy" Donald and Goofy leave to enter their own pods; Naminé Turing to Sora "You too, Sora."

"Okay." He replied, he starts to climb into the pod. Aqua is watching from a distance, giving the two a private moment to say their good-byes

"Sora, all of this may have started with a lie...but I really am glad that I met you for real, Sora along with Aqua, Donald and Goofy" she said.

Sora agreed with the girl, "Yeah, me too. When I finally found you, and even when I remembered your name, I was happy. The way I felt after…That was no lie."

Naminé was beginning to feel something insider of herself that didn't feel like sadness. "Goodbye." She then said Sora shaking his head at her "Not goodbye!" When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Naminé." He told her

"You're going to forget making that promise." Naminé said to him, "If the chain of memories comes apart, the links will still be there, right? So the memory of our promise will always be inside me somewhere. I'm sure of it." Sora told her

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, it's a promise."

Sora with his trademark wide smile on his face "Good. Until later, Naminé" They pinky swear. Sora waves goodbye and jumps into the pod.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy had assumed Aqua would be going into a pod of her own but they never even noticed that Aqua still had her powers in tact unlike them, so how could they have realized she had her memories as well. But it just didn't matter at this point; at least to Aqua.

"A promise…Huh... Sora, some of your memories' links are deep in the shadows of your heart and I won't be able to find them. But don't worry you made another promise to someone who you could never replace. She is your light and the light within the darkness. Remember her, and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light." Naminé began to coaxing Sora into thinking about Kairi.

"_Strange, she seems to know a lot about Kairi"_ thought Aqua as she watched Sora and Naminé.

Sora putting a hand over his heart "Another promise" he said aloud.

Naminé looking up at Sora "Look at the good luck charm, Sora I changed its shape when I changed your memory but when you thought of her just even once, it went back to the way it was." Said Naminé, Aqua could hear tint of sadness in her voice.

He takes out Kairi's charm and looks at it. The pod closes; Sora is surrounded by darkness. He stares at the charm, trying to remember Kairi. Naminé appears beside him. Sora remembers his friends from Traverse Town and Destiny Islands. He continues to try to remember. Riku's image appears in his head, and finally, Kairi's

"Kairi!" her name returning to him; the darkness turns to light "My friends..." Naminé starts to float away "Naminé?" Sora could hear only her voice by then "Don't worry. You might forget about me...but with our promise, I can come back." She told him.

"A promise is a promise." He said.

"Yes. One day the light it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Till then I'll be in your heart." Spoke Naminé

"Right. Forgotten but not lost." Replied Sora with a tiny smile forming on his lips as the island boy began to drift off into a deepening sleep

* * *

"They're asleep" Naminé turning to Aqua as the bluenette walked up to the young girl. "Good" she said as she stared at Sora's pod. Aqua crossing her arms over her chest "Master Aqua, Can I ask you something?" Naminé spoke looking up at the taller woman.

"Naminé, please just call me Aqua" responded the older woman. "Aqua, how come the castle hasn't affected you? There was that one small moment. Where I prevented you from talking but that was all I did to you" Naminé asked the keyblade master. Aqua didn't need to the back at the girl to see her shake with nervousness as Naminé spoke to her. "And yet your memories stayed completely intact not even your connection with Sora affected it, why were you affected?" Naminé asked again.

"Alright, I tell you" Aqua started off. Naminé not pressing the topic any further, "Naminé, the true reason why I wasn't affected is because I am this castle's true master." Aqua admitted to the girl. "And the castle protects its master" she then said.

Naminé's blue eyes widen at Aqua's reply, "you mean that this …lonely…place is yours."

"Yeah, it is but Naminé it wasn't always like this. It was beautiful once and warm before it was destroyed by darkness" Aqua going on about Castle oblivion true identity. "I did what I could to salvage it Naminé but in the end it's only shell of my former home world" Aqua said to the girl. Naminé was silent by this point.

* * *

Riku was walking into the next hallway when it felt the castle slightly shake "Huh? The air has changed... One of the strong scents from earlier has disappeared completely." Riku spoke to himself.

A dark corridor opens by the next door, and young man about in his early 20's stepped out of the dark portal. "That was Marluxia, keeper of this castle. Ex-keeper, I should say. The Keyblade master and her student just finished him off." Spoke Zexion.

Riku looked confused for a slight moment "Keyblade master.. You mean Aqua and Sora are here too?

Zexion nodding at the younger boy "Would you like to see them? Or should I say, can you face them?" the Cloaked Schemer asked Riku.

Riku tightening a fist "What does THAT mean?"

Zexion merely glanced at Riku as crossed his arms, placing a hand under his chin "Darkness and Ansem's shadow nest within your heart. Aren't you ashamed to face Sora and your master in that state?" Zexion said to the young island boy.

"What?" Riku was miffed that this stranger could peg him so easily.

Zexion kept talking at Riku "Sora's and your Master's fate is to battle the darkness. As the heroes of light, they must oppose hosts of the dark. In other words, you. If you don't believe me" He throws Riku a card "Then you had better see the truth for yourself."

Riku glaring at the slightly older man as he caught the card; flipping the card over Riku glances at the card. "This card! This is our..."

"Yes, your home." Spoke Zexion as he began to exit in the dark corridor and the Zexion disappears.

Riku heading over to the doors.

* * *

Once inside the new room, "I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much" was the first thing to come out of Riku's mouth. "Funny, there was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved." Riku added as he was walking forward and then stopping "Is that...?"

Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie are there. "Hey!" Riku began to call out to the; running to them. "What's with you guys? I don't think I've EVER seen the three of you so quiet." Riku mentioned as he stopped running "What, is there something on my face?" he said randomly.

They vanish.

"Guys?" Riku then yelled out, Riku began running all over the island looking for his friends or simply anybody.

* * *

"Naminé, there is someone important here I have to take care of inside the castle" Aqua breaking her silence. The blonde girl simply looked at Aqua, confused, "someone?" Naminé asked.

Aqua sighed at the girl, "Naminé, you weren't completely alone here; there's been another person inside the castle for over ten years. Sealed away to he could find his way back home" Aqua explained. "you see, I hadn't known that he spent most of that time in Sora's heart and he was released when..."

"When Sora sacrificed himself for Kairi" Naminé cutting off the Bluenette. Aqua nodding her head, "So you so see Naminé, I had to see if he came home" Aqua the told the girl. Naminé then saying "But you couldn't do that with Sora, trying to find me and with the other nobodies getting in your way."

"In a nut shell, yes" retorted Aqua.

Naminé was looking upset again, "Aqua...I'm so sorry for all of this" Aqua bended down on her knees to be on eye level with the girl ; Aqua placing her hands on Naminé's shoulders, "Hey listen to me, look at me. It is not your fault! Do you understand me?" Aqua said to the girl, "They manipulated you Naminé and your only child; you couldn't have known better." She then said.

Naminé nodding her head 'yes' "But Aqua you don't understand, I had orders to manipulate Sora's memories" Naminé trying to explain, "And Marluxia is gone" Aqua then said.

"NO! they were orders originally from the leader of the nobodies" Naminé said to her. it was Aqua's turn to be confused, "Naminé, what are you saying?" spoke the Keyblade Master.

Naminé taking a deep breath, " I was born here at the castle but the nobodies found me and took me to their castle in another world, where I was offered to be a part of the organization but I said "No" and so he had them bring me back here and left me here till I was deemed of use to them. " Naminé said, then continuing. "while I was there, He kept asking me about this room he called the "room of awaking" I didn't know anything about it"

Aqua's blue eyes widen "_He knows about the chamber! But how?" _Aqua's mind going crazy. "Naminé, who is this man?"

"He calls himself, the superior" said Naminé.

"Naminé, I need more than a nickname to go by" Aqua said to the girl

"You've met him" then said the blonde haired girl

"What, When?" asked the key bearer master.

"Aqua, you've met him at Hollow Bastion"

"_Terra!" _Aqua's eyes couldn't possibly widen any further, as her mouth slightly dropped open.

* * *

Riku runs out onto the island with the bridge to see Kairi there. "Kairi!" Riku calls out to her as his running turned to walking over to her. "Hey, Kairi. Don't tell me you..." Kairi vanishes. "Ah... No, no, NO!" the silver haired boy screamed.

Zexion appearing "Surely you knew this would happen."

Riku turning to face the nobody "Why would I know that?" he said to Zexion.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone each and every one." Spoke the blue-gray haired man.

"That's a lie!" shouted Riku "I remember everyone from the islands! My Parents, Tidus and Selphie and Wakka...Master Aqua, Kairi and Sora, too! They're my...my... They're my friends." He said to Zexion.

Zexion simply crossing his arms into his usual stance "And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you forgotten Riku. You destroyed your home!" Zexion's tone of voice getting louder. Darkness shrouds the area and it turns to night.

Riku quickly looking to around his new surroundings. "This is...that night!" he muttered to himself.

Zexion continued speaking "The islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were lost to the darkness that night. Because of what YOU did!" spoke the cloaked schemer.

Another Riku is present on-screen. Riku shaking his head side to side, "N-No..."

"You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands." Spoke Zexion as Riku tried not to let these worlds get to him "YOU did that! And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!" he then said.

The other Riku turns into Darkside. Riku looking at the other Riku "This...this can't be ME?" Riku summoned Soul Eater and began attacking the large pure-blooded heartless. It didn't take long for Riku to fight the large heartless as he remember his time spent in the dark realm with King Mickey.

After the battle, Sora suddenly comes from out of nowhere and swings his keyblade at Riku; Riku doges the attack. "Sora?" Riku picking up his head to surprised to his childhood friend.

Sora does it again. "Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?" pleaded Riku.

Sora nodding his head at Riku, "Yeah I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!" Sora knocks Riku over with Keyblade. "Gahh!"

"Look at you, shrinking away from the light... You're not Riku anymore.. You're just a pawn of the darkness. So be it. It's time for you to face the light!" Sora shoots light energy outwards and Riku is engulfed in light.

Riku being blinded by the light "I'm...fading... Consumed by the light"

"You won't fade Riku" spoke a familiar girl's voice

Kairi appears before Riku, "You can't fade. No power can defeat you. Not the light, Not the dark. So don't run from the light and don't fear the darkness. Both will make you stronger." Said Kairi

Riku was listening "Darkness, too?" he then asked. "Especially darkness. Because that power is yours alone. The darkness in your heart is vast and deep...but if you can stare into it unflinching, you'll never know fear again." Spoke Kairi.

Riku almost looked reassured "All this time I've been pushing the darkness away..." Kairi cutting him off "Just be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. Do that, and you'll gain strength unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness" she told him

Riku figuring out what Kairi was saying "and I'll be able to see through the brightest light..."

"Follow the darkness, Riku. It'll show you the way to the friends you miss." She said

"But can I face them?" he asked her. Kairi sounded confused "You don't want to?"

"You know I do. And I will! The darkness...MY darkness will show me the way!" declared Riku. The light lessens and Riku reappears back on to the Destiny Island's "Darkness, awaken!" he called out Riku goes to dark mode and strikes at Sora, in a vast movement that Sora couldn't even see him.

Sora turns his back to Riku, stretching out an arm "I'm...Impossible!" he tried to speak. Zexion is revealed as the Sora imposter as he fell one knee down to the ground. "How did you find me in the light!" Zexion asked Riku

Riku simply stared at his once mental tormenter "You reek of the dark. Even the light can't block out the smell. I followed the darkness right to you." He explained.

Zexion let out a chuckle "Heh... After all your protests you're still just another darkling." Spoke the wounded man.

"I know who I am." Replied Riku, "Since when? Countered Zexion "You were terrified of the dark before" Riku taking a stance "Not anymore!" Riku strikes at Zexion one last time.

Zexion cried out from the pain "Naah... Hypocrite!" he yelled after trying to surpass the pain he was feeling. Zexion making the quick decision to retreat, so the nobody opens a dark corridor and disappears into it.

Riku tried to reach the portal "Damn it! He got away."

* * *

Aqua told Naminé that she'd be right back as she needed to go check on Ventus, stepping out into a hallway that she remembered quite well.

"_It can't be Terra; he do doesn't do things like this"_ thought Aqua as she headed towards the chamber of awakening . _"It's not him." _Her mind kept saying over and over.

Aqua felt the sob escape her throat as tears threatened to poor out her eyes, "No..Not him...please not him, please!" Aqua said out loud; the keyblade master stopped walking and she just collapsed down on her knees and she let the tears roll down her face. She breathed in deeply stopping herself from crying any further.

Closing her eyes, Aqua couldn't see her the black coated figure phasing in and out appear behind her. Aqua's head was down facing the floor. Aqua was so off her own guard; that it wasn't till she someone touching her back, she felt this person run their fingers up and down her spine. Aqua opening her eyes then picked up her head as she heard the rustling of cloth and a chain as well.

Aqua knew that presence that she was now feeling as her senses now weren't clouded by her emotions, "Hello, My friend" she heard him speak as his arm began to snake around her waist lifting her up from the ground.

"Terra" she said as her feet touched the ground, still in that one arms embrace. Her body was turned so they could be face to face. "Look what ten years has done to us, Aqua" Aqua couldn't explain but she felt herself go numb just from being in Terra's presence. Aqua was sadden to see that Terra wasn't looking like himself; his hair still that white and silver colors and hit had grown out as well and his once beautiful blue eyes were still that evil golden color.

Aqua couldn't process this moment, _"Is all this real?" _she asked herself. why couldn't she speak up to him or even scream at or at least hit him; oh but Aqua knew why, because underneath it all, he was still Terra in her eyes.

His free hand tracing her jaw line; the thumb of his hand on her face somewhat tracing the tear streaks. Aqua wanted to pull away from him and out of his him embrace but she couldn't the familiarity of it all was clouding her judgment.

Soon that free had held her head bring it closer to his own; his mouth inching over and whispering to her, "you'll understand soon enough and when that time approaches you'll see what needs to be done" he said to her and then smashing his lips on to her own.

Upon releasing her; Aqua dropped back to the floor and on her knees as he disappeared into a dark portal.

Aqua was shaken as she had now seen for herself. what fate has cruelly done to her beloved friend Terra, all Aqua could do was sit there and cry as she clutched the charms around her neck.

* * *

Zexion limping as he came out from the dark corridor heading to the wall for balance, "What, what IS he?" Zexion questioned. "No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's NOT POSSIBLE!" spoke Zexion was he tried to catch his breath; turning his body about face as he back was against the wall.

Axel and Repliku are there in the room. "Waaak! Riku?" screamed Zexion as he tried to brace himself for any attack.

Axel and Repliku walk forward.

Zexion see's who it really is "Oh...Oh, yes, of course. Vexen's replica. Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." Suggested Zexion as he turned to Axel for support "Axel?" he asked.

Axel merely crossed his arms. "Say, Riku. It must be hard now that you know you're not real. I bet you'd LIKE to be real." Said Axel

Repliku kept his eyes on Zexion, "Yeah I do"

Axel now smirking "Well, you can. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you." Axel kept baiting the Riku replica.

Zexion clearly not liking where this was going, "Axel! What are you telling him?" he shouted at his supposed comrade.

Axel shrugged, "You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any."

Zexion eyes widen once he realized what was truly intended "Have you lost your mind?" Zexion screamed _"Damn Him!...Damn Saix" _The cloaked Schemer knew he wouldn't have enough strength to fight off the fake. He was close to fading back into the darkness as is, where he'll join, Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus and Marluxia.

Axel mocking Zexion in his last moment. "Sorry, Zexy. Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku." Repliku walks towards Zexion and grabs him by the front of his coat, prepared to absorb him.

"No...STOP!" was the last thing number six, the cloaked schemer could say.

* * *

"Riku... Riku..." a harsh masculine voice was calling out to the dark keyblade wielder. "Who's there?...Of course, that voice!" Riku speaking with disgust in his voice.

"I know you can feel it, Riku" spoke the heartless humanoid "The grip I have on your heart. You've let the darkness in. And all-consuming darkness is what your heart shall become!" declared Xehanort's heartless.

Riku merely shook his head, "I'm not like that anymore!"

"I think you are." Spoke Ansem.

Riku suddenly starts floating. "I...I can't move!" panicked Riku "The deeper the darkness runs in you, the stronger I become. Controlling your body is an effortless task."

The energy ball comes to Riku.

Ansem being hurt by the light "Graah... You, interfering again!"

Riku descends back into Castle Oblivion once more. "Golly, I'm glad I made it in time! That should keep Ansem tied up for a while." Spoke a pitched Voice as King Mickey walking in "Sorry I couldn't come sooner, Riku." The mouse added.

Riku, happy in seeing the mouse "Your Majesty, it's you!" Mickey smiles at Riku "You betcha!" Riku touches him "Huh... Hey! Cut it out, that tickles!" Mickey began laughing. Riku himself having a small laugh "Ha-ha, this time you're real. No illusions. I'm so glad you came!"

"I promised, didn't I?" said Mickey

Riku falls over, Mickey going right to Riku's side. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Just really relieved, that's all. I've been alone so long that having someone else around is a little...overwhelming." admitted the silver haired boy. "But how did you get here, Your Majesty? I thought you were really far away." questioned Riku.

Mickey pulls out a memory card, "This card showed me the way." Mickey holds up the card for Riku "I was looking' for the way out of the realm of darkness, and then this card came along. As Soon as I picked it up, it showed me your heart, way out beyond the darkness. And that's how I tracked you down. I guess the card thought it belonged with you." Explained King Mickey.

Riku taking the card from Mickey, "Maybe you're right." He said to the mouse.

* * *

Riku entering the new world, "Where am I now? I don't remember this place." As Riku looked around "You're Majesty, do you know where we are?" Riku turned to see Mickey was gone "You're Majesty?" Riku called out to Mickey.

"His Majesty is not here." Ansem appears in the middle of the street. " You must battle me and the darkness alone!" spoke Ansem.

Riku prepares to fight but just as he was about to summon his Soul Eater, Riku then noticed something. "Giving up already? Then accept your fate, and accept Ansem as your master!" spoke the Ansem.

"You're not Ansem. Your scent it's different then his." Riku then said "The Ansem in my heart smells darker, more foul." The boy added. "But not you. It's not darkness I smell, it's...something else. I know. You're the one who guided me when this all started. You pretended to be Ansem and gave me the card, to make me face the darkness." Riku figuring the imposter out.

"Correct." Said the Ansem fake, The man pretending to be Ansem reveals himself as a man dressed in crimson clothing with one eye covered. "Call me DiZ. it's as good a name as any. I've been watching you all along." Said the man in Red.

Riku quirking an eyebrow, "Who are you really? What do you want from me?" he asked DiZ.

"I want you to choose." Spoke DiZ

Riku looking lost "Choose?"

"You are special. You exist between light and dark. You stand in the twilight. I want you to meet Naminé, and then choose" DiZ asking this of Riku.

Riku shaking his head "Naminé? Who's that?"

"You'll just have to meet her and find out." Spoke DiZ and then DiZ disappears.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Riku called out to DiZ.

* * *

Aqua reaching the outside of her Destination, the chamber of Awaking; the bluenette was as composed as much as she could for the moment. She wasn't sure what to do or think at the moment while her fingers touching her lips in remembrance of the sudden kiss.

Aqua made sure she wasn't followed as she placed a vanishing spell on herself to hide her own scent, masking it from Terra or whoever that really was, It may have looked like Terra but it didn't feel like him, not completely.

Soon after, Aqua took out her keyblade and opened the door to the chamber. Once the double doors had opened Aqua stepped inside, heading for the chair in the center of the room.

"Hello, Ven" she said but getting no reply in return as she looked at her forever young friend, he still looked fourteen years old while she was now thirty years old; she ran a hand through his hair in the sisterly way she'd always done. "Ven, I was really hoping you were ready to leave here and join me and...help me find Terra" Aqua telling her friends body a small white lie.

"But you're not here and I really have no clue where you are now" she said as she began to get upset. And that's when Aqua began to feel a light tapping on her leg. Aqua looking down to see Ven's charm. It looked as if Ven's body was trying so say "take it"

"Ven, this is yours it's what keeps you connected to me and Terra...Oh I get it now, Ven. You want me to take this so it can lead me to where you really went off too." Aqua figuring it out. Aqua taking the charm from his hand, and adding it to her's and Terra's. "Ven believe me when I say the next we meet in person, you'll be awake." Aqua vowed to her friend, leaning over and placing a motherly kiss on his for head.

"Rest until then."

* * *

Riku kept walking around this foreign world until he reached a discarded mansion, "Maybe Naminé is in here..." said Riku as he had no clue on how to look for someone he's never met.

"Hold it, Real Thing." Repliku appears, Riku groans at the site of the fake. "Didn't I ditch like five floors ago?" Riku said to him.

Repliku ignoring the mock comment "Well, well. You've changed. Last time we met you were afraid of the darkness, but not anymore."

"How can you tell?" Riku asked out of interest, Repliku countering with "Because I'm you."

Riku shook his head "No, I'M me."

It was the Replica's turn to mock ""I'm me," he says." Mocked the clone "It must be nice, being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony! The way I look, the way I feel, everything!" the imposter finally losing what patience he had left.

Repliku taps into his dark powers. "I thought by finding some new strength I could be someone, someone who's not you! But nothing changes... I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be anything better than a shadow!"

"I'd say it's made you slightly more insane" Spoke Riku as he summoned Soul Eater.

It hadn't been a long fight, seeing how both boys knew the others moves by memory. The Repliku mostly based his moves on dodge rolls and a technique that was close to Sonic Blade but Riku evidently knew what to do in counter-attacking those moves.

Afterwards, Repliku appears fading as he laid on the ground, dying in the same spot at his creator Vexen had, "So...this is the end. Figures. But I'm not afraid. Good riddance to an artificial life. I never had a real heart. Even what I'm feeling now is probably fake." Mused the replica.

Riku looking down to his counterpart, "What are you feeling?"

Repliku shrugged "What happens when someone who's not real dies? Where will my heart go? That is, if it doesn't disappear completely"

Riku reassuring the copy of himself, " It'll go somewhere. Probably the same place my heart will go."

Repliku scoffed "Heh... How original. Oh, well." Repliku vanishes.

* * *

Riku walks in to see Naminé in the room where Sora and co. entered the strange memory-restoring contraptions. "You're Naminé?" Riku asked as he walked up to the young girl. "Yes." She replied. Riku then saying "So...that was you." "Huh?" went Naminé . Riku shook his head "Nothing, never mind."

"Please...come this way." She said to him, Naminé leads Riku to contraption with Sora. "Hey! It's Sora! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, he's just sleeping. He has to, to get his memory back." Naminé explained to the silver haired boy.

"Tell me what happened to him." Riku requested of Naminé ; the young girl tells him what has happened to Sora, sine's he's been here. "I see" spoke up Riku, once Naminé finished explaining. "Sora chose to forget about this castle and get back his old memories." Riku added.

Naminé then opening her mouth to say, " You'll have a decision to make, too Riku" "Why?" he replied "No one's been messing with my memories."

"It's not about your memories. It's about your darkness. In your heart is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. Right now, he's at bay but eventually he'll awaken, and he'll conquer you when he does. Before that happens, let me lock your heart tight. I can make it so Ansem never escapes." Naminé asked Riku.

Riku putting a hand over his heart "And what happens to me if I let you do that?" the fifteen year old asked. "Will I forget everything, like Sora? I will, won't I" Riku then said to Naminé .

"The darkness in your heart will be sealed along with your memory. You'll stop remembering the darkness. You can go back to the way you used to be. It's your choice, Riku. So...choose." Naminé explaining what would happen.

Riku looking at the pod. "Sora looks like he hasn't got a care in the world. Will I sleep that well?" he said to her, Naminé nodding her head. "Yes."

"Sora always did as he pleased. It doesn't matter what we were doing he'd still go off and leave me with all the work." Riku then said. "Take the raft we were gonna use to leave the islands. That was all me." He added.

"I've made up my mind. When this slacker wakes up, I'm gonna tell him off good. I told him to take care of Kairi, and here he is taking a nap!" continued the boy, "But I can't chew him out if I've been sleeping, too. Keep your lock. I'd rather just finish Ansem off once and for all." Riku rejecting the offer.

"But if the darkness he wields gets the better of you" Naminé was trying to say, "I'll make that darkness show me the way."

Naminé smiled, "That's true."

Riku quirking an eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling you knew I'd say that?"

Naminé merely shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't know. I hoped." She retorted "I want you to face the darkness, because you're the one who can." Added Naminé .

"So that explains why you came to me in the light, As Kairi." he said. Naminé eyes popped at that statement "You knew?" was all she could say.

"I knew as soon as I met you." replied the boy, "Somehow you...smell the same as her. Do me a favor and look after Sora." Naminé nodded at Riku.

Riku walks off and exits Twilight Town.

* * *

Riku meeting up Mickey in the hallway, "So, you decided not to go to sleep, huh?" said the King of Disney Castle. "How'd you know that?" Riku asked.

"DiZ told me." Replied the mouse king. DiZ is there. Riku looking to the man in red. "You know him?"

Mickey looking at the man in red, "I'm not really sure. I can't help feeling that I met him somewhere before" admitted the king.

"Hey, Voice. DiZ. Who are you?" asked Riku. "Nobody...or anybody." Answered DiZ "It all depends on whether you choose to believe in me or not." He said to the boy.

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people." Commented Riku "And you pushed away slumber and chose to face Ansem." Said DiZ. Riku replied with "What, wrong answer?"

"It was your answer. I'm just here to watch." Spoke the man in red.

Riku countering with ""Watch," as in support me, or "watch me get toasted"?" spoke the boy as he wasn't easily trusting DiZ, the last time he trusted someone it nearly cost him, his heart and body.

"You choose. Then you need only believe in your choice." Said DiZ, then throwing card to Riku. "That card will draw the darkness inside you out into this world. Finish your business with Ansem." Commanded DiZ.

Riku turning to the mouse king "Let's go, Your Majesty." He said "So this card will draw Ansem out..". Riku trailing off into his thoughts.

"Don't you worry! Together, we can defeat him!" proclaimed Mickey

Riku smirked "I'm glad you said that but I have to face Ansem alone."

Mickey looking flabbergasted "But...but why!"

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own. But I have a favor to ask. If Ansem wins, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, I want you to destroy..."Riku was cut off by Mickey "Sure, I'll save you, pal!" said Mickey

Riku shook his head, "You're not listening. I want you to destroy Ansem and me with..." Riku again was cut off "No can do Riku! I already made my choice. No matter what happens, I'm going to be there to help you. I'm not backing down." Spoke King Mickey.

"Unless you don't believe I'll come through for you..." this time Riku cut Mickey off "It's my choice to believe or not. I know you'd never let me down, Your Majesty." Said Riku

Mickey smiled "Same here. You won't lose not in a million years."

"Not in a billion years!" said Riku

* * *

"RIKU!" called out a female voice. Riku stopped walking as he heard the voice. "That voice, I know that voice." Riku looked around the area, "Master Aqua? is that really you?" Riku asked as he saw a female figure walking up to him. Riku felt a small smile on his face as he ran up to his master, meeting her the rest of the way. As he got closer to her he noticed she was carrying what looked to be a bag of books.

"_Huh? Where did she get that?"_ thought Riku, as he noticed the Castle Oblivion wasn't much for having material possessions. "Is that her Item bag?" he muttered to himself.

"Yeah it's me" Aqua smiling as she was relieved to see Riku. "I'm so Happy that I finally found you around here" the bluenette told him. "Wait, you knew I was here" Riku asked her. "Yeag I had sensed you earlier, it felt like you were in battle." Aqua said to him.

Riku then told his Master, everything that has happened to him, since he's been here. "And now your off to show him who's boss, huh" said Aqua

"Yeah, I am"

"Are you worried?"

"Not anymore"

"Good because I know you can do this, you've fought him before Riku can do it again and this time it'll be different, because the darkness doesn't scare you anymore. " she told him. The silver haired boy smiled at his teacher "Hey Aqua, why aren't you asking, to join in on the fight," Riku then asked.

"Because, my fight with him isn't exactly over but I stopped what he was planning however this time it isn't exactly my fight Riku, it's yours to take care of" she explained.

"Aqua, one more question; Where'd did that come from?" as he asked about the bag, "Oh! This is for you and Sora and that's a long story that I will tell you about but not now" Aqua said, "You better you get going, Riku. Just know I'll be here if you need me" she said.

* * *

"Show yourself, Ansem!" shouted Riku

"Ha-ha... What's the rush?" said Ansem "I'll be here... At the heart of darkness, I'll be watching as you plunge into the very darkness you wield." He added.

"Come on out, Ansem. I can smell you" said Riku. Ansem appears.

"Oh, I know what you can do. Your skill with darkness has matured." Said Ansem "But I do not understand. Why accept darkness and still refuse me? You and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. We exist in the same space so why deny me?" asked the humanoid heartless "Perhaps some part of your heart still fears the dark?" he asked Riku

Riku shrugged "Wrong. The truth is...You just really stink."

Ansem didn't take the comment likely "You're a fool to choose a fight with me. You've been conquered by me once before. You should know what sort of power you face."

"Oh, I do. I used all the power you had to give and still lost to Sora. I'm not impressed." Spoke Riku

Ansem glaring at the boy, "Very well. Then sink into the dark abyss!" using his powers to send Riku and himself to area that resembled the dark realm where Master Aqua and Sora beat Ansem before.

* * *

Ansem tried to fight Riku with his Guardian but Riku had destroyed the creature with a series of slash attacks

Riku remembered most of Ansem's techniques from when he was being controlled by the man. so Riku mainly stuck to doge rolls when Ansem began throwing energy disks at the boy, Riku using his speed as he slashed at Ansem's chest. Riku flipping his body as he was behind Ansem,

However the room began to reverting back to the one of the white rooms in castle oblivion.

"Insolent brat!" screamed the heartless. Ansem uses dark energy to push Riku away.

"Ansem!"Riku screamed as he charged at the heartless, Slashing through Ansem. "You're finished!" Riku said.

Ansem whom was extremely weakened by the boy, "Hardly...finished...I gave you...the dark...My shadow...lingers...I will return!" Ansem's form exploding into darkness filling out the white room. Riku was surrounded by complete darkness.

"Sora...Kairi...Aqua" muttered a tired Riku.

And then two lights appeared in the midst of that darkness. The two lights began to take shape in the form of Mickey and Aqua. "I know you wanted to do this alone, but you don't mind a LITTLE help, right? Let's go, Riku." Said Mickey as the two keyblade masters, put each of Riku's arms on their shoulders to hold him up.

"Riku," said Aqua. "You did great. I'm so proud of you" Aqua told her pupil.

* * *

Aqua, Mickey and Riku appear at the castle entrance; Riku was able to walk by himself once Aqua casted the cure spell. "So, Riku, Aqua...what's next? Are you going home?" King Mickey asking out of the blue

"I don't know if I can. It's still there. His scent...it's faint, but not gone. I can't go home until it is. His darkness may still have a hold on me." Said Riku

"Your darkness belongs to you. Just like your light. Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad. But my time with you made me change my mind." Said Mickey "You've chosen a road I never thought of. Light and dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before." Explained Mickey " and I want to see where that road leads. And if it's okay, I want to walk the road with you." Added the mouse. They shake hands.

"And he isn't the only one Riku, I would like to take this path with you too, back when I was an apprentice; My master was so blinded by the things that light could do, that he eventually forgot that Darkness wasn't necessarily evil but that it's depending on one's use of that type of power. And eventually that was something I lost sight of too, when I had seen what darkness did to a dear friend of mine, in same manner you were affected by it" Aqua told him. Not wanting to go too much into the past at least not now, how was Aqua supposed to tell Riku, that he fell in to the same fate as his predecessor.

"Wow, Your Majesty, Master Aqua I don't know what to say... Thanks." Responded Riku

"Oh, you don't have to call me that, heh-heh! We're Pals" said Mickey.

"Fair enough, Mickey."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Said Aqua.

"Golly, I'd almost forgot, DiZ left us with something," Mickey then pulling out three black coats the nobodies were wearing. "He said that the Organization wear these coats to protect themselves when traveling in the darkness and that it would be harder for them to find us while wearing these coats." Said Mickey.

Aqua making half nod of her head as she looked at the coat and then sighing as she began to take off her trench coat and then putting it in her item bag where the books Riku spotted before were now magically shrunken, "How'd he know to leave three, he couldn't have known about me?" Aqua asked Mickey.

"I don't know" was the answer she got, as the newly made trio put on the organization coats. And then exited Castle oblivion before the headed off, Aqua took one last glance at her home world. "Ven...Sora..Donald...Goofy...Naminé " I will be back for you guys, count on it" She whispered. And then the trio began walking down the same road that Aqua was walking with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

As Aqua, Mickey and Riku walking down a road in black coats and coming to DiZ who is standing at the crossroads. _"So this is DiZ,"_ thought Aqua.

Riku sighed, "What are you making me choose now?" he said to the much older man

"Will you take the road to light or the road to darkness?" pondered DiZ

"Neither. I'm taking the middle road." Answered Riku as the trio began walking past DiZ. "You mean the twilit road to nightfall?"

"No...The road to dawn." The last thing Riku said to DiZ as Aqua, Mickey and Riku kept walking.

_"Walking this road without you to remake forgotten promises and meet you at road's end"_

_

* * *

_

End Chapter 18,

End of Castle Oblivion Arch.


	19. Wake up, Roxas

Chapter Nineteen: Day 50

Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Days

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Spoilers for Birth By Sleep, Chain of Memories and 358/2 Days.

Short chapter, mostly because I'm busy and editing Days as I type this. And other stories to think of; Queen of Hearts, Felt, That same old story.

* * *

Roxas has been asleep for quite some time now, and I've the best as I could to make him comfortable as possible.

In the beginning it started out odd as some of the lesser nobodies had begun to take on this 'prankster' personality and would do wired things to Roxas as he stayed in his comatose state. When it first started I thought it was Demyx who was doing this to him as I once found him leaving Roxas's room, laughing but to my surprise it was the dusks that had managed to draw on Roxas's face; they'd even mess with his hair into odd styles. One time , they turned him into our fellow comrade Number Two, Xigbar.

Oddly enough, I was the only one to want to take care of this odd Dusk problem but I had to admit, I was impressed with how the dusks had done this seeing as they had no fingers, like us upper nobodies. So after my missions I would come to check on Roxas and find him made up and I would take the time to wash his face, despite how tired I would feel after a mission.

Vexen, Number Four of the Organization, once told me that despite how powerful Humanoid nobodies were, we still had to be careful because without our hearts. Our bodies became fragile and unstable and that any amount of our own extreme power could cause us to fade back into the darkness.

Roxas was the first of the organization that wanted to get to know me, granted I don't remember much about myself; all I know is that my name is Xion and I am number fourteen of the organization. I became a part of the Organization seven days after Roxas and we both look to be around age fourteen. I suppose we have those facts in common...Oh, and there is one more, we were both found by our leader, Xemnas.

Perhaps that's why we connected to each other so well because we are young. Though aside from us, Demyx is the only other younger member of the group. Vexen is clearly the oldest, while numbers Three, Five and Ten have to be mid-thirties at the most. Marluxia, Saix and Axel had to be around 25 . as for Larxene and Zexion they had to be 20 years old. And that just leaves Xemnas at 30, he does look quite young for someone with grey/silver hair.

But none of that matters, all it did was give me something to think about. Just recently we've gotten word of losing some our comrades at Castle Oblivion. Xigbar was sent over to investigate the tragic event.

* * *

Aqua, Mickey and Riku had walked a good distance from the castle, "So after all that, Sora chose to retain his true memories." Stated Mickey. Aqua giving the mouse a light nod of her head "That's Right, he won't remember anything about Castle Oblivion as neither will Donald, Goofy and Jiminy." Said Aqua.

The trio continued walking as the sun slowly began to rise, "He left his journal in my item bag, I figured I would take the initiative to write about Castle oblivion. Just because they're choosing to forget, doesn't make it any less important." She said.

"huh? Aqua how are you going to do that, I mean after all Jiminy's journal is quite small" pointed out Mickey. The mouse king had gotten to know the cricket when he came to Disney Castle, and eventually became a royal scriber.

"Magic" she simply responded.

Riku turning his head to look as his master and king Mickey. "How about we stop here for the night?" Riku asked the two master keyblade wielders. "Ever since we left Castle Oblivion, I've been feeling this form of jet-lag." added Riku.

Mickey agreed with the young wielder, "Yeah, now that you mention it. I have been feeling a tad tired" he said while looking to Aqua; the bluenette master tired to keep her eyes open as she lightly shook her head.

Aqua raised a eye brow before coming to an conclusion "Must be a side effect from leaving the castle. After all time doesn't exactly exist in Castle Oblivion. So the jet-lag could just be us catching up with time." Explained the female Master.

And with the being said, the trio of Aqua, Riku and King Mickey began to set up camp.

* * *

Day 49

Roxas remains asleep. Xion wanting to visit to her..."What was is it he called me that day?" Xion stopping to thing. The dark haired girl softly speaking to herself as she began to drift into her own thoughts. "Oh Yeah, that must have been it...Friend" she said to herself as she kept on heading over to Roxas's room.

Xion entered Roxas's quarters; quickly going to his side, "I went to a new world today." She told the sleeping boy. "Roxas, you should've seen it. It was so beautiful." She told her young friend as Xion began to dig into one of her pockets looking from something.

She places something on his bedside "Well, I'll visit you tomorrow, okay?" as the dark haired nobody back away from the bed. "Bye, Roxas" Xion told him.

She leaves Roxas bedside, and the small sea shell she placed down near his pillow and under that pillow is twenty seashells.

In his sleep, Roxas sees a boy with spiky hair clutching an item tight as he's encapsulated in a white pod. Roxas also sees another boy...no himself? While on the outside of his body. The fingers of Roxas's right hand are twitching.

The next day, Day 50.

"_I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."_ Spoke a unfamiliar voice, it sounded like a young girls voice. Roxas eyes snap open, he gives himself a moment as he is waking up and he eventually tries to sit up. Roxas noticed the his body felt very stiff and it was hard to move but eventually he gains back the feeling of his arms and legs and soon enough leaves his bedroom.

He walks into The Grey Area and sees no one around. He walks out and decides to go over to Twilight Town to sit on the clock tower.

Roxas is sitting in his usual place among the clock tower the only difference being was he didn't have any sea-salt ice cream with him.

"Roxas!" cried a young voice. The boy turning his head, looks over to see Xion as she walks over to him. the girl surprised to see him awake after so many days. "Xion..." replied Roxas,

"What happened to me?" the boy then asked.

"You were sleeping a long, long time" answered Xion. "Saix told us not to get our hopes up. That you might not..." Xion tried to say but then dropped it "Well, you're awake now. That's what counts." She then said.

Roxas putting a hand to his head, "Ugh, I still feel like a zombie. Guess there's some things a nap can't cure." He said to his companion; they both laugh out loud at that one

Eventually Xion sits down next to him after pulling something from her pocket.

Xion stretching her arm out "Here, I brought you this. It's a seashell." She gives it to him; Roxas takes it. "I've been picking one up every time I go out on a mission. Hold it up to your ear." Roxas does. He gets a flash of a girl and a boy on the docks on Destiny Islands.

The blonde boy shook his head after that flashing image, "Hey Xion, let's get some Ice-cream" he asked the girl, She smiled at him and nodded her head.

Roxas spent most of the day listening to Xion explaining all the things he's missed since he was asleep.

* * *

_I must have missed a lot. It's like I had the longest dream. I woke up to find a bunch of seashells by my pillow. I counted them one for each day they said I was asleep._

_I was wondering who left them there, but then when I got to the clock tower, Xion gave me another one. I held it up to my ear, and I could hear the ocean... Why did it sound so familiar?_

_The stuff I dreamed about felt strangely familiar, too. I remember being in a white room with somebody the same age as me wearing red clothes...and then he sort of disappeared into the white and there was a girl's voice she said I knew I'd be "snoozing." Why would she know that? The voice was a little like Xion's._

_-Roxas_

_

* * *

__Roxas woke up today. I think he was dreaming the whole time. Being with him feels strange. Familiar. Like listening to the waves crash up against the shore. But why? _

_-Xion_

_

* * *

_

"Aw great! He's on another one of his field trips" scoffed Xigbar as he went searching for the Organization Leader. _"He's been pulling this bullshit on for too long. It's time someone more qualified took over_" thought the one eyed man.

Xigbar stopped walking down the long hallway "Xehanort or Terra," 'Tsk' making a sound with his teeth. "I should have disposed of him the morning I found him in Radiant Garden" a gloved hand running over the scar on his face and then to the eye patch; he scowled in the memory of that day when Terra dabbled into his darkness and costing Braig not only his face but his eye which nearly rendered the crack-shot shooter useless.

Xigbar knew his losses wouldn't matter to Master Xehanort because it still got the old man what he wanted. The scared man snorted "Some masterful plan" he mocked the old key wielder.

* * *

Xemnas entering a chamber he knew all too well, The room of sleep; sitting immediately into his chair which had the designing chains around the room glowing with light. His golden eyes looking down on the suit of armor along with its forsaken keyblade.

"My friend" was how he always greeted the armor it's what kept him attached to not only to his past but to her; the armor it's self had begun to glow and light began to form around it then that very light began to take a form of it's own. The leader of the nobodies getting up from his chair heading over to the glowing armor; the shape the armor had taken was that of a twenty year old girl with short bluenette hair. "Hello Terra" said Aqua's Lingering sentiment.

The sentiment had been lying on the ground of the chamber, she laid on her stomach but sideways taking on the position of the armor; having an arm stretched out. Soon after Xemnas joined the sentiment on the floor on the same position but facing the illusion of the young Aqua. his gloved hand going through her non-corporal one.

* * *

Riku had been managed to sleep soundly for once not worrying that Ansem could take over his body and he wasn't the only one to sleep peacefully that night, Mickey as well as he now knew that Sora, Donald and Goofy were alright. Now Mickey need to focus on finding his faithful and most loyal companion, Pluto.

Had Aqua opened her eyes at some point during the night she would have noticed that her armor pieces were glowing and for the first time in nine years Aqua had a sleep that didn't make her feel so haunted as she dreamed of her good old days with Terra, Ventus and Master Eraqus.

Her dream was of them training with the master but then the dream had changed to only her and Terra. Reminding her of the days when it was just them two. In fact the dream was of them, simply out and watching the stars as the laid on the ground and simply just talked to one another about anything, sometimes they didn't even talk.

The Terra in her dream simply took her hand and held it.

While the Aqua in reality had one silent tear form and roll down her face.

* * *

End Chapter.


	20. The New Trio

Kingdom Hearts ReChain of Days

Chapter Twenty: The New Trio

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form.

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep, 358/2 Days

Note: I don't know how long the rest of the days arch will take but, there will be more longer chapters to help move it along quicker because I know some of you (and myself included) are eager to get to Kingdom Hearts 2: Rebirth.

* * *

The next coming day, Roxas enters the grey area for his assignment, until he was spotted by Xigbar. "Well good morning Sunshine!" the one-eyed man said to the boy. Roxas only looked to the older man.

"Well during your nap, kiddo; we found out that the whole team at Castle Oblivion was toast." Spoke Xigbar

Roxas eyes widened at the news; the last thing Roxas could remember that Vexen and Larxene had faded into the darkness but, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus and even Axel. The young organization member getting lost into his own thoughts

Aside from Axel, Roxas really didn't know other members aside from his training missions but Axel had become his friend in the short time that they worked together and now they were gone, just like that.

"You're awake" spoke a cold voice

Roxas turning his head to look at Saix "Did you ever find out what happened at Castle Oblivion?" Roxas then asked the second in command.

"We're looking into what befell them." Answered the scarred face man "Them! How many" Roxas snapped at Saix "You still don't know?" added the boy.

Saix glaring at the young member "What I know is that I don't owe you any explanations." He said to Roxas "Now get to work. You'll be on your own for a while. Wherever our other members are, they're certainly not here to help." Spoke Saix

While Roxas was preparing to head out for his own mission to Agrabah; Xion entered the gray area to be given her own mission, she was to go Twilight Town and track and destroy a stealthy heartless.

* * *

Number thirteen arriving in the Agrabah Street; Roxas was having a sense of deja'vu as this was the place where he went comatose. He wonders around the desert city searching out his targets. His mission was to eliminate seven Fire Plants heartless.

He already eliminated four of them as he wander the area's that weren't barricaded by the large X's. Axel once told him, it was one of the organization's ways of keeping tabs on the members. While in his roaming Roxas came across two people who were talking and from the looks of it Roxas noticed that they were the same two from his first visit here.

"Another sandstorm, are you sure, Aladdin?" Spoke the worried Princess of Agrabah. Aladdin nodding his head "Unfortunately, yes, all the merchants were talking about it." Aladdin answered his girlfriend.

Jasmine could only shake her head "This is terrible" she said

Aladdin nodding in agreement "And that's only one of the things that have got me worried." Princess Jasmine picking her head up "Why? What else is wrong?" the royal asked her boyfriend.

Aladdin sighed before he could answer "The Heartless, they've been showing up all over Agrabah." The street rat confessed to her.

Jasmine's dark eyes widen in shock "Heartless!"

Aladdin nodded "Yeah. They always appear right before a sandstorm hits. I thought it was just a coincidence during the last storm, but..." The princess cutting him off "Oh no... I hope this isn't a sign of bad things to come." The princess even more worried.

The conversation ends and Roxas begin to look for the rest of heartless while Jasmine and Aladdin leave the area.

Roxas defeats the rest of Fire Plants and enters the Agrabah Gate area as the young nobody was getting ready to leave the world and head back to the castle until he heard someone yelling atop of their lungs.

"Hey! Get back here, Abu!" Roxas sees Aladdin chasing after a monkey "I told you, you can't just take things from the marketplace!" Aladdin takes a stolen item from the monkey, who tries to argue with him. Roxas has a flash of the spiky-haired boy again

"Uhp!" spoke the small monkey. "No excuses!" said Aladdin "We made a promise: no more stealing! Now c'mon, let's go give this back." He added. They walk back to the marketplace.

Something about them seemed very familiar to Roxas but he just couldn't place it.

Roxas leaves Agrabah. The young nobody entering into the clock tower on its ledge in Twilight Town; He sees it's empty and sighs. He sits alone and waits.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 51_

_It sounds like the worst has come to pass: the whole Castle Oblivion team, wiped from existence. It's hard to come to grips with the idea that Axel is gone. I feel...choked up? I don't know what you'd call it. I've never had this kind of sensation. I went up to the clock tower to have ice cream, but nobody else showed up._

_-Roxas_

* * *

The next day was nothing special to Roxas as he did his standard mission, defeating Heartless in Agrabah still, though he did learn a few new techniques one as such being an Aerial technique.

And now here he was in Twilight Town trying to complete his mission, in tracking and destroying Tail Bunker. Just this morning he was in the gray area trying to get more information of the recent losses of the organization but he was told was

"If they're gone, they're gone. No point in crying over spilt milk." as Roxas was told this from Xigbar, who was supposed to be investigating the deaths.

Saix interrupted the conversation with "You will be conducting missions solo for the time being, until we can restructure" Roxas had no clue as to why Saix would need to keep reminding him the psycho.

Roxas heading into the sandlot section of the town, Tail Bunker appears before Number Thirteen; summoning the keyblade. Roxas was contemplating on how to fight creature.

Roxas quickly dodging an attack, "Fire" said Roxas as the spell hit the creature but nothing happened. "WHAT?"

"**Roxas don't use fire against it; you'll just be wasting magic."** In came that voice that sounded like his very much like own voice. "Well then what should I do?" Roxas said out loud. **"Try using Blizzard."**

Once again, Roxas dodged another attack by taking a few steps back, aiming the keyblade, "Freeze!" He said. He watched at the ice hit the creature only this time it done some damage.

Roxas smirked before he charged at the heartless attacking it with a series of aerial combo's Roxas was moving so fast the he hadn't noticed the blades trying to appear on the outsides of his body though someone else had noticed, **"What? He nearly did Wing Blade" **thought a stunned Ventus. **"What's going on here?"**

And then Tail Bunker was defeated.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 52_

_I sit up on the clock tower, but no one comes. Not Axel, not even Xion. That weird lump in my throat won't go away. Something else is bothering me. This is gonna sound crazy but these pictures keep flashing through my head. Not all the time, just sometimes ever since I collapsed. It happens when I'm awake, too on missions so I don't think it's a dream. Where are the pictures coming from?_

_-Roxas_

* * *

Nineteen days had passed since Roxas woke up, the young organization member walks into The Grey Area, hanging his head "Hahahah," Roxas could here Xigbar laughing "here comes sourpuss. Why the long face?" the one-eyed man mocked Roxas.

Roxas shook his head "Nothing, okay?" he said in a calm tone.

"Well Kiddo, You got to admit, the castle's a lot quieter with the others gone. Not half as loud, you might say. But I could get used to a smaller, more tightly knit group, how 'bout you?" Number two said to the boy.

Roxas didn't reply as he only stared at Xigbar, **"There's something familiar about this guy but what is it**?" Ventus began thinking to himself, **"Aqua, I could really use your help, right now"** Ven's mind added as he also thought of his friend.

Demyx walks in "Hey, Roxas, man, did you hear? No survivors! Everybody at Castle Oblivion got KO'd! Heavy stuff, right?" spoke Number nine.

Roxas looking down to the floor "Then they're really gone." He said but this was a conclusion Roxas already came too, **"Gee, talk about rubbing it in. what's wrong with that kid?"** Roxas hearing his other voice "Gone with the wind right, Xigbar? Whew, I really dodged a bullet there." Demyx said with upbeat tone.

Xigbar only looked at number nine "Yeah, Lucky you." He remarked to the teenager. "Hahahah, now you get to double your hours to help pick up the slack." Added the older member; Demyx now looking disappointed "Blegh! Roger that, remind me to under achieve twice as hard from now on." said the mullet haired boy.

Roxas looking to Demyx, "Everybody's out in the field pulling double duty. Hard workers, I salute you!" said the slacker of the organization

Xigbar turning his attention to Roxas, "You are pulling your weight, kiddo?" he asked Roxas "Not that you weigh anything. What are you, around a buck five?" inquired the one eyed man. "Here, better take this in case you pass out." Xigbar gives Roxas a Hi-Potion.

Roxas didn't say anything to Xigbar or Demyx, not that he wanted too. It wasn't till long Saix entered the room and began handing out orders "Finish your preparations and be on your way." Said Number Seven.

* * *

Roxas travels to Twilight Town and appears in Side Street. Roxas eliminates all the shadow globs that are covering the town. He walks toward the corridor to return to the castle

"Hey Roxas!" a voice called out to the young boy it made him stop dead in his tracks; Roxas turns around; his blue eyes widening at the appearance of Axel. Roxas remains in a stunned look as the red-head begins speaking to him.

"How's it hanging?" Roxas's eyes still widen as Axel walks closer "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mocked Axel_, "Though I would have been one if I stuck around"_ thought Axel. _"That woman seemed like she was out for blood"_ Axel then thinking of Aqua. He remembers what she did Larxene, but when he watched her and Sora battle Marluxia, he'd seen just how powerful she was, _"and yet she was holding back her power at the same time"_ his mind added

Before Axel had started to manipulate the Riku Replica, he was tracking Aqua through the crystal ball, he saw her in a room with Namine, and she told the girl she was Castle Oblivions true master. And then he tracked her when she left Namine alone but something was preventing the crystal ball after that, he felt a strong presence enter the castle at that moment of time and it followed Aqua but it didn't last long and then that strong scent was gone; Axel could have sworn if felt like Xemnas and then Aqua's disappeared for a short while and then Axel felt her presence just reappear.

It leads Axel to one conclusion, _"She may have found the chamber the superior was looking for" _spoke Axel's mind before his attention went back to Roxas.

Roxas blinks his eyes and shakes his head "Axel?" he said with confusion "But I thought you were gone, Castle Oblivion, the whole team was said to be annihilated" Roxas speaking at a slow pace as he tried to understand why Axel was standing before him and not faded back into the darkness.

Axel cutting off Roxas, pointing his index finger out "Correction, the weaklings were annihilated." He said to the boy.

Roxas shakes his head again at the disbelief of all this, "You had me worried." Roxas then said, catching Axel off guard with that statement

"What...Worried? Well, that's a neat trick Roxas, considering you haven't got a heart to feel with." remarked Axel as he crossed his arms

Just then an idea comes to Roxas "W-wait here. I'll go buy us some ice cream!" Roxas runs off before Axel could even say anything.

Later, Axel and Roxas sit on the clock tower eating ice cream "I got to check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it." Axel said as he took a bite out of the ice cream; Axel then getting lost into some private thoughts on what else happened in Castle Oblivion.

Roxas looking to Axel, "Why haven't you returned to the castle, since the others faded?" Roxas asked Number Eight out of the blue

"Hmm?" Axel snapping out of his head, "Well, why come here?" Roxas then asked him.

Axel sighing before he answered the question "Guess I needed some time to sort out my feelings." He answered

Roxas merely shrugged his shoulders "Whatever, mister I don't have a heart." Roxas mocking Axel, the two then laughing together as if they were old friends while they laughed Ventus was observing Axel; he too seemed very familiar in fact most of the Organization seemed very familiar to Ventus, it just a shame he can't remember why.

Roxas eventually zoning out in his own head, "Hey your ice cream is melt. Eat up." Axel said to the kid, making him zone back into reality "hm…oh thanks." said Roxas, he takes a bite. Axel shrugged a response with his shoulders.

Roxas looking straight at the constant sunset of Twilight Town "You know, I started inviting Xion up here while you were gone." Roxas told the red-head to make conversation.

Axel nodding his head, not really paying attention to Roxas, _"Wait...What"_ He said in his head. "Xion? Really?" he then said out loud "Well, that's surprising, after all fourteen does like to stay to one's self. From what I remember" Axel then said.

Roxas smiled "Yeah. I promised her the three of us could have ice cream together you know, once you got back. She and I are friends now."

"_She?"_ thought Axel

Meanwhile in another part of Twilight Town,

"Fire" Xion casted the spell as it came out from her hand as she tried to fight off her target to make the matter worse she couldn't see her enemy. "_Let's hurry this up"_ She thought while taking a deep breath; Xion then holding out her hand to summon the keyblade but nothing happened.

Xion's blue eyes widen "What! That can't be?" she said as the keyblade hadn't appeared in her hand; she tried once more. "Oh-no!"

Xion distracted by her own dilemma she's forgotten about the heartless and didn't realize it was coming to attack her.

It hadn't been till Xion felt physical pain running throughout her body was she was hit by something fast and hard. The hit was powerful enough to knock out Xion and then the heartless took off hoping to find some prey with hearts.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 71_

_After work, Axel turned up. Just like that, out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say. I thought we'd lost him for good. We went up to the clock tower and talked for a while. I told him about Xion. The choked-up sensation has gone away._

_- Roxas_

* * *

_Saix had a hand in what went down at Castle Oblivion. Well, more like a whole arm. Which means Axel was in on it as well. It's a fact that Xemnas ordered Axel to take out the traitors, orders which went through Saix. No specific names were given, but naturally Xemnas knew who the turncoats were right from the get-go._

_-Xigbar_

* * *

When the newly made trio of Aqua, Riku and Mickey had awoken the next day, they had been in for quite a sight. The three were resting with some of an ease considering their outdoor surroundings. They had heard the sounds of a dog barking; the dog acting in the stead of an alarm clock, trying to wake up the trio.

One of the sleeping figures begun to stir themselves awake; opening his eyes to see a yellow fur coated dog staring right into his own. "Gosh Pluto, just where have you been pal?" Mickey asked his loyal canine, haven't seeing him since after Ansem, Seeker of Darkness defeat where he had let a note for Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy. The king petting the dog on his head as the canine happy wagged its tail before the dog started barking again only this time Aqua and Riku were beginning to wake as well.

"Pluto, right?" as she wanted to make sure, Aqua only meeting the dog after the battle with Xehanort's heartless "Yup, Me and Pluto have been pals for quite some time." Mickey told them

Riku didn't say anything as the dog came closer to him. Pluto sniffing at Riku's face; Riku raised a silver eyebrow at the dog and then Pluto began to lick his face, saying hello to Riku. The silver haired boy could hear the king letting out a few chuckles, "He likes you Riku"

"Come on, we should start to get going soon, we've got a lot ground to cover if we're ever going to get out of here" Aqua then said as she was the first to stand up. Mickey agreed with Aqua as the trio began to clean up their camp spot.

Once they were done with that, Pluto began to bark madly."What's the matter boy?" King Mickey asking his canine companion then Pluto began to run off and the three chased after him "Pluto!" Mickey called after his dog.

* * *

Axel stands in his room, looking out the window, Axel looking to be in his own head. Saix walks in the room "Why didn't you report in?" asked Saix

Axel turns to give his old friend a glance over, "Oh, good to see you, too. You're welcome, thanks for the kind words." Axel mocking up a conversation, Saix ignoring Axel's behavior "I'm told Naminé has gone missing." Spoke Saix.

Axel mindlessly shrugging his shoulders "There one minute, gone the next, I don't know how she got out." Axel lying to Saix but never letting it show in his face or voice.

Saix wasn't looking too pleased with his childhood friend "You searched every room, I expect?"Axel's facial expression dead panning at the question "you're kidding me, right? That's like counting grains of dust in a building full of sneezing people." Spoke the red-head.

"What about the chamber? Did you find it?" Saix then questioned Axel. The red-head then raising an eyebrow "Come on, I would have told you that much. I got to hand it to you; you were right about Marluxia, the traitors you knew exactly what was up." Answered Axel as he crossed his arms over his chest, Saix made a nod of his head "All I did was find a place to send everyone who was getting in the way" replied the blue haired man.

Once again Axel's face dead panned "Well, it's nice to know where I stand!" He said to Saix "Sheesh"

"Did you come back in one piece or didn't you?" Saix then said as he began to turn away from facing Axel.

Saix starts to leave "I indirectly but personally disposed of Zexion." Axel then said out loud, Saix stops. "That's how you wanted it, right? I'll play it your way...for now." Axel added on.

* * *

Later, Roxas walks into The Grey Area and sees Axel "Hey get this, they paired me with you today as a slap on the wrist." Axel said to Roxas

Roxas raised an eye brow "What?" his first comment "and Why am I a slap on the wrist!" he then asked Axel. "Well, they just know how much I loathe babysitting" Axel told the younger member.

"Oh, thanks!" remarked Roxas, "Would it kill them to give me a day off?" Axel asked in a complaining tone. The red-head bring his hand to under his eyes and stretching the skin in that spot "Look at these bags under my eyes. Pfft." Roxas doesn't say anything as he doesn't know how to process this, Axel let's go of his face "All right, c'mon, partner." Axel then said as he headed off to prepare his own supplies.

"Right behind ya" Roxas said. After Axel left, Roxas began to wonder where Xion was as he hadn't seen her in awhile.

"Demyx" Roxas called out to number nine, "Have you seen Xion, lately?" Roxas then asked the just barely older member. "Have I seen Xion?" Demyx said starching the side of his head before shrugging his shoulders. "Search me, man. Probably out on a mission, no?" Demyx then said.

"I guess that she is." Said Roxas unsure of himself

Roxas and Axel enter Agrabah by way of the Palace Gate area "Whaddaya say we make this quick?" Axel told Roxas

Putting a hand to his head, his fingers rubbing at his temple, Roxas has a flash of Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy "Yeah" answered with hesitation _"Why is it that every time I come here; I have these images playing in my head?" _Roxas asked himself. Ventus was listening to the boy and wonder, if he should answer the question.

* * *

They enter Agrabah Street and see a large cat-like person walking around "Where is it? It's got to be around here somewhere" said the cat like creature.

Axel raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms cross his chest, "Well now who is that? And what's he up to?" Axel speaking to himself or possibly Roxas

Roxas now getting a good look at the suspicious character "He wasn't here the last time I came by, that's for sure" remarked Roxas. The red-head putting his hand under his chin "Hmm..." Axel making a noise as he began to think about the new addition in their mission

"Grrr" growled the stranger "Well, I ain't giving' up till I find a way in! And once I find the lamp that's stashed down there all my wishes will come true" said the cat like creature.

Axel shook his head before sighing "He thinks some lamp is gonna grant his wishes?" Axel said to Roxas

"Yeah, strange guy" Roxas replied _**"Wait a minute there, I know that strange guy!"**_ Roxas heard the voice in his head say. _"You do?"_ thought Roxas. _**"Yeah his name is…"**_

"Change of plans, Roxas! Our new mission is following that Lunkhead there." Axel unknowingly cutting off, Ventus which prevented Roxas from hearing the name of the stranger.

Roxas now confused, "What? But...we're out on heart collection. Won't we get in trouble if we just…" Roxas was trying to say

Axel sighed, "I guess no one got around to telling you this but looking into any suspicious characters you come across is an important part of the job." Axel said to the boy.

Roxas still confused "But wouldn't you still call it disobeying orders?" he asked

Axel shrugged, putting a hand behind his head "No, I'd call it flexible thinking. Got it memorized? Plus, we'll still have plenty of time to collect hearts afterwards. No harm, no foul." Axel reasoned

"I guess..."

Axel smirked "Good, then we're agreed; now the key here is to keep your eyes on him, Roxas. Just make sure he doesn't lay eyes on you, ya follow?" asked Axel.

Roxas nods his head, still feeling unsure about this change in plans.

They follow the cat creature, but get a little too close

"Huh?" said the cat

"_Ack!" _thought Roxas; Roxas and Axel run behind a wall before Pete swerves around.

"I could have sworn somebody was watching' me." The cat began to say "Next I'll be jumping' at my own shadow. Grrr... Great! I had to go and lose my place! Now I gotta start looking' from the beginning." The cat said angrily.

"_**His Name is Pete"**_ said Ventus, and strangely enough it also came out of Roxas's mouth, "His name is Pete" Axel simply looked to Roxas like he grew two heads.

"How could you possibly know that?" Axel asked. Roxas silently panicked, "I just do" he said, not sure how he would explain the voice in his head.

"_Probably because of Sora" _thought Axel "Well it doesn't matter, he's sharper than he looks. Be careful not to let him out of your field of vision, Roxas. And obviously you'll need to stay out of his." Said Axel

Roxas nods.

They follow Pete to the Agrabah Gate area, where he inspects a wall

"What's he staring at that wall for, anyway?" Roxas whispered to Axel

Axel sighed "Roxas, we wouldn't be investigating if we knew all the answers." The red-head answered in an annoyed tone of voice

"Bingo! Hahahah! I finally found it!" spoke Pete; Pete punches a part of the wall. It slides in and over, revealing an opening "Open sesames!" he said while laughing.

He walks inside, and Axel and Roxas move closer "A hidden door in the middle of the city? Why? Where does it lead?" Roxas began asking Axel many questions at once.

"I think our new found friend there is about to show us. Keep tailing him. And try to be subtle about it." Axel said to him

They follow Pete through the desert to the Cave of Wonders. They stare up at the tiger head "Never would've guessed this was here." Said Roxas

"_**I've already seen it, thank you"**_ commented Ventus. Axel nodding his head, "I'll say. This is a nice little bonus." He said; they enter and look around, "This cave's bigger than it looks from the outside; Hey, I think we lost him." Axel then said

"So, what now?" asked the young boy, "Guess we'll have to give up for now? Switch back to heart collection." Said the red-head

Roxas had look that said 'you've got to be kidding me' "You don't want to look for him?" Roxas said slowly, not keen on the idea of this unofficial investigation being all for nothing.

"Nah. I would've liked to know what he was up to, but hey. Just finding out about this cave is enough of a feather in our cap for today. Plus, searching a place this big would be a royal pain." Axel said.

"_**Well he's not completely wrong, it is a pain the butt to explore in**__"_ spoke Ventus, recalling when Aqua and the others were in the cave of wonders.

Roxas ignoring Ven's comment "What happened to this being an important part of the job?"

"Like I said Roxas, flexible thinking." Answered Axel

"Ha-ha. Oh, I see..."Roxas's face then dead panning at Axel.

"Hey, let's just get this mission over and done with." Spoke the red-head. And just so happens that they encounter Heartless in the cave.

They defeat all the Heartless in the room, but are unable to go any further. They search the room for clues

"There are some deep gashes in the floor here." Pointed out Roxas; Axel coming over to look, "Yeah like somebody dragged something heavy across it.

They move pillars and pull switches to enter the next room. They find a carving on the wall

Roxas noticing a weird looking wall "There's an indentation in the middle" he said to Axel

"Looks like some kind of mechanism" replied Axel, They enter another Pillar Room and fight more Heartless. After finishing, they return to the corridor

"And that takes care of that. Ready to go?" asked the red-head

"Yeah"

They sit on the clock tower, eating ice cream "You're more outgoing now, you know that?" Axel said to the boy

Roxas quirked an eyebrow "Yeah, well you are, too." Remarked Roxas

"Me? You think?" Axel looking slightly stunned at the comment "Guess he must have rubbed off on me." Axel muttered

Roxas becoming confused "Huh? Who did?" questioned the curious boy.

"_Crap, should not have said that_" thought Axel; Axel scratches his head "Heh. Let's just say you can thank yourself that we get to sit here again and laugh like idiots over ice cream" said the flurry of dancing of flames.

Roxas not thinking it over anymore and laughs before taking a bite of his ice cream. Axel eats his ice cream, and Roxas looks to the corner entrance "I guess Xion's not gonna show today." He said out loud

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 72_

_Axel and I went to Agrabah. He seems different now that he's back from Castle Oblivion. Ice cream was just the two of us today. I wonder when Axel and I, Xion will all get to have ice cream together._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_The longer you know someone, the less you need to speak in clear terms. Everything gets across with a wink and a nudge, a little reading between the lines... When it comes to what befell our late comrades at Castle Oblivion, ambiguity suits me just fine. But the Keyblade master and Roxas come out and say every little thing that comes to mind. Maybe that's human, or maybe they're just special._

_-Axel_

* * *

Day 73

Roxas walks into The Grey Area and looks around "Where is she?" he asks himself.

Axel now walking into the Grey Area "Hey, Roxas." He greeted the boy "Axel. Have you seen Number XIV?" Roxas asked Number Eight

"Xion, hmm...Now that you mention it, no." answered the spiky red-head "It's been days now. Ten days, at the least" Said Roxas

Axel shrugged "Wish I could help, but I took off for Castle Oblivion almost as soon as Xion joined up. There's a lot I missed" said the older member, "I feel bad. I promised we'd all get together for some ice cream." Roxas then said

"The two of you are friends, right?" Axel asked Roxas before he sighed "Tell ya what. I'll pick Saix's brain; see what I can find out." He told number thirteen.

"Thanks, Axel." Said Roxas as Axel took off; Roxas seeing two other members in the room; Numbers Ten and Three.

Luxord sits in a chair, while Xaldin stands by one of the couches. "I didn't return until late yesterday night. It has been tough with so few of us..." Roxas overhearing what Luxord said to Xaldin

Roxas then talks to Saix "I'm having you visit a new world for your mission today." Saix said to the boy.

* * *

Roxas exits the corridor and arrives on the bridge of a Castle "This is a castle..." before Roxas makes another sound or move "He hears a loud roar echo from the building.

"What was that roar? It came from inside... Maybe it's the Heartless I'm after?" Roxas talking to himself_** "That roar sounds oddly familiar"**_ thought Ventus

"I guess I'll find out, time to head in and take a look." Roxas then muttered to himself.

Roxas enters the Courtyard and walks up to the large door of the castle. He tries to open it "It won't budge Must be locked from the inside."Roxas ends up finding a secret passage into the castle; by moving some statues in the courtyard. He makes his way through the Upper Level of the Entrance Hall to the interior of the castle.

"_**Roxas, you do know your keyblade can unlock doors too, right?"**_ Ventus asked the boy. And on that note Roxas felt pretty dumb for that moment as he ignored saying anything to Ventus. "It's awfully quiet... Is nobody home?" Roxas speaking to himself

He looks toward the stairs and a Sergeant appears "There's my target!" Roxas summons the keyblade and quickly begins attacking the heartless, it wasn't hard to fight at all which made Roxas go quickly through his battle with this weak heartless.

He defeats the Sergeant "Mission accomplished. Time to return to castle" he then said, He hears a roar

"Huh! What was that another Heartless or something besides the Heartless?" Roxas asked himself, it was tempting to check out but Roxas didn't want or need to do what Axel called 'Flexible Thinking' "Well, Saix's orders were to return to castle as soon as the mission was done. I'd better call it a day."

He sees a lock on the back of the front door "Looks like this is the only way out. I'll just unbar the door..." Roxas unlocks the door and returns to the corridor on the Bridge.

Late, he sits on the clock tower, taking a bite out of his ice cream "Where's Axel? I hope Xion's okay..." as number thirteen began to think of his only two friends among the organization.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 73_

_After I finished my mission I wanted all three of us to have ice cream, but I couldn't find Xion. It's been at least ten days since I've seen her. Axel said he'd ask Saix what was going on. Speaking of Axel, I didn't see him at the clock tower today._

_-Roxas_

* * *

Day 74

Roxas walks into The Grey Area. Luxord stands near the couches, while Demyx sits playing his sitar. Axel greets Roxas "Rise and shine, sleepyhead" greeted the taller man.

"Sorry..." yawned Roxas "I was up late couldn't sleep." Said the boy

"I asked Saix about Xion." Axel changing the subject; Roxas perking up at this, "And?" he pleaded, Axel shaking his head "Your friend was sent out on a mission, but never returned to castle" he told Roxas

"But...why not?" Roxas could barely speak "Shouldn't the mission be done by now?" he managed to say. Axel shrugging at the boy "I don't know. But we'll find out what happened soon enough." He said to him.

"Why's that?" questioned Roxas. "You and I get to go track Xion down. That's our mission today." answered Axel.

Roxas eyes grew big with surprise "You mean it!" he then asked

Axel paused for a brief moment "No, I made it all up. Go back to bed" he said throwing off Roxas "Yes, I mean it! Hurry up and get ready, will ya?" Axel then said to Roxas as he went to prepare himself.

While Roxas stayed in the Grey Area. Roxas talks to Luxord about Xion "Xion's whereabouts? Shall I ask the cards for you?" Spoke the blonde haired man.

Demyx comes into the area in a complaining mood "Would it kill them to give us a day off now and then?" whined the mullet haired boy. Roxas merely glanced at number Nine.

Axel coming back, going over to Roxas, "They think Xion's in Twilight Town somewhere. We'll go when you're ready" mentioned Axel.

"I'm ready now to go and look for Xion" added Roxas as the two went over to Saix who had opened the dark corridor to Twilight Town.

"Don't come back until you find out what happened to Xion" ordered Saix.

* * *

They enter Twilight Town on Side Street

"Where do you suppose Xion is?" Roxas asked his comrade; Axel with hands on his hips "Well, the mission in question was to take out a giant Heartless." Roxas groaned "That and Xion could be anywhere." He muttered.

"_**Well wouldn't Xion be in the places only the organization hadn't barricaded with those 'x' things"**_ suggested Ventus as he recalled those particular objects. _"Maybe"_ thought Roxas as he replied to Ven

"Okay let's start by digging up info around town. If we can find that Heartless, there's a good chance we'll find Xion, too." Axel began speaking professionally

Roxas nodding his head "Right" as the boy clenched a fist in confidence in finding Xion.

They walk into the Sandlot and see Hayner and Olette in conversation; "You sure you heard that right?" asked the boy in the green army print.

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you!" replied the brunette girl "And you heard it where again?" the boy kept questioning her

"The tunnel; I was just there, and I heard a weird, low moan." Olette answered.

"Did ya see what was making it?" he asked "Are you kidding? I was scared! I got out of there as fast as I could." She told him

"A low moan?" Roxas wondered if it was Xion "Could be our Heartless." Suggested Axel "Or it could be Xion injured, unable to make it back to the castle..." Roxas interjected; Axel sighing at this "I'm sure Xion is just fine. C'mon, let's go check it out." Roxas nods at the somewhat decent plan.

Hayner waving off at Olette "You need to get your ears checked, Olette." He told her. This making the green eyed girl mad

"I'm not making it up!" she practically yelled as she stomped a foot.

Roxas and Axel enter the Underground Passage to get to the Tunnel. Something peculiar catches their eye

"Something's scribbled on the wall: 'IT'S THERE... IT'S HUNGRY... DON'T TURN AROUND!'" Roxas reading the message off the stone made walls.

"Tsk, it's nothing Roxas. Mostly likely kids playing pranks" said Axel as he could recall his other and his others best friend doing stuff similar to this.

They enter further into the Tunnel and look around area for quite sometime

"No Xion..." pointed out Roxas. Axel groaning tiredly as he stretched his long arms "No Heartless, either." he added on

"Huh? What are you guys doing down here?" entered a young man's voice "You lose something?" as the person attached to the voice entered the area.

Axel and Roxas looked to see a boy about fourteen years old, wearing a jersey and head band. "You could say that, yeah. We heard rumors of a strange moaning sound?" Axel said the strange boy.

The Boy looked to be in deep thought over this "Strange moaning... Oh! Are you talking about that vent up there? The wind coming through it creates a lot of echoes. It sounds kind of like a moan" concluded the boy.

Axel dead panned "What?" he whined "Ugh, for crying out loud..." he muttered in his disbelief.

The dark haired boy opening his mouth "So...you guys said you lost something?" he then asked them

"Someone not something; A friend of ours" Roxas taking offense, "Oh I'm sorry. Hope you find them soon." Said the heavy set boy.

"Thanks." Said Roxas

Axel turning to the other boy "So what's your story, Why are you down here?" asked Axel

"Me? Heh-heh, that's a secret. Hey, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Pence. If you ever need anything, I'm always happy to help." Said the now formally introduced Pence

"Um, thanks again" said Roxas. Pence nodding at Roxas "Sure I'll catch you guys, later hope you find your friend." as Pence said good-bye as the duo headed to leave the tunnel

Axel looking at Roxas "Well that was a dead end." Spoke the red-head

"Yeah, all we really learned was that guy's name." said Roxas

"Time to hit the town again..." groaned Axel

They walk out of the Underground Passage to the Tram Common and Roxas see's another peculiar note "Somebody scribbled something here: "IF YOU CAN READ THIS, YOU ARE A NINJA"" he read out loud

"It's a prank Roxas, don't think on it" said Axel as they walked around twilight town.

They then walk through Station Heights and they found nothing so the duo headed back over to the sandlot; they enter the Sandlot again and like last time Axel and Roxas are over hearing another conversation

"Olette, what's Pence up to?" Hayner asked the girl

"He said he was off on another of his 'investigations' today." She said, Hayner sighed "He's been acting pretty dodgy lately all this sneaking around? I wonder what he's up too" pondered the dirty blonde haired boy.

Olette shrugging her shoulders "Beats me. He freaked out when I swung by the usual spot yesterday. Whatever he was looking at, he hid it in a hurry." She told Hayner

"Hmm, now why would he do that?" asked the boy

Roxas turning to Axel "I wonder where their "usual spot" is." Mumbled the boy, Axel had a look on his face that said 'how should I know' "Guess we'll have to hunt around." He whispered

Hayner groaned "Aw, crud... I think I forgot to shut the fence outside the usual spot." He said in a whining tone of voice

"Hayner, it's on a side street. Who's gonna go anywhere near it? Whose idea was it to have the usual spot under the tracks? You need earplugs in there" Complained Olette.

* * *

They find The Usual Spot on Side Street and enter the small area.

"These crates were just thrown in a pile here. They're all empty, too... this stepladder's ancient. It squeaks like crazy. I see the dartboard, but where are the darts. This sofa's seen a lot of use. Some of it recent too huh; there's something behind this oil drum" spoke number thirteen as he and Axel were searching throughout the area.

Roxas pulls out something "Hey, I found a piece of paper."

"It's some kind of map." Pointed out Axel

"Somebody's scribbled some notes on it."

Axel raised a brow as he read out the notes "Spooky Steps? Friend from Beyond the Wall; Hey this one about a moaning tunnel. There's more The Doppelganger, The Animated Bag," he read.

Roxas also reading the list, "A ghost train, a haunted mansion... There's seven altogether." He then said.

"The question being, what's it all mean?" said Axel. Roxas merely gave a small shrug of his shoulders "I think we know just the guy to ask. If nothing else, he seemed to know a lot about the town." Suggested Roxas

* * *

They return to the Tunnel and speak to Pence; "Hey, guys. Something I can help you with?" Pence said with a smile

Axel speaking first "Yeah actually, we had a question" Roxas staying silent "Okay, shoot Let's see if it's anything I know" said the other boy.

"Is anything weird happening here? You know, in the town. I mean, there are lots of little quirks and mysteries, right? Like, say...the Spooky Stairs..." Axel questioned Pence.

"So you guys are like me, investigating the town's Seven Wonders?" spoke Pence; Axel nodded "Uh, yeah something like that" as the red-head put a hand behind his head.

"Hmm, I wasn't planning to talk to anyone about it until I'd finished up my investigation, but all right. I'll tell you what I've got so far. That is. IF you can answer the following questions!" said Pence

Roxas now becoming confused "What?"

Pence looking to Roxas "They're about the town. I want to see how serious you are about investigating this place." Said the dark haired boy

"What's at the top of Station Heights?" asked Pence

"Station Plaza" answered Axel

"What's written on the bulletin board in Station Heights?" Pence asked again

"Scoop up some sea-salt ice cream" this time Roxas answering

"How many cars are in the train you can see from Station Plaza?" Pence asked once more

"Just one car" answered Axel

"Correct! All right, a promise is a promise." Said Pence "I'll tell you what I know. So, I've been digging around, and I've learned that the town's Wonders are all linked! In the sense they're all made-up stupid urban legends and rumors." Explained the heavy set boy

"What?" Roxas sounding baffled Pence continued to explain "Like those stairs you mentioned? Total sham the truth about that one is just embarrassing." Added the boy

"Just another sleepy town, huh" Axel subtly calling the town boring, Pence looking to the ground "Sorry guys you're wasting your time. Well, except maybe for the Eighth Wonder..." "There's an Eighth!" spoke Roxas as he interrupted Pence

"The one about the tree out in the woods; There's one tree where, if you shake it, the whole place starts to rustle. Swish, swish, SWISH! Weird I still haven't seen it firsthand, so I can't tell you much. But people have said they feel like they're being watched there even though it's deserted" Explained Pence

"Pretty strange" Roxas commented.

"_Sounds like a Heartless"_ thought Axel

Pence looking at the duo "Wouldn't be much of a Wonder if it wasn't! I'm planning to go figure out the trick behind it later" said Pence

"Good luck with that" Remarked Axel, "Thanks! Well, I should get back to my investigation. Try to keep this to yourselves, yeah?" spoke pence as he began to leave the tunnel, Pence leaves

"That was uninformative." Said Roxas; "Maybe, maybe not" Axel said to the boy

"Huh?" went Roxas, "He said people have been feeling some kind of presence in the woods outside of town, right? Maybe that's Xion's target." Pointed Axel

"Right... Let's go check it out." Roxas now seeing Axel's point

* * *

They enter The Woods and inspect a tree, whose leaves are constantly shedding. There is a rustle in the trees

"Axel, something's there?" observed Roxas,

Axel smirked "Heh, looks like we got a live one here." He said to Roxas

An invisible entity jumps from tree to tree, before running to the grounds of The Old Mansion

Axel summoning his weapons by this point "Hurry, Roxas. Don't let it get away!"

Roxas chasing the creature "Right" he said.

Roxas and Axel find the creature by the old mansion and the heartless drops its camouflage revealing it's self to be a veil lizard.

"You think that's the one?" questioned Roxas as he summoned his keyblade; "No wonder Xion had trouble. It was blending right into the scenery." Axel answered with.

"So, then where is Xion?" asked Roxas

Axel groaned "Still out trying to find it, probably." He said, _"Or the creature got to Xion first"_ his mind added.

Roxas having his eyes locked on the creature "What do you suggest?"

"Well, a target's a target. Doesn't matter who takes it out. I say we do it now, before it vanishes again." Spoke Axel

Roxas nodded "Right."

"Here we go!" Axel then said as the duo lunged towards the huge heartless

They fight the Veil Lizard for a moment, before Xion runs across the field toward the creature

"Xion!" Roxas spotting his missing friend, _"What do ya know, Xion's still alive"_ thought Axel as he too saw Number fourteen.

Xion stopping, her surprise seeing not only Roxas but another organization member as well "Roxas!" she said. In Xion's distraction, the Veil Lizard's tongue lashed out and knocks her unconscious

"Xion!" called out Roxas

"Focus, Roxas!" yelled Axel "We have to take that thing out first!" he added.

They eventually defeat the large Heartless; Roxas quickly goes to Xion's side

Roxas begins nudging the young nobody "Xion! Are you okay?" he asks her.

Xion staring to stir "Nngh... R...Roxas?" as she began to speak; Roxas helps her up "That looked like it hurt." He tells her "It did...I'm fine though... Thanks. It's just..." she tries to say but stops herself

* * *

"You can tell us all about it but first, let's find a place to sit down." Said Axel

They sit on the clock tower. Axel hands them some ice cream "There ya go." Handing Xion her ice cream "Thanks." She mumbles

They sit and eat for a moment but Xion isn't exactly eating; "Eat up. It's gonna melt." Roxas tells her

"I know." She says with a low tone in her voice

Axel looking at her "What's wrong, not hungry?" he asked the small girl, Xion says nothing

"You want to talk about what happened?" asked Roxas, Xion still says nothing

"We're here for you if you want to get it off your chest. Right, Roxas?" Axel trying to get the girl to speak

"Yeah. That's what friends are for." Added Roxas

Xion sighs _"they'll find out anyway"_ her mind said "I can't... I can't use the Keyblade anymore." She finally tells them

Axel and Roxas look surprised "And without it. I can't do my job." She adds

Roxas still stunned "What happened?"

Xion shaking her head "I don't know. But if I don't defeat Heartless with the Keyblade...the hearts they release just find their way into other Heartless instead. I swat them in one place and they just pop up in another. I'm supposed to be collecting hearts. Those are my orders. Without the Keyblade...I'm useless." Xion explains to them

Roxas turning to Axel "Is there anything you can do, Axel?"

Axel shrugged "wish there was. But keyblade's aren't my area of expertise...it's just like Xion said. No Keyblade no can do."

Xion looking down "They're gonna turn me into a Dusk once they find out they don't need me."

"C'mon, Axel, think of something!" snapped Roxas

"Hey, I'm racking my brain here, and there's just no way to…Wait." Axel actually coming up with an plan

"What? Tell us." Pleaded Roxas

"What if you worked double duty, Roxas?" asked Axel

"Huh?"

Xion looking at the red-head "What do you mean, Axel?"

"Xion, stick with Roxas until you can control the Keyblade again. Make sure your missions are with him. Then, he can collect the hearts and nobody will ever have to know that you're not doing the same." Explained Axel

"Axel, that's brilliant!" Roxas excited at the plan. Axel stopping Roxas from getting too excited "Ah-ah -ah but Roxas, that also means you have to collect twice as many hearts." He pointed out to the boy.

Roxas nodding his head "I can do it."

Xion looking unsure "You don't mind?" Roxas looking at Xion "Of course not!" "But…" she tried to speak

"Hey, friends have got to be able to lean on each other now and then. Ain't that right, Roxas?" Axel commented

Xion then smiled at the two "Thanks... So...Axel, does that mean you and I can be friends?" she then asked him

Axel nodded "Well, yeah. Was there ever any doubt? Any friend of Roxas's is a friend of mine." He told her

"Thank you... Roxas, Axel, thank you!"

"Eat your ice cream Xion" Axel said to her.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 74_

_My job today was to help Axel find Xion. It turns out she had gone missing, but we managed to find her. We finally got to all have ice cream together, which was nice, but Xion can't use her Keyblade anymore. Axel says friends help each other out, so I'm gonna go on missions with her until she remembers how to work the _

_Keyblade herself._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Honestly, I never got why Roxas was so crazy about Xion. I know they both joined up around the same time, and they're both rookies, but how do you get so close to somebody who hides their face all the time? Well, I saw it today. All of a sudden, No. XIV up and takes off...her hood. Xion is a girl, and she looks just like a dark haired Naminé._

_- Axel_

* * *

"Where is this dog, leading us" Riku asked as they were still chasing Pluto and then Pluto just stopped as the canine had leaded them to something very crucial for their new journey.

"Whoa" said Riku as, He, Aqua and Mickey had stopped once Pluto had.

The dog just kept barking as it wagged its tail happily "Oh wow" said Mickey

"It's…the Gummi ship!" pointed out the Female master.

* * *

End Chapter


	21. Wayward Lamenting, P1

Chapter 21: Wayward Lamenting, Part One

Re: Chain of Days,

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, in any shape or form.

Warning: possible Spoilers for Birth by Sleep, 358/2 Days and Re: Chain of Memories.

I had to spilt this chapter.

* * *

"It's…our Gummi ship!" exclaimed Aqua who was over whelmed at the vehicle before her, "I don't understand how it got here? The others and I left the ship by the remains of those destroyed worlds" added a puzzled Aqua, putting a hand to her head and scratching it for a slight moment.

"Maybe the Gummi ship was placed here, once the worlds began to reform after being saved from Ansem and the heartless" suggested Mickey with a small smile on his face.

Aqua raising an eyebrow, "It does sound good…in theory" Aqua said.

"Why not, Aqua?" questioned Mickey.

"Think about it, Mickey; the others and I were nearly in the realm of darkness while you and Riku actually were in the realm of darkness; mind you that if you stepped out of the door to join us" Aqua started off "When I last spoke to the princesses of heart, they said that the worlds would be restored into their original states and that we would be sent back to our worlds and it did but only for Kairi." Aqua then mentioned.

"Technically speaking, Sora, Riku and I should have been taken back to the islands too while Donald, goofy and yourself having gone back to where you guys come from but then again your world wasn't over taken by darkness; maybe you would have appeared on the islands then. But still going by that logic the Gummi ship would be floating out into vacant space." The female keyblade master spoke.

Riku and Mickey waited for Aqua to finish "It's my conclusion to believe that someone actually didn't know what would or could happen…or something intervened with our returning to the islands" Concluded Aqua.

"I see your point Aqua." Mickey then told her.

"Wait" interjected Riku, "What do you mean by 'someone intervened'?" Riku questioned his master.

Aqua sighed, "I'm not talking about a person Riku, what I mean is, something bigger than that." Aqua answered. Riku understood what she was saying to him but somehow to him it wasn't clear enough; Aqua caught on to this by the expression on his face.

"To put it in better words, there's no coincidence in fate" Aqua then said.

Riku then nodded his head. "But that still doesn't mean, that we were fated to find the ship here, it makes it sound like your suggesting it came here by its self if not magically." Spoke Riku.

Again Aqua raised an eyebrow as Riku had just given her an excellent idea, "Riku, you have just given me a brilliant idea" Aqua told him as she summoned her own master's keyblade; holding it out in front of her, letting it stand at a 90 degree angle.

"What are you…?" Riku tried to ask but was stopped by Aqua "Shhing" him "I need to concentrate" she told her companions.

"Oh! I understand what she's trying to do" Mickey whispered to Riku, "She's trying to trace the magic signature that the spell left behind once it was cast. You see Riku; my teacher Master Yensid had once told me that there existed a spell that could trace magic signatures that could identify its caster" added Mickey,

"See if the ship had been sent by anyone that would explain how it got here to being with" Mickey explained.

Soon after, Aqua's keyblade began to glow as it did around the ship and in a fast moment the glow vanished from the Gummi ship and began to form glowing letters which be spinning before spelling the name…Master Yensid.

"It was Master Yensid, himself" Mickey spoke up "He must have thought that one of us would have done the spell."

"I agree but he must have been watching us…somehow, I mean to have sent this when he did" Aqua said as she disbanded the spell. "Come on, let's not keep him waiting anymore for us" she added as she went closer to ship and opened its main door.

* * *

Roxas walks into The Grey Area and sees Xion

"Morning, Roxas." Xion says to him. "Hey" he responds to her.

"You ready to give this a shot?" she asked as she had hints of an uncertainty in her tone of voice; Roxas nodding his head "Yeah, c'mon." as the two youngest members of the organization would try to reason with Saix.

"Together?" questioned the blue haired man.

"Yeah, is it a problem?" Xion asked as she finally letting herself have a back bone; there was just something about Saix that rubbed Xion the wrong way and it wasn't the fact that Saix was a power house of a fighter. The dark haired girl just couldn't place her discontentment.

Saix looked sneeringly at the both of them "What in the world would possess you to ask at a time like this? We're shorthanded as it is. And yet you expect me to say yes?" yelled Number Seven as he caught the attention of some of the other members who had yet to receive their missions.

Roxas and Xion look crestfallen as Axel walks in and appears behind the two "Why not? Seems like a good idea to me. Put two half-pints together and you get a whole" Axel speaking up for the two to help further their little missing keyblade undisclosed.

Saix says nothing as he stares at the red-head with 'Are you kidding me' expression it wasn't until Roxas began to speak up again that brought Number Seven out of his thoughts

"If you let us pair up, we can do tougher missions for you, no problem." Roxas then said to Number Seven.

Saix shook his head in annoyance "Hmm... fine as you wish." He told the three nobodies, in a snarky tone of voice. Saix took a moment and walked off to rearrange the mission list with no thanks to the newly made trio of friends.

Roxas and Xion had a collective smile on their faces of their accomplishment while Axel had done his trademark smirk before bending down to whisper "You and her will make it work. Just keep it subtle, yeah?" Axel gave them their warning.

Axel was fully aware that they couldn't fool the rest of the members for a long while. Especially when it came to hard cases like Saix and eavesdroppers like Xigbar but Axel was more worried about Xemnas finding out as everyone among here feared him loyal or not.

After all Marluxia attempted to have Naminé brain wash Sora into his little weapon so he could attempt to fight Xemnas; even Xemnas had more abilities then them all combined as he was controller of nothingness and rumor has it that he could even perform the other members powers.

"You had better prove that two people can work like three, or this arrangement comes to an end." Saix threatened the two younger nobodies as he returned.

* * *

Roxas and Xion travel to Agrabah. They arrive near the Palace Gates

"So our orders are to investigate a cave this time?" Xion making sure of the order given to them, Roxas nodding his head as they continued walking throughout the desert city "Right, Axel and I found it the last time we were here. There's a hidden entrance in the city" answered Roxas.

Xion was little impressed by Axel's and Roxas's find "Wow, how'd you stumble across that?" she then asked her friend.

Roxas merely shrugged his shoulders "By accident, mostly. We spotted somebody acting fishy and Axel suggested we tail him."

Xion listening intently "And that led you to the cave. Good call on Axel's part" commented the dark haired girl "So, you ready to go explore it?"Xion then asked Roxas.

"Yeah, the hidden door's down that way. C'mon." spoke Roxas as he began to lead Xion to the cave.

They enter the Agrabah Gate area

Xion could feel something was following them around "Uh-oh. Roxas we're not alone." She tells him.

Xion and Roxas see a Heartless is floating around Abu, who is rolled up in a corner

"Heartless..." pointed out the spiky haired blonde

* * *

"_Oh No, Abu's in trouble and Heartless have him cornered!"_ thought Ventus as he watching throughout not only Roxas but Xion as well. As the still apprentice wielder was wishing he could do something; at the time when only Aqua knew about him, Ventus felt like he was friends with the people that they'd encountered on that recent journey of theirs but mostly because of Sora. Ventus could feel that connection.

Going back to Roxas and Xion, Ventus wasn't sure how to explain to it to himself but the wayward wind wielder had first noticed this connection when Roxas had passed out during the fight with the dark side heartless as Ventus unintentionally given Xion the kingdom Key keyblade.

Ventus then had the idea of trying to overtake Roxas's body to help him out in the battle but it hadn't gone according to his plan and it made him connected with Xion as she had heard him that day, _"Wait_ _no, it was before that even"_ Ven began going deeper into his thoughts. _"It started that day, when Xion joined the organization, I felt like I was being pulled back and forth between two forces because I was staring up at Roxas, when I first saw him as opposed to being a part of him like now"_ Ventus kept over thinking this connection between Roxas and Xion,

"_But how did I become a part of him if I went into Xion's body first?"_ Ventus asked himself, _"Something isn't making sense here; I shouldn't even be able to going in and out of them like that." _Ven began thinking back to when Roxas had fell into a that comatose state, which automatically shifted him right into Xion and Ven hadn't wasted the opportunity to better Xion with using the keyblade and magic; just as he did with Roxas.

Though Ven himself was still an apprentice and currently lacking a body of his own; Xion and Roxas both needed the proper guidance of using the keyblade and since Aqua wasn't anywhere near here along with Sora and the others and then of course Terra was…he was…missing in action. The Wayward Wind wielder took it upon himself to show these two the way.

Ventus had to admit that when 'unofficially' training these two Nobodies it reminded him of training back in the Land Of Departure; when he first arrived. If there was one thing Ventus was grateful for it was Xehanort handing him over to Master Eraqus which lead him to meeting Aqua and Terra, despite the cost of his memories and heart.

In fact that was the real reason as to why Ventus wanted to help Roxas and Xion so badly, they reminded him of himself when he was so vulnerable with a lack of memories and it hurt him to see anyone else go through that.

* * *

Xion taking a stance as she positioning her arms to prepare for any magic spells "What do you want to do about them?" she asked him.

"Like we have any choice; let's clear them out!" Roxas answered as he summoned the keyblade, which began to divert the heartless attention from the monkey to the young nobodies.

"Roger that!" Xion then said with a bit of oomph.

They defeat every Heartless and rescue Abu. The monkey runs away from them

"_That monkey... I saw him here last time, too."_ Thought Roxas

"Roxas, look at this" Xion grabbing Roxas's attention. They see a round jewel on the ground "That monkey left it behind. He must've dropped it." Xion stated to her friend.

"_Where'd he swipe something like this?" _thought Roxas; Xion looking to her comrade "What do you think? Should we just leave it?" she questioned. Roxas shrugging his shoulders "It's up to you, Xion. We may not get a chance to return it, but if you don't pick it up, somebody else will." He told her

"Hmm, then I guess I'll hold onto it. It might come in handy." She reasoned with him. Xion picks it up, examines it, and places it in her pocket

"Okay. Let's head for the cave before more heartless show up" said Roxas.

* * *

Out in the Desert, Roxas gets a flash of Sora in his mind but he tries to shake it off. They enter the Cave of Wonders and look around for anything suspicious. They find an eroded piece of wall.

"Hey Xion, why is just this one part of the wall crumbling" Roxas suddenly asked her. Xion shrugging her shoulders while walking closer to the wall that Roxas was near, she begins to feel something slightly cold but not by much, gently hitting her face.

"Do you feel that?" she then asked Roxas, who didn't answer her, "Is that a draft? I think that there might be a chamber on the other side." Xion finally concluded

While Xion was checking out the wall, Roxas was keeping his eyes on the room as he looked up and he saw a plaque that was quite similar to the ones he saw with Axel.

"Xion" Roxas called out to her,

"Hm?" her response, "Come on, let's check that out" he said to her.

They reach an upper ledge and examine the plaque "Hey... So what do you make of this?" Xion asked still looking at the plaque, Roxas made a confused face "There's a hole here and it's like something's meant to fit inside." He tells her.

Xion looks at the hole just a little more closely; the more she looked at the hole it gave her an idea "It looks about the same size as the gem I found." Xion says as she then takes it out of her pocket and places it in the hole.

In other areas of the cave, three keystones rise out of holes in the ground;

Xion and Roxas were taken by somewhat of a shock "No way! It clicked right into place!" she said. "Guess that explains where the monkey found it." Roxas then said to her. Xion nodded in agreement "If it was here to begin with, it should probably stay here. Ready to dig a little deeper?" asked the dark haired girl with some excitement in her voice.

"Yeah" he says.

"We've combed this whole area. What's next?" Xion asked him

"Let's head further into the cave." He answered

"Alright"

They enter the Pillar Room and find one of the keystones on a high platform. It bears a single cross indentation

"What is this thing?" Roxas asked out loud. Xion like Roxas had no freaking clue "Hmm... When in doubt...give it a good smack?" she unsurely suggested.

Roxas hits it causing it to light up and spout fire, "It worked!"

They make their way to the upper area of the Entrance Hall and find another keystone, this one bearing two indentations

"It's another one of those blocks." Pointed out Roxas

Xion tells him "Try hitting this one." Roxas hits it, and it lights up just as the first one did. They notice something odd about the ledge they're on

Roxas down to the floor "The floor is cracked" he tells his comrade. Xion nodded "Yeah clearly, this looks like it was all built ages ago." She told him. Roxas looking down again as he noticed something familiar about it "Hey, this is the hall we passed through to get in. It's all connected?" he asks Xion.

Xion quirked an eyebrow and gave the area a good look around "You're right" she said to Roxas "The cave must be like a labyrinth then." Xion added.

They move to another ledge "Nothing out of the ordinary here." Says Roxas.

"I think we've seen what there is to see here. Wanna head back down?" Xion asked.

"Sure."

* * *

They return to the Abyss and find another keystone, with three indentations of a cross on it

Roxas finds another block "Hey, it's another one of these blocks." Telling Xion

"Yeah, would hitting at it work again?" Xion mentions. "Why not? It's been the best option so far" replied Roxas, he strikes it and a bridge appears leading across the chasm

"So the switches were for those steps." Commented Xion as she over looked the newly made bridge, Roxas taking the lead "Let's see where they lead to then." he says.

"Okay then" Xion responded as she was getting bored of roaming around the cave and finding nothing that would be useful to the organization.

They cross the bridge and enter the Hidden Room. They find a large statue of a monkey holding a shining red jewel

Roxas the being the first to see the statue "What's this statue?" as he gazed at it. Xion stopped what she was doing to look at it "It's holding a jewel or something. I think that's about all we're gonna find down here." She answers.

As the Number 13 continued to look at the monkey statue "I can't explain why but that statue is giving me the creeps" Roxas then said to his companion. Xion let out a small chuckle; lightly shaking her head, "It's only a statue Roxas."

Roxas now changing the subject "Yeah. I don't see any more doors or switches. We must be at the end of the cave." Roxas observed.

"So what's our verdict here?" she asked as she looked back to him.

"Well, we searched the cave top to bottom." He said as Xion bobbed her head at his words as the young girl was growing tired. "Let's call it a day and return to the castle" Roxas declared.

Xion perked up at the good news "Sounds good to me" Xion replied.

"Hey, who are you bozos!" an unknown voice spoke out at them.

"huh?" Roxas and Xion mutually said. They whirl around and Roxas summons his Keyblade while Xion has her magic.

Roxas raised a brow to the creature before him "Uh-oh... I know you..." as he began to remember Pete from the last time he was here. Roxas lessens his grip and the Keyblade vanishes, as something on the inside tells him that Pete is not a real threat.

"Hmph!" Pete crossing his arms "Here for the magic lamp, are ya?"

Roxas and Xion began looking at one another before looking back at Pete "What magic lamp?"

"Don't try and play dumb with me!" yelled the cat like creature "You listen up an' listen good! That lamp is official property of Pete, that's me! Ya got it?" He added "So you goons can keep your dirty mitts off!" he finished saying.

Xion and Roxas weren't sure to be more confused if not more amused by Pete's actions. "We're Goons, huh?" Xion stated as looked at Pete as she heard a harsh dark voice inside her head, telling her to intimidate the weak creature. Holding out one of her hands and letting a bit of Fire show in her hand. She'd even as gone to show the creature that she was practically playing with it like a toy.

Roxas wasn't sure what overcame Xion for that seconded but it felt...dark. Roxas wasn't the only one picking up on that dark vibe; Ventus could feel it as well and to Ven it felt frighteningly familiar. _**"But that's not possible" **_Roxas hearing Ventus.

And the dark vibe simply vanished; Roxas wanted to ask Xion, what was bringing this on, but he wasn't given a chance as Pete began to over react.

Xion's little fire show had Pete agitated "Oohh That does it!" said Pete as he attempted to charge at the two young nobodies.

Pete attempts to fight them and loses badly as his only form of defense was trying to punch them and creating a ball of light, while Roxas had his keyblade and Xion using mostly Fire magic and due to Pete's lack of skill being more of his downfall in this short battle.

"Rrrrrrgh... Ya puny little punks!" he said as he had a temper tantrum like a small child. "First I can't find the dag-blasted lamp, now I got to deal with these weirdo's... It just ain't fair!" Pete then said,

"Weirdo's!" Xion and Roxas said the same time as they took offense.

Pete stomps the ground. A rock falls from the ceiling and hits him on the head. He recovers and looks up as more rocks come tumbling down, shaking the cave "Zoinks! This can't be good! I'm outta here!"; Pete runs away.

"H-hey, wait!" Roxas called out to the cat creature.

"Come on, Roxas! We can't stay here!"Xion said as she grabbed his arm, trying to get him moving, Roxas agrees as he nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right. Hurry!" he then said and then the two younger nobodies made a run for it.

* * *

They escape to the Desert, panting with exhaustion, and see a sandstorm blowing in the distance,

"Whew... We made it." Xion spoke while taking heavy breathes in and out. Roxas nodded his head "Just barely." He said as the young boy was out of breathe from all that running.

Xion looking to her friend as she could see sweat glistening on Roxas's face "So, I take it that was the guy?" Xion then asked, the dark haired girl could feel the heat getting to her as she felt suddenly dizzy, the leather cloak wasn't making it any better.

"The one me and Axel saw?" Roxas replied "Yeah. Pete, I think he said?" the young boy added.

"Yeah. He kept going on about some magic lamp." The girl then stated; taking another deep breathe.

Roxas turned to face Xion "Wonder what he meant." While Roxas was about to ask Xion about that little scene of hers. Xion could see something coming from behind Roxas and not knowing whatever it was rendered her to do what was best at the moment, "Ah...Roxas, something's right behind you!" she told him.

"Huh?" He turns around to see an extravagant carpet waving itself before him. He gets a flash of Sora also standing before the rug, as Roxas jumped back out of freight, he lost his footing on the sand causing the boy to fall backwards to the ground "Aaack! What...what am I looking at?" he then asked.

"_**It's carpet!"**_ Ventus thought out load as he saw a recognizable face...so of speak.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked as she lent a hand for him to take.

"Yeah..." Xion helping Roxas up off the ground. " It doesn't seem hostile." Said the young Nobody.

The rug keeps waving around Roxas, as If they knew one another.

Xion had her blue eyes locked on the magic carpet "I think it likes you." She then said to her friend.

Roxas turned to Xion giving her an odd facial expression "Figure that one out, did ya" he said with a small attitude. Xion shook her head at Roxas while mumbling under her breathe, "At least I didn't scared by a rug"

"Yeah, figure that one out!" came a loud and beaming voice of enthusiasm. "Now what?" Xion said to no one in particular.

A large blue genie appears out of nowhere, scaring both Roxas and Xion mostly taking them by surprise. "Yaaagh!" screamed Roxas; While Xion merely looked at the blue floating man and said "WH-who are you!" she asked.

Genie looking rather excited or stunned by the question, "Who am I? You want to know who I am!"

"Y-yes?" Now she wasn't as sure as she felt confused.

Genie then smiled "Well all right, then! One personal introduction, coming right up! The name's Genie-Formerly-Of-The-Lamp...but calls me by my first name, kids!" speaking with such enthusiasm that neither Roxas nor Xion had ever seen considering the Nobodies they were and lived with.

Genie waves his arms in a wide motion and whistling applause is heard, "And this is my good friend, the Magic Carpet!" The carpet bows and applause is heard again."Nice to meet ya!" added the blue magical being.

Genie holds out an extra large hand to Roxas, "Uh, y-yeah... Likewise." Roxas then said.

"Hey, come ON now, you can do better than that!" Genie then said to the boy "I mean, why so glum?" he first asked Roxas; going next to Roxas "Feeling a little blue?" he then asked "Believe me, I can relate." He added.

Roxas looked at Genie "No doubt."

"So, uh, who are you kids?" Genie asked, Carpet starts waving before them again

"Err, we're..." Roxas was about to answer but Xion elbowed him into his side "Psst! Roxas, change the subject!" she told him.

Roxas wasn't sure what to say "We're, umm..." he said, "_Change it to WHAT?" he thought_

Genie not waiting for answer, "Me, I was just swinging by Agrabah to check in... When, all of a sudden, Carpet here decides to put the tassel to the metal and take off; says he spotted a friend" Genie explaining to Roxas and Xion.

"A friend?" Roxas a little taken back by this "And somehow that friend is me?" he responded.

"I know crazy isn't it?" Genie said. "I tag along all ready to reminisce about old times but I have no idea in the cosmos who you are!" pointed out Genie "You sure this is a friend of ours, Rug man?" the magic being then asked; Carpet waves, as if nodding

"Anyway, uh... Agrabah is that city over there, right?" Roxas asked as he and Xion needed to get back to the dark corridor.

Genie getting excited "That's the one! My buddy Al's hometown; why when we first met, Al and I were inseparable..." Roxas cutting Genie off "Inseparable?"

"Yep! Until Carpet and I took off on a well deserved vacation, what you might call a mini world tour" said Genie. The Carpet flies around in front of him "But we got to worrying about how Al was doing...so we figured we'd pop back in to check up on him." Genie explained.

Roxas was confused by this "Why were you worried? Is there something to worry about?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, sure! It's only natural to worry about your friends. I worried about how things were going with Jasmine, how the city was holding up" he further explained "And once I get something on my mind, I can't knock it out; tried everything: dynamite, sledgehammers, tweezers..." Genie now listing his methods

Xion now speaking up again "Well, I don't know about anybody named Al, but...The city's in rough shape. They've been fixing it up." Xion said to Genie. Roxas nodded in agreement "Right, they keep getting hit by sandstorms."

Genie sweeping backward at the news, "What…Why do these things always happen the minute I leave town!" Genie expressed dramatically.

Carpet flies in front of him again, Genie now regaining some of his composure "All right, stand back! A little magic and I'll have this place whipped back into shape!" Genie speaking in a determined voice

"Your friend Al said this isn't a job for magic."

Genie taking another sweeping backward again "He what!" said at the top of his lungs; Roxas looking down at the sand for a moment and then picking his head right up. "He said the people living there should be the ones to fix it up."

Genie putting his once stretched out arms down "Oh... Well, if that's Al's final word, I guess that's that." Genie said in a calm voice but with a tiny hint of disappointment.

Roxas quirking an eyebrow and moving his head to the side, "You're not going to help out, then?"

Genie only shrugged his big shoulders "Al said no magic, right? I'd love to just fix the place, but even a genie's got to respect his friend's wishes" Explained the magical being as he turned his back to the Roxas and Xion.

Carpet was trying to give Genie some support,

"Hmm..." Roxas seemed to go into a thought about this "I guess so." He then spoke.

Xion tugging on Roxas's arms "We should get back, Roxas." She whispered to him

"Yeah..." and the two young nobodies had taken their leave while their new acquaintances weren't looking.

"Still, I doubt he'd mind a teensy-weensy speck of help!" Genie then said; Genie waves his hand around and magic sprouts from it. The raging sandstorm disappears. "There we go. Now the city's safe and with THAT out of the way... Enough stalling, who are you two?" He turns around and sees no one.

Genie doing a double take, "Okay, forget "who?" WHERE are you two!" as the magical being was taken by surprise.

* * *

Once the trio and Pluto had entered the Gummi ship, the vehicle began to shift into a auto-pilot mode. The Gummi ship was getting ready to enter into the Interspaces' of the worlds. The trio quickly sat down in the seats which were located in the front of the ship.

Pluto was in the back of the ship, in the sleeping area. Seeing as they wasn't any spot made for him.

"It appears that Master Yensid had done more than just send this ship to us" Mickey spoke out as he was sitting in the chair that was usually occupied by Goofy. The King turned the chair was starting to look at the controls of the Gummi ship. "Been awhile, since I've flown this model" King Mickey commented.

Riku who had taken Sora's seat of the ship, "I didn't travel on this type of ship; it was either Hook's ship or that Dark Corridor." Riku said aloud.

Aqua, whom was sitting in Donald's seat by the main controls, "I never did the flying on this ship, it was mostly Donald or Goofy." stated Aqua

"Did Sora fly this?" Riku then asked, Master Aqua.

The bluenette female dead-panned at the question; her mind recalling Sora's short Gummi ship experience that led them to crash land on Deep Jungle; not to mention his fight with Donald. "As long as I'm around he's never touching these controls ever again" Aqua said with a clear strict tone.

Quirking a brow "Was is it really that bad?" Riku asked his mentor.

"I don't want talk about it" Aqua said.

"Yup, I was right!" came in Mickey's voice,

"What is it?" Asked Aqua

"The coordinates are programmed or should I say have been charmed to take us to Master Yensid's tower" replied Mickey.

"Good" stated Aqua, "and then after we get to Master Yensid, we'll plan our next moves." Aqua said to them, her eyes looking out the main window of the Gummi ship "Naminé told me that there were more of these new enemies, Nobodies is what they're called" she added as her voice seemed to take on a harsher tone.

"Alright, Aqua, we'll do just that." Mickey said to her.

Her eyes focusing in on the Interspaces' of the worlds at they made their way to Master Yensid, Aqua hadn't even noticed that she was slipping a into a cationic state of mind.

* * *

Continuing to stare out the glass in silence for the rest of the travel as she got deeper into her thoughts. Grasping the three Wayfinder's into her hand; that laid around her neck, _"Tell me, Terra just how far have you sank into the darkness?"_ Her mind asked its self.

Aqua felt angry...very angry at him but most of that anger she saved for herself after all the worlds wouldn't be in the state there in now if she had just done what Terra asked of her in the first place. Even after what is it now? Eleven years...Aqua sighed at the thought.

After eleven years Aqua is still left wondering, if she could have done what Terra asked of her.

"_Aqua...Put an end to me" _Aqua could sometimes still hear the sound of his voice playing in her head and then seeing him...or what was left of him at Castle Oblivion; his arm wrapped around her waist, as one hand had been tracing her face before placing it behind her head to push her face closer to his and then him...kissing her.

Aqua felt the heat flush in her face at the memory of that encounter.

This new Terra had told her that she would soon understand but right now she was freaking clueless; it was like she was running around the universe with her head cut off.

"_Terra, what are you playing at?"_ Aqua asked herself.

Aqua wanted to know why was Terra doing this, didn't he want to be reunited with her and Ventus. As he was the one who always told them, "That no matter what, I'll make sure we're never apart." Aqua may have made the Wayfinder's but she liked to think that Terra was the glue to their friendship but now, he was everything she was taught to be against.

That's what made her even madder at him.

* * *

Roxas and Xion sit on the clock tower, taking bites of their ice cream. Axel walks in "Hey the mission, go okay?" he asks them.

Xion nodding her shoulders, "Yeah, I think it's gonna work..." she said though, Xion was a bit uncertain "Thanks, Axel. You and Roxas are the best." She then added before taking another bite of her ice cream.

"We try." He sits down next to them "So where'd they end up sending you?"

Roxas stopped eating his ice cream for a moment "That place you and I went before...Uh, what it was again..."

"Agrabah" Xion filled in for Roxas.

"Oh, that city in the desert" Axel then said.

Xion turning to Roxas "We sure ran into some interesting characters this time, huh?" she said to him

"You mean Pete and Genie?" Roxas asked to be sure

The dark haired girl nodding her head 'yes' "Genie sounded really worried about his friend some guy named Al. But, I guess you can't always jump in and do everything for your friends even if you want to."

"That's right. People need their space." Axel piped in as he looked away from the Roxas and Xion.

Roxas and Xion both grew slightly confused "So then, why did Genie say he and Al were "inseparable"?"

Xion was curious about that as well "Yeah, it's not like they were joined at the hip." She said

Axel shook his head from side to side "Well, I think you can be inseparable even if you're apart." He told the pre-teens of the Organization

Still confused "Is that really true, Axel?" Roxas asked the spiky red-head.

Axel shrugging his shoulders as he let one of his leg's hanging over the ledge while the other once was much closer to Axel's chest. "Sure, if you feel really close to each other If you're best friends." He tells him.

"What's it like having a best friend, Axel?" Roxas then asked causing the tall red-head to freeze.

Axel once again turning his face away from Xion and Roxas "Couldn't tell ya. I don't have one" as he ignored the mental image of a young Lea and Isa, in their home world.

"Oh..."he muttered softly.

The trio of Nobodies eats their ice cream as they watch the sunset

* * *

_- Diary Entry: Day 75-_

_Xion and I are working together now. The Genie we met in Agrabah said he and his friend Al are "inseparable." Axel told us best friends can be inseparable even if they're not always together, but it sounded like he wasn't too sure about it himself._

_I thought Axel knew everything. Oh well...That reminds me, those weird pictures flashed through my head again while I was in Agrabah. The guy in red I wrote about before... Has he been to Agrabah or something?_

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report_

_Roxas has been coming along on my missions to help out, since I can't use the Keyblade. Axel is covering for me, so I should be safe for now. But what am I going to do if I never get the Keyblade back? I can't lie forever._

_-Xion_

* * *

The Gummi ship had stopped flying as the ship finally arrived at its destination.

"Finally" thought Aqua as she started out the main window of the Gummi ship and could clearly see, Master Yensid's tower.

End Chapter.


	22. Wayward Lamenting, P2

Chapter 22: Wayward Lamenting P2

Kingdom Hearts: ReChain of Days

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the kingdom hearts franchise; they are the sole property of Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Day 76-78

Roxas walks into The Grey Area. Xaldin stands next to one of the chairs while Axel leans against the window; Axel smirking over to the young boy, while waving a hand like a parent would as he spoke "You and Xion play nice, now!" in a mocking tone.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the red-head.

His and Xion's mission for today wouldn't be as eventual seeing as they were on collection duty.

Xaldin sneered a glance at the boy "Wasting two members on a single mission...Amateurs."

Xion ignoring the comments "Let's go, Roxas" They travel to Twilight Town in another mobility assessment of collecting Organization emblems.

The past two days, Roxas and Xion hadn't been doing any complicated missions, the two younger nobodies had to admit, and it was nice not risking their non-existence lives.

Roxas enters The Grey Area and departs with Xion to Beast's Castle.

* * *

They arrive in the Upper Level of the Entrance Hall

"We have to investigate this castle today, right?" asked Xion

Roxas making a motion with his head, "Right" he tells her.

Xion the in agreement with Roxas "We'd better be careful not to let anybody here see us."

"I guess" Roxas muttered

That took Xion off of her guard "You guess?" she first said before adding, "What do you mean 'you guess'" Xion asked him

Roxas then shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, I mean the last time I was here, the place seemed deserted. All I heard was...never mind." Roxas tried to say but then stopping.

Xion giving Roxas a curious expression "What...what did you hear?"

Roxas having one of his hands behind his head and rubbing at his head "I heard this roar, Like an animal; a big one." He finally tells Xion.

"Really? In a place like this" both of Xion's eye-brows had gone up "What was it?" she then questioned.

Roxas the put a hand under his chin "I don't know. I guess we may find out today."

Xion merely nodding, "I guess so. Anyway let's get started."

The Nobody duo had been wandering around the area until they had come across some wooden crates; that were piled up. "This crate's covered in dust" said Roxas as he went closer to the object.

Xion was still looking around "Guess it's been a while since they used this room." She commented, as she took note of the dust and massive cobwebs on the walls.

They come across a painting of the castle in a thunderstorm; Roxas looking at the painting "It's a big stained-glass window." The boy then said.

They exit the hall and search the Courtyard. Roxas spots something on the ground "Are these...bread crumbs?" then asking Xion as Roxas kneeled down to look.

Xion made a small sound in her throat before talking "Maybe someone laid them out as food for the birds?" she answered her friend.

Roxas then coming to a conclusion, "Then the castle isn't deserted after all"

Walking past a statue "I was able to use these statues to open up a secret passage over there."

Xion a little impressed by this "What made you think to do that?" the dark haired girl asked.

Roxas could only make an odd facial expression as he told Xion "I don't know...Things just sort of clicked into place."

As the two young nobodies continued walking they spotted some footprints; "footprints?" "It could be the heartless roaming around" Xion suggested to answer. "They're big. Whatever this thing is, let's be careful." Roxas said to Xion

They enter the main Entrance Hall and examine a locked door "The door is locked."

Roxas turns his head for a moment and sees something on the wall "Xion, take a look at the gashes on the wall. Are these claw marks?"

Xion moving towards the stone made wall "Some Heartless that got restless, maybe?" she then commented.

They see some dirt on another wall "This wall is filthy." Roxas pointed out

"Do you still think the Heartless did it?" Xion then asked Roxas, as she wasn't sure that this was the work of the heartless anymore, it just seemed not them.

They enter the West Hall and hear a voice; "The master is in quite an unfortunate mood today" Speaking an unknown voice with a very thick accent.

"Roxas" Xion then whispers, the boy then nodding his head "I heard it too." He said.

Lumiere hops down the hallway, Roxas peeks around the corner "If only he would leave his chambers..." Roxas's eyes grow big with surprise.

"What did you see?" asked Xion.

Roxas coming back to Xion "Would you believe...a walking, talking candle stick?

"What?" Xion being skeptical about it "Oh, come on Roxas" Xion takes a look "Whoa, you weren't kidding. But...how can it..."

"Beats me but it did say something about a master." He said

"So you figure it's one of the castle's servants?" Xion said as she didn't know how to process the living candlestick.

"It makes sense Xion, I'm aware of how crazy it sounds" said Roxas, The dark haired girl the nodding her head. "Well, that covers pretty much everywhere we can get to." Xion added.

"Okay, let's think this through that candle stick mentioned something about a master, right?" spoke Roxas

"Yeah, that he won't leave his chambers." Xion answered "Maybe whoever this "master" is has a room or something down at the end of the hall." She added

"Wanna go find out?" Roxas suggested

"What? But we…" Xion tried to speak with her lack of speech

"We'll just need to slip by without being noticed." Roxas said his plan to Xion.

"You really think we can?" Xion asked.

"Well, I know we can't go back empty-handed. Saix wouldn't be too happy about that. As long as we're careful, we should be fine."

Xion groaning inwardly as Roxas played the Saix card. "Okay... If you say so, Roxas"

They attempt to sneak past Lumiere but get a little too close

"Hmm?" the living candlestick looking around the area as he thought he heard something.

"_Uh-oh!"_ thought Roxas; they run back around the corner before Lumiere whirls around "How strange...The light, it must be playing tricks on me; Heh-Heh." Spoke out Lumiere.

"Whew" breathed out Roxas "He almost spotted us. We need to be more careful." he added. They sneak by him and notice some cleaning tools

"A bucket and a mop?" questioned the young nobody "I can't imagine trying to keep a place this huge clean" remarked Roxas.

Xion speaking up, "Well the lesser nobodies are commanded to keep our castle clean; which means that this castle must have a lot of servants." Spoke Xion

They enter the West Wing and scan the walls

"More claw marks..." distinguished Roxas

"Then that Heartless must be really out of control here." She said as They soon spotted some footprints

"Footprints..." pointed out the boy.

Xion sighing "Big ones at that but not large enough for it to be a dark side; so what would Heartless type be then?" asked Xion

Roxas shrugging his shoulders "I don't know but the footprints are leading into that room back there."

Soon enough they examine the doorway "Think this is the master's room?" Roxas asked his comrade

They hear a loud roar, which startles them

Xion momentarily stopping, "What was that?" she asked

Roxas starting to regret his choice of going into the master's room "Maybe just barging in is a bad idea."

"Roxas, can you get a look at what's going on inside from here?" asked Xion

The young nobody thought about it and as soon as Roxas nods his head; he opens the door just a tiny bit and peers inside. He sees a dark room with torn curtains and damaged furniture and a beast...

"_Wh-what IS that thing!" _Roxas mentally asked himself.

"How dare she not join me for dinner! This is MY castle! And it is MY wish!" yelled the creature at the top of his lungs.

"_"My castle"? Is he serious?" _Roxas thought as he began to tear himself away from looking in on the beast.

"Well, Roxas what did you see?" Xion questioning her friend.

Roxas was searching for the right words in his head "There was a...weird monster inside." He moves to let her look

Xion taking a gander and seeing the beast for herself "Whoa...Who…What is he?" she asked Roxas

Roxas then telling Xion, "I don't know, but get away from the door. I don't want him to see us here." Xion nods in agreement

"Roxas, that monster…" Xion tried to speak but Roxas had cut her off "It sounds like this castle belongs to him."

"You think!" remarked Xion "He called this place "my castle." It doesn't get much clearer than that." Roxas said to her.

Xion seemed to understand more clearly now "Ah, then I guess he must be the beast; Beast's Castle? Makes sense. Do you think he's fighting the Heartless, like us?" she then asked.

"It's too soon for me to say." Answered Roxas

"You're probably right. We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Commented Xion

"Although, those gashes in the wall..." Roxas putting some the pieces together

"You think he made them, not the Heartless?" Xion getting a clue to what Roxas was thinking.

Roxas with a hand scratching at his head; "He must've been fighting something, that's for sure." He spoke.

Though Xion was seeing it for herself, somehow her brain had trouble just trying to digesting the information, "A beast with his own castle and a candle stick for a servant..."

"This place must have quite a story behind it." Roxas reasoned with.

"Well, we know what the master looks like. I think we can report back to Saix now." Xion told Roxas as their recon mission was complete.

"Yeah, we should" Roxas agreed, "do you want to return to the castle now? Or should we stake out for heartless as well" Xion asked.

They return to the Entrance Hall. Roxas stops near a locked door "Huh?" as a noise was beginning to get Roxas's attention "Xion are you hearing that? I hear noises." Roxas speaking up, Xion turning back to look at Roxas, "Really I don't hear anything. Maybe you're imagining it." Xion told him.

They pass another locked door; Roxas was being tempted with this "I hear rustling on the other side of the door. Who's in here? Maybe I can get a peek..."

"Roxas! Don't open it!" Xion warned him, her voice getting strict for a moment Roxas began to feel slightly stupid "Oh... Right, sorry. We should play it safe."

They pass a third locked door

"Its theses voices, Xion" Roxas began to say "... I can't make out what they're saying." He added.

Xion sighed, _"So much for returning home"_ she thought to herself. "Well, if somebody's in there, we'd better steer clear. She said aloud.

They pass the final locked door

"I hear a voice someone's in there." Spoke Roxas as he put his ear to the door; Xion then doing the same.

"...The master insists...from Belle..."

"Belle?" the dark hared girl questioned.

Roxas didn't know who this belle was either as he looked at Xion for a quick seconded "Somebody else who lives here, maybe? We'd better stay out of this room."

"Hey, Roxas... There's something I think everybody in this castle has in common." Xion pointed out.

"You mean that none of them are human?" Roxas replied

"Right. There was that walking candle stick, and the master is some kind of beast." Spoke Xion

Roxas scratching behind his head "There are no signs of people living here, but I hear something behind all these doors. They might be more servants." He told Xion

The black haired girl nodding her head at his comment "I wonder what happened in this castle." She then said to Roxas.

"That's a question for next time." Said Roxas as he was ready to leave; Xion agreeing "Yeah, you're right" As the two young nobodies headed for the corridor of darkness "C'mon, let's return to castle" added Roxas.

* * *

Day 79,

Roxas and Xion return to Beast's Castle on heart collection mission. They enter the Entrance Hall and hear someone speaking

Whoever was speaking Roxas and Xion could hear them sighing heavily and constantly "She doesn't seem to have made any different. The master's tempter is as bad as ever" said the new voice.

Xion then hearing footsteps "Roxas, Someone's coming" warning her comrade "Hide" Was all Roxas could say as they run off to a corner as the new voice came into the area.

"If only he would make an attempt to be suave or genteel. Surely then he'd see..." spoke the tiny figure

Xion's blue eyes widening "Is that a..." Roxas nodding his head "Yup, a walking and talking clock."

Xion lightly shaking her head "He mentioned a master. You think he's a servant here in the castle?"

"Seems likely" Roxas answered; Xion groaning at this "Well, what are we going to do? The way he's pacing around..."

Roxas felt her frustration "Yeah, we'll have to keep out of sight while we take out Heartless."

They try to sneak by Cogsworth, but they get too close

"Mmm?" went the clock as he looked around the hallway

"_Uh-oh!" _thought Roxas

They escape before Cogsworth turns around "How peculiar. I could have sworn, Oh well. Perhaps the master's finally driven me to distraction." Spoke the clock

Roxas and Xion were feeling relieved of not being caught "Whew. He almost spotted us; we need to be more careful." Roxas then said.

They continue across the hall silently and walk up the stairs to the East Wing. They defeat Heartless throughout the castle and return to castle.

* * *

"Master Yensid" Aqua and Mickey said mutually at the retired Keyblade master as they both bowed respectfully at him. The old grey-haired master gave the two young keyblade masters a nod of acknowledgement.

Pluto sat besides Master Yensid as he wagged his tail happily as his task was complete.

Riku didn't know who this Master Yensid was aside from what King Mickey and Master Aqua had told him but Riku followed suite and did the same as the two young keyblade masters.

The retired master looking over to a now thirty years old Aqua as opposed to the twenty year old she once was "it has been a long time since we have last met, Master Aqua" commented Yensid

"Ten years has certainly passed by, sir" said Aqua

"And I sense, that there is a fragment of Master Eraqus within you" Yensid spoke as his connection to his old friend was not squandered over the years. Aqua nodding her head, "Yeah, there is a piece of him within but we've have so much to talk about; the things that I have missed and the pieces of information that not even your stars could tell you" started off Aqua

"Though I do admit that; I am still having trouble at swallowing this information myself." She told the old master. The bluenette felt like her mind was cracking into a million tiny pieces.

Master Yensid held his hand up as he motioned Aqua to stop, "There will be enough time to talk after, and once you three have eaten properly and rested." He spoke as he waved with his hand.

Aqua was about to protest the offer of rest and food but the retired master stopped her.

"Sleepga" casted Master Yensid as he created the powerful version of the 'Sleep' spell

The trio had fallen under the spell without a fuss, after word Master Yensid had called upon his trio of fairies; Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to take the keyblade wielders to the sleeping quarters

That night Aqua had a dream and within that dream was Kingdom Hearts and all the trouble that would come with it.

* * *

Day 94; Eighteen days later

Roxas walks into The Grey Area, seeing it empty. Saix walks in with his trademark scowl upon his face

"Lord Xemnas has summoned us. We are to go to the Alter of Naught" The blue haired man said to the boy. Roxas follows Saix to the Alter of Naught

They walk out and meet the rest of the Organization at the Altar of Naught

Xemnas was the only one distance from the group of nobodies as he stared up into open space "The time has arrived. Look to the skies!" Xemnas speaking with his raises his arms raised high as his back was faced to the other nobodies

"There hangs the heart of all hearts; Kingdom Hearts shining down on us at last. See the countless hearts that have gathered? Hearts full of rage, hate, sadness and bliss. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world." Spoke the leader of the organization

He lowers his arms and faces the group "My friends! Remember why we have organized, all the things we hope to achieve. The strength of the human heart is vast. Soon, though we will have gained power over it! Never again will it have power over us."

They continue to stare upon the heart moon.

* * *

Ventus was watching all of this threw Roxas's eyes; the keyblade apprentice wasn't sure to be either impressed or worried about this Kingdom Hearts the nobody leader has seemed to put together.

But the more Ventus started at the superior h couldn't help but feel that familiar presence, Ven couldn't exactly name it at least not for the moment.

"_**Hey, that's oddly interesting"**_ thought Ven as he noticed something about the Nobody leader, _**"Kind of has the same hair style as Terra"**_ and then after that thought something seemed to have clicked in Venus's thought process.

"_**No, it couldn't be, Terra would never do the things this guy has done" **_Ven trying to reason out of his own thoughts. _**"Besides, Terra's been…missing in action"**_

_**"Missing in action"**_ he sighed as he talked out loud for second,

_**"Is that really the best way I could put it?"**_ Ventus asked himself as he recalled some of his last moments in Sora's heart at Hollow Bastion, he overheard Aqua speaking with Master Eraqus about Terra; not that Ven was aware how he was doing it at the time.

Ventus could never forget the last thing Terra said to him and Aqua_ "The three of us could never be torn apart; I'll always find a way" that_ was the last thing Terra had said to Ven

In Ven's mind an Image of Terra's face came into thought and the face of Xemnas; the guy was like thirty years while Terra was 20 but then…and that was when Ven saw it

Inwardly he gasp fro breathe out of pure shock

Xemnas was Terra, only ten years older. Ventus felt stupid not seeing this before but Xemnas has never even once showed any sign of being Terra and for starters, _**"where is his keyblade?"**_

* * *

Later, Roxas returns to The Grey Area and meets up with Xion

"Something tells me, we're going to have good luck for while" Xion said to her friend

Roxas from when Xigbar said to him "There it is, right out that window: Kingdom Hearts. What do you make of it?"

And then there was Saix telling him "Kingdom Hearts thirsts for hearts; a thirst only your Keyblade can sate."

Roxas and Xion are sent to Beast's Castle. They appear in the West Wing

Roxas was the first to speak "The Heartless we're after is called a Neoshadow, right? I hope we don't wind up searching all day." Xion nodding her head in agreement, "Then let's head out through this hallway" suggested Xion

They enter the West Hall and see Lumiere walking around

"Surely there must be some way to get Belle and the master to forgive each other" spoke the candle stick

"It's that candle stick."Xion whispered to Number Thirteen; "Yeah, the one we saw before" Added the blonde haired boy.

Lumiere was looking worried "If they don't then I shall be a table decoration forever! No I will speak to Mademoiselle Belle. Perhaps she can talk some sense into him..." the candle stick speaking with such determination.

Roxas grew confused "I don't get it. The candle stick doesn't want to be a candle stick?" Roxas said out loud.

"So this Belle person lives here in the castle." Said Xion

"He said something about getting her and the master to forgive each other. I guess they've been arguing" remarked Roxas

"She'd have to be brave to stand up to a beast like that." Xion praising a person she's never even met.

Roxas quirking an eyebrow "You're assuming Belle's human. So far nobody else here seems to be." Said the boy, Xion biting the inside of her check "Good point but even despite that you can't assume she's not human either" said Xion

Roxas now shaking his head "Well, we're not here to worry about her. Let's find the Heartless we're after." He said

"Right" They look to see that Lumiere is looking around much more carefully and quickly

"Roxas, I don't think we'll be able to sneak past him this time." Xion said warily; motioning his head yes "Yeah, maybe we should look for another route."

"A castle this big must have a few secret nooks and crannies." Xion then added. They find a door at the end of the hall leading to the Undercroft. From the Undercroft, they enter the Secret Passage and search around. A Neoshadow appears at the top of a set of stairs

"Roxas, up there" Number fourteen quickly spotting the heartless.

"Let's take it out." He says

They defeat the Neoshadow

Xion with a tiny smile on her face, "Mission accomplished" she tells Roxas "Yeah." The blonde haired boy agreed.

"Ready to head back?" Xion then asked "We can stop for ice cream and…" More Neoshadow's appear behind them

"Huh!" shouts Roxas

They hear the Beast roar as he jumps in and slashing at the two Heartless, making them disappear "The Heartless do not belong here; not in my castle!" Beast yells as fights off the remaining Neoshadow's while Roxas and Xion had chosen to remain out of the beast's sight.

He then leaves the Secret Passage

"Whoa..." commented Xion

"So he has been fighting the Heartless." Said Roxas as he placed a hand under his chin.

"Apparently" replied Xion

"Guess this castle plays by different rules than ours." Roxas then concluded; Xion with a look of confusion looked to him "What do you mean?" she asked.

Roxas crossing his arms over his chest "That beast is the master here, right" started off the boy

"Right" Xion agreed as she nodded her head; "And Xemnas is our master, right?"

Xion, now quirking an eyebrow "Right...but what does he have to with this?" she asked. "But if Heartless showed up in our castle, we'd be the ones to get rid of them, not Xemnas." Roxas then said.

Again Xion nodded her head "Well, yeah. That's our job."

"Exactly, I figured it worked like that everywhere. I thought that's what being master meant. After all, he's got servants here. He shouldn't have to fight." explained Roxas.

"I don't know Roxas" started Xion "That I'd call us Xemnas's servants, exactly... But you're right. If he's taking the Heartless on himself, he must have a good reason." Xion added.

"Like what?" questioned Roxas, Xion thinking of the right words "Like...maybe he has something he wants to protect." Xion finally managed to say

"Hmm..." Roxas putting thought into what Xion told him

Let's call it a day, Roxas. Axel's probably waiting.

Yeah.

Axel sits on the clock tower, waiting for them and eating ice cream. They walk in "Hey, you two. How'd work go? Think you can keep pulling off double duty?"

"So far so good" noted Roxas; "Roxas took today's Heartless in no time flat." Complemented Xion

"Well, great. Keep it up." Said Axel, They sit down next to him and bite into their popsicles

Roxas then speaking out loud, "I don't know why we need to continue fighting Heartless like this." Axel looking towards the young boy "Sure you do. We have to finish Kingdom Hearts. We finally got our first glimpse of it today, remember?" spoke Axel

Roxas looked unsure "Yeah, but what is it? "The heart of all hearts"?"

"It's where all the hearts you and I collect wind up" Xion was being the first to answer him "Exactly, It's because of you two and the Keyblade that we're finally making some progress. We might finally get hearts of our own." Axel added on for Xion.

"_"The strength of the human heart is vast," _Xion quoting Xemnas

"Yeah, but what do we need with it?" Roxas asked as he was still unsure

"Are you crazy?" Axel then asked.

"I just don't understand why having a heart is so important. Do you?" Roxas argued

Axel making a serious expression "Kind of a strange time to bring it up..." said the red-head.

"But don't you ever stop and wonder? We're fighting for something we don't know anything about." Xion says nothing; while Axel is little taken back by this before he says "Roxas, We're fighting because we want to know what it's about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Roxas spoke with hesitation; they continue watching the sunset.

* * *

Diary Entry: Day 94

_Xemnas summoned us. Nothing he says ever makes sense to me. He showed us Kingdom Hearts, a big heart-shaped moon floating up there in the night sky, and said the human heart will never have power over us. Great...I guess? _

_So why are we trying to get hearts again? Axel said I'll understand better once I have a heart, but I'm not so sure..._

_-Roxas_

_Secret Report: _

_The hearts collected by our two Keyblade wielders, Roxas and Xion, have gathered together; and now, almighty Kingdom Hearts waxes large in the night sky. _

_Our efforts have come to bear fruit, nearly ripe for the plucking. All plans proceed smoothly alarmingly so, in fact, though this is no time to be deterred by paranoia._

_-Saix_

* * *

Day 95

Roxas walks into The Grey Area

"Good luck with work." Said Axel as Xion and Roxas were preparing for a new mission back in Agrabah, this time they were on heart collection. So the mission at hand wouldn't take long.

"Ready for another day?" Xion asked

"Let's go" said Number Thirteen

The mission hadn't taken any longer than predicted as Xion and Roxas quickly killed off the heartless in Agrabah

"C'mon, Axel's waiting." Roxas said as he dismissed his keyblade

"Okay."

* * *

They sit on the clock tower with Axel " Another successful day?" asked the red-head

"Of course! Where'd they send you, Axel?" Roxas then said to him "The place you guys hit yesterday." Answered Axel

"You mean the castle with the talking candle stick?" Xion then spoke up. "That's the one." Axel said to Xion "They needed me to do a little digging through the dust and cobwebs. How 'bout you?" added Number Eight.

"Heart collection in Agrabah; Same as usual" Roxas said to Axel.

Axel, now changing the subject "You're really getting the hang of working together, huh?" he then said

"I don't know how much longer we can fool the other members, though."

Roxas scoffing at Xion's worry "Relax, we'll be fine." He said

Axel smirked "Don't be too sure. They're not stupid."

"Guess we'll have to keep our fingers crossed." Said Number Fourteen

"Well, maybe Saix and Xigbar are tough to fool, but come on, Demyx" commented Roxas

Axel let out a chuckle on that one "Ouch! Roxas, that's not cool." "But look at him!" Roxas making his point "All he does is playing his sitar all the time."

"I don't think you give him enough credit. He works just as hard as…" Axel stops and thinks "Okay, no he doesn't. But I'm pretty sure he has a job."

Xion joining in on Demyx's defense "You know I've seen Demyx out in the field, rocking out on that sitar of his." "What does that accomplish?" retorted Roxas

"Hey, for all you know, he's out there fighting Heartless and doing recon; just the same as you." Axel then said.

"But I've heard him say he wasn't cut out for combat." Added Roxas "I guess everybody in the Organization is good at different things" he then said.

"That's right. Everybody's unique." Axel said to change the subject. Xion curious by this, "Even Nobodies; don't you need a heart to be unique?" she then asked.

"Oh, I think we have other things that set us apart. Like our pasts." Axel said as he tossed the stick of his now finished ice cream out of his hand as it now falling to the ground.

Xion grew confused "What past?" she innocently asked, "You remember stuff from before?" Roxas asked with interest

"That's one of the things that made the Organization members special. Unlike lesser Nobodies, we remember who we were." Axel informed the two younger nobodies.

"I don't" stated Roxas, "Me neither" Xion added.

"_Crap"_ Axel thought to himself, He'd forgotten that Roxas had no clue about Sora and as for Xion that was a different story. "Well...maybe that right there is what makes YOU unique." Axel said to make a smooth recovery.

"What kind of person were you like before you were a Nobody?" Roxas then asked.

"Me? Oh, I don't know. Same guy, more or less." Axel answered as he would try not to think about…Lea

"You're lucky Axel, I wish I could remember who I once was" Roxas said in tone of voice that didn't sound wither happy or sad. Xion didn't say anything, but she did nod in agreement.

"Trust me you two, you're not missing much." He said to the kids "Who needs baggage, right?" he then said to make them forget this conversation but even Axel figured they weren't going to let that go.

"But I can't remember anything; not even my first week as a Nobody." Roxas then said

Axel making an arm wave "Man, whatever. You have trouble remembering things from five seconds ago." Brushing off Roxas with mock

"Oh, thanks!" replied the boy

"I'm like you, Roxas. I don't remember much from the beginning either." Xion then said; "You two do have a lot in common." Axel stated

"I wonder what kind of guy I was before..." Roxas then said as he sat forward on the ledge; they sit silently for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, a girl in white and a man in red robes stand before The Old Mansion

"Yes, this mansion shall do" said the dressed in red robes, while Namine stood by his side.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 95_

_I went to Agrabah today with Xion. We make a pretty good team now. Afterwards she and I and Axel talked about us and the other Nobodies. The ones who make it into the Organization are powerful enough to keep their memories but me and Xion can't remember our pasts. What was I like?_

_-Roxas_

_Secret Report_

_Neither Roxas nor I have any memory of our human lives. I don't even remember my first days as a Nobody. Roxas said he was the same, but I'm not so sure. _

_For me, it's a total blank. I can't even remember the day I met Roxas, or Axel. It's all a blur._

_-Xion_

* * *

Day 96

Roxas enters The Grey Area and is greeted by Xion

"Hey, Roxas" "Morning, Xion" they greeted one another

"You ready for another day?" she then asked with a small smile; Roxas nods

"Xion, Roxas" Saix called out to them "I need you on separate missions today."

Xion's eyes growing big "What? Why?" as her biggest worry has just been realized; Roxas was just as surprised as Xion was.

Number seven explaining the missions "Two major Heartless targets have surfaced in two separate worlds. Roxas, you take Beast's Castle. Xion, you go to Agrabah." Saix giving his order

The dark haired girl ran a gloved covered hand through her short hair "But how can…Never mind." She then muttered. Xion didn't want to blow up the secret of her Keyblade disappearing.

Axel who of which was appearing by "Whoa, you're gonna send Roxas to Beast's Castle? I don't know; I was just there yesterday for recon, remember? I saw the Heartless you're talking about. You don't want to pit Roxas against that that. Not by himself." As Axel came to the rescue, sort of speak.

Saix wasn't too happy with Axel's reasoning as he glared at the red-head "If I send them both, whose going to handle the Heartless in Agrabah?"

"I will" answered Axel as he merely shrugged his shoulders. Xion and Roxas watched as Axel verbally battled with Saix.

"You?" "Sure, I'm a big boy." Axel said as he crossed his arms "Except you can't collect hearts" pointed out Saix. Axel shrugged his boney shoulders once more "So what? I'll keep the Heartless out of trouble, then they can hit it another day." As he reasoned with Number seven.

Roxas speaking up between the two old friends "Is that okay with you, Saix?" Roxas asked.

Saix letting out a noise that could have passed for a snarl "Fine but this is the last day. Starting tomorrow, you both work solo" Demanded the blue haired man.

Roxas making a gesture with his head "All right." Saix walks away as he scowled at the trio as he would have to report on the mission changes

Axel putting his arms across his chest "Looks like you bought yourself another day."

"You guys, I don't know about this..." Xion was about to say but stopped herself as Saix came back into the area

Roxas goes over to talk with Saix; but Number seven hadn't even given the young nobody a chance to speak at all as he said one thing to the boy. "Let me be clear: today is the last day I will permit you to work as a team." He warned Roxas, the boy could only nod his head 'Yes'

As the short tempered man had opened the dark corridor for the Numbers thirteen and fourteen; Roxas and Xion enter the corridor

Saix turning his head back to old friend "Don't think for a minute I believed that."

"Believed what?" Axel said in his mocking voice as the red head smirked

"That reprehensible performance." Spoke Axel's old friend

"Uh-huh, well... I'd better get over to Agrabah." Axel opening his own corridor and enters it.

* * *

Roxas and Xion enter Beast's Castle through the Secret Passage; Xion was wearing a face full of panic "You okay?" Roxas asked as he put a hand on her shoulder; Xion putting a hand to her face, "I don't know what I'm gonna do starting tomorrow" she said.

In a desperate attempt, she tries to summon the Keyblade, but it doesn't appear. Xion sighing "It's no use..."

"_**Maybe if you let her borrow your keyblade, it could help wake up hers" **_Spoke that voice that did sound like Roxas's own voice.

While he'd watch Xion panic Roxas had an idea run in his mind. Roxas summons his Keyblade "What about my Keyblade? Can you control mine?" he said to her.

"Roxas, I don't know but I guess trying couldn't hurt" He gives it to her. She makes a slash in the air "I guess...I can." Xion said as she was pleased that she still had the ability to wield a keyblade.

Roxas making a gesture, "Then go ahead and use it for the day" "But Roxas" Xion protested

"Maybe it'll help you remember how to summon your own." He told her, Xion couldn't deny but she had to admit that Roxas did have a point.

Xion then realized Roxas wouldn't have anything and since he barely used magic without the keyblade "Wait what are you gonna use?" Xion then asked him.

"Well..." Roxas didn't think this through" He picks up a large stick from the ground "I can improvise" he said to her

Xion dead-panned "Roxas, that's a stick."

"Hey, you managed without the Keyblade. You think I'm not up to it? Just take it. It's fine." Roxas said to reassure her

"Okay, if you're sure. Thanks, Roxas." Xion then said.

They make their way to the West Hall, but are stopped by Cogsworth

"Those horrid creatures plaguing the castle have kept the master from seeing Belle for days. There has to be some way to bring the two of them together!" the living clock said out loud.

"The clock" observed Xion

"He mentioned Belle" noted Roxas

"Remember the last time we were here?" Xion asked "The candle stick was talking about the same thing. The servants seem awfully interested in making sure Belle and their master get along." Xion added.

Roxas raising a brow "You think it's strange?" he asked her "Only that they seem to be in such a rush about it." Answered Xion

"True" he stated "Well, let's just focus on our target." he added

"Right"

"We have to slip by here without being seen." Said Roxas

They attempt, but get too close in the narrow hallway; "Mmm?" went Cogsworth as they run away before he turns around

"How curious... I was certain... Hmph! Pull yourself together, Cogsworth. The whole castle is enchanted, after all." Spoke the clock

"Whew... He almost spotted us. We need to be more careful." Roxas spoke.

* * *

They eventually sneak past him and make their way to the Ballroom

"I'm sorry, Roxas" Xion began to apologize "My taking your Keyblade must make things harder for you." She said

"It's fine. No need to worry about me. How about you? Has using it jogged your memory at all?" Roxas asked with curiosity

"Nothing yet... Sorry." She said

Roxas giving Xion a reassuring look as he spoke "Don't be. I'm sure it'll come back to you soon. Don't sweat it." "Yeah... Thanks, Roxas." She replied.

A Bully Dog appears "Look! Over there!"

"That's our Heartless! You ready, Xion?"

"Anytime!"

They defeat the Bully Dog

"Thanks, Roxas. You can have this back." She returns his keyblade to him

"Did it help? Do you remember how it works now?" She shakes her head "I don't know... Let me give it another try." She holds out her arm and concentrates. The Keyblade flashes into it to her surprise.

"You did it!" Roxas and Xion both hold her Keyblade and jump excitedly

"I don't believe it! Roxas, it worked! Thank you so much!"

"I can't wait to see Axel's face when we tell him about this. C'mon!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Axel sits on the clock tower "Whew..."

Roxas and Xion arrive "Axel!" they both said together with huge smiles on their faces

Axel wasn't really in a mood to put up with too much enthusiasm "Hey-hey! What are you grinning about?"

"How was your mission?"

"Oh, loads of fun. Would it kill the Heartless to hold still?" Axel asked sarcastically " I fell right on my butt chasing the stupid thing."

"Nice. Didn't I hear you tell Saix you were a big boy?" Roxas bated him

Axel glared at Roxas "Very funny. How'd your caper go?" he asked the kid.

Xion summons her Keyblade proudly

"Ta-dah!" went Roxas

It vanishes and she giggles "I'd like to dedicate this Keyblade summoning to my good friends Roxas and Axel."

"Pfft, me? I didn't do anything."

"Sure you did. If you hadn't spoken up for us this morning, Roxas and I would've had to split up."

"And then Xion might never have remembered how to use the Keyblade."

Xion nodding her head "Thanks, Axel." Axel turned his face away to hide the red rising in his face

"Ahem... How 'bout an ice cream, then?" he then said to her

"Huh?" went Xion. "Buy me one, and we'll call it even." Said Axel "Heh, you got it. Wait here, I'll be right back!" Xion said as got up

She runs off and returns with ice cream. They sit down and watch the sunset. Roxas laughs and takes a bite

"I hope we always have each other."

"Yeah..." Xion smiled

"What's gotten into you?" Axel asked Roxas as he wasn't used to Roxas being optimistic

"I just want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets..." spoke Roxas

"Nothing lasts forever, man. Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies but you know we'll still have each other. Even if things change and we can't do this anymore" said Axel

"Yeah?" pondered Roxas

"As long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart. Got it memorized?"

"Ha-ha, wow, Axel. That sounded ridiculous." Chuckled Roxas

"What? I thought it was pretty deep." He said as he scratches his head while Roxas and Xion laugh

Ven hearing Axel say, _"We'll never be apart_" it made him think of Aqua and Terra.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 96_

_Today's mission was with Xion, in Beast's Castle. I tried loaning her my Keyblade, and she had no problem using it. That meant I had to fight without it, but we got the job done._

_Afterwards Xion remembered how to summon her own Keyblade, so I guess we're out of trouble. When we were done, we all had ice cream together._

_-Roxas_

_Secret Report_

_Xion regained her ability to wield the Keyblade. I don't know how or why. Maybe there's more to the Keyblade master they're not telling me about. _

_I feel like I've been spending more time talking to Roxas and Xion lately than my old friend, Saix. This has to have been what it was like, friendship._

_-Axel_

* * *

End chapter,

Okay, I don't know when the next chapter will be because today, I have a minor surgery to remove a cyst in my neck, so I don't know how long I'll be out of order.


	23. So What Now?

Kingdom Hearts: Re-Chain of Days

Chapter 23: So what now?

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form.

Note: I'm going to start skipping meaningless missions after this chapter but if there is anything important in them I will make sure it is included in the story.

Note 2: For those who would like to see Aqua's new outfit, then stop by my DeviantArt page, JenJay123

* * *

The following day after Xion had regained her keyblade, the duo were split apart just as Saix said they would be but this time Xion and Roxas hadn't given Number seven an argument about it.

Roxas was walking into the grey area to obtain his newest mission, where he had come across Number's three and nine otherwise known as Xaldin and Demyx.

"I could really use a break" whined Demyx as he didn't want to do anything but that was normal for water elemental Nobody; the others have learned to tune out number nine's whining.

Xaldin on the other hand had taken notice of Roxas, calling out to the boy "Hmph, Finally able to hack it on your own" he said to number thirteen. Roxas ignored the older man as he headed over to Saix.

"You'll be working solo again, starting today. I've prepared new missions accordingly." Spoke Saix, Roxas nodding his head 'yes' at Saix. "Your mission is to find and destroy the Antlion heartless.

Roxas travels to Agrabah to defeat the Antlion while roaming the dirt streets of Agrabah coming in contact with Heartless around every corner until Roxas arrives at the palace Gates and the immediately sees Aladdin and Jasmine in conversation.

"What do mean it disappeared" questioned a worried Princess Jasmine.

"It's just like I said jasmine, the sandstorm moving across the desert up and vanished; we can finally go outside the city again." Spoke Aladdin.

"Well that's wonderful!" exclaimed the princess of Agrabah "What a relief" she then added as she smiled at her boyfriend.

Roxas was carefully hidden as he continued to watch the two speak, the similar voice in his head was telling him to listen it claiming that it could be relevant to the mission.

"Hold on it there, Jasmine" Aladdin cutting her off in saying anything else "We stilled need to watch out for heartless. They've been sighted around Agrabah even after the storm cleared up." The princess nodding in agreement as her boyfriend spoke "You'll have to be careful Jasmine." he told her.

"What will you do" the Princess asked, "I'm going to make sure everything is okay" he answered her. The princess nodding her head in agreement, "All right, I want you to be safe too Aladdin" spoke the princess of heart.

Both Jasmine and Aladdin leave the area as does Roxas as he makes his way to the Sand swept Ruins,

Where a giant heartless is swimming through the dunes of the sand. Roxas sees Antlion and summons the keyblade. Antlion wasn't hard to defeat at all, the heartless made sure to say hidden among the sand but would manage to appear half way into the surface making it easy for Roxas to lock on and attack him, head on. The heartless would make sand pillars to try and get rid of Roxas but the young nobody would simply rely on his 'dodge roll' to escape the pillars which prompted Roxas to use magic against the creature; using the Blizzard spell.

* * *

After a tough battle with the Antlion, the creature then collapses to the ground; a giant heart floating out of the creature. Roxas dismiss the keyblade and heads back to the Agrabah finding himself back at the palace gates where he once again sees Princess Jasmine and Aladdin.

"How are things looking now" asked the concerned princess. "Eerily quiet, there are definitely fewer heartless out there then there were before" explained Aladdin.

"You're making it sound like a bad thing" replied the princess of Agrabah, "Now we can finally have some relax a little" added Jasmine.

"Or at least focus on rebuilding" spoke Aladdin

Roxas continued to watch the two as they conversed; the Nobody was to focused on them that he couldn't see the figure behind him, "I'd say that's another case closed" spoke a loud but hushed tone of voice. Roxas is immediately surprised by this voice from out of nowhere, "Yaaagh" Roxas with a hand over his chest then looks up to see Genie and Carpet

"Oh stop, I'm not that scary. Are you trying to give me a complex?" spoke the Genie of the lamp, "It's not my fault you popped out of nowhere!" Roxas pointed out as he was finally calming down from the sudden surprise.

Genie merely looked at Roxas, "This coming from the guy who vanished into thin air the last time we met!" Roxas had to admit Genie had him there. "Well anyway, I'm glad to see Al's doing all right. Now I can enjoy the rest of my vacation free of worries" exclaimed Genie as he was beaming with so much enthusiasm.

"So you're not going to say hello?" asked Roxas

"Nobody ever tell you three's a crowed?" Genie asked Roxas who looked confused by the expression "Well it's time for the crowed to clear out!" Genie then declared as he and Carpet had begun to fly out as they let Roxas in the dust.

Roxas could only shake his head "What is that guy's story, anyway? He said he used to be a genie in a lamp. .." Roxas spoke out loud to himself.

"Ya really want to know?" asked Genie has he suddenly reappeared on the other side of Roxas; "Agh!" Roxas screamed from surprise once more. The young boy turned to see the blue magical being, "It's a long story amigo?" started off Genie. "Long, long ago, before time was time..." Genie was already rambling off.

"Never mind, then" Roxas cutting off Genie's biography. The once Genie of the lamp looking disappointed before he began to fly off once more, "Awww...Okay then, This time it's so long for real!" Genie saying good-bye to Roxas as he lies towards carpet and continue on their vacation while Roxas goes to twilight town to join Xion and Axel for some ice-cream,

* * *

_Dairy entry: 97_

_Every day after work, the three of us have been going to our place on top of the clock tower to have ice cream. We don't talk about much but I wouldn't miss these conversations for the world. I wonder if Axel and Xion feel the same way. _

_I wonder if the other organization members have their own routine. It's hard to picture. _

_-Roxas_

* * *

Aqua's item bag had been placed upon the only dresser in the room while as the black leather cloak she was wearing was folded and placed onto a seat of a chair.

Aqua taking a deep inward breathes as she slowly began to wake up. For a split moment Aqua had forgotten where she was till she recalled the advanced 'sleep' spell Master Yensid had used on Mickey, Riku and herself. Aqua groaning as she went to sit up; her body trying to un-stiffen it's self.

"Good Morning dearie," spoke an older but kind voice; Aqua turning her attention to whoever was in the bedroom with her. Aqua could see three older women with wings and holding wands in their hands; the women were dressed the same but in the colors of red, blue and green. Aqua felt as though they've met before, _"Enchanted Dominion, that's right" _her mind spoke to her.

"The last time we meet, we never got around to thanking you for helping Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora" said the woman dressed in red as she appeared to be the leader amongst the trio.

Aqua merely nodded her head as the fairy continued, "But then when our world and so many others fell to the darkness; you and your student had saved us all from a terrible fate and there is just no way to ever fully repay you for it all" spoke Flora, Aqua sighed as she felt her eyes glistening at the heart felt thank you, she was feeling in her heart; the bluenette master didn't need to say anything as her eyes did the talking for her.

"Now dear on a request from Master Yensid; we are here to assist you in finding new clothes to wear but only after you have bathed and eaten" said Flora, Aqua nodded to the fairies. "After word, you are to join Master Yensid along with King Mickey and your student to discuss current the current matters at hand" Added on the Flora.

"Thank you" Aqua said to the women as the bluenette keyblade master had finally gotten up from the bed as then the fairy trio had leaded Aqua to where she could freshen up.

Moments later

Aqua closing her eye lids as her bare skin was enwrapped in the relaxing hot water; Aqua enjoying the feeling of her tense muscles finally unwinding as she laid in the old style bathtub; feeling like she really didn't have a care in the world. The keyblade master would be lying, if she said she didn't enjoy this feeling.

After her moment of relaxation; Aqua returned to the bed chamber as she wore a towel around her body, she sow that the trio of fairies had left her a tray of food on the desk of the room.

* * *

Roxas's next two missions weren't that all exciting, yesterday he was assigned a training mission in the hall of empty melodies but today he's being sent back to Agrabah to eliminate four aerial masters. After words, he went to have ice cream with Xion and Axel.

"Xion, is your keyblade still working" Roxas asked his female companion.

Xion looks at Roxas "Yeah, everything is fine now." Xion replied before taking another bite of the sea-salt ice cream, "That's good!" spoke Roxas. "I owe it all to you and Axel" Xion then said.

Axel was blushing again as he turned to hide his face, "Eat your ice cream before it melts" he told them."

"Hah, look at Axel! He's bright red" mocked Roxas.

"Shut up" said the red-head while Xion merely shook her head and let out a few laughs.

* * *

Aqua having eaten and now dressed in her normal clothes, Aqua had let the cloak on the bed and she had put on her trench coat. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather had returned to the bedroom only this time they had their magic wands out, "Now dear, it is time for to have a change of clothes" said the fairy in red.

The female keyblade master quirking an eyebrow at the trio "what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Aqua asked the trio of fairies.

"Well nothing, dearie" the fairy in green speaking up "but have not looked into the mirror lately, your clothes seemed to have gone looser as they have worn out by you." Spoke Fauna and then Merryweather added her own voice, "not to mention you have been fighting in this outfit and look at it, it's torn and ripped" Aqua looking down at her clothes.

"It's just not very fitting for woman of your status" Then added Flora. It was a fact that couldn't be denied but the fairies were right about her clothes it had been long time since Aqua ever felt any trivial insecurity about herself.

Flora letting a few light chuckles escapes from her lips "It's nothing to worry about my dear, that's why we're here to offer you something better" Flora then said.

Aqua then nodding her head, "Alright" she said to the fairies, "That's the spirit Ms. Aqua" said Merryweather.

"Wands at the ready, ladies" as the three fairies took a stance and pointed them in Aqua's general direction. At first Aqua's outfit changed green, then pink and then blue and then Flora and Merryweather began fighting over what color for Aqua to wear.

"It's should be Blue! It'll match with her hair and eyes" "No! It should be pink, it'll enhance the color of her eyes and hairs, making them stand out more." This went on for about thirty minutes.

"Ladies please!" Aqua snapped at them "It's only a color, it defiantly shouldn't matter to my enemies whether or not my clothes match my hair or not." She added.

"Your right, we're sorry." And with that said done the fairies pointed their wands at the Keyblade Master; instead of her clothes being repaired or palette swapped Aqua's body became wrapped up in their magic as she felt the outfit she was wearing began to fade away and a new one appearing in its place, Aqua could feel that the outfit was defiantly lighter than her old one. The magic that was wrapped around her body was now gone.

"Well go on dear, take a look at yourself." Aqua looked into a body length mirror and was amazed at the site before her. the keyblade master felt like she was twenty years old again, the trio of fairies had given Aqua an outfit that resembled the one she wore many years ago, she had an halter top was attached to a collar around her neck, with a dark blue mesh like material while rest of the halter top was a black leather material and not a corset like Aqua used to wear; the pink straps she used to wear over her chest were now across on her stomach and once more proudly showing her master's symbol.

She had black leggings that went into knee high boots while the boots themselves had a medium sized wedged heel. Aqua now wore a light blue wrap around her waist; on her arms she still had her armor pads but now she wore long fingerless arm warmers that were colored black.

Aqua's hair was tied back with a band with some long pieces of hair framing the side of her face.

"Thank you" she then told the fairies.

* * *

This was the one room where the superior of the organization could gather his thoughts. Xemnas stared at the armor across the room he watched the lingering sentiment of his old friend appear. Xemnas slightly groaned at the young image of Aqua that had appeared before him; having seen the real Aqua at Hollow Bastion and in Castle Oblivion would make him grow tired of this sentiment.

Xemnas groaning once more, "She's still not ready" the Nobody said out loud to himself.

* * *

Axel was lying on his mattress, alone in his room as Saix came into it without any permission. "Have you ever heard of knocking, Saix? I hear it's all the rage in proper manners" Axel peaking mockingly to the blue haired man.

"Tell me Axel, What has Xion been doing?" Saix questioned the man. The flurry of dancing flames quirking a brow at his old friend as the red head began to sit up. "How should I know? I'm not keeping tabs on her." Axel said to Saix.

"But the two of you are close" stated Saix. "So what! I've got to rat on my friends to you" Axel then said as grew angry at his once old friend. "Get out of my room, man" added the red-head. Axel wasn't even sure what Saix could want with Xion. Last Axel checked Saix couldn't tolerate number fourteen but now Number eight was feeling obligated to keep him away from Xion.

Saix wasn't certainly not happy with Axel's disobedience, "You and Xion will be executing your next mission together."

Axel crossing his arms over his chest "Yes sir, thank you, sir. You paid me a personal visit just to tell me that?" mocked the wielder of fire "...We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion" added Saix. Letting out a groan as this was suddenly thrusted down on Axel "We, or you?"

Saïx says nothing. Axel looks back at him then Saix choosing to talk "The castle hasn't given up all its secrets. And there's one in particular Lord Xemnas is especially interested in." spoke the scarred faced man. Axel then raising an eyebrow "You mean the chamber; we turned that place inside out. If it's there, we're not gonna find it by just looking." He told Saix, while in Axel's mind his thoughts showing that the only who could get there was Aqua.

"Hmm...Then let me give you another incentive. Naminé isn't the only one who can trace her beginnings to Castle Oblivion. Xion comes from there, too." mentioned the blue haired man. Axel pretending not to care "Whatever, you're the one who wants me to go. Don't try and dress it up as a favor."

"Hmph" went Saix at Axel's behavior

"Let me guess that chamber will tell you everything you don't know about Xemnas's true agenda. Is that the idea?" Axel taking a shot in the dark of what Saix was getting at.

Saix turning away from his comrade as he headed towards the open window to stare at Kingdom Hearts "The Chamber of Repose, and its antipode, the Chamber of awaking, Xemnas isn't telling us something. And the missing chamber, the Chamber of awaking; it holds all the answers. We need those answers to gain the upper hand for our own reasons."

"Look, I knew Vexen and Zexion would be obstacles. That's why they're not here anymore. When have I ever complained about the dirty work?" Saïx says nothing

"I cleared the way to the top for you. Just do me a favor and don't trip on the way up." Saïx turns to leave

"A solo mission in Castle Oblivion... Expect the orders soon." Spoke Saix as he leaves Axel's bedroom. Putting a hand behind his head "Naminé...and Xion" Axel then said to himself as he was now alone.

* * *

Roxas walks into The Grey Area and sees Xigbar and Demyx

The mullet haired boy speaking to him first "Hey, man, you missed your amigos; Team Axel already left." said Number Nine, the younger Nobody looking at Number Nine like he grew an extra head "Team Axel?" Roxas asked Demyx

Nodding his head Demyx explained. " Yeah, he and Xion teamed up for the day which means they get to work half as hard, that is so totally unfair" Which turned into whining from Demyx.

"Today you get to work with me, tiger." Called out Xigbar as he had a smirk across his face as Ventus watched from the inside out he still couldn't shake the deja'vu vibe he was getting from the free shooter but then again Ventus was still over whelmed with shock of what Terra has become and the many things he lost.

Number Thirteen's eyes slitting "Don't call me 'tiger." He said to the elder member.

Xigbar playing defensive "Heh you like "kiddo" better or maybe you're mad because Poppet got the best nickname?" mocked the one eyed man, Roxas then shaking his head at the free shooter "Ugh, never mind" muttered the key of destiny.

Demyx watched the interaction between his two comrades. Xigbar putting his hands on his hips "Today we get to go explore a new world together. Pack up, tiger, and let's get moving." Spoke Xigbar, Roxas mumbling a 'Fine' under his breath as he headed over to Saix.

"How come I don't get a nickname...?" Demyx then asked as he felt out. Xigbar gave a glance at Demyx "Oh you have a nickname, its Lazy bastard" spoke the one eyed man; Demyx then frowning at clearly insulting nickname.

* * *

Roxas and Xigbar arrive in Olympus Coliseum; Xigbar was the first to speak amongst the duo. "All right, let's make with the investigating and haul it back home."

"What are we investigating?" asked the ever curious Roxas. Xigbar looked back to Roxas "We're investigating what's to investigate. Maybe there are new recruits around." He explained to the boy though the one eyed man was just making up his excuse. "New recruits? What kind of people does the Organization look for?" Roxas began questioning.

Xigbar shrugging his shoulders "Nobodies." He answered, "You mean...with a capital N" replied Roxas.

"Bingo. You know somebody turns into a Heartless if the darkness gets their heart, right? Well, say this person's heart is strong real strong. Sometimes, you wind up with a sort of byproduct: a Nobody. Take the strongest of those the real cream of the crop stick 'em in a room, and you've got us: the Organization." Explained Xigbar

Roxas making a movement with his head "I didn't know everybody was such an elite." He confessed to the older man; Xigbar began letting out a few chuckles "Heh-Heh... elite? As if. You and Xion are the real exceptional ones."

"What? Why?" pondered a confused Roxas

Various Heartless then begin to appear

"Uh-oh; Looks like conversation hour is over. Time to tidy up, Roxas." Said Number Two of the Organization as he summoned his two guns, Roxas nods while he summons his kingdom key. They defeat all the Heartless

"There you are! I been waiting' for you!" a voice calling out to Roxas from behind him "Huh?" the young nobody looking around to see a satyr walks over to them

"_Phil"_ Ventus speaking to himself as he saw the old friend, Ven couldn't help but wonder would Phil mistake Roxas for himself but the saytr hadnt.

"What took you so long! I got everything set up! C'mon, hop to it. You want to be a hero, and that takes time." The creature grabbing Roxas by his arm trying to drag the boy to the training areas but Phil didn't get far.

"What? But I'm…" Roxas tried to say

"Here to train, I know! Save your breath, kid. You're gonna need it. By the way, nice moves back there. Hercules told me you had potential. Gotta hand it to him, he's got an eye for talent! I don't coach just anybody, ya know. Hope you came ready to sweat, kid!" Phil continuing to talk on

Roxas trying quickly to convince the small creature that Roxas wasn't the one he was looking for "Um, no! I think you've got the wrong guy. Xigbar, tell him…" He looks beside him and Number Two was simply gone "Xigbar! Where'd you?"

Phil looking around as if to mind the boy's desperation "Your fighting's better than your standup routine, kid. Stick to what you know. You got a name?" Phil then asked the young boy.

"Um, Roxas."

"Okay, Roxas. I got to go double check the training equipment. Meet me inside the Coliseum when you're ready and don't take all day!" speaks the satyr while Phil is leaving area

"Wow, Roxas. Moonlighting as a wannabe hero now?" Roxas looks beside him again as Xigbar is there all of a sudden

"Xigbar, why'd you leave me like that?"

"To hide, in case you forgot, the Organization runs a stealth operation."

"Well, yeah, but..." Roxas tried to say "Still, this worked out pretty well, wouldn't you say?" said Xigbar as he was cutting the boy off "How do you figure that?" Roxas then asked as he crossed his arms "You don't have to sneak around now that you're one of them. I'm sure you'll be the best wannabe hero they've ever had." Explained the one eyed man.

Roxas giving Xigbar a glare of some sort "Wannabe? What's that supposed to mean?" he responded to the older man.

"Heh, what indeed?" replies the one eyed man as he opens a dark corridor; Roxas's blue eyes widen in surprise "Hey, you're bailing on me?"cried out Roxas"As if, I just don't want to get in the way of your valuable training. I care about your future, Roxas." Xigbar then enters the corridor.

Roxas turns around "Ugh, fine. I'll handle this myself. I should do some recon here first, before heading into the Coliseum."Roxas examines the large doors of the world exit.

"Columns around the door... Maybe this is some kind of temple? They use lightning bolts as a symbol." He finds a large board posted up on the wall with a picture of a man with flames for hair

"There are a bunch of names on the board with numbers next to them, some kind of leader board?" He finds three more board posted up on another wall

"It's a leader board... First place: Hercules. What are all these leader boards for?" He examines another one "It looks like a leader board... First place: Sora."

Roxas walks up to a giant gold statue of a warrior holding a sword and shield "The statues, the architecture... Everything about this place is amazing. This building has got to be the Coliseum."

He examines an identical statue "I have to jump just to touch this statue's knees. Good thing no real warriors are this tall!" Roxas looks through a window in one of the walls "Are those…Yeah, there are clouds right outside the window! Where is this place!"

Roxas enters the Coliseum Vestibule and notices trophies along the walls. He examines the Pegasus Cup trophy

"There's a trophy sitting here. This one's kind of elaborate... Are those horns?"

He examines the Phil Cup trophy "This trophy is shaped like a shield."

He examines the Hades Cup trophy "This trophy looks different from the others." He looks at the Hercules Cup trophy "Look at all these trophies... This one here definitely outshines them all. I saw these lightning bolt symbols on the doors outside..." On the wall, he spots a green-bordered poster and reads it

"How to Train like a Champ? You can't train if you don't chain! Wanna rack up points? Then chain, chain, chain. No chain, no gain!" Okay... I think they want me to chain."He searches the rest of the room, but finds nothing else suspicious or interesting.

"I think I've got a pretty clear picture now. The Coliseum must be some kind of arena. That would explain all the trophies. They look like something you'd win in a sporting event."

"Plus, those boards outside those must be the winners. Who was the guy who came in first again? I know I saw his name...Hercules?"

"Yeah, one of the boards definitely said, "Hercules." I guess he's the toughest guy in town. Wonder what he's like...Anyway, it seems kind of quiet for an arena. I don't hear any cheering. "

"The competition must be over for now. So much for sneaking into the stands. If I want to do anymore recon, I'll have to pretend I'm here to train...Well, it couldn't hurt to try... Could it?" Roxas as he was processing all this information out loud and to himself. A few minutes begun to pass as Roxas then decided to go see Phil about training.

Roxas talks to Phil "Finally! Let's get started already! You ready for training, kid?"

* * *

Roxas competes in Phil's Training "Not bad, kid! Not bad at all! Next time, I want you to go for 200 points." Later, after some more training Roxas was tired by this point in the day.

"All right, Roxas. Let's call it a day. Not too bad for your first time in the Coliseum. Keep up this pace and you'll do just fine kid! This is good because we need all the help we can get" spoke Phil

"Help with what?" asked the curious Roxas. "Why are you looking for new people to train here, anyway?" he added on

Phil merely shrugged his shoulders "I guess you could say we're understaffed" Replied Phil "So there aren't any strong people around here?" questioned Roxas

"What are you, crazy! We got ourselves a bona fide hero! The champ in these parts is my prize student. Maybe you've seen him in the Coliseum before?" Roxas lightly tossing his head from side to side "What does he do here?" asked the boy.

Phil was looking at Roxas as if he had turned into a three headed hell hound. "Wait, are you saying' you signed up for hero training without even knowing what the Games are! Oy...let me break it down easy for ya, kid. There's a hero and a ginormous monster..." the satyr tried to explain to Roxas

He looks over at the trophies on the wall "They fight, people come to watch, and that is what this whole place is for! At least, until those Heartless started showing up in droves. With back-to-back matches in the Games and taking out the Heartless, our champ's been working way too much." Phil explaining as best he could.

Roxas while using a hand to rub the side of his head "So the Games are like a tournament? Do I get to enter?"

Phil busted out into laughter, which had caught the resting Ventus's attention "You? In the Games! "

Roxas now glaring down at the small creature "What's so funny about that?"Demanded Roxas "I got two words for you kid, Outta. Your. League." Answered Phil. Roxas gets a flash of Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy also talking to Phil; Roxas tries to shake off the image as quickly as he can.

Phil crossing his arms "You got promise, I'll give you that. But you'll need a lot more training before you're ready for the big time." He added on as he left Roxas by himself.

"So that's what this place is for: some kind of "Games." I saw stands all around that arena. People must come to watch. I wonder if they'd let me compete if I kept up with the training. Either way, I think I can return to the castle now. I've had a pretty good look around.

Roxas looks at the trophies again "These must be trophies for the Games. Are these the actual trophies? Do the winners not get to take them home?" Roxas passes by Hercules on the way out of the Lobby"

"Hey, Phil! I'm back!" greeted the Demi-god "It's about time, Herc. That new trainee you scouted showed up already." Hercules raising a brow "Really? Wow. He said it would take him awhile to get here. He must've made record time!"

"He probably just couldn't wait to start training with yours truly. Not that I can blame him. The kid's got guts, I'll give him that. What'll you hear this..." spoke Phil

Roxas sees the warrior statues "Now I know why they have these big warrior statues out front. What's with the swords, though? Do you have to use a sword in the Games?"

He walks over to the Hercules Cup leader board "Let me just double check... Okay, first place was Hercules. Got it. Hmm, the Games must be held pretty often... And if people are competing to see who's strongest, then Xigbar was right. We might be able to use some of them. Wonder how long it'll be before the next one, well I'm sure I'll be back. Especially with Heartless on the loose. I should return to the castle. I don't want Xigbar to think I'm having too much fun here."

* * *

Axel and Xion sit on the clock tower, eating ice cream "Roxas must be working late" Commented Xion; Axel nodding his head "Hope Xigbar isn't giving him too hard a time" noted the red-head.

Xion agreeing with her friend "Yeah... Hey, Axel" Xion wanting to ask Axel something she deemed important "Hmm?"

"You know how you were talking the other day about how we all have pasts? When I sit here with you guys, it's weird... I get the strangest feeling

I used to watch the sun set with somebody else. Or when I'm by the sea" She takes out a seashell from her coat pocket "When I look at the water, and hear the waves lapping against the shore it's almost like I can hear another voice." The dark haired girl tried to explain to Number Eight.

Axel's face making a curious expression "So...you mean you remembered something?"

Xion shaking her head "No... It's not quite like that. Well, I don't know. Maybe these ARE memories... It just seems weird that they're mine." She said

"Hey, don't ask me." Said Axel as he tried to shake the topic though he wasn't sure what Xion was getting at.

Xion looking in Axel's eyes "But you have memories, don't you?"

Axel then turning his eyes from away from Xion's blue ones "Yeah. Not that they've ever done me any good." He muttered to himself.

Xion shrugging her shoulders "I guess I'm more like Roxas. Neither one of us remembers much." Axel says nothing and takes a bite of his ice cream "I wonder if he and I had this much in common before we were Nobodies." Xion then added.

_Diary Entry: Day 117_

_Today it was me and Xigbar. Axel and Xion went out on their own mission._

_Xigbar told me that Xion and me are "exceptional" you know, like, special Nobodies. Because we can use the Keyblade?_

_Work dragged on late, so I didn't make it up to the clock tower. I wonder if __Xion and Axel made it._

_Those pictures started flashing through my head again on the mission. The boy in red... What's it all about? Maybe when Xigbar called me "special" he meant "crazy"...Seriously, though, is Xion experiencing the same thing? It feels weird to ask._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report_

_Roxas is maturing at an impressive rate. His face, the way he handles the Keyblade, it's all exactly the same. The worlds seem so divided and alone, but there's always that steady thread there to connect them. And we Nobodies can never escape the things we did as humans. So it goes._

_-Xigbar_

End Chapter.


	24. So What Now P2

Kingdom Hearts: Re:chain of Days.

Chapter 24:

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.

Note: Time skips for Aqua and Riku

* * *

Aqua walking into the room as she saw Master Yensid waiting at his desk while Mickey and Riku were standing at the other sides of it. Aqua noticed that she wasn't the only one with a change of clothes; Riku as well had been given new clothes.

Aqua guessed that they would have been charmed just as hers were by the trio of fairies that accompanied Master Yensid.

"Now, we've had enough distractions, Aqua please do tell me everything that has been going on and start from when Xehanort was defeated the first time."Spoke Master Yensid as Aqua began to tell the retired Master everything in the last ten years while King Mickey and Riku filled in the Areas that Aqua could not.

Though Aqua did leave out some details about Terra's fate; she couldn't face the judgment more or less stand to listen it either.

* * *

Roxas walking into the grey area as the young nobody was ready to start his newest mission of the day but the thing was and very much to Roxas's own surprise, the grey area was empty.

No one was here and Roxas wasn't sure as to why there was no complaining Demyx running around or Xigbar being nosey and Saix being…Saix.

"Where did everyone go?" Roxas asked himself out loud as the dirty blonde haired boy was left too rubbing his head. It wasn't long till Roxas noticed a piece of paper attached to one of the windows. Roxas then reading the note out loud; "Operations closed for Vacation"

"What's a vacation?" Roxas then asked himself.

"_What! He can't be serious?"_ thought Ventus as he was keeping a close eye on Roxas, Ven couldn't help but empathize with Roxas as it wasn't that long ago that Ventus was the one with no memories.

He walks around the castle and finds Axel at Naught's Skyway "Oh, hey, Roxas. You hear about this vacation? About time we had a day off."

Roxas looking unsure at the red-head "I've never had a vacation before" replied Roxas. Axel quirking an eyebrow as he looked down at Roxas "Is that right?" he says to the younger boy.

The blonde shrugging his shoulders "What's my job during a vacation?" he innocently questioned.

"What's you're…?" Axel stunned by the statement as he couldn't finish the question "Roxas, you're really missing the point." as Axel putting one of his hands behind his head and scratching at it.

"It's not my fault I've never had one. I don't know what to do." Roxas then argued his case to Axel.

"Do what you like." Axel then told Roxas. Roxas now feeling confused "But...I don't know what I like" Roxas then told Axel; it was the way Roxas said it that would make someone feel sorry for him "What are you gonna do, Axel?" Roxas had asked Number Eight.

"Me? Sleep. And one I'm done with that, roll over and sleep some more." Axel stated with confidence in his lazy day.

"Don't you spend enough time in bed?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd nap six times a day if they'd let me. All right, snooze-land is calling. Enjoy your time off!" Axel walks away.

Roxas thinks to himself as he wanders around the castle that never was. He finds Xion at Twilight's View "Oh, Xion!" calling out to the young girl Xion giving the boy a small smile "Hey, Roxas, and good morning." She said to her friend.

"Did you see the notice posted?" he asked Xion

"Yeah" She replied. "What are we supposed to do with a day off?" Roxas then asked her.

Xion shrugging her shoulders as she bit her bottom her lip "Well...I was thinking I'd practice" answered the black haired girl. "Practice?" Roxas asked "Yeah, I want to get really good at using the Keyblade" Xion answering the question "Why don't you join me?" Xion giving Roxas an invitation to her training session.

Roxas shaking his head "Nah, I'll pass." Rejecting the offer.

"Really?" Xion making sure "Okay, then. Come find me if you change your mind." She then told Roxas. Xion leaves as she headed to train in the hall of empty melodies.

Roxas wanders around, finding himself back at The Grey Area, "What am I supposed to do? Hmm...What do I WANT to do?" He thinks a bit

"Ice cream" Roxas then travels to Twilight Town.

* * *

Hayner, Pence, and Olette are in the Sandlot, "Woo-hoo! Go, Hayner!" cheered the brunette girl "Keep it up!" Pence also cheering for his friend; Roxas walks into the Sandlot

"Augh! No more! Huff, huff... I'm done." Hayner said as he let the ball drop as the boy had grown tired. "That was amazing, Hayner! A new record, for sure!" spoke Pence.

"Ugh, now I'm all tired." Hayner letting out deep breathes. Olette seeing Roxas "Huh? Pence, who's...?" Pence now also seeing Roxas, "Hey, I know you. How's it going?" Pence asked Roxas.

"Hey" Greeted the nobody "On your own today?" Pence noting that Roxas was alone "Did you ever find your friend?" Pence asking questions left and right "Huh?" Roxas taken back by the sudden questioning "Yeah, we did" answered Roxas.

"Friend of yours, Pence?" Olette asked as she gave a wide smile over to Roxas. Pence nodding his head "Yeah, I bumped into him a little while back."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Olette." The girl introducing herself "Nice to...meet you, too" Roxas spoke with some hesitation.

"And I'm Pence. But you already knew that." Pence added, Hayner looks away

Roxas finally noting the white ball on the ground "What are you all doing?" Roxas asked with curiosity

"Watching Hayner here practice his Grandstander act" Answered Pence. "Grandstander?" Roxas questioned as he didn't know what a Grandstander was.

"Yeah, you keep hitting a ball in the air and try to keep it from touching the ground." Olette being the one to answer.

Pence nodding his head "Hayner's one of the best in town."

Hayner walks over, holding a Struggle bat "You new around here? How come you're bothering us?" spoke the boy in the green wife-beater and camouflage pants.

"Bothering? I'm not… Sheesh, I was just passing by." Roxas replying to Hayner's rude remark.

"Uh-huh. Well, keep passing by then. We're busy here." Hayner brushing off Roxas "Hayner, don't be rude! There's no need to be mean." Olette raising her tone of voice to her friend.

"Sorry about that." Pence trying to apologize for Hayner's behavior "I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you. He's just…"

Hayner now pointing the blue struggle bat at Roxas "You try it; let's see your juggling act."Olette, now crossing her arms while embarrassed at Hayner's attitude "What will that prove?" she then asked.

"It's not gonna kill him. Here" He hands the bat over to Roxas, who surprisingly took it. Pence took a few moments to explain what Roxas had to do and for certain amount of time Roxas was able to keep the ball off the ground with 50 hits.

"Wow, you're good!" exclaimed Olette as she was clapping her hands.

"Yeah, you'd give Hayner a run for his money!" said a cheering Pence; Hayner having his arms crossed over his chest as he was now looking over at Roxas. "I guess you're all right. We're cool, man."

"Uh...thanks?" said Roxas as he wasn't sure how to react to Hayner after he was being rude.

"Sorry for railing on you before." Hayner now apologizing for his actions, "Hayner was only acting all grumpy because Seifer beat his record." added Pence, "Hey! That's enough from the peanut gallery!" cried out Hayner

"Hee-hee..." Olette couldn't help herself as she let out a chuckle

"That includes you!" Hayner then cried out to the brunette. Roxas then couldn't help himself as he too let out a laugh "Heh-Heh."

"Oh great, now even the new guy is laughing at me." Hayner had given up by this point, Pence turning to Roxas "So, you said you were passing by. Does that mean you have to head off soon? Because if not" the black haired boy trying to get Roxas to hang out with them for bit longer.

Roxas shaking his head "No, I do. I should go"

"All right, sorry for holding you up. We should get going too." Hayner mentions

"Yeah, anyway we'll see you later." Spoke Pence, "Bye for now! Hope we can practice Grandstander again soon!" Olette then said.

* * *

Later, Roxas has ice cream on the clock tower. He looks down, seeing Hayner and Olette chasing Pence

"There he goes!" pointed out Hayner "I'll catch him!" said Olette, Pence rests for a bit "Huff, huff... Why...do we have to play games...that involve running?" questioned Pence before he starts back running again.

"You're not getting away! After him!"

Axel arrives on the clock tower "Fancy meeting you here." Speaks out the tall red-head.

"Hey, Axel." Greeted the boy as he took a bite of his ice cream

"Whew, I slept like a log."Axel says as he sits down next to him

"What's going on down there?" Axel taking a gander at what Roxas was watching "Are the kids here on summer vacation?...Nah, can't be. It's too early." He then added.

Roxas raised a brow and turned his head to Axel "Summer vacation? What's that?" asked the younger boy.

"A dream come true," said Axel "that's what…a whole month off." Axel trying to remember when his somebody was a kid in school; well on days when he wasn't cutting class.

Roxas's eyes widening "A month! How do they hang on to their sanity? I can't even figure out how to fill a day."

"Well, they do get a little help. Their teachers dish out plenty of homework. Trust me; it's over before you can blink." Stated Axel as he did now recall his own school days.

"I could deal with a week, maybe." Commented Roxas

"Most kids spend summer vacation just goofing off with their friends. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it." responded Axel. "That sounds fun, I guess." Roxas then added.

Axel shrugging his shoulders "Yeah. I hadn't really thought about it much since becoming a Nobody. So how'd you spend the day?" commented the flurry of dancing flames.

"Hey, guys. How did I know you'd be here?" Xion sits down on the other side of Roxas "So, did you end up going anywhere?" Roxas then asked Xion shaking her head "No why? Did you guys go somewhere without me?" Xion then asked Roxas.

"Axel went somewhere. He went to sleep." Roxas now making fun of Axel's vacation plan. Xion smiled as she let out a laugh "Ha-ha! What kind of vacation is that?"

Axel defending himself "Hey, unlike you two lazybones, I work myself pretty hard!" he told the two younger nobodies.

"Hah, maybe you're just out of shape!" pointed out Xion

They all laugh before they all had a moment of silence

"Tomorrow, it's back to work." Axel then stated out to them."Yeah..." responded Roxas. Xion nodding her head "Hope we get another vacation soon."

"Oh, before I forget... I might not see you guys again for a little while." Roxas and Xion both looking to Axel with wide eyes "Huh? Why not?"asked the boy.

"They're sending me out on recon for a few days." Axel told the two.

"Where?" enquired Xion, "Can't tell." Axel answered.

"What do you mean, "can't tell"?" said Roxas

"It's classified." Axel then said who now wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"But I thought we were friends" said Xion "Hey, I'm not about to tell you ALL my dark secrets. Got it memorized? I bet you keep a thing or two from me." Axel now trying to get the two to talk about something else.

"I don't have any dark secrets." Spoke Roxas as he took somewhat of an offense to the comment.

"Ha-ha, relax, would ya? I'm kidding. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it, or else Saïx will get on my case. You know how he gets."Axel then noted

"Heh, yeah" Roxas agreeing "Try not to bungle everything while I'm gone." added the spiky red-head.

"Now, why would we do that?" commented Xion, Axel looking over to the dark haired girl "Well, considering your track record..." Xion gives him a glare of her blue eyes "Hey! Don't make me come over there!" she warns him

They laugh.

* * *

Later Saïx finds Axel as he walks through Nothing's Call

"Hmph. What took you?" demanded Saix.

"It's my vacation. I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you?" stated Axel as he looked to his old friend, giving him a stern expression as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're letting yourself get too attached to them." Saix then remarked

"Yes, sir, whatever you say." mocked Axel

Saïx turning around "You've changed" He tells Axel as he leaves Number Eight alone in Nothing's Call.

_- Diary Entry: Day 118-_

_Today was my first vacation ever. I didn't know what to do with it. Axel said to do what I like, but all I like is having ice cream with my friends. So that's what I ended up doing. Axel leaves tomorrow for some kind of mission. Which reminds me-I still haven't given him the WINNER stick yet._

_-Roxas_

_-Secret Report-_

_Talking to Roxas and Xion always brings back memories of my human life, back when I was a kid. It's a weird sensation._

_I ought to be able to share all this with Saïx, but I just don't feel like it anymore. It's strange, but I'm content with just missing what's gone._

_I'm not the one who changed. You did._

_-Axel_

* * *

"Master Aqua, what will be your plans on this new threat?" questioned the retired Master Yensid as they were finally discussing. Mickey stayed silent, while Aqua had let Riku leave the room. So he could get some more rest before he and Aqua leave, the next day.

"To be honest with you Master Yensid, I don't know what my plans are as a majority of my focus will be attaining to Riku's training to helping him overcome the darkness that is still lurking inside of him; my main goal is to show him how to control that darkness and harness it for better uses." Aqua explaining to Master Yensid.

Before Master Yensid could say anything, "Riku needs this; he needs to be given this chance. A chance that I and Master Eraqus should have given Terra." Aqua confessed to the retired master. An image of Terra and herself in the Keyblade graveyard flashed into her mind as her mind replayed the memory of Terra telling her, he needed to watched. She then quickly shook her head at the memory.

"And as far our new enemies, I will be doing recon missions as these enemies are something else and I need to visit with Namine and find out as much as can about them; about what they are; as I have learned they are called Nobodies and I need her to tell me where they are located but most importantly figured out what they wanted Sora for as I have no doubt in my mind they'll send more people to Castle Oblivion and Namine can only hide Sora, Donald and Goofy not to mention herself for so long." Aqua then finished explaining to Master Yensid,

"Very well Master Aqua, it would be best to hold back and learn more about this new threat before any harsh actions are taken." The old man agreeing with the female keyblade master.

* * *

The next day, Roxas had a new mission at Beast's castle; this time the mission was to investigate the beast. For this Mission Roxas was partnered with Xaldin. The whirlwind lancer had already informed the younger nobody of his findings from previous mission here to the castle.

"Yes" Began Xaldin "I suspect it was some kind of spell that left him in that state."

"A spell?" Roxas not understanding what Xaldin was trying to say to him.

Xaldin further explaining "The data we've collected suggests he was human, originally. The exact sequence of events is unclear, but it was a spell that forced him to live as that thing."

"Wow...That can't be fun." Remarked Roxas as he thought about the beast.

"We're here to analyze, not sympathize. Let's begin hunting for clues." Xaldin told Roxas.

Roxas and Xaldin continued on with their mission discovering that Beast and his servants were all victims of magic while their highly regard guest better known as Belle was not affected as she was quite human and the most important object they found in the castle was a floating rose that was hidden away into the Beast's chambers; it was clear that this object was something to be held in high regard.

Xaldin mentioned to Roxas that it would be the Beast's weakness though Roxas did ask the whirlwind lancer, Why would caring about something be a weakness?

Xion sits at the clock tower eating ice cream as she enjoyed the overlooking view of Twilight Town.

"You're here early" Observed Roxas as he walked to the ledge with his ice-cream in hand.

"Work was easy today." Answered Xion a she never took her eyes off the amazing view, for an unknown reason Xion never grew tired of this spot.

"I guess Axel's still out on that classified mission, huh?" said Roxas while Xion merely gesturing her head 'Yes'

He sits next to her "So where'd they send you, Roxas?" Xion then asked. "Beast's Castle, with Xaldin. You remember the castle's master, Xion?"

"Yeah, the beast we saw." Noted the dark haired girl "Well, you were right. He does have something he wants to protect. Something he cares about." Roxas explained to Xion; Number fourteen giving a surprised look to Roxas "Really?"

"Yeah, but Xaldin says that's a weakness." Roxas then added.

Xion now looking confused, "Why would caring about something be a weakness? As she asked Roxas her question.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I didn't get it either." He tells her. They eat ice cream and watch the sunset, "I hope Axel comes home soon." Xion then says

_Diary Entry: Day 119_

_Axel has been gone forever. It's been just me and Xion at the clock tower while me and Xaldin explored Beast's Castle, we found something he wants to protect... Xaldin says that's a weakness, but I'm not so sure. What does it mean to care about something that much? I don't, so it's hard to wrap my head around the whole idea._

_-Roxas_

* * *

Days 119-148: Aqua and Riku

A lot of time has passed over since Aqua and Riku had left King Mickey and Master Yensid back at the mysterious tower.

The first stop Aqua made was back at Castle Oblivion where she went to check on Namine while hiding under the Vanish spell as Aqua did sense someone else into the castle but undoubtedly Namine had long left the castle with Sora, Donald and Goofy however Namine didn't leave Aqua without a notice.

Namine left a piece of paper for the keyblade master that read, "The other side of Sora's Heart" at first Aqua didn't understand but then she remembered it was the copy of the world that she and Sora had never been too.

"Twilight Town" she whispered to herself. Aqua now recalling some of the billboards and notices over the fake town which she'd seen. The keyblade master heading back to the gummi ship where Riku had been waiting patiently. Aqua then telling silver haired teen that "We have a change of plans."

* * *

Aqua was charming the Gummi Ship to pilot it's self as she was taking Riku to a world that was only known by Keyblade Masters and apprentices; The Mirage Arena where Aqua was able to train Riku in her extent knowledge of hand to hand combat; Aqua also showed him how to make his other senses stronger as she tied a black blindfold around his head.

Riku had show much promises in hand to hand however when succeeded in using his other senses, Riku refused to take the blindfold off and he would not give an answer, so Aqua had let it go and continued on teaching Riku, everything she had learned from the books she had taken from Castle Oblivion.

While in training, Aqua and Riku, the more Riku wore the blindfold, the more he's was beginning to take on someone else's physical appearance but not just anyone's it was Ansem, Seeker of Darkness better known to Aqua as Master Xehanort.

Over the time they spent training in the mirage arena, Riku had grown patience and contentment while his body he had grown in height and well muscled; his hair going a little bit past his shoulders.

"It's time we left Riku." Aqua calling out to student as she watched Riku finish off the data copies of the unversed that were programmed into the command panel as the fighting arena had begun to phase back into the main control room of Mirage Arena.

The silver haired teen looking to his master, "Right"

"Let's find Twilight Town first and look for Namine after locating her, then we'll deal with the organization."

* * *

Day 149: Aqua and Riku, Beast's Castle

The first world Aqua and Riku wearing the cloaks they had been given a while back. The newly made duo had arrived to what was a dark world, with a large and ugly looking castle. Riku and his teacher were walking around the grounds of the castle.

Aqua was the first one to hear familiar beastly roars from within the castle, "It couldn't be the beast, could it?" Aqua questioned herself as she used her teleportation technique along with her double flight to gain a higher ground, Riku following closely behind her.

The female master peering into one of the windows of the castle, she saw a bed chamber that looked like it was destroyed to pieces. It wasn't until Aqua noticed a hunched over figure by a table, the bluenette wanting to get a closer look but while as to not wanting to get caught.

"It is the beast!" thought Aqua as she finally got a decent look.

While Riku on the other hand was beginning to feel a presence in the area, "Aqua, do you feel that?" he addressed his master. Aqua looking to her pupil, she then felt the presence he was feeling. "It feels very familiar but I'm not sure how to describe it though." Riku then added.

"Yeah I feel it too" Aqua who was now having her eyes roaming around the area; her eyes catching a small figure on the ground by the main entrance to the castle.

"Riku, it's an organization member by the main entrance, go now!" Aqua told him.

With the order given, Riku descended down off the roof and landed feet first to the ground blocking the way for the petite sized organization member.

* * *

Roxas was being sent to a new world, which was not only a recon mission but it was as well as heart collection mission. The world was known as Halloween Town and this world wasn't what Roxas could call normal but then again having been to Beast's Castle, what was normal anyway.

Roxas mostly spent his day destroying heartless and trying to avoid pumpkin bombs from a trio of three mischievous children.

He knew it wasn't much of a mission but it least it was done and over with and now he could head over to the clock tower and have his ice cream.

"Hey Roxas!" spoke up a voice that was coming from behind the boy. Roxas looking up to see Axel; "Axel, you're back!" Roxas yelled out loud.

"Yup, I just got home." Axel sits next to him

"How ya holding up?" Axel first asked but then noticed a certain dark haired girl was missing "Where's Xion?" He then asked.

Roxas shook his head "She's not here yet" answered Roxas.

"Huh." Was all Axel could say for the moment; Roxas looking at back at the tower still waiting for Xion "It's getting late. This isn't like her..."

Meanwhile at the world that Never was; Xion sits alone in her room, curled up on her bed

"How could he say that..." she said as was burying her face into her knees.

She has a flashback of a confrontation on the Bridge of Beast's Castle. She strikes out her Keyblade and runs forward, but is struck down, her Keyblade disappearing. There is a glimpse of silver hair and a black cloak.

"He's wrong. It's not a sham...and neither am I."

_Diary Entry: Day 149_

_Today's mission took me to a new world. It was a weird place. I was up on the clock tower afterwards when Axel turned up after being away forever. He said he finished that long mission. But this time Xion didn't show. I was gonna give Axel that WINNER stick, but I should wait until I get another one. It wouldn't be fair to leave Xion out._

_-Roxas_

* * *

While Aqua and Riku were still at Beast's Castle taking care of Heartless, unknown to the beast.

Riku stops and recalls his battle with that organization member. The Keyblade is thrown to the ground. Xion calls out in silence. The silver-haired man tosses the Keyblade apathetically. Riku then removes his hood while he is still blindfolded.

"Riku is everything all right?" Aqua then asks him.

"I'm not sure" he replies to her.

Day: 150

Roxas walks through Twilight's View; He looks up and sees Xion speaking with Saïx

"Just give me another chance!" Xion demanded of Saix.

"We can't afford to expend any more chances on you." He turns around "You were a mistake we never should have made." Saix tells the girl as he leaves area.

Xion looks down to the floor. Roxas walks over "Xion?" Xion runs away from him.

Roxas's newest mission was once again at Beast's Castle and like last time he was partnered with Xaldin, the mission it's self was to destroy a giant heartless. The mission didn't take as long as Roxas thought it would since Xaldin was making it a point to not be wasting any form of time.

Their target may have been giant heartless but it was weak.

They enter the West Wing and the Beast roars; Beast slamming his fist "The last rose petal is about to fall. When it does, I'll lose…No! I can't bear it; I don't even want to think about it!"

"The rose?" Roxas turned to Xaldin with his question

"How fascinating then his beastly form must be tied to it somehow" Concluded the dark haired man. "It's related to the spell?" Roxas then figured out for himself.

Xaldin then continuing further with his discovery. "Yes. It seems if he doesn't complete some task in the rose's lifetime, he stays a beast." Said the dread locked man.

"One of his servants did mention something about time running out." Noted Roxas

"The key to his cursed form. Heh, this morsel will prove useful." Xaldin declared

"What do you mean?" questioned Roxas. "I'd only waste my time attempting to explain it to you. Come along. We must return." Responded Xaldin.

Later, Roxas and Axel have ice cream; "Where's Xion?" Axel questioned Roxas, as he hadn't seen the girl since he got back from his 'classified' mission.

"Haven't seen her today, either." Answered Roxas as he was wondering what was going on with Xion. He'd never seen her argue with Saix before and Roxas knew Xion wasn't confrontational unless on a mission.

"Oh well." Went Axel as he shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of his ice-cream.

"Hey, Axel..."

"Huh?"

"Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?" Roxas then asked.

Axel's emerald eyes growing big at the question "What? Where'd that come from?" he asked Roxas.

Roxas began to explain "I ran into somebody today, and well, he had something like that. Something so important to him he couldn't bear to lose it. Why don't I have anything like that?" finished Roxas.

"Because you don't have a heart" Axel simply answered. "Uh, I guess but Demyx doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his sitar away." Reasoned Roxas

"Hmm, true, but I don't think that's quite the same. I guess the closest thing we Nobodies have got is our past. You know memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it." Axel really trying to explain this to Roxas

"Oh...Too bad I don't remember MY past." Remarked the boy; Axel then asking him "Well, what about you're present?"

"Huh?"Went Roxas "You've got memories from here in the Organization, right?" once again Axel figuring out how to explain it to Roxas.

"Yeah... I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you or Xion."

"Well, see? There ya go. Everybody's got something they want to hang on to." Spoke Axel

"It's scary to think I could lose you guys." Commented Roxas

"Scary? Scary's a feeling, man." Axel pointed out to the boy. "Yeah, I know I can't feel, but... It's still a scary thought."

"A thought, then but not a feeling." Remarked the red-headed man; "Are you sure?"

"Maybe you just remember what it's like to feel scared, and think you're feeling it now."

_Diary Entry: Day 150_

_Xion didn't come to the clock tower again today. She and Saïx had some kind of argument. Axel and I talked for a while about the things we can't bear to lose. Axel thinks that for Nobodies, it's our pasts, because that's all we have to remember the pain of losing something. I don't remember my past, but the idea of losing the present Axel or Xion, scares me._

_-Roxas_

* * *

Roxas travels to Twilight Town and arrives in the Station Plaza. He looks up at the clock tower to see"Hey, isn't that..." Xion stands alone on the tower.

Roxas goes up to meet her "Hey, Xion!", "Roxas? Don't you have a mission?" asked Xion

"Yeah. They sent me here today." Said Roxas; "Really? Me too" Xion said, only to make conversation

Roxas looks toward Xion, but looks away. Xion then does the same. She stares at the ground

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that yesterday." Xion then apologized to Roxas

"Whatever, it didn't bother me." Roxas lying to her.

"I was upset. I messed up a mission really bad. I don't suppose you heard about the guys pretending to be one of us? The Organization imposters? I was ordered to take him out but I couldn't beat one of them. Saïx was so mad, he called me a mistake." Explained Xion.

"Oh...Gosh, I'm sorry..." Roxas not knowing what to say to her.

"Don't be. That jerk can say whatever he wants. I can take it." Xion clearly lying to Roxas

"Hey, Xion... Why don't we work together today?"

"Huh? How?"

"Let's double up on our missions. If we team up, we should be able to cut through the work faster." Suggested Roxas

"Well okay. Maybe we'll finish early and have more time for ice cream." Xion finally going along with his plan.

They collect all the needed Organization emblems and proceed to the Sandlot, where they defeat the Avalanche. They return to the corridor

"So how 'bout that ice cream?"

"Okay... Yeah, sure."

They sit on the clock tower, ice cream in hand

"Wonder where Axel is. Guess we got the work done a little bit TOO fast, huh?"

Xion says nothing.

* * *

Her flashback returns. The Keyblade flies to the ground. Xion is on her knees, panting. She collapses. The silver-haired man turns around and dispels his own blade. He kneels over her and pulls her hood back. He lifts one side of his blindfold, showing a blue eye, and gasps, stepping back from her. She tries to get up, clutching her side

"Your face... Who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade?"

She puts her hood back on

"Tell me first...why you are dressed as one of us."

He walks over to her Keyblade, stuck in the ground

"To make sure my best friend...sleeps in peace." He pulls the Keyblade from the brick "I don't know who you're supposed to be. But you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade, it's a sham; worthless."

He tosses it aside. Xion gasps "My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?"

She snatches the Keyblade from the ground and runs at him, shouting. He moves left to dodge her attack, and slams his fist into her bruised side. She falls to the ground and the Keyblade disappears. He stands up

"Find a new crowd. Trust me. Those guys are bad news."

He walks away. She struggles to her knees "Why? You're the real sham."

She clutches her side in pain "Fair enough. You could say I am...the biggest nobody of them all" He walks away and Xion screams.

* * *

"_Wait, I know that presence it's Riku and there's another one…it's Aqua"_ thought Ventus as he has been harboring inside Xion for almost some time now. Ven who was subtle in helping Xion with her training with the keyblade.

* * *

"Xion? Hey... Xion!" He snaps her from her flashback

"What's the matter with you today?" Roxas then said to her "Sorry. My mind's on other things." She responded with; Xion the letting out sigh "Roxas, why are we doing all this? Working for the Organization?" she asked from out of nowhere.

Roxas just looked at Xion with an expression of confusion, "What do you mean, why? So we can get hearts of our own, right?" Roxas tried to answer.

"Why? What do we need hearts for?" Xion asked him

"I don't know. But I figure once we have them, we'll be in a better position to judge. Right?" answered Roxas but he didn't even known himself.

"Maybe. I just wish I knew what I was doing here. How I got here... I started having the strangest dreams." Xion explained

"Really?" questioned Number Thirteen, Xion nodding "I can never remember what they're about. I just wake up feeling like...like something is really wrong."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Xigbar said you and me were pretty special. Exceptional," he said.

"...Special just means different. Because I'm a mistake." She said to Roxas

Roxas shaking his head "You're not a mistake."

Xion stands up "Well, we may both be exceptional, Roxas. But I don't think we're the same." She walks off

"Xion, wait…" Roxas sits alone until Axel arrives

"Hey ya, Roxas!"

"Hey, Axel."

"Xion couldn't make it again today?"

"You just missed her."

Roxas then has a flash of Sora on a moonlit road.

_Diary Entry: Day 151_

_I ran into Xion in Twilight Town. I guess she messed up a mission pretty bad the other day, and it's been bugging her._

_We went up to the clock tower afterwards. She said me and her are different; which is pretty obvious if you look at us, but I don't think that's what she meant. A lot seems to be on her mind, and it's not the same as what's on mine._

_-Roxas_

_Secret Report_

_I wasn't ready to see Roxas again. I can't help but compare us. _

_We both use the Keyblade, but we're so different. Does he dream? It seems like that's all I do anymore. Last night I dreamt of the ocean. I was drowning._

_-Xion_

* * *

End Chapter.


	25. Broken

Kingdom Hearts: ReChain of Days

Chapter 25: Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway form or fashion.

Note: Chapter 26, will be the last chapter of this story, it will be long as hell, so I have no idea when it will be up but hey we will be closer to Kingdom Hearts 2 Rebirth, YAY!

* * *

It was midnight, nothing but street lights were keeping the town looking alive at this hour; "Finally, we've made it to the real Twilight Town" Riku said to his master as they walked around the town; in their cloaks but with their hoods down.

"Lucky for us, it's late in the night; No one's awake, so we won't be suspicious characters to the people here." Aqua said to her pupil as they kept walking.

"What about day time activities, we can't let the organization find us because we didn't want to raise suspicion" spoke the silver haired, blind folded boy

"Would you relax, Riku, I got it covered." Aqua said to Riku in a firm voice. Just as they were about to go on; something had caught the attention of the keyblade master, "Stop" Aqua said as she laid her eyes on the hole that was in the concrete wall.

"What is it?" asked Riku

At first the bluenette was puzzled by this but then recalling from the twilight town in Castle Oblivion, Aqua had a pretty good idea where this hole would lead too.

"I may have an idea on where Naminé is hiding out" answered Aqua, as she headed towards the hole in the wall. Riku followed by her listening to the sounds of her walking.

Walking through the woods hadn't taken long as master and pupil had reached the mansion of Twilight Town. "I was right, it does lead to the mansion" said Aqua as the duo walked over to the gates. Aqua could see a figure standing in front of the gate

"Well it's about time. You two have joined us" spoke a man's voice.

* * *

Day 152, Roxas was sent on another heart collection mission in Halloween Town; he arrives in the Guillotine Gate area. He walks to the entrance of Halloween Town Square

"That's weird" He turns around and looks "Where did all the Heartless go? I should've seen some by now. And what's that thing?" He walks over to a ribboned balloon with a wild smile on it "That wasn't here last time."

He enters the Town Square and sees Jack Skellington with Dr. Finkelstein. A balloon floats in front of them

"Well, Doctor? What do you think! I've put a few new "ideas" in place for this coming Halloween." spoke Jack Skellington

Dr. Finkelstein merely looked at the pumpkin King with tiny interest "Oh?" he replied.

Jack: These balloons contain a terrifying trick! Anyone who touches them is in for quite a shock!

Dr. Finkelstein letting his interest getting the best of him "I see Jack, it's Interesting. Be sure to tell me about any more "ideas" you have, Jack" Said the mad doctor.

"I will, Doctor!" responded Jack.

The doctor wheels himself back to his lab

"Hmm... It's not enough, though. My perfectly petrifying Halloween is still missing something"

Jack walks off and Roxas enters "Terrifying trick? Is there something inside?" Roxas asked himself. Roxas examines it and the balloon magically disappears. He walks to the Graveyard and sees Jack with his ghostly dog Zero

"What could it be? What's missing?" pondered the pumpkin king. Zero tries to get Jack's attention "What is it, Zero? I'm busy brainstorming..." Zero flies over to the balloon and sniffs it "Is there something special about that balloon?"

The balloon vanishes and a Hover Ghost appears in its place. It floats away into the air

"Well, that was unexpected! A Heartless popped out. How strange. I certainly didn't put anything like that inside. Aha! Someone else must have decided to add a new level of terror by hiding a Heartless inside! I'd better keep brainstorming, or they'll think of all the good ideas first... Wait! I've got it!"

Zero looks excited "You were trying to give me a hint, weren't you, Zero? What a good boy! You deserve a treat."

Jack takes out a bone and tosses it to Zero "I'm going to run over to Dr. Finkelstein's lab right now! This new idea is really going to wow him!"

Jack leaves and Roxas enters "So that floating doggy thing can sniff out Heartless? Maybe if I give it a bone, it'll help me track them down."

Roxas gives Zero bones and he helps track down Heartless in the Graveyard

"Found ya!" cried out a young voice.

"Huh?" He turns around to see the three pranksters

"Catch!" spoke the same young voice. Lock throws an exploding pumpkin at Roxas "Waugh!" cried Roxas as he attempted to dodge the pumpkin but unfortunately could not.

They laugh "Got you again!" said the small witch in her high pitched voice.

"Run away!" "Where to?""Our secret hiding spot!" spoke the trio of children.

"What in the world..." Roxas getting up from the ground as the blast from the pumpkin had knocked him over. "Those are the same kids that messed with me before. What's their problem?" spoke an upset Roxas.

Roxas finds and defeats the last of the Heartless with Zero's help.

* * *

Afterwards, he has ice cream in Twilight Town. Axel walks in "Hey! No Xion?" asked Axel; Roxas shrugging his shoulders "Don't hold your breath."

Axel sits next to him "Did something happen yesterday?" the taller nobody asked his small young friend.

Roxas shaking his head side to side "Nah, it's nothing" Roxas replied as he looked down to the ground watching a group of people walking in and out of the train station.

"Girls sure are complicated, huh?" commented Axel

Roxas then shifting his gaze over to Axel "How did you know that's what I was thinking?" Roxas innocently asked the red head.

"Because you're not so complicated but don't take it personal. Most Nobodies aren't." said the red-head _"Yeah unless you're the big boss man_" Axel's mind added as he had a quick thought of the Organization's superior.

"You mean real people are more complex than us?" Roxas asked to be sure of what Axel was saying.

"Well sure, especially if they're real and female. That's like a double dose of complicated." Axel answering the boy's question.

"So what about a nobody girl like Xion?" Roxas then enquired.

"Single dose" replied the red-head Roxas moving his head side to side as he let out a frustrated sigh. "I am so lost." He confessed to Axel.

"Well, the important thing to remember when dealing with girls is not to push the wrong buttons. Got it memorized?" as Axel's mind gave him a mental image of Larxene's somebody, excluding Roxas and Xion, majority of the organization members whether dead or alive had at one point all known each other when they were somebodies back at their original world before it was overrun with darkness.

"Hmm...Yeah...Wish you'd told me that before." Complained Roxas, while Axel couldn't help himself but letting out a few chuckles of laughter "Gee, thanks Axel. Glad to know you find this humorous" added Roxas.

"Well, just give her some time." Axel then said to the spiky blonde haired boy.

"Why?" Roxas then questioned the flurry of dancing flames.

"Because if you rush in there and try to fix things; you'll just press more of Xion's buttons."

"Fine whatever" Roxas giving up by this point mostly due to Axel's advice on dealing with the opposite gender whereas Axel having another laugh at Roxas's expense "You're all right kid" As he the younger boy on the back.

"Don't call me "kid"!" snapped Roxas. Axel laughs some more. "Stop laughing!" Roxas then cried out.

Axel finally ceased his laughter before nodding his head to the boy "You'll patch things up with her. Trust me." He then said to Roxas.

Roxas looking back to the ground "I hope so." muttered Number thirteen.

_Diary Entry: Day 152_

_I think Xion might be mad at me, but I don't know why. Axel says girls are complicated. You can't press the wrong buttons. Like I'm supposed to know what the right ones are._

_-Roxas_

_Secret Report:_

_Roxas and Xion must have had it out over something. Knowing them, it's something dumb, but still. Watching them, it's like they're human. It's messing with my head. I kind of wonder if Roxas understood all that about the wrong buttons; I get the sense a lot of it went right over his head._

_-Axel_

* * *

The next day, Roxas wasn't given much of a break as he was sent to Olympus Coliseum on a heart collection mission, with Demyx as his partner, which meant Roxas was indirectly on a solo-mission, and so the young Nobody had thought his day would get better after his mission, the seconded he got to the clock tower for Ice-cream and to see Axel and hopefully Xion but Roxas had been wrong once again; Xion hadn't shown and this time Axel hadn't appeared either.

It was at times like this, Roxas wished that the voice in head would be talking, so the boy wouldn't feel completely alone. For a while now, Roxas hasn't heard anything from that voice that would sometimes guide on a mission especially if it came to learning to new spells or moves but lately everything in Roxas's head has been feeling calm well save for the images of that boy in his head.

_Diary Entry: Day 153_

_It's hard spending time with Xion, and Axel seems busy, too. I've been having ice cream alone, but it's just not the same. All I taste is the salt, and my hands get all sticky. It's like I'm going through the motions of eating it just so I can throw the stick out and get on with life. I must've had about a hundred of these things, and I still haven't found another WINNER._

_I never did find a way to ask Xion about the pictures that go through my head. I don't really know what to do about anything right now._

_- Roxas_

* * *

Day 154

He travels to the new world of Wonderland on heart collection again and gets a flash of Sora once he enters the Rabbit Hole. He sees a White Rabbit with an oversized pocket watch and suit speeding through the checkered hallway, muttering to himself)

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" cried out the White Rabbit. He skids to a stop and checks his watch "Dear me! I mustn't make Her Highness wait; I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He runs further down the hallway "No time to say goodbye; Hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The white rabbit continued to say as he ran passed Roxas.

"What's his big rush? Maybe I should have a look up ahead." Roxas continues having flashes of Sora as he walks down the hallway. He enters a Bizarre Room

"Oh, I'm so late... I'm so very, very late!" Roxas still hearing the rabbit's cries.

Roxas looks down and sees the White Rabbit scurry along the floor and enter a very small door with a very large doorknob on it

Roxas being stunned by this "Did he shrink?" the boy could only question himself.

"He drank from the bottle, you see." Spoke an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh! Who" Roxas looking around the strange room for another person

"Down here." The voice spoke again. Roxas realizes the voice is coming from the Doorknob and he kneels to get a closer look "A...talking doorknob?" Roxas said as he was still in a small phase of shock.

"Of course and a rather sleepy doorknob at that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my nap."

"Wait, you said he drank from a bottle. What bottle?"

"The one on the table. Why don't you try?" Roxas looks toward the table and sees two bottles, one blue and one orange.

"You mean those?"

"Presumably; Now I really would like to be getting back to my nap"

Roxas walks over to the bottles

"The one with the blue label has a picture of a big tree shrinking, here goes nothing." He picks up the bottle and drinks from it. He shrinks in size until he's nearly the height of the small door "Whoa, it actually worked!"

He walks toward the Doorknob "Hey, that rabbit when through here a minute ago, right?"

"Snrrrk... Phewww..."

"What's behind this door?"

"Hrrrnk... Phewww..."

"_Hmm, guess I won't be finding out anytime soon." _Roxas thought to himself. Just as Roxas was looking for a way out, groups of heartless began to appear.

Roxas defeats several groups of Heartless. He looks toward one of the walls and notices that there are three armchairs instead of two just moments before. He gets closer and sees that the chair is also moving. He strikes it and it turns back into the Lurk Lizard.

He defeats it and drinks from the orange bottle, returning to his original size. Before entering the dark corridor, he turns back

"_I wonder where that white rabbit went. He was sure in a hurry" _Thought the young Nobody as he opened a dark corridor.

He leaves Wonderland and has ice cream on the clock tower

* * *

"All by yourself again?" stated Axel as he headed towards his usual spot.

"Yeah" Roxas mumbled as he was getting used to being alone at the clock tower, whether he liked it or not.

Axel sits down beside him, ice cream in hand, "Ah, don't take it too personally Roxas. They've been keeping me busy lately; especially Xion ever since the Imposter incident. They have not let her had it easy." Axel explained to the boy.

Roxas agreeing with Axel as he took a bit out of his ice cream, "Yeah, no kidding, poor Xion" he muttered as Roxas was crest fallen. It was hard to enjoy these moments with one of your best friends was either working too much or knowingly avoiding you.

Axel then noting the sad expression on Roxas's face "C'mon, what's with the face?" Axel giving his friend a tone of voice that spoke, 'Cheer up or knock you off the clock tower'

"What face..." mumbled Roxas as he took another bite. Axel says nothing as he had one leg close to his chest while his arm was sitting on his knee holding his ice cream

* * *

"_**You know back when I found myself stuck between Roxas and Xion, I could have sworn that I felt like I was getting weaker as they were pulling me back and forth like some form of rag doll but now that I have had some stability here with Xion, I can't describe it but I feel much stronger then I have in a long time."**_ Ventus thought as he continued to watch Xion eliminate heartless through her eyes. _**"But luckily I haven't felt that dark presence in Xion, back in Agrabah when she was taunting Pete" **_added Ven.

"_**But this group Organization XIII has had me concerned about their actions for a long time; there isn't something right about some of these guys, I can't help but get bad vibes from them."**_ Continued Ventus _**"First, there was the ones that died at ...what did they call it again? Oh it was Castle Oblivion; there was that unpleasant blonde woman, Larxene and that peculiar pink haired guy, Marluxia." **_Roxas recalling them from Roxas's training days _**"I didn't like how Marluxia was looking at Roxas's keyblade, though I can't be sure about it now, I have feeling he was up to something. That wouldn't match up with whatever the organization's plans were." **_ Ven could only guess but he was pretty certain that the guy was no good.

"_**And who else was there?" **_Ven really getting into his thinking processes which was hard for the 'still' fourteen year old boy considering his present condition but never the less it didn't matter whether he was in Sora, Roxas or Xion there was always a limit of what he could do but these days Ventus felt like he could do more than he ever could before and somehow Xion was the key to it.

"_**Ah, and then there was Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion" **_as he finally recalled their names while a mental image of them popped into his mind.It was strange to Ventus but somehow he could picture, Zexion being not only smaller but younger as he wore a what looked like a white lab coat whereas for Vexen, he looked the same but only healthier and he too wore a white lab coat but then there was the mental image of Lexaeus though he did look the same as he last saw him, he was in some form of blue-grey uniform.

"_**To be honest, I never got a bad vide from those three. Well Vexen did creep me out a bit. That I don't deny, but have I seen them before? Plus it wasn't just those three I get those feelings from, I'd get it from Xaldin, Saïx, Axel and especially Xigbar"**_ The boy seeing more mental images but this time it was Xaldin and he had a shorter hair but he wore that same uniform and further more Ventus as also saw a blue haired and red headed boy about fifteen years old but as he mind got to Xigbar, the mental image blurred but either way Ventus would feel those bad vibes from Xaldin, Saïx and Xigbar however for Axel he would feel a mixed feeling that Ven couldn't tell was good or bad.

"_**Why can't I remember them, if they are so significant to my mind?" **_The Wayward Wind wielder asked himself but as the blonde haired boy let out a sigh of frustration; Ven did have his moments of regret in defeating Vanitas but Ventus had assumed his memories would become more intact but the young apprentice was wrong; sometimes it made him feel like he made himself more broken.

"_**Well as for Demyx, I just feel more annoyed by him then I do feel threatened. Luxord is more of just doing his job guy, I haven't really seen much of him to judge him." **_said Ventus as he made his conclusions about Number's Nine and Ten. "_**But like Axel, Xion does give off a mixed vibes and that's not including the Agrabah indecent. Though whatever feeling I get from Xion do lean towards good, it's just something doesn't seem too natural about it but she's a nobody like them, how is she so different then?"**_ questioned the keyblade apprentice.

"_**And now that leaves Roxas; I'm not even sure how to begin with Roxas, after all the time we've been here, neither one of us has an idea of what a Nobody really is" **_commented Ventus. _**"Yeah, I understand it's a heartless being, only with a soul and memories to make it go on living but it doesn't explain, who they were? Because I know that Roxas may look like me but he isn't me."**_ Ventus then declared. _**"Sure, there are strange similarities but that's it. Nothing else feels like me and not to mention but Aqua has my body locked up**_" the wayward wind wielder added as he crossed his arms over his non-solid body; out of all Ven's intact memories, the one he remembers clearly was Aqua making sure he was in a safe place but that was moments before he figured out how to contact someone within the body and a young Sora, unknowingly showed him how.

"_**And last but certainly not least, Xemnas"**_ who had once been his best friend and fellow keyblade apprentice, Terra. Ventus didn't want to admit but the young wielder could hardly feel anything from Xemnas. It wasn't mixed feelings with Axel and Xion or anything like Roxas. _**"Xemnas, no doubt about it is their superior and he's feared as he his is respected but how can a leader separate from his own group which makes it so much harder to tell, what he's thinking or what side he's really on?**__**And this plan of theirs**__, __**how is it that they managed to create their own Kingdom Hearts? How can Terra...No, How can Xemnas be sure that, whatever he's planning is going to work with that fabricated Kingdom Hearts?" **_Questioned Ventus, which lead the boy to probably the biggest question of them all.

"_**Is it really going to restore their hearts like they had been hoping too? Or is that plan only the ruse for something else." **_As then Ventus began to recall the last time he had been involved with Kingdom Hearts. Which gave Ven the unpleasant memories of Vanitas and Master Xehanort.

* * *

Day 171,

As Roxas enters The Grey Area with an intent on speaking with Xion; seeing how she has clearly been avoiding him ever since their small agreement at the clock tower and though Axel as tried to explain that Xion may only need space to calm down and that all females were like that all Nobody/Somebody alike; aside from the fact that she's been on missions non-stop to make up for letting the imposter get away,

But as the boy asked Axel on her where abouts "Xion? She left man. What, you missed her again?" replied Axel as he had a small chuckle at Roxas's expense and then ruffled Number thirteen's hair as an older brother would do to their young sibling.

Roxas not knowing how to express the small anger he was feeling on the inside of himself. All he could do was let out a sigh as he headed over to Saïx for his latest mission. _"Oh what fun?"_ Roxas sarcastically thought as he began to pick up on some of Axel's talking habits.

Roxas speaks with Saïx and departs for Beast's Castle to defeat an unidentified giant Heartless. He appears in the Ballroom and hears the Beast roar "Whoa! That was the beast." Roxas identifying the sound "Did something happen?" he then asked aloud; the young nobody deciding to head over there.

Roxas walks into the Courtyard and hears him roar again "That sounded close, was that by the bridge?" enquired Roxas. He walks towards the doorway to the Bridge "Huh?"

Beast's body flies over the archway and onto the ground in front of him. He lies motionless, but still breathing. All Roxas could do was stare at the beast with surprise "_What could do this to him?"_

He looks toward the archway to the Bridge, "What...what's out there?" Roxas runs to the Bridge to see an enormous Infernal Engine Heartless bearing down on him.

After a grueling battle, the Heartless collapses and released a giant heart. Roxas breathing heavily as he watched the giant heart "Mission accomplished. Time to head back." He said as trying to catch his own breathe.

He walks back to the Courtyard and hears a female voice "No! Oh, no!"

"_Someone's coming" _Roxas thought quicklyas he went to keep himself hidden from whoever was there.

Belle running out of the castle toward the Beast, "What happened? Are you all right?" her voice overwhelmed with worry.

The Beast was trying to speak whereas Belle was trying to get the once human prince to his hind legs"...Belle... Get back inside... It's too dangerous..."

"I'm taking you with me." She interrupted him as you could hear her determination. "No... I have to stop...those things..." Beast once again trying to speak but like Roxas he was worn out and tired from the giant heartless. Belle shaking her head 'No' at the Beast telling her to go inside without him "But they're gone. You don't have to fight any more." The brunette woman tells him.

"Good... That's good. I managed to keep them from...getting in" he managed to say, Belle by this point was begging the beast, "Please, you must stop doing this. It's too much. If something were to happen to you...I don't know what I'd..." Belle trying not to get upset at the thought of nearly losing the beast.

"Belle... I couldn't bear to see you...or the other's hurt. A master protects his castle... I don't want to lose you." The Beast tried to explain to her

"I'm right here..." She tells him as they began to head back inside the castle, Belle trying to support the Beast's heavy weight as much as she could.

"_So he wasn't fighting to protect the rose. He was protecting the people in the castle. Protecting her. She's what matters most to him. But...Xaldin said it was the rose." _Roxas concluded in his thoughts. The boy was deeply into his thought as he didn't see the figure behind him.

"Feh. Cloying nonsense." Spoke a recognizable accent, though it still made Roxas jump in surprise as he let out a tiny "Ah"

Roxas looks back to see Xaldin standing behind him "Xaldin? When did you get here?" Roxas asked.  
"That's none of your concern" answered Number Three "Hmph. Love, from a beast? How utterly ridiculous." Xaldin then commented.

Roxas picking up on a word he's never heard before "Love? What's that?" he asked the elder member.

"It's an emotion. The one deluding those two as we speak." responded the whirlwind lancer.

"Oh..." replied Roxas in his confusion as Xaldin's answer was not much helpful

Xaldin now speaking with a mocking tone of voice, "They think the power of love will save them? That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality."

Roxas with a hand behind his head "Love is a power?"

"None you or I will ever grasp. Nor will they, for long. The love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts."

"But you don't have a heart. How would you know?" retorted Roxas, though Roxas may have not known it but there was in attitude in his voice that screamed, 'ah, you don't know anything 'as he looked up at Number Three.

Xaldin glared at Roxas as he picked up on the tone of voice "I have eyes, and a brain. And I use them regularly as opposed to some in the organization" said the older man as he turned his back to Roxas, so he couldn't the boy rolling his blue eyes at him.

"We have no further business here. Try not to dawdle" ordered Number Three.

"_Ah, don't get your lances in a twist"_ thought Roxas, "_Wow, I really have been hanging out with Axel for too long"_ his mind added as Xaldin was leaving.

"That still doesn't explain what love is..." Roxas then spoke aloud. "Is love fighting to protect what's most important to you? Where does its power come from?" the boy then questioned.

* * *

Later, Axel sits on the clock tower eating his sea-salt ice cream. Roxas walks in

"Hey, here comes the hard worker." Commented Axel

Roxas sits next to him "Xion around?"

Axel then making some gesture of his shoulders "Haven't seen her" he told the boy. "Oh..." Roxas was beginning to wonder, why even bother asking at this rate.

"Somebody's gotta talk to that girl." Axel said as he shook his head at the non-sense that was occurring with Xion and Roxas.

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Axel, "Hey weren't you the one who said she was complicated, so It's her choice if she wants to come with us or not" Argued the boy. Axel then shrugged "I guess that's fair" Remarked the red-head.

Roxas for wanting to change the subject but then his mind drifted over to today's mission. "Axel, I need to ask you something."

"What's up? Did something happen?" said Axel before he having a bite of ice cream. Roxas shaking his head "Nah, it's just...This is gonna sound stupid. Do you know what love is?" Roxas dropping the question on Axel

Axel now nearly chocking on that piece he'd just bitten off "scuse me?" was all Axel could say. Thought the red-head assassin looked like Roxas asked 'where do babies come from'

"I found out about love on today's mission; that it's something powerful." He tells Axel.

The red-head then nodding his head but slowly "That's true. It is. But I'll never get to experience it." responded to Axel, while in Axel's mind he has a quick flash of a mental image of a fifteen year old red-headed boy with his arm around the shoulders a short haired blonde girl with two pieces of her hair on the sides of her face, the two teens were smiling happily at each other; Axel then shaking his head to rid himself of the past...his past.

Axel would never admit to a living being (or nobody) but it did hurt to think about Arlene well better known as Larxene especially knowing that he betrayed her at Castle Oblivion not once but three times for the plans of another and letting her fall a victim to the female keyblade Master. Axel thought he could let it go like some of the others but he couldn't.

Ever since his time there he's been in more touch with the memories of his own emotions, that it was hard to think straight at times but it was even harder when there was history behind it. Axel couldn't help but wonder how Saïx could easily let go the passing of one of their old friends while he hypocritically tossed the memoires of their friendship in his face despite the fact that it was just a ruse to get him to do the dirty work.

"Nobodies can't love?" asked Roxas as he brought Axel out of his train of thoughts.

"You need a heart, man." replied Axel, "Right..." Roxas said thinking that was the end of the conversation

Axel sighing before he talked some more "Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people."

"You mean, like, if they're best friends?" pondered the young boy. Axel trying to think of a good answer "Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"So then love is like a step above friends?"

Axel now starching his head "Well yes and no. but there aren't "steps" Either" he tried to explain.

"I don't get it." retorted Roxas, _"You never do, so why am I bothering"_ Axel then thought as his patience was wearing thin. "What does it matter? We'll never know the difference." Axel then snapped at the boy as he didn't want to discuss this at all, it was just becoming too much for the assassin of the organization.

But Axel's little snap hadn't stopped Roxas from asking "If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?"

Axel letting out a sigh as he put a hand on his forehead and then letting it drag down; Axel having the temptation of hitting himself the face repeatedly or push Roxas off the clock tower and end his humiliation of Roxas curious questions but the red-head settled for "Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things." He lied to the boy, Axel wasn't even sure if Xemnas's plan was a hundred percent foolproof.

"That's good." But it was an answer that actually satisfied the boy. They stare off into the twilit sky, in silence much to Axel's delight.

* * *

Elsewhere, Xion is fighting a massive opponent just as she was about to claim her victory against the oversized heartless, Xion is hit with a massive flash of images in her mind that not only distract the young key wielder but causes the young girl to scream in pain but also causing the dismissing of her keyblade

While the heartless, she was fighting decides to take a chance and attack at a defenseless Xion causing the girl to cry out from the pain as she could do nothing. _**"Xion..Xion...Xion!"**_ Ventus desperately cried out to her as he tried to do something but with his limitations and the heartless not stopping its relentless attack on the girl.

Xion falling to the ground on her stomach as she tried to protect herself from the creature. The pain was more than Xion could take as she had begun to blackout but her eyelids remained opened which meant Ventus could see everything; had Xion stayed conscious a few moments more she would have seen a dark corridor open behind the creature as a figure stepped out. The corridor swiftly closed as the figure made sure, he wasn't followed.

"_**Wait whose...but that couldn't be?"**_ and see a tall man with a well muscled build come out of the said corridor. Ventus watched as the hooded man summoned to red ethereal blades, He knew this just wasn't anyone...it was Xemnas.

And without as much as a sweat, Xemnas destroyed the heartless as the creature vanished, he dismissed his blades.

Xemnas took down his hood and stared at Xion's unconscious form as he bent down to his knees; turning her up and over into his arms, Xion looking like a fresh eye-opened corpse, just Xemnas brought a hand to Xion's face to close her eyes, which left Ventus clueless as to what was going to happen.

Xion began taking on another appearance in Xemnas's golden-amber eyes, at first she looked like...him... and then it was Ventus but then much to Xemnas's own curiosity; Xion had changed her form once again.

"Well that one is certainly new but very intriguing" remarked the superior as the hand he used to close her eyes was now running through Xion's unexpectedly long bluenette hair; bringing his face to hers, looking like he would kiss her however the nobody was only closely examining the new face "But you are nothing compared to the real thing" he told the unconscious Xion as he put the distance between them and soon enough Xemnas summoned something else into his hand.

Whatever he was holding was forecasting a long shadow over Xion's new face. "Heal" was all he said and with that the spell was cast and the object was dismissed, He scooped Xion into his arms; to what would be known as bridal style while she was still holding on to that appearance of the bluenette keyblade master.

The dark corridor opened as he took Xion back to The Castle That Never was.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 171_

_On my mission at Beast's Castle, Xaldin told me about "love" and the special power it has over people. I tried to ask Axel about it, but his explanation didn't make any sense to me. Every time I ask him about this kind of thing, he tells me I need a heart to understand. It's like he's dodging the questions._

_-Roxas_

* * *

Day 172,

Roxas walks into The Grey Area and is greeted by Luxord "Roxas. How has the game been treating you?" Roxas looked blank for a moment "Uhh...fine, I guess." He said to the gambler fate.

Luxord then nods his head to the boy "Saïx shuffled us together for today's mission. I wager we'll make a good enough team." Spoke Number Ten. Whereas Roxas tells him "I don't see why not."

Luxord almost turning around but then looking back to Roxas "Oh, by the way, did you hear what happened to Xion?" Roxas's widen with shock "No, what happened!"

"She bungled her last mission and has been in a deep sleep ever since. Can't win them all, I suppose" explained Luxord.

"Xion!" Roxas mutters to himself. He turns to run out of the room, but Saïx stops him "And where do you think you are going, Roxas?"

"To see Xion" answered the boy as he tried to get to the hallway "And you have a mission to complete" demanded Number Seven

"Which I'll do, so just relax!" argued Roxas as he raised his voice which had caught the attentions of the members still in the grey area which consisted of Luxord, Xigbar and Demyx; Axel and Xaldin had already left.

"You cannot help your comrade. Xion will not wake up." Saïx tells him.

Roxas looks down and shakes his head "That's not the point! I should still be with her." He tries to run again

"What do you care? The creature is broken. Defective" Saïx then said which had brought on more attention as all eyes were upon them.

Roxas stops and turns around as he felt a whole new emotion at once and it was one that Roxas was not familiar with "Don't call her that!" the boy screamed at Number Seven.

Saïx now glaring at the boy "I'll call that thing whatever I want. How we deal with Xion is no concern of yours."

Roxas giving Saïx a glare of his own "I didn't ask you if it was!" Xigbar whom was watching from across the room "Heh! Different kid, same face" he mused to himself.

"Look at you, Roxas. Up in arms over a nobody" sneered Saïx, "We're all Nobodies!" He then screamed at Saïx.

"Settle down. Xion's failings won't affect your standing with us. You've nothing to worry about." Saïx once again saying the wrong thing to Roxas "Won't affect my...What is WRONG with you?" Roxas then shouted "Look, I'll do my mission, just later." As Roxas takes off to Xion's bedroom.

"Roxas! Get back here that's an order" shouted Saïx,

"Shut Up! Saïx that is an order" Xigbar then yelled as he looked at Number Seven with his only good eye. "You know, Saïx, I'm beginning to think your forgetting, who are the ones with real authority around here." Xigbar then said in a mock tone. It was no secret, everyone knew that despite all the castle work Saïx would do, Xigbar has and always will be the official second in command and everyone knew how much that pissed Saïx off.

"The freaking kid is still doing his mission, so you can pull the pole out of your ass now" said Xigbar, Saïx could only stay silent as the lunar diviner wanted nothing more than to beat Xigbar to death with his claymore.

* * *

"Oh, Xion..." muttered Roxas as he stands over her bed, watching the black haired girl sleep. He leaves a seashell by her pillow, as she did for him." Roxas felt his own body shudder as he had a close distance to Xion.

"_Whoa!"_ he said in his mind as the boy put a hand to his head as he tried to shake that feeling off.

* * *

Later, he returns to The Grey Area

"What, are you still worried about Poppet? She'll wake up when she wakes up." Was the first thing Roxas heard as he walked by Xigbar.

"Ready to begin? We can leave whenever you're ready." Luxord then tells him.

Roxas then travels with Luxord to Wonderland to take out the Pink Concerto Heartless. They arrive in the Rabbit Hole

"So, we're here hunting specific game today, hmm?" Luxord being the first one to speak

Roxas whom was having hard time with how Luxord was talking "What? Oh, right." Roxas just deciding to go with the flow as the boy was recalling his first mission and how he was stuck in that bizarre room.

"What's wrong? First time here?" enquired Luxord as he looked to the young member. "No, I was here on a mission a little while ago. And I ran into this white rabbit in a huge hurry to get somewhere" Answered Roxas.

Luxord raising a brow "A rabbit? Really?"

"I lost sight of him before I had a chance to see what the deal was, though." Further explained Roxas "Luck's like that a window of opportunity can open and close in the blink of an eye. It's whether or not you can jump on the chance when it arises that determines a man's fate. Let's hope we stand up to the odds this time around." Luxord said to the boy.

"Err, right."

"Let's get started, then"

They enter the Bizarre Room and drink the shrinking potion. They make their way to the Lotus Forest

"Lose something?" entered a mischievous voice "Huh? Who's there!" Roxas looking around for whoever was speaking.

The striped cat appears on a high lily pad, "Who, indeed?"

"Uhh...a cat?" was all Roxas could muster to say, and Roxas had to admit, just when he felt like he's seen everything; something has to prove him wrong.

The purple and pink cat looking offended "A Cheshire cat, if you please. Or if you don't" Roxas gets a flash of Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy speaking to the cat

"Did you have a point?"

"Yes, of course. But then, I also had none at all. Which would you prefer?"

" I...I'll be asking the questions here!" Roxas said to the Cheshire Cat.

"Well then, ask away... Of course, the answers may be a bit difficult to find..." The cat vanishes into thin air

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked himself.

They search around the forest but come up empty "Still no Pink Concertos..."

"Looking for something?" The cat appears upon a large rock "You again?" Roxas says to the Cheshire cat. "Whom did you expect? Whatever it is you're looking for? If I were you, I'd ask...me!"

"You know where the Heartless are?" Roxas then asked as he was trying not to lose his temper with a disappearing and reappearing cat who spoke in riddles.

"Naturally but then it would be in my nature to lie. Of course, the question; is should I lie about in flowers, like the what's you're looking for, or just lie about in words?" The cat vanishes

"What a weird cat" remark Roxas

"Still, he gave us a nice reveal." Noted Luxord

"What do you mean?" questioned Roxas.

"Come on. Let's go find those Heartless."

As the finally have found their targets; they defeat four Pink Concertos, when the Cheshire Cat appears again "Bravo! Bravo! It appears you've found what you were looking for. Of course, there's still one more to find. Hmm... I wonder if you wonder where it could be..."

"We'd find it easy enough if you told us where to look, but I'm not holding my breath." Roxas tells the cat.

"Oh, but you must! That would be loads of fun! But then, you'd have to be mad... Mad enough to hide within a birdcage, perhaps? Or mad...like...me..." He disappears, giggling

"That was helpful." The boy then commented.

They find the fifth Pink Concerto in the birdcage in the Queen's Castle. They defeat it swiftly. Luxord says to Roxas "Game, set, and match." The younger Nobody looked at Number Ten

"Another mission down" said Roxas.

The Cheshire Car appears on the Queen's throne, almost dancing upon his hind legs "Quite brilliant indeed! Your sight's been set and found again."

Roxas gets another flash of Sora "How did you know where they'd be? Are you connected to the Heartless somehow?" Roxas interrogated the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, am I? Or aren't I? You'll have to decide." He vanishes

"That cat is a walking question mark." Roxas said as he shook his head in disbelief. "Nobody's going to reveal his hand from the get-go. You have to outwit your opponent in the give and take to figure them out. And frankly, I don't see you outwitting that cat anytime soon." Luxord told the boy.

Roxas crossed his arms "Well, excuse me." Number Ten letting out a chuckle "Heh. Let's head back, Roxas." They return to the corridor entrance.

* * *

Later, Roxas sits on the clock tower and Axel joins him

"Axel about Xion" Roxas trying to break the news to Axel. Seeeing how he wasn't in the grey area this morning. "Saïx told me what happened this morning" Axel interrupted.

"Why does he hate her so much?" Roxas just then blurted out. Axel just gives the boy a odd facial expression "Listen to you. How come you do that? Talk like you're a real person." Axel out of the blue questioned Number Thirteen.

Roxas looking confused at what Axel just asked him "Why? What did I say? I don't know how real people talk." Axel shook his head "I mean, sometimes you sound like you really are heartsick or something." observed Axel. "When I saw her lying there, I couldn't stop thinking that she'll never wake up" explained Roxas.

"She will." remarked, "Saïx called her "broken."" Roxas then confessed to Axel.

"He did, did he...?" Axel commented "Well, if it cheers you up, I'm probably a lot more broken than her." he then added.

"Saïx knows something about her. Why me and her are special Nobodies." Roxas told his best friend; Axel now feeling like he was let out of a huge loop "Well... If it's gonna keep you up at night, I could ask him for you."

Roxas standing up from his seat on the ledge "Really!" Roxas getting perked up at the news.

"Yes really! Sheesh," Axel then putting a hand on Roxas's arm; pulling the boy back down so he wouldn't fall. "Sit down." He tells the spiky blonde. "I'll ask, but don't get your hopes up. Straight answers aren't exactly his specialty" added Axel.

"He's more likely to tell you than he is me" pointed out Roxas.

"True" as Axel simply put it.

"I just hope she wakes up soon." Roxas then said.

Later, Axel speaks with Saïx at Nothing's Call

"...Hey, that was uncalled for!" Axel cried out to the Luna Diviner.

"I warned you to keep out of this" Said Saïx. "And I told you I can't. I have to know what Xion's deal is" Axel getting into Saïx's face and not backing away.

"Why can't you be straight with me for once?" he added.

Saïx raising a brow "Just like you're always honest with me?" the blue haired man retorted.

Axel tearing his glare away from Saïx's face "Okay, you've got me there." Axel ashamed of himself for letting his guard drop.

"Xion has no right to be among our number." Saïx then remarked.

"Why not?"

"What is it you two see in that thing? Just look at it."

Xion sleeps. Two seashells lay by her pillow

_Diary Entry: Day 172_

_Xion failed her mission and now she's in a deep sleep. I thought they were lying to me when they told me, but I went to see her, and she really was just asleep. I left a seashell by her pillow, just like she did for me._

_Saïx hates her. I don't know why. Maybe he knows more about her than the rest of us do._

_Those pictures flashed through my mind again on today's mission (the same boy in red as usual). I guess he's been to Wonderland. I'm still trying to figure out what it is I'm seeing._

_-Roxas_

_Secret Report:_

_There has to be something to what Saïx said. Why isn't Xion qualified to be one of us? He said to just look at her, but at what? The fact that she looks like Naminé? Xion and Naminé must be connected. Who's nobody is Xion, anyway? What is Saïx hiding?_

_-Axel_

* * *

Day 173;

"Hey, Roxas" greeted the red-head

"Find out anything about Xion?"

"I talked to Saïx."

"Really, what did he say?"

"His...his lips were sealed. Sorry, man, I tried."

"That's okay." Roxas responded sadly.

Axel saw the expression on Roxas's face; maybe he as well ought to have told Santa Clause wasn't real. "But he did say he would take back calling her broken, If she proves herself more capable going forward. The best thing you can do for her now is keep up the good work." Axel said to the boy

"I will! Thanks, Axel. That's great news!" Roxas walks away.

Axel letting out a few depressing sighs as he just lied to Roxas. "Ugh, sorry, Roxas..."

_Diary Entry: Day 173_

_I've decided to work harder while Xion is asleep to pick up some of the slack. Axel said he asked Saïx about her, but no dice. He did say that Saïx was having second thoughts about calling her broken, though. I just hope we get all this drama ironed out soon, so she doesn't have to wake up to it._

_-Roxas_

_Secret Report: _

_I find myself envying the children. Perhaps some fundamental difference exists between those who become Nobodies as adults and otherwise. The longer you have lived, the more you are positioned to lose with such a gamble. But a child can look forward, unafraid even in the face of immeasurable odds. I doubt they even see life as a gamble the way we do._

_-Luxord_

* * *

Day 174,

Roxas is sent to a new island world. There is a pirate ship waiting just offshore "So this is Never Land...What was that Heartless I'm looking for called again? A Wave crest? It's gotta be around here somewhere." He walks to a further part of the island

"Faster, Smee! Put your back into it!" "Aye, aye, Captain Hook!"

Roxas looks over to see a pirate captain with a large plumed hat and a hook for his left hand. In his other hand, he holds a large piece of parchment. A short stoutly man is digging a hole in front of him.

"There's no mistaking it this time! The treasure's most certainly here!"

"That would be a nice change from the last dozen places, eh, Captain? And with the luck you had finding all those treasure maps at once, we'll be rich in no time!"

"Heh-Heh... Some poor fool must be cursing himself now for losing 'em."

"_Treasure maps?"_ thought Roxas.

"Enough blabbering, Mr. Smee! Get that shovel digging!" "Aye, aye, sir!"

Smee continues digging until his shovel hits something, "Captain! Captain, I've struck something!"

"Oh! Ha-ha! Show me what manner of treasure we've found!" Smee puts the shovel down and pulls out a wooden chest, which he opens

"Blast! Another dead end!"

"Now, now, don't you worry, Captain. We still got a whole pile of other maps to follow."

"Confound it if we don't find the right one soon, someone else could walk off with me treasure."

A strange aura surrounds him "That gold is mine! Nobody else can have it! Nobody!"

"C-Captain, sir?" Heartless appear "Gah! More Heartless! Run, Smee!" "Yikes! Aye, aye, sir!" They both run away towards their ship

"Good" stated Roxas as he came out from his hiding spot "Now's my chance to take out those Heartless." He finished with.

He defeats them and walks toward the chest, which is glowing with a dark aura "Junk and more junk" said Roxas "So why'd those Heartless pop up like that? Was this "treasure" some kind of trap? Or did something else cause them to show up? Something about that guy did some a little off." Analyzed Roxas.

He looks toward the Jolly Roger "Hmm... Is that their ship?"He walks in the direction of the pirate ship. Captain Hook and Smee are talking on deck. A small pixie in green hovers near the ratlines

"Set a course, Mr. Smee!"

"Where to, Captain?"

"To wherever the next map says the treasure is! I'm not giving up till I've struck gold! You'll find me that treasure, Smee, even if it means digging up every inch of this island!"

The pixie acts angrily towards this and flies off toward the island. She looks back toward the ship, and bumps into Roxas "Whoa!" She flies back up and looks to the ship. Roxas has a flash of Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy meeting this pixie. She flies around him.

"Umm...can I help you?" Roxas says to the Pixie; the pixie points toward the ship "You want me to go to that ship?" guessed Roxas, She nods her small head.

"But how? It's too far. I can't just sprout wings and fly there." Roxas point out the flaw in her request for help.

The pixie thinks for a moment, and then flies around Roxas, spreading pixie dust on him "Hey, what is this stuff? It's glowing" She points to the ship again. He looks down at the water below "Y-you want me to jump! Wait... Are you... Are you saying I can fly?" She nods "Well...all right...I believe you."

He closes his eyes and sees himself as the boy in red. He jumps off the cliff while he pictures Sora doing the same. Before hitting the water, he shoots back up into the air and floats there.

"I-I did it! I can fly!" The pixie flies over to him "But...was it just that stuff you sprinkled on me?" The pixie then flies away toward the ship

"Um...good-bye. So, now what? Should I go to the ship?...No, I'm here to take out that Heartless. I feel bad not helping her, but I can't risk being spotted. The mission comes first.

He searches other treasure chests that have been dug up and finds the Wave crest hidden on a rock separate from the island. He defeats the flying Heartless and returns to the corridor

"Hmm... She went to that ship all by herself. I hope she's okay. Maybe I should have gone with her. Saïx wouldn't like it if I got mixed up in anything unrelated to the mission. But then again, without her I never would've found the target. I wonder why she picked me."

He flies up "It's like... It's like she knew I would believe her that I could fly. Funny... I almost feel like I've done it before."

Roxas leaves Never Land

* * *

Roxas sitting on the clock tower; Axel walks in

"All done with work?"

"Yup."

Axel sits next to him "Axel, you're not gonna believe this. I flew today." Roxas said with an uncommon liveliness to Roxas.

"Flew?"

"Yeah, like a bird! Well, sort of. It's hard to explain..."

"I can imagine." Axel Giving a dead-panned expression

"There's just no way to describe it. I've been waiting all day to tell you and Xion!" exclaimed Roxas. "Right..." Axel said with hesitation, while Roxas kept going on about flying in Never land. "Flying felt so natural like I'd done it before. Weird, huh?"

Roxas takes a bite of his ice cream, "I wish Xion would wake up so I could tell her all about it."

_Diary Entry: Day 174_

_Xion hasn't woken up, but I'm pulling double duty to make up for it. Axel and I talk about the dumbest stuff now. Afterwards we head back to the castle, and I leave a seashell by Xion's pillow. It would please me to see her smile when she finds them. Those pictures flashed through my head again in Never Land. And when I flew, it felt like I'd done it before. Has the guy in red flown before, is that it?_

_-Roxas_

* * *

Day 193,

A light appears and a heart flows out of Sora's chest and into the sleeping Kairi's, giving off a shine.

The Keyhole and Sora glow as Sora's eyes start to close. Sora starts to fall back, splitting into tiny points of light. Kairi awakes and runs to grab him. As she does, the light scatters and fades away while she shouts his name.

The memory over; Xion opens her eyes and sits up, stunning Roxas, who has been standing over her bed

"Whoa! Xion... Good morning."

"Morning..."

"You startled me."

"S-sorry...?" She sees something beside her pillow "Huh?" She smiles "You brought me seashells." She holds one up to her ear

"Do you hear it?" he asks her.

Xion gives a small smile "Yeah, the sound of the waves. How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty days." Answered Roxas "That long!" The dark haired girl cried out

"Yeah, Axel and I were getting very worried." Spoke Roxas.

"I'm sorry. I feel bad. Kind of weird that we can feel anything at all, huh? Without hearts to feel with." Said Xion

"Yeah" spoke a hesitant Roxas, "Hey, don't you have work?" Xion then asked; he tells her "Huh? Oh, I'm about to head out."

"Can I come, too?" pleaded Xion "But...don't you need more rest?" Roxas asked her.

Xion let out a small laugh "After sleeping for three weeks? I'll be fine. C'mon, take me with you." Xion then said; then putting her hands together "Please Roxas" as the black haired girl jokingly began to beg while she made a funny expression.

Roxas laughed at the expression on her face "All right, Sure."

They both walk into The Grey Area. Saïx approaches. Xion stares at the floor and Roxas holds her hand as they go over to Saïx for a mission

"Well, well. It lives." As he started down at Xion with a glare "There's just no keeping you down."

"_**Prick"**_ a mutual thought among shared by Xion, Roxas and Ventus.

Xion staring at Saïx in his golden eyes, "I want to go with Roxas today on his mission." She requested with her voice speaking with a good level of confidence.

"No" said Saïx shaking his head "You belong in your room." He told her as Xion could hear the Luna diviner hold back his tone of voice.

"Oh hey Xion! About time you crawled out of bed." Interrupted Axel; Xion breaking her stare on Saïx "Morning, Axel" as she now looked to her friend.

"Roxas will team up with Axel today, as scheduled. Xion, I'm afraid I neglected to pencil you in."

Xion looking back to the blue haired man "Don't keep me pent up in here. I need the exercise." Xion argued.

"I'll look after her. I promise not to let her out of my sight." Axel adding in his own two cents; the red-head knowing it would piss off Saïx.

"Fine go!" snapped Number Seven "If that's what suits you." He said mockingly.

Roxas and Xion nod to Axel

"A three-man team? That's a first." Stated Xion.

"Let's go, huh? Before Saïx changes his mind!" Axel then said as the Nobody Trio walked into the open dark corridor.

* * *

Roxas, Axel, and Xion travel to Twilight Town to take down a Heat Saber and a Destroyer. They arrive on Side Street

"This should be fun, huh? Tripling up like this" Xion commented.

"Yeah, I think this is my first three-man mission." Roxas replied.

"Just remember it's still a mission. We're not on a field trip, guys." Said Axel

Xion then giving Axel a raised eyebrow "Yeah-Yeah" she said to the tall nobody before adding "It sure is nice to be back on my feet." Axel looking to the girl "Just don't push it, you hear me? We'll pick up the slack." Xion nodding her head "I hear you. Thanks."

They head into the Sandlot and find the Heat Saber. They defeat it and make their way to the Station Plaza.

Xion has a series of memories flashing rapidly all at once in her mind, causing the young girl to collapse on the ground.

"Xion!" Roxas cries out to his friend; whilst in Roxas's own mind. A nostalgic wind blows. Kairi is blown toward Sora's outstretched arms. He glows in resonance with the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion. Kairi gives the Oathkeeper keychain to Sora _"It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!" _spoke the red-headed girl.

Roxas snaps out of it just in time; Axel holds Xion. The Destroyer appears behind Roxas, who whirls around, then looks to Axel. Axel nods

"I've got Xion. You take out the target!" ordered Axel.

"Okay!"

Roxas defeats the Destroyer, he quickly dismisses the keyblade and heads over to Xion and Axel.

Xion mumbling, "Sora" in an absent state of mind; Axel, who caught her saying that name, "What did you just say?" Axel asked her.

Roxas yelling out Number Fourteen's name "Xion!" running over to her and Axel.

"It's okay. She's not hurt." "But Axel…" "Let's all just return to the castle, all right" Said Axel.

* * *

They return to the castle. As they walk through Twilight's View; Axel is carrying Xion in his arms, they are intercepted by Saïx

"Well, that didn't take long. Did it break again?" commented Saix.

"She's not an "it"!" yelled Roxas.

Axel walks past Saïx "Keep your fucking mouth shut." He says to him. Roxas follows Axel closely.

"You have changed...Lea" He turns around and looks up "Something at Castle Oblivion changed you. Does the past mean nothing to you now?" Saix asking an invisible Axel.

* * *

They lay Xion down on her bed in her room, the great moon shining outside the window

"Are you worried about her, Axel?" Roxas simply asked out of the blue.

Axel giving Roxas an odd expression "Of course I am."

Roxas now smirking "Doesn't seem like you."

"What do you mean?" enquired Axel

"You hate complications." Stated Roxas.

"Roxas, I meet up with you two every day for ice cream, right? Why do I do that?"

"Huh?" went Roxas.

"I mean, you think about it, I don't need to go out of my way, right?"

"I guess not."

"You want to know why I do. Because you're my best friends; the three of us...we're inseparable."

"We are?"

"That's right! Get it memorized and you know what? Best friends are willing to deal with complications." Axel said as he gave the young boy a smirk. Roxas then his head nodding "Yeah, you said it."

"Heh-Heh...Thanks, Axel. You're sweet." Xion speaking up as soon as she had reawakened. Axel scratches his head while turning the other way to hide his blushing face.

"Feeling better?" Roxas then asked.

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy. Sorry to worry you guys."

"Try not to scare us like that anymore, huh?" said Axel

Xion nodding her head "Okay."

"And you take it easy today" Axel ordered of Xion "I will. Thanks"

A girl in white sits in a White Room, drawing a picture of Roxas, Xion, and Axel While she was being looked after by the female keyblade master and her pupil.

Naminé was pleased to the see Aqua and Riku, as they managed to find her here in Twilight Town, just almost some time ago. Naminé giving Aqua any information that she could on nobodies while as they had to make sure Sora was safe from them in any way they could.

_Diary Entry: Day 193_

_Xion's awake now. The three of us were gonna go get some ice cream after our mission, but she passed out again, so we had to take her home._

_I talked with Axel in her room until she woke up. He said the three of us were best friends; inseparable._

_-Roxas_

_Secret Report:_

_I finally wake up, just to pass out again? Why? Because I'm a failure? I dreamt the whole while I was out. It was something nostalgic, but what? Why can't I remember? It could be a key memory from my human life. All I can remember is the sound of waves, gentle, in the distance_

_-Xion_

* * *

Day, 194

Axel searches through books in the castle library. He opens one and reads: "The Truth about Naminé - Vexen".

Elsewhere, Xion sits on the clock tower eating ice cream. Roxas arrives

"You're here early" Roxas noticed. "My mission wasn't that hard." Stated Xion as she looked out into the amazing view that was the town. Roxas sits next to her and looks at the sunset, "So, how ya feeling?" he then asks her.

Xion pressed her lips together before she answered. "I think I'll be okay now." She answered honestly

"That's good." Said Roxas as he gave her a small smile

They take a few bites of their ice cream "Hey, where's Axel?" Roxas then asked as he noticed the red-head still hadn't showed up.

"I haven't seen him since this morning, maybe Saix gave him a complicated mission, you know because of yesterday." Suggested Xion

The clock tower bells ring;

"It's getting late, I don't think he's coming today Roxas" Said Xion as she finished her ice cream.

"You wanna wait a little longer?" Roxas then asked. Xion shrugged "Okay. You and him are always there for me." She then spoke.

Roxas shook his head "Aw, I don't do anything special. Axel's the one who sticks up for us." He replied.

"Well, I'm just glad the two of you are in the Organization with me." Xion then said.

"Hope Axel turns up" remarked Roxas while the two young Nobodies were enjoying the sunset.

* * *

Day 195,

Axel and Roxas have ice cream, after having a completing a mission in Never Land, while not only Roxas got to fly once more but Axel got to join as well.

"You think that sparkly dust would work in other worlds?" Roxas questioned as he did certainly enjoy flying.

"I don't know about that." Spoke an skeptical Axel.

"Wow, you two sure flew through your mission." Entered Xion's voice as she walks up to the ledge of the clock tower.

"Heh, if you only knew" said Roxas.

"Yo Xion" greeted Axel

"Sorry I'm late. I had my hands full today." She sits next to Roxas.

"So I was about to tell you, today me and Axel actually flew!"

"You flew?" Xion giving Roxas an expression that read run that by me again. "Yeah there's this sparkly dust that makes it possible." Roxas went into details about flying in never land.

"I was wondering why you two looked so happy; Lucky..." mused Xion. Roxas noticing Xion's face going from a happy to a melancholy appearance "What's wrong? Did something happen again?"

"Nah, it's nothing..." she tells Roxas.

Roxas looks from Xion to Axel, then looks away to the sunset but for some reason, Roxas was refusing to believe it was nothing.

* * *

Day 224,

DiZ meets Naminé and Aqua in the Pod Room; While Riku was scouting the town for nobodies at the current moment.

"You seem to be struggling." Spoke the man with the hidden face. Aqua could not tolerate this man at all, as she would watch the way he would speak to Naminé. It was horrid and his reason for it, because a nobody doesn't have a right to exist.

Naminé looking from Aqua to DiZ, "A Nobody is interfering, I think" Said the small girl.

"What" "A Nobody?" Aqua and DiZ spoke at same time.

Naminé trying to keep herself from getting upset "I keep trying to piece his memory back together, but what if some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish. If that happened and they found their way into someone else; he'd never get them back." Naminé explained to the two.

"Oh, I think he can do without a memory or two." Said the man with the hidden, Aqua looked at the man with disgust written all over her face.

"How are dare you?" Aqua screamed at DiZ, "All memories holds an significance in someone's heart" she then added but the man ignored the wise words of the keyblade master.

Naminé looked from Aqua to DiZ "But what...what if he needs those memories in order to wake up? What if they're the key?" she asked desperately

"Naminé, you are a witch who has power over Sora's memories and those connected to him. Are you seeing something I cannot?" DiZ said to her.

"If his memories become her memories; she will never survive it." The small girl tried to explain.

"She?"

Meanwhile, Xion sits alone in her bedroom, curled up on the bed.

* * *

Roxas and Demyx arrive in the Coliseum Gates of Olympus Coliseum

"Heartless duty again today? I keep telling them I'm not cut out for this stuff" complained Demyx

Roxas could only look at the mullet haired boy. "This time we're after a specific target. Saïx said it was strong."

Demyx rubbing the back of his head "Yeesh... Is it too late to go home? It's because I'm partnered up with you I keep getting saddled with these combat missions!" as his complaining further increased.

Inwardly Roxas getting annoyed "Wanna split up the search like last time?" he said to the boy.

Demyx didn't take to well to the suggestion. "Are you crazy! And risk actually finding that thing? I'm not fighting it alone!"

"Then let's move out." Demyx groans.

* * *

"I'm gonna stay out here and, uh...guard the exit, yeah! Nobody's exiting on my watch. (Except maybe me...)" said the ever lazy nobody.

Roxas says nothing and enters the Lobby; Phil coming over to the boy as fast as he was able too "I've been waiting' for ya, kid! Today's the big day, huh?" the satyr said to Roxas.

"Big day?" questioned the nobody. "Don't worry. I already got you signed up for the Games. Now you just gotta go in there and put all that training to use!" said Phil.

"But… all right..." Roxas spoke with hesitation "_They're holding the Games today? Then the only way I can search the Coliseum is by entering_" thought Roxas.

Phil taking Roxas right out of his thoughts "Snap out of it, kid! I need you sharp out there. Just tell me when you're ready."

Roxas readies himself and speaks to Phil "Okay, head into the Coliseum. Just remember my sure-fire way to win two words: Never. Ever. Lose!" instructed Phil

Phil enters the Coliseum. Roxas has a flash of Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy

Demyx approached Roxas "You entering some kind of contest, Roxas?"Roxas turns around to see Demyx

"Sort of. These Games are the only way to get inside the Coliseum right now."

"Ah, I follow you." His way of letting someone knew he'd understand.

"I wish you would." Retorted Roxas

"Hey!"

* * *

Roxas battles through round after round, getting flashes of Sora in his victory pose, until..."You're doing' great, kid! Win the next match, and the title's yours!" cheered on Phil

Roxas nodded his head in a high confidence "Right".

"I don't know much about the guy you're up against in the finals, but from the look of him, I'd say he's been through a few fights. Stay sharp!" Phil informed Roxas.

"I will" stated Roxas.

"You've come this far! Don't let anybody else walk outta here with your title! Remember, I'm expecting' stuff from you, kid! Stated Phil; Roxas taking not of how Phil said that "Expecting? You mean you order me to win?" he asked the satyr.

"Order you? What are you talking' about? It means I have faith you can win." Phil answered and explained to Roxas.

"Faith...?" "Right, now get out there and knock some heads!"

They look toward the arena. Roxas walks in with his head down. The first thing he spots is a pair of black boots beneath an equally black

"Hey there, kiddo" Roxas picking his head up to see Xigbar "Huh…Xigbar?" the boy spoke out of surprise.

"Looks like you're doing pretty well here." Commented the one eyed man. "Xigbar! What are you…Don't try and tell me you're a trainee, too?"

Xigbar giving Roxas bored expression "As if! I just dropped in to see how our little wannabe hero is doing. I care about your future, Roxas." Xigbar then speaking with a mocking tone of voice.

"Just dropped in? You could have told me you were entering!" Roxas cried out.

"Try to make it look real, Roxas!" He summons his arrow guns. He fights a bit with Xigbar, who mostly dodges backwards and shoots arrows at him. He adjusts his neck and faces Roxas.

A gigantic suit of armor drops from the sky, and Roxas has a flash of nostalgia as the parts assume shape around the large torso. The arms click in place, followed by the legs, and the armor crashes to the ground. The spiked head falls out of the sky onto the top of the torso, and the Guard Armor faces Roxas and Xigbar

"Hey... Is that the…"  
"Well, well... Looks like our target's here."

"Uh-oh... Looks like the finals just got postponed! Hey! Forget about the match! Just find someplace safe while I go get Herc!" Phil yelled over to the duo of Nobodies. Phil runs out of the arena

Xigbar then smirks to the young boy. "Well, Roxas? Ready to show me all you've learned?"Xigbar takes a place in the stands.

Roxas is unable the shake the feeling of familiarity this Heartless gives him. He pictures the boy in red fighting it, exactly as he is.

* * *

After a long battle, he defeats it and Xigbar walks up

"Mission complete" Roxas said as he watched the released heart go up into the sky.

"Not bad!" Xigbar commented "Our little Roxas is growing up so fast." He added mockingly.

Roxas looked at the "Are you making fun of me?

"As if! That was a compliment."

He opens a corridor of darkness "I'll see you back home." He walks into it

"Nice work out there, man!" Said Demyx as the number nine finally came out of hiding.

"Demyx! You were here? Why didn't you come and help?" Roxas then said to his comrade.

Demyx panicked "I was, uh...cheering you on! Couldn't you hear me? Gimme an "R"! Gimme an…"

Roxas then snapped "Are you blind! That wasn't part of the Games!"

"Right!" Demyx then said. "And what a shocker to find out Xigbar was the other finalist!"

Roxas dead-panned "Yeah..." Demyx then saying "What's up with that...? I can't imagine he was here on a mission. You never can tell what that guy is thinking..."

Roxas shrugged his shoulders "Maybe he just wanted an excuse to fight me...To test me."

"No way, man! I wouldn't read into it too deep. Besides, the mission's over, right? All's well that ends well, man!" Demyx then said to Roxas/

"I...guess so, but..." Roxas trying to speak

"Anyway, I'm beat! Let's call it a day." He opens a corridor and they walk into it."

Phil runs back in "Hurry, Herc! Ya gotta take out the Heartless that crashed the…Huh?

Hercules walks in "Uh...what Heartless, Phil?"

"Where'd it go? And where's Roxas?"

"Roxas? Who's that? "The new trainee you scouted! I been talking' about him for days now. Good learner, shows a lot of promise? Ring any bells?"

"Yeah, I remember what you said, but the guy I scouted wasn't named Roxas."

"Huh?""And he said it would take him a while to get here. He's probably still on his way." Phil totally stunned "What? But...then... Who was... Who have I been training!"

* * *

Later, Xion has ice cream on the clock tower

"Hey, Xion. Get here early?" Roxas walks in "Yeah. I breezed right through my mission." She answered his question; He sits next to her "So, how'd your day go?" she then asked him.

"Ugh, you'll never believe what Xigbar did..." Roxas tried to tell Xion but Axel had walked in "Hey-hey. Oh, Xion, what are you doing here?" The red-head said to her

Xion then snapped "What, do you want me to leave? Sheesh." She said to him "C'mon, that's not what I meant." He sits next to Roxas

"Hey, Axel?" Xion getting his attention "You've been to Castle Oblivion, right?" she asked him

"Yup."

"What's it like?" Xion then asked

"The Organization uses it as a research facility." Axel answered

"Seems like people are getting sent there all the time. Especially you." Roxas joining the conversation

"But they never send me or Roxas" remarked Xion

"Well...they probably just don't need you there, that's all." Said Axel

Roxas takes a bite of his ice cream

"Maybe..." then muttered, she stands up "I gotta go." Xion has a flash and suddenly feels dizzy. She falls forward off the clock tower, but Roxas and Axel catches her in time and pulls her back up and getting her to sit back down.

"Are you feeling all right? Maybe you need to rest." Roxas said to his friend

Xion shaking her head side to side "No, it's nothing like that." She told Roxas

"Xion, you nearly fell off the clock tower, that's not nothing" Axel then butted in.

No one knows what to say at this point. They're silent for a few moments.

"I've got it!" Axel then randomly cries out

"Huh? Got what?"

"Let's go to the beach next time we get a day off."

"The beach? Where did that come from?" asked Xion "What, don't you want to go somewhere different for a change?" Axel asked the dark haired girl

"So...it would just be the three of us?" Roxas enquired.

"Yeah, exactly." Answered the red-head.

"...I'll join you...if I can." Xion sounding rather unsure about it.

"Of course you can, Xion."

"You'll have a blast, trust me."

"Well...all right, sure. Let's do it."

_Diary Entry: Day 224_

_I think something's wrong with Xion. Is she not feeling well again? Axel said we should all go to the beach next time we get a vacation. I think he senses something is wrong, too. That's why he suggested the beach; to make her feel better._

_-Roxas_

* * *

Day 225,

Roxas meets Xion on the clock tower. He sits down, but she hesitates

"Aren't you gonna have some ice cream?" She says nothing "Xion?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just tired." The black haired girl finally breaking her own silence.

"You want to sit down?" Roxas asked her

Xion shook her head lightly "No, I'm gonna go. See you later." She leaves

"Okay..."He takes a bite of his ice cream.

Axel walks in "What, all by your lonesome?" asked Axel

"Hey, Axel." Axel sits next to him and pulls out his own ice cream bar, taking a bite

"Where's Xion?"

"She left."

"I see that" replied Axel

"She's been acting kind of weird lately, don't ya think?" Roxas then said to his tall friend.

Axel says nothing "Maybe she's not feeling well." Roxas then says

"She'll be okay. Don't stress it." Responded Axel.

"If you say so. Hope we get some more vacation soon. We could all use that trip to the beach."

"Right..."

In the meantime, Xion is in a computer room typing at a keyboard. Data is progressing on the screens in front of her)

"No, no..." Xion mutters to herself over and over

She continues typing, "Where is it?" she then asks herself. She pulls up a large data screen with the symbol of the Nobodies on it "Got it!"

_Diary Entry: Day 225_

_Okay, now I'm really worried about Xion. I told Axel, but all he said was that she'll get through it. He knows something is wrong. I bet he's just telling me that to put my mind at ease. Well, it's not working._

_-Roxas_

_Secret Report:_

_My body feels heavy, and my head aches. I'm too busy dreaming to get any rest from sleep. Axel knows something. He's hiding some secret. It must be in Castle Oblivion. That's where I was born._

_-Xion_

* * *

End Chapter.


	26. Never Truly Forgotten

Kingdom Hearts: ReChain of Days

Chapter 26: Never Truly Forgotten

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Last Chapter, Yay!

* * *

Day 255,

Xemnas, Saïx, and Xigbar sit Where Nothing Gathers as they discuss the existing matters at hand.

The blue haired man began speaking to the superior nobody; while Xemnas himself was looking disinterested. "I sent Axel to Castle Oblivion last night on short notice, to help expedite the matter we spoke of." Xemnas didn't even glance at Number seven; his face bared no expression of concerns of any kind as he stared out to the empty chairs in the meeting room.

To an outer perspective it looked like Xemnas was showing more interest in the chairs, number seven wasn't telling him anything new though the superior was known to keep his distance with any of the nobodies, he wasn't as away as everyone thought him to be; Did any of them really think he'd lead them blind eye?

Xemnas knew the inner workings of Marluxia and Larxene's attempted upraise and Saïx's own plans. Xemnas confirmed Saïx to be a traitor the moment he learned of Axel being sent to find and annihilate the traitors; because it was the very same mission he had privately given to Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen while under the guise of searching the castle for the room of awakening.

Saïx continued with his detailed explanation, "I also instructed him to clear out our facilities there. He should be returning to the castle soon enough."

The silver haired man shifting his amber-golden eyes from the empty chairs to the blue haired man and then cutting the nobody off; "What of Naminé?" Xemnas interrupted at he directed the question to number seven, "Has she been located yet" questioned the superior as he glared at Saïx.

The look Saïx had received from Xemnas was nothing but bone chilling even for a powerful nobody like Saïx, "Still missing, sir" Replied the bluenette male; it had taken everything in Saïx's control to not stutter his own words.

Xigbar let out a snort "Missing indeed." Mocked the one eyed man. "Ha-ha! Wherever could she be?" he said as the man letting out a laugh that echoed in the meeting room.

Saïx now turning to the eye-patched man "Why Xigbar, It almost sounds as though you know of her whereabouts." Retorted Saïx

Xigbar sneered at Number seven "Hmph. Why should we care; it's not like we didn't get what we wanted in the first place" The one eyed man pointed out.

Xemnas moving his gaze between two and seven "What else?" as the silver haired man already growing annoyed with their very presence and their incompetence at finding a child who has little to no power of her own to defend herself; Xemnas found it inexcusable and a pathetic site to see from his nobodies.

Saïx looking the superior in the face "Somebody accessed our main computer without authorization" said the man though despite his own level of power and plans of insubordination; there was still a small part of Saïx that did fear Xemnas and accompanied with the many rumors of his obscure abilities.

Xigbar once again letting out a snort at the word "Somebody" before looking at both men as best he could "Are we all gonna pretend we don't know who?" Xigbar asked the two men. "Little Poppet is turning into a problem and I think you catch my meaning." Xigbar having his eye focused on Xemnas.

Xemnas caught that look of suspicion from Xigbar, in his own mind that face was saying 'I've seen what you've seen, so how long is your own 'act' going to stay up' Xemnas said nothing but was merely of playing with the idea of sending Xigbar fading into the darkness, it was a thought that pleased the superior. He wasn't even sure why he had kept Xigbar around as long as he did; though he only did it to get Xehanort's plans out of the man but seeing how the plan was coming together, Xigbar's time was starting to become thin.

Saïx scoffed at the one eyed man "Nonsense. I see no problem whatsoever" The blue haired stated with over confidence.

"Ha-ha!" Xigbar this time having a bigger laugh at Saïx "Well no, apparently you don't!" said the nobody.

"Something you find amusing, number two?" Saïx questioned to the humanoid Cyclops.

"If people see with their hearts, Saïx, then you're even blinder than the rest of us." Xigbar told him. The blue haired man had released a low growl from his throat.

"Our plans remain unchanged." Xemnas spoke with "Axel, Roxas, and Xion will play the roles Kingdom Hearts has chosen for them." He then added.

"But sir, Xion..." Saïx interrupted "If we don't take steps" he tried to say but Xemnas had cut off his subordinate.

Xemnas looking to the man with no facial expressions of any kind "Take steps? How can you not see how perfect this is? Xion is marching right into the arms of destiny. The only steps we need take are two: watch and wait." Xemnas explained to Number Seven.

Meanwhile, Xion enters Castle Oblivion. She has a flashing of images into her mind "Nngh...My head..." as she placed her hand to her forehead, trying to suppress the mental images.

"_**I'm not feeling so great either, Xion"**_ Ventus said to himself as he felt a strong force trying to pull him from out of Xion's body; the power behind this unpleasant force was feeling oddly familiar to Ventus, though he had no clue was why but this force was calling out to the forever young keyblade apprentice. "_**Gah**_" Ven making a noise from the pain he was trying to hold down.

A memory comes to her. She is standing in a white hall of Castle Oblivion with Saïx _"This is the last you'll ever see of these walls, Xion." said the memory Saïx. _The memory ends and she falls to her knees, clutching her head.

A corridor opens from behind Xion and Axel steps out; Xion turning her body to see her friend behind her, "Axel... What are you...doing here...?"

"Orders" He simply stated in a very firm voice which was not a part of Axel's usual demeanor, "nothing to do with you. I'm not sure what you thought you'd find in an empty place like this." Axel added on

Xion having a flash of the blue haired woman, Xion changes her natural stance as it resembles the image in her mind with her back straightened out, "Don't lie to me!" Axel being taken back into Xion's attitude change "I know this is where I come from! The answers are here." She told the red-head.

"Weren't you given some other mission?" Axel then asks the girl as he crosses his long and skinny arms over his chest as he went into condescending older brother mode.

Xion says nothing to him as her blue eyes are tearing themselves away from his bright emeralds ones.

"You can't just throw orders to the wind, Xion." Axel begins to scold her; Xion then interrupting the older man "Or else what? They'll turn me into a Dusk?" she then said to Axel with an aggressive tone of voice.

Axel now shaking his head at the girl "Not even a Dusk. They'll skip right past that and destroy you outright." This time Axel raising his voice to the girl.

"Because I'm useless?" she then said to her friend, which stopped the stern glares he was giving Xion "No, I didn't say that" Axel then said in a more calm voice.

Xion turns her back to Axel "Turn around and go home, Xion." he says to her but Xion shakes her head no.

Xion turning her body back to Axel; looking him right into his green eyes with a softened expression on her face " Axel, I'm remembering things... About who I was." She confesses to him

"Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it." he warns her

"I have dreams every night. You're in them, Axel!" she then continues on with her confession

"Then they sure ain't memories. How could I be part of your past? Use your head, Xion." Axel then tells her as he clearly doesn't want to hear this.

Xion's facial expression becoming stern "You can't fool me. We've met before, Axel, right here in this castle!" she then snapped at him while as Xion had a mental image of a boy wearing red and white.

Axel uncrossing his arms and then pointing a finger at the black haired girl "Have not. Go home, Xion. Don't keep Roxas waiting." He tells her.

Xion was getting desperate at this point and she knew Axel wouldn't change his mind until it was dropped "Please, Axel" Xion then begged him; her tone of voice changing from aggressive to its total opposite. "Just...help me, please!" this time Xion unknowingly let out a sob "I need to know who I am." She then added.

Axel at this point didn't know what to do in fact he was rather overcome with a slight shock that Xion was crying, which was something that Nobodies as far as Axel knew couldn't do _"but then again, Xion was a special nobody"_ his mind reasoned with the red-head and from what Saïx did tell him about her; she wasn't even really one of them at least not in the same regard. _"Xion is a Nobody but by another definition."_ His mind had told him

Xion, could no longer wait for Axel's answer as she saw her friend was in silence lost among his own thoughts; turning her back to him once more. Xion runs through the hall to a golden door

The sound of her medium high-heeled boots broke Axel's thought process

"Xion…stop! Xion, stay out of there!" he yells after her

The doors open and she enters them but Axel let's her go and he has no clue as to why he did; it was so unlike him. Had it been any one of the other members he wouldn't let them out of his sight but when it came to Roxas and Xion; they were another story.

Something about those two reminded Axel of something from his past that he was hard time placing it. Since he has hard time recalling, what it was. Axel questioned; whether it was important at all.

Though it didn't feel like had Axel changed more than he ever noticed and not that he would ever admit this to anyone but there were times especially when he was alone that he left like he was still Lea underneath it all.

Axel rubbing the back of his skull "Xion, I hope you know what you're doing" He says to himself as he sighed with a defeated expression on his face as he let his arm drop down.

Axel opened a dark corridor and left Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Later, after a grueling mission in wonder world as he was once again partnered with Luxord; Roxas sits alone on the clock tower waiting for Xion and Axel

"You're early." Axel's voice came out from behind Roxas

Roxas looks up to see Axel standing at the corner entrance

"No, you guys are just late as usual" Roxas joked with Axel.

Axel sits down next to Roxas and smiles. Some moments pass and they have ice cream

After taking a huge bite of his sea salt ice-cream "Today makes 255" said he spiky haired blonde.

"What's that about?" questioned Axel as he quirked an eye-brow to the boy.

Roxas at first shrugged his shoulders before answering his friend "It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies." Roxas said to his friend.

Axel halfway laying down on the clock tower as one of his legs hanged off the tower while his sat his other foot on the ledge "So, you got the number memorized, do ya?" he lazily scoffed at as he tried not to think about Xion and their encounter. Axel knew he wasn't going to tall Roxas about it, it'd make the kid overwhelmed with worry just like when Xion went missing and was in her short coma.

Axel also noticing Roxas hadn't questioned about Xion not being here at the moment. _"Well it's not like Xion hasn't not showed up before maybe he's getting used to her on and off showing up" _Axel reasoned with himself.

Roxas could only smirk as he was talking about his earlier days in the organization "Yeah. I have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."

Axel puts his hand on Roxas's shoulder

"Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie." Axel smirked as he then sat up and made fun of Roxas.

The red-head then gives him a playful pat on the back

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas then stated as the two busted out laughing and then their laughing died down to silence as the two Nobodies started out into the sunset. It amazed Axel that he could enjoy the calmness of a sunset despite his lack of feelings or memories of feelings whichever it was.

Thinking back to earlier that day_ "But Xion was nearly crying at Castle Oblivion; and Roxas worries over her and me but why would they?" _Axel then thought to himself

Axel then recalling his mission as Castle Oblivion, once he let Naminé escape to cause trouble for Marluxia, he thought back to what he himself said, _"and do make it enjoyable for me…wait I really am enjoying this; you guys are something else"_

The more Axel thought on it; Xemnas was the one that always had it imprinted in their minds that they couldn't feel what so ever. "If we couldn't feel, why would he waste the time telling us that we couldn't?"

The Organization (at first) all followed Xemnas without question but as time went on, Axel had noticed that he and his fellow nobodies all had certainly personalities which would have to be based on emotions for them to act the way that they did.

Out of all the members dead or alive, Xemnas was the only one among them to behave so monotone and robotic and based on the things he had told them. They all should be acting like him, _"so why didn't we?"_ he asked himself.

Yes it was true they had no hearts they hall had the scars to prove that but then Axel began to wonder, "_Had been Xemnas been lying us all this time, to keep us in line and to do his bidding?" _Axel's mind then asked while excluding the fact he and Saïx and their plans of betrayal.

Axel had to get his mind on something else and fast at this possible revelation on the superior of Organization.

"Hey, Roxas" Axel then spoke out loud "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red?" Axel creating a temporarily distraction for himself, but the red-head knew it wouldn't last long.

Roxas only looked at Axel with a 'huh' expression which also said, what brought this on?

"You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." Axel then explained further to the young boy.

Roxas elbows him in his side "Like I asked! Know-it-all." Stated the boy

They laugh out loud once more. More time passes and Roxas finishes his ice cream. Axel is again resting on his back

"Seriously, where is she?" Roxas, now asking about Xion. Axel inwardly groaned, _"I stand corrected" _his mind stated as he was wrong about Roxas getting used to Xion not showing up as often. Roxas looks to the corner entrance, which is empty.

Axel's face turns serious and he sits back up, mentally debating whether he should tell Roxas what happened "... I'm not sure she's gonna show today." Came from Axel's mouth.

Roxas now worried, "Did she collapse again?"

"_Shit!"_ Axel said in his mind "She..." He looks away from him, thinking, _"I can't believe I'm doing this" _he then thought "...What, didn't you hear? She got sent on a really important mission today. Pretty cool, huh?" Axel said to the boy.

Roxas going from worried to relaxed "Oh... So when's she coming back?" he then asked Axel.

"Well, I guess that depends on how well she does her job, right?" answered Axel, as the red-head felt the memory of guilt, running throughout his body.

"Heh, fair enough." Roxas then brushing off the topic. Roxas noticed that Axel wasn't looking at him when he said it. _"Something's not right here"_thought Roxas

While number fourteen of the organization was still at Castle Oblivion searching for the answerers that she wanted desperately, never giving to the thought of what the consequence of this action will do eventually do to her later on.

Xion looks into an orb in a room of Castle Oblivion "No... Then...I'm not... The person I was before...wasn't me."

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 255,_

_I had ice cream with Axel after work today, but Xion didn't show. Axel said she got sent on an important mission, but he wouldn't look at me when he said it. I've been wondering what's wrong with Xion all this time, but now that I stop and think about it, Axel's not himself either._

_-Roxas_

* * *

Day 256,

For the second time since Roxas had entered the Organization, a meeting for all the Nobodies had been summoned as they were all seated in the round room. Roxas looked around the room, seeing the empty chairs of the deceased members.

Roxas also took note that Xion wasn't here,

"Xion is gone" Xemnas said to his Nobody workforce; Roxas's eyes widen in shock.

They all turn their focus on Xemnas as he was sitting in the highest chair, it was rare for any of them to see the superior unless you were Xigbar or Saïx. In fact there had been many discussions about the superior and what he did all day.

Demyx was the first to speak "What! Whoa-whoa, time out... You mean she, like, flew the coop?

"Hah, preposterous." Xaldin commented in his disbelief "What would drive her to choose her own demise?" he asked as he looked up to the superior.

Xemnas ignored the question "On the contrary. No one is to go looking for Xion without my express permission." He told the Organization.

"What? Why not!" cried out Roxas while Axel stayed silent.

"Your "friend" will be left alone. Or would you rather we find some punishment?" Saïx threatened the boy, Xemnas watching from his chair; glaring his eyes at Saïx while a fist tightened. Xemnas at times would forget that Roxas wasn't the boy he would easily mistake him for and all those old memories of Aqua and his other self making promises to the protect the boy no matter what were hard to fight off.

Xemnas flashing back to a memory,

"_Look at him, Terra, he's just so helpless just laying here and having recollection of his memories" Aqua said to her companion as they watched over the comatose, who had recently become an apprentice to Master Eraqus, Terra simply reached out his arm and placing a hand on Aqua's exposed shoulder and pulled her into his side as he wrapped around his arm around her to comfort her as best he could. _

"_The master didn't say how this happened to Ventus, and I'm glad he didn't because I don't want to imagine..." Terra cut Aqua off by "Shh" He felt Aqua's head turn as her forehead was close to his mouth and chin. "Then it's a good thing, Master Xehanort found him when he did" Terra said, he felt Aqua nod her head in agreement_

"_But still Terra, its horrible what's happened." Aqua muttered as she tried to not be upset "I know" Terra then said as the two then stood in silence. _

_Terra being the one to break the silence "Aqua, Ventus is in Master's Eraqus's care now, He's going to be fine and he'll have us to help him every step of the way, to get him back to his old self" he told her; Terra glancing down as he looked into Aqua's blue eyes with his own blue eyes._

"_Aqua, I promise you, Ventus will never be helpless in any way ever again, I'll always protect him...and you, Aqua" Aqua's eyes went up in surprise "As long as I am breathing, no matter what destiny has in store for me, I will always protect you" declared Terra. _

_The brunette then leaning his head down and placed his lips on Aqua's forehead, as he lightly pecked her with his mouth; it was something he always did to help cheer her up. _

"_I promise as well," Aqua then said, "To protect you and Ventus" as she then looked up to Terra_

The memory ended_ "Goddamn it! Now is not the time for this"_ Xemnas holding back the old urges of protect, he wanted nothing more than to injure Saïx as he openly threatened the Ventus look-a-like. _"It's not even the real thing"_

And this gesture hadn't gone unnoticed by a certain one-eyed man. "Tsk" went Xigbar, "_Pathetic"_ thought Xigbar.

"I'd rather you get her back!" Roxas then yelled at Saïx

"And why would we do that?" spoke Saïx

"Rrgh..." the young boy growled.

Xemnas finally regain his own composure, not that they noticed the superior spaced out on them, well save for Xigbar. "All will be revealed when the time comes." He tells the organization.

"Hmm...Which means if the time doesn't come things can stay as they are..." Axel muttered with his usual tone of voice.

Saïx switching from Roxas to Axel "Lord Xemnas has spoken, Obey, or face your end" he screamed at Axel but the comment was directed to the both of them.

Xemnas glancing a look at the boy he could see. Roxas looks disheartened. _"Born from another and oddly identical to Ventus but perhaps Sora was much closer to Ventus then I anticipated" _thought the silver haired man.

Later, Roxas enters The Grey Area

"Where could she have gone?" Roxas over heard Demyx speaking with Luxord, "Only a fool bends to the cards. We shape our fates through action. Sometimes fun and games can make a serious difference in life." Luxord told the younger man.

Xigbar then entering the area "Get your asses out on those missions." He yelled at everyone.

* * *

Xemnas appearing into his own personal chamber of the castle; sitting on his own mattress as he tried to repress the memories of his past, "I can't do what I need to do, if these memories won't stop" he said as he grasped his head in pain as he had more mental flashes of Terra.

"All these past years, they have been little to non-existent, why is it now that they have become stronger." He spoke to himself.

"Ahh" Xemnas letting out a pained scream but then regain some control, "Something had to have triggered them but what was it." Xemnas asked in a demanding voice.

Xemnas thought back to when he encountered Aqua on Destiny Islands, when he brought a young Kairi to Aqua, "No, the memories were still week then." Then He thought some more as he watched over Aqua in Traverse Town when she was fighting that man, "Not then either" but then recalling when he fought her at Hollow Bastion, "That was moments before the boy had unlocked his heart and then Roxas and Naminé came into existence"

"But then afterwards, Vexen had completed…" Xemnas's golden eyes widen in his new found answer, ever since Xion had come to the Castle that never was. The leader of the nobodies had been mentally fighting with himself as he kept his distance, so nobody would see the difference.

Xion took memoires from Roxas as designed too but Number fourteen had to have taken something else from Roxas or even Sora; to make me of beings to react this way.

"What did it take?"

* * *

Roxas enters the corridor after completing his latest mission and has ice cream on the clock tower, "Axel could've shown up at least." Roxas said in tone that sounded mad because he now knew Xion wasn't on a special mission and Axel lied to him.

Unseen by Roxas; Axel stands at the entrance in silence, his arms crossed and head down

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 256_

_Xion has gone missing, but nobody said anything about her being hurt, so that's good...I guess._

_Did she run off? That doesn't make any sense. Xemnas told us not to go after her. The way Saïx explained it, it's almost like they don't think she's worth getting back. What is going on?_

_-Roxas_

* * *

Day 257,

Roxas walks into The Grey Area, seeing no sign of Axel.

"Can't say I blame the girl for wanting to bail on these missions, but...I'm not about to go get myself turned into a Dusk over it." He heard Demyx say to Saïx

"Much remains to be done and Stay focused on your mission." Saïx tells Demyx.

Roxas travels to Wonderland with Xigbar to defeat an Emerald Serenade. Afterward, he goes to the clock tower but sees it's empty again

"Xion... Axel... Where are you?" He sits alone and waits

_Diary Entry: Day 257_

_I want to talk to Axel about Xion, but I can't seem to get ten seconds with the guy. What am I supposed to do? I can't believe he's avoiding me. We're supposed to be friends._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report,_

_The air is charged. I can feel it. You go out on a big gamble at a time like this, and you're going to lose big. That said, it's betting against the worst odds that nets you the biggest win. I'm eager to see how this hand plays out._

_-Luxord_

* * *

Day 276,

Roxas stands on the beach at Destiny Islands. He remembers Sora and Kairi on the beach, and picks up a seashell

"Xion..." he mutters as holds the seashell in his hand before placing it in his pocket.

He looks around and sees a cloaked figure on the bridge to the smaller island. He gasps and runs to it. The figure walks to the small island and stops

"Xion!" he cried to the petite figure.

They stand silent for a moment before the cloaked figure turns to face him. It takes off its hood and Roxas is taken aback. Something snaps in his mind and the silver-blue hair of Zexion is revealed

Zexion lifting an arm "Surely you must've known that this was going to happen"

Roxas stands stunned, Riku walks in from the bridge "Why would I know?" asked Riku

Roxas switches his gaze through the two of them "Because, in your memory, you've been to a number of worlds before you came to this one."

Zexion and Riku start to walk around Roxas; Zexion and Riku's voices becoming one "And of course, in those worlds, the only beings you met were the dark kind."

The world around Roxas starts to flash and fade. Roxas clutches his head in his hands trying to make the pain stop "That's all that's left in your heart, the darkest of memories." Said both Riku and Zexion

Roxas falls to his knees in agony "Your memories of home are gone…everyone."

He thrusts out a hand to catch his fall and the flashes get more intense "That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands!"

Then Roxas's own image begins to fade as he now turns into Xion; Xion continues to clutch her head in pain "They're my...my closest friends."

She falls to her side "And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions you've forgotten." And then transforming into Riku

And continues to squirm in pain

"It was you who destroyed your home!" but then the image of Riku faded and became another; Sora's eyes are wide in agony, his head throbbing.

* * *

Later, Xion is held in someone's arms, disheveled

"Who am I? What am I...here for?" she mutters in her sleep as Xion is being watched over by two figures dressed in organization coats.

The silver haired boy brushes her hair aside and recalls a conversation with Naminé.

* * *

They sit in a White Room, at opposite ends of the table

Naminé looking at the two people before her "I wasn't sure I'd see you guys again" Naminé confessed to Aqua and Riku

"You made me a promise." Riku said to her

Naminé nodding her head "To look after Sora. I remember. I'm sorry... I'm not sure I've kept that promise very well."

Aqua putting a hand on Riku's shoulder to make sure he wasn't getting mad. "What happened, Naminé?" the keyblade Master asked.

"Some of Sora's memories are missing." Naminé told them.

Aqua and Riku had mutual feeling of shock "How can that be?" they both asked at the same time.

Naminé continued to speak "They're escaping through Sora's Nobody into a third person and now they're starting to become a part of her."

Riku listening in the direction of Naminé's voice "You can't get the memories back out." Riku figured out while Aqua went into a state of silence.

Naminé nodding her head "If they're still separate...then yes, I can still get them back and into Sora"

She looks at the sketchbook on the table of the picture of Axel, Roxas, and Xion. "But if they join with her memories, things get a lot more complicated. I would need to untangle her memory before I could finish Sora's... What was supposed to take months might take years and DiZ would be furious." Naminé further explained to the Master and Pupil.

"So what's the solution?" Riku then asked.

"If I try to just jump in and rearrange her memory then I risk Sora waking up to find out that nobody remembers him anymore aside from you and Aqua." Naminé said

"I can't do that to him. It's too late either way. His awakening will have to be delayed. I never imagined Sora's Nobody and the other one would fight so hard to be their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution...is for them both to go away." Finished Naminé

"_Kill them"_ thought Aqua, at that thought she shook her head.

"Did you know her face was blank at first?" Naminé asked Riku, Aqua never really having encountered the girl.

"Only now can you see someone. That proves some of Sora's memories are inside her. Some inside her, some inside Sora...others inside Sora's nobody... I can't sort it out anymore. All I can do is pick up the pieces once what has to be done, is done." Naminé once again finished explaining.

Aqua could only listen to what Naminé was saying but then Aqua had a thought suggested to her by Master Eraqus, "_**Aqua, perhaps, those Nobodies of Sora's is where our Ventus ended up."**_

"_You've been awfully silent for sometime_" Aqua responded to her Master. _**"I know but it's limitations of this state that keep me from doing more."**_ He answered her.

"All right, then." Riku told Naminé

* * *

"Aqua, one of organization members is here" Riku informed his master as he could sense the nobody. The bluenette keyblade master watched as she sees a blonde spiky haired boy running into a dark corridor, "That boy, he looked like…" Aqua began to mutter

"_**Aqua!"**_ a voice crying out to her, Aqua looking around but the keyblade master could only see Riku and the girl _"…unless…Ventus!"_ she said in her mind. "_**Aqua, I'm so glad it's you, you don't know what I've been through." **_Ventus cried out to his old friend. _"It doesn't matter, we're together again and this time I know it's really you." _She told him.

While Riku looks down back at Xion.

* * *

She has a dream of her, Roxas, and Axel watching the sunset from Destiny Islands

"Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" questioned Xion

Roxas and Axel look over at her "Well, what do you want to do, Xion?" Axel asked her

"I want...I want to be with you two." Answered Xion

She folds her hands in her lap and Roxas places his hand on hers "Then come back with us." Roxas said to her as he smiled.

Xion now looking down on the sand "I can't... Not the way I am now. But...what would it take for me to be like you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Axel sits on the clock tower, when Roxas walks in

"Wow, you're actually up here." Remarked Roxas

"Been that long, huh?" said Axel

Roxas sitting next to him "I got to go to the beach today for my mission. There was this girl there who looked kind of like Xion...but I couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. I probably imagined it." Roxas told Axel "To be honest, I'm not even sure today's mission really happened. I feel like I just woke up from a dream or something. This is gonna sound crazy, but you know how we promised each other we'd all go to the beach? Well, I think I only saw her there because I wanted her to be there." Added on Roxas

"_Ah, Fuck It!"_ thought the red-head as he stood up

"You want to go look for her?" Axel then asked Roxas

"Huh? But Xemnas's orders..."

"Orders, shmorders. Starting tomorrow, let's use our spare time between missions and coming here to try and find Xion." demanded Axel

Roxas standing up, himself "Okay... Yeah, it's a deal!"

Roxas look toward the sunset while Axel is looking down

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 276_

_I don't remember much about today's mission just that it was by the beach. Or was it? The mission didn't even feel real. Me and Axel agreed to start looking for Xion tomorrow._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 277_

_I've looked everywhere for Xion, in every world, but there's just no sign of her. Where is she? Why did she leave the Organization? I don't get it, any of it._

_-Roxas_

* * *

Day 296,

Roxas and Axel sit on the clock tower

"It's no use. We're never gonna find her" spoke an disappointed Roxas.

Axel looked at the young boy "You sure there isn't someplace you're forgetting to check?" Axel then asked.

Roxas shaking his head, "I've been everywhere I know how to get to" answered Roxas as he put his head in his hands. Axel scratching his head, "Right..." Axel forgetting that most of Roxas's corridors are made for him; Axel then looking down to the pavement of the train station.

Roxas then looked to Axel "The only place I haven't looked is Castle Oblivion."

Axel lifts his head, "Xion was asking about it, remember? And the day before she disappeared, you said she was put on an 'important mission'." Explained Roxas, Axel noticed the emphasis on important mission.

"Yeah, but..." Axel tried to explain to Roxas "The place has been cleared out, man. There's nothing there."

Roxas merely shrugged his shoulders "and that would be the perfect place to hide then, Xion might be there."Axel did have to admit, Roxas did make a good point "You know...that's where she comes from. Castle Oblivion." Axel then said to the boy.

"What? Really!"

Axel nodding his head, "That's probably why she was asking about it."

"I had no idea..." muttered Roxas

"Hey, neither did I. I only found out about it a little while ago myself."

"She must have a lot of questions. Poor Xion..."

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 296_

_There's one place we haven't checked yet to see if Xion's there at Castle Oblivion. When I brought it up with Axel, he surprised me by saying that Castle Oblivion is where Xion comes from. I guess he just found out himself. Is that where she is?_

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report,_

_None of us really know everything that's going on in Castle Oblivion. Some rooms even Xemnas doesn't know about. Not many are ever aware that Xion was born there. I wonder if the truth about that place will ever surface._

_-Xigbar_

* * *

Day 297,

"The impostor has been sighted again." Saïx informed Roxas

"Impostor? You mean the one that Xion..." replied Roxas. "He's prowling about Castle Oblivion as we speak." sneered Saïx. Roxas had perked up the moment that name was spoken "Castle Oblivion? I'll go." Roxas then said to Saïx.

"Not by yourself, you won't. This target is extremely dangerous."

"Then how 'bout I tag along?" Axel volunteered "I know Castle Oblivion better than anybody else in this outfit."

"All right, better. Go, then, and teach this fraud the price for wearing our coat." Saïx walks away.

Roxas and Axel nod to each other. "Castle Oblivion, huh? Ask and ye shall receive." Whispered Axel

"I've reassigned you to Castle Oblivion for the day. Axel will be accompanying you."

Axel and Roxas depart.

* * *

They enter into a white hall; Roxas was walking right behind Axel as they entered from the corridor.

The young nobody looking around the very bright and white walls of Oblivion "So this is Castle Oblivion..." Roxas tried to say but as he suddenly clutches his head

"Roxas!" cried out Axel as he turned back to look at his friend; Roxas falling to his knees "Agh, my...my head!"

"Hey, easy man! C'mon, let's retreat for now and..." But the boy refused to move "No... We have to...find Xion... Wh...what's happening?" Roxas tried to say but the pain was becoming all too much for him.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled once more as the young nobody's world goes white "All these...pictures...rushing into my head..."

"We're leaving this place right now!" Axel screams at Roxas "No, wait... There's something... I can almost..." Roxas collapses. Axel holds his arm over his shoulder and helps him into the corridor. "_Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that."_ Spoke a foreign voice in Roxas's mind; Roxas waking up, yelling the name "RIKU!"

* * *

Axel and Roxas are on Side Street in Twilight Town; the flurry of dancing flames actually looked taken back by Roxas's sudden outburst "Whoa, you okay there?" he asked his young friend

"What happened to me?" questioned Roxas as he looked to Axel, "You collapsed right inside the castle doors." Answered Axel "Don't you remember?" the red-head then asked.

Roxas shook his head ''I remember going in, that's it."

"Hey, you should take a breather." Axel told the boy. "I'm fine. We need to go back to Castle Oblivion." The young nobody determined to find Xion whether she was at the castle or not.

"Hah," the red-head letting out a mocked chuckle "I don't think so." He said to Roxas.

But before Roxas could even voice his protest; someone stands watching them. Axel was the first to pick up on the presence.

"Who's there?" demanded the nobody; they see three cloaked figures, "Xion?" Roxas asked as one of the figures looked to be around Xion's build.

One lowers their head and opens a corridor walking inside of it,"Xion, wait!" Roxas runs over but the other two figures steps in the way as the corridor closes.

"_Ventus was right, this boy looks exactly like him."_ thought the taller but feminine figure.

"Rrgh..." Roxas now struggling with the two hooded covered figures "Get out of the way!" Roxas then shouted.

Axel was watching the two figures, scoping them out; Axel could feel that there was something strangely recognizable about these two figures, but then Axel looking to the ground he saw their shoes, one pair for a male and the other pair with medium wedge heels.

Axel's green eyes widen in the surprise, _"It's her…Aqua which would make the other one, Riku without doubt," _thought Axel.

The womanly figure raises her leg and kicks Roxas back away from them giving them distance but then the two figures say nothing as they have chosen to run off.

Roxas was sent back with force but it wasn't enough to hurt him "Hey!" he screamed as he noticed them running away and began to set forth after them. "Roxas, wait up!" Cried out Axel as the red-head saw the young boy begin to follow them; Axel in turned followed Roxas.

They chase the impostors through the Underground Passage. They see them open a gate and enters the tunnel, "Wait!" again Roxas screamed, they follow them until the duo reaches the gate to Sunset Terrace, where they escape through a corridor.

Axel and Roxas arrive just when it closes "I thought there was one impostor and he was sighted in Castle Oblivion! What's he doing here?" Axel said,_ "They must have been switching on and off"_ thought Axel

"Yeah and they have Xion..." muttered Roxas; Axel turned to Roxas "There ain't no way that was Xion!" he told his friend.

"The other one was, the one who escaped before" Roxas explained to Axel, "but...I don't get it. Why would she run from us?" Roxas then asked.

* * *

Xion hides around the corner, overhearing them. The impostors walk up to her and they take off their hoods, revealing themselves to be Aqua and Riku

"You want to go back?" Riku then asked Xion, While Aqua could only stare at the girl after encountering her on Destiny Islands where Aqua was reunited with Ventus, who had told her pretty much everything about Organization XIII, filling in the blanks that Naminé couldn't answer.

Xion says nothing and looks in their direction.

* * *

Later, Roxas and Axel have ice cream thought both boys weren't feeling up to it but they weren't ready to go back to the castle that never was anytime soon. Considering they hadn't done the mission at castle oblivion regardless of encountering the imposter…imposters in Twilight Town.

"Why would she do that?" Roxas once again asked Axel, who didn't have an answer for him before.

"At least we know she's safe. She'll come home when she's ready." Axel then stated to the boy.

Roxas wanted to believe that but as he remembered the recent meeting about Xion "But won't they turn her into a Dusk?" he then asked

Axel taking in a soft but firm breathe "Not necessarily." The red-head answered

"Who were those people she was with? Why is she cooperating with him?" Roxas then questioned but Axel simply chooses not answer for Roxas's own sake.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 297_

_I went to Castle Oblivion to find Xion, but I don't remember anything about it. Axel said I collapsed as soon as I got there._

_I woke up in Twilight Town, and incredibly enough, Xion was there. But she wasn't alone there was these two people with her, and they were wearing the Organization's cloak. I could tell by their build's that they wasn't one of us, though. Who are they?_

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report,_

_The man they're calling the imposter, that fake Organization member? It's Riku. Roxas could very well remember that, somewhere deep in his memories. __Still, it's too soon to report this. I need to know why Xion was with him first. __If she's siding with the heroes, it could easily mean her erasure. What are you planning to do, Xion?_

_-Axel_

* * *

Day 298,

Roxas walks through Nothing's Call when he hears a voice; "You're ordering me to what!" hissed Axel as he tried to keep his voice low

"Tell me what choice is left, now that Xion has had contact with that man in the black coat." Saïx said without a care; Saïx looks in Roxas's direction, Axel following. Saïx walks away when Roxas comes closer

"Um, Axel?" Roxas tried to ask. Axel says nothing, turns, and walks away.

Soon after, Roxas enters The Grey Area. Axel leans against the window, silent

"Xion has betrayed us." Says to Roxas,

"What? No!" protested number thirteen.

"You saw the creature consorting with those impostors. What more evidence do we need?" said Saïx"

"That's not evidence!" deafened Roxas, "Who knows why she was with them?" he then asked. He looks over to Axel, who has no response.

"I think we all know, and you just don't want to accept it" Retorted Saïx.

Roxas now with his head hanging low "they might be forcing her." He then said

"Ha! Spare me your repulsive displays of would-be sentiment." Spoke the blue haired man.

"It's not a display!" shouted the boy "Why is it such a crime to give each other the benefit of the doubt?" Roxas then yelled to Saïx

Axel walks closer and shakes his head; Saïx looking at the boy with a disapproving expression "The impostors have resurfaced in Twilight Town. Go and destroy them, Roxas like I expected you to do yesterday." Saïx ordered the boy.

Saïx then turning to Axel, "Axel, you bring Xion back. Gagged and tied up, for all I care. If that proves too troublesome, then you are authorized to adopt a more permanent solution." Saïx then said with a smirk across his lips.

"What?" Roxas looking back from Axel to Saïx "Saïx, no!" Roxas then protested. "Get going." Saïx then spoke as the blue haired man walked away.

"Well, this is pretty icky, huh?" Axel then said breaking his silence "You're not actually gonna follow those orders?" Roxas then asking out of concern for Xion.

"Relax. I'll think of something clever once I find her. You just worry about yourself, huh? That guy in the coat didn't look like the type to go down without a fight." Axel explained to Roxas

"I know" muttered Roxas.

* * *

It was Xion and Aqua waiting within a private area of Twilight Town while Riku was getting into his planned position. Aqua had been spending time with Xion as she had refused to take to the mansion, fully well what DiZ would say and to do Xion but regardless Aqua would still have Riku go there to watch over Naminé and Sora incase DiZ tried anything, he made his hate for Nobodies very well known to Naminé.

"Xion, are you sure this is what you really want to do?" Aqua then asked the dark haired girl "Because we will think of something else" the bluenette told the girl.

Xion again hadn't said anything,

"Xion, I'm aware that we don't know each other very well but that doesn't mean I want anything bad happening to you, who knows, what will happen to once your back in the organization." Aqua then said.

It wasn't only Xion, that Aqua was concerned about it was Ven as well, mostly because if anything did happen to Xion, what would become of Ventus?

"I'm also very well aware, that you're concerned for your friends and you would want nothing more than to protect them; believe me no one knows that feeling more than I do and there are times that we have to do complicated things to ensure that protection even if the outcome isn't the one you've always imagined" she said to the girl.

The female nobody could only look at the keyblade master with a curious look

* * *

Roxas enters Twilight Town by way of Side Street. He walks to Tram Common

"I know that was Xion I saw yesterday. But...who were those people with her? Why didn't she try to get away from them?" Roxas talking to himself out loud

He then spots one of the impostors on a tall building, "Huh? Hey!" The impostor runs off with a great speed "Wait!" Roxas called out to the imposter He chases the impostor into the south alcove.

Having quite a head start on Roxas, Riku heads into the alcove where he has caught the gazes of Aqua and Xion, his silence indicating that Roxas was close behind him, Xion then putting on her hood quickly as Riku and Aqua quickly made their way out of there.

Roxas entered the alcove right after Aqua and Riku left but the boy hadn't even seen them, all he could see was the hooded figure whose back was facing him; the figure turns around and takes off her hood

"Xion" Roxas saying her name with surprise, he walks up to her "Where have you been? Axel and I have been looking all over for you."

Xion not expressing her usual contentment of appearing happy "You have?" she asked in a soft voice "Sorry" she then added in a monotone voice.

"Let's go home." Roxas said as he held out a hand to Xion, "If you come back voluntarily, Saïx will let this entire thing drop. He has to." He then added

Axel stands with his arms folded on a ledge around the corner, listening but unknown to Axel, he'd been spotted by Aqua as she and Riku were under the Vanish spell. _"What's he doing here?"_ Aqua mentally asked herself.

Roxas continuing on; not even looking at Xion's face and seeing what she was expressing, "I don't care what he said to you. I'll be there. Me and Axel will make sure…"

Roxas stops talking as he sees Xion takes a step back as he is still holding out a hand to her

"I really can't." Xion then says to him, trying to mask her tone of voice

Roxas wearing a confused expression "Why not? Come on..." He tries to grab her, she backs further away. She looks down and tries to run but Roxas grabbing her arm "Wait!" he tells her.

Xion stops...and summons her Keyblade, pointing it straight at him, His eyes widen and Roxas lets go of her arm.

A chakram flies in, but she blocks it and it shoots into the ground, lighting on fire and disappearing. Axel walks in from the steps "Well, hello there...Xion."

"Axel?" questioned Roxas

Meanwhile, Aqua stretched out her arm in front of Riku, stopping him from blowing their plan, "Looks to me, Roxas wasn't expecting company" Aqua whispers to her pupil. "Riku, the plan was to get Xion back to the organization to influence Roxas into coming to us, if she came back with Roxas with a struggle it will look just a tad more questionable considering she didn't even go to them the last encounter perhaps with some form of confrontation it could suggest something else." She explained to Riku

"Maybe but Xion's questionable loyalty to them will still be putting her at risk, fight or no fight" argued Riku.

"I'm well aware of this Riku, but look more closely, Axel is clearly a more experienced fighter then Xion and since I have fought him at Castle Oblivion along with Sora and I can tell you Riku. He's holding back his power on purpose; clearly he was sent to retrieve Xion, meaning they are not done with her anytime soon." Aqua told Riku as she watched the friends fight.

Riku didn't argue that possibility "From what Xion's told me about him, he's her one of her best friends, so he wouldn't really want to hurt her" Aqua then added, Riku then picked up the change in tone of his master's voice.

"You say it with experience" pointed out Riku.

"Yeah, so I am." Aqua not denying the fact, Riku's small discovery "I have a good idea what Axel's thinking, right now" commented Aqua.

Xion lunges for him "No, wait!" Roxas screams to his friend

Xion takes a strike at Axel, who summons his chakrams in a swirl of fire. Roxas stands helpless as the two exchange blows. Xion blocks an attack and the chakrams fly back to Axel.

Xion runs for him again

"Stop!" Roxas then yelled, Xion hesitates, looking over at Roxas, before getting a smack from behind that knocks her unconscious. She falls forward, but Axel grabs her, and her Keyblade falls to the ground with a metal clang, vanishing

"Xion..." Roxas runs to her. Axel carries her over his shoulder and exits through a corridor, Leaving Roxas by himself, running at nothing.

Aqua and Riku are watching Roxas, "What now?" Riku asks. "Back to waiting, I have good confidence that'll she succeed in her task, after all she is a part of Sora" answered Aqua, _"Xion…Ven, good luck" _ Aqua mentally added

* * *

Roxas takes a corridor back to The Grey Area

"Axel!" shouted Roxas as he finally found the red-head nobody

Axel looked to see Roxas "Oh, hey, Roxas." He greeted the boy and acting as if the fight earlier never occurred

"Where is she?"demanded Roxas

"Safe." Axel simply answered

Roxas didn't know what was becoming of him but he couldn't hold it back "How could you do that to her?" he snapped at Axel

"Do what?" Axel really playing simpleton with Roxas

Roxas felt like pulling his own strands of hair out "You didn't have to use force." He then tells Axel, "Didn't I?" retorted Axel

Roxas was slow in his reply "No...Of course not! We're supposed to be best friends." He reminded the red-head.

"This isn't about friendship." He scratches his head. Roxas just looks at him in disbelief

"If that's all, I gotta go." Axel then walking off

"_If that's all!"_ Roxas then shouted in his brain.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 298_

_I don't believe it. Axel attacked Xion. There had to have been some other way. I know she's acting weird, but I hardly recognize Axel these days either. What's going through their heads? I feel so left out._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report_

_Axel failed to report that the imposter and Xion are working together. Instead, that news came from Roxas. The boy is far more easily handled than Axel, but now Axel has captured Xion and returned her to us. His motives are impossible to read. Our plans can be altered if necessary, but doing so can only delay their realization._

_-Saïx_

* * *

Day 299,

Axel and Saïx talk on the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies

"You're sure things are better this way?" Axel asked Saïx

Saïx giving Axel a questionable look "I never expected you to question it. If you could save one of them...why would you choose the puppet?" Saïx then asked the red-head

Axel crossing his arms as he mentally struggles with his thoughts; Saïx catching on to Axel's hesitation "Or put it this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one?" Axel looks away, _"Asshole"_ Axel said in his thoughts; he knew Saïx was doing this on purpose.

"Things are finally right again. Of course we're better off this way. Xemnas is exasperated from all the "fixing" we've had to do. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line...Lea." Saïx using Axel's true name

Axel walks out on this conversation as Saïx had really gone too far this time, "Apparently _that make believe friendship is more real then you could ever remember…Isa_" thought Axel.

* * *

Roxas spent most of the day looking for Xion as he earlier he went to her private quarters to visit her but she wasn't there, since she had no scheduled missions.

Xion had to be here in the castle that never was and from what Roxas noticed most of the members didn't even know she was back into their fold as Roxas did ask Xaldin and Luxord on Xion's where about.

Roxas was now left alone in The Grey Area "Doesn't anybody know what happened to her?" Roxas asks himself out loud but as he plopped down on to the couch in a frustrated and giving up fashion but then Roxas came up with an answer "Unless HE does..." the boy muttered to himself.

Roxas was almost afraid to do it, he's never really had the time to known Xemnas as he did the others, he wondered how do you address a leader that is practically a stranger to you but Roxas took a deep breath and reminded himself, he was doing this for Xion.

Roxas then opened the dark corridor

* * *

"_So it appears that Aqua has finally made herself known. I shouldn't pretend to be surprised it was only a matter of time. Though very smart of her using Riku to get close to Xion"_ thought Xemnas. _"Aqua, are you really that afraid to face me, yourself now?" _his mind added.

Xemnas thinking back into the time he had been discovered by Ansem the Wise, and taken into his care and his somebody had heard a female voice calling out to him _**"But I can't lose you too Terra, not again. You're just too important to me and if I did lose you, I couldn't bare it" **_For ten years he remembered that as the last thing she ever said to him, well save for when she gave him her keyblade and telling him, she was always with him.

He wasn't sure how he did it that night, when he opened the corridor and saved her from a fate of eternally wandering the realm of Darkness, "_Perhaps, Aqua there is a part of you, still waiting for the other me to come and save you"_ he thought

But that was when Xemnas heard an echo of memory; that he had put behind him a long time ago, _**"Aqua…Ven…Someday, I'll put an end to this"**_

Xemnas sits in the Round Room; the concentration into his thoughts is broken as Roxas appears on his chair. Xemnas didn't say anything but he didn't let his surprise show as the Ventus doppelganger, entering without being summoned by him.

"I need to ask you something." Roxas said to the superior

Xemnas raised a brow "And what would that be?" Roxas was nervous "What happened to Xion? Axel brought her in yesterday and she isn't in her room, Can you tell me where she is?" questioned Roxas

Xemnas merely looked at the boy with curiosity "Put your mind at ease. Xion is a valued member of the Organization, but she needs her rest. She has been in the medical quarters and seeing how Vexen and Zexion are no longer with us, I am the only one suitable to watch over Number Fourteen in this regard" Xemnas answered.

Roxas nodded to Xemnas and becomes distracted by his own thoughts and thinks about the conversation at The Dark Margin. Roxas stands hooded as Xemnas walks past him, placing a hand on his shoulder

"Sora" spoke Xemnas as he left the boy on the dark beach. The memory ends, Roxas then mutters "...Sora."

Xemnas says nothing; Roxas then turns to the silver haired man "Who is Sora?" Roxas then asked,

"He's the connection." Answered Xemnas

"The what?" Roxas didn't understand

Xemnas then decided to explain "He is what makes you and Xion a part of each other's lives. Just as he is the reason I placed Xion among our number. And if you want her to stay that way, I must insist you get your mind off these needless distractions. I will have Xion return to her duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours." Xemnas warns the boy.

"All right." Said Roxas, he leaves the Round Room.

* * *

Roxas is walksing through Twilight's View; He sees Axel and stops "Hey, Roxas." Greeted Axel but Roxas says nothing and walks past him into The Grey Area. The young nobody then bumping into Xigbar first as he entered the area "I bet you're relieved to have Poppet home, eh?" said Xigbar

"To fret so, over something so insignificant... I cannot understand Xemnas." Xaldin then putting in his own two cents,

Saïx coming over to Roxas "If you have time to mope, then you have time to work. Focus, Roxas." Roxas is sent to The Night Sea in Never Land to hunt down Shadow Globs.

* * *

While as Saïx meets with Xemnas in the Round Room "Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Xion and Roxas?" Saïx questioned his superior

"I will admit Xion has strayed from our original designs. But this unpredictable behavior is proving to have an interesting side effect." Xemnas told Number Seven.

Saïx making a dead-panned expression "Really?" he then asked.

"We wanted the Key. Xion's exposure to Roxas affected a transfer of its power, just as we had hoped. Had things stopped there, Xion would have been an unequivocal success. But then, through Roxas, Sora himself began to shape "it" into "her," giving Xion a sense of identity. I was ready to scrap the whole project then, it occurred to me: Xion is keeping Sora's memories trapped by claiming them as her own. Keeping her close to Roxas will prevent Sora from ever waking." Xemnas explained to Saïx.

Saïx finally understanding why Xion wasn't to be destroyed "I see. And what do you want to do about the impostor in black?"

Xemnas looking to the other man "That nuisance? See that he stays away from Roxas. He only poses a threat if his buzzing reaches Xion's ears."

Saïx nodded "Then we are back on track."

* * *

Outside, in the Dark City, Riku and Aqua stands atop Memory's Skyscraper. Riku looks over to the moon, while Aqua was staring over at the castle; she thought of Terra, Ven and Sora.

Having finally returned to her own bedroom Xion sits, curled up in on her bed and she is actually having tears running down the side of her face, "Riku, Aqua what should I do?" she whispers to herself. She looks toward the moon outside her window.

* * *

_Diary Entry, 299_

_Xemnas told me that "Sora" is the connection between me and Xion. But just who exactly is Sora?_

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report,_

_Roxas doesn't trust me after the whole Xion incident, but I can't tell him the truth yet. So I keep lying. It's no big deal when you're a Nobody. _

_There's no guilt, no feeling at all. So why does it still sting, just a little, when I lie to him? All my dealings with Roxas give me these bizarre illusions of humanity._

_-Axel_

* * *

Day 300,

After a long and grueling mission in Never land, Roxas sits on the clock tower, for the first time in a long time; Axel and Xion join him. They sit in silence.

Naminé stands in the Pod Room "Oh no..." she says as the young girl hadn't expected a result like this, and Aqua nor Riku had come back yet as they were out getting rid of heartless and lesser nobodies in the area.

DiZ walks over "What has happened?" Naminé looking from the pod to DiZ "its Sora... His memory has stopped." She said to the older and faced hidden man.

"Stopped?" he questioned

Naminé nodded her head "Unless something is done, he'll never wake from his slumber." She said in a panic as she hoped Aqua and Riku were on their way back.

"Then so be it. The gloves must come off." Spoke DiZ

Naminé looking at DiZ in worriment "But...what'll happen to..." as her thoughts went to the two nobodies involved in this.

DiZ looking down on Naminé "Those Nobodies had no business existing in the first place as you fully know well, Naminé." He said to the girl

Naminé closing her eyes on that harsh comment "Yes..."

* * *

_Diary Entry: 300_

_For the first time in a while, the three of us met up on the clock tower. None of us really knew what to say. We used to talk each other's ears off, but I guess those days are gone. __So much has happened lately that I've been forgetting to write about those pictures in my head. Now it happens even when I'm not on missions. More often, too. __They even show up in my dreams. Xion told me she has dreams, too. Is all of this connected?_

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report_

_We watched the sun set today. The three of us. I didn't think we'd ever be able to do that again. It's like that dream I had-the one where I was by the shore with Roxas and Axel, watching the sun set over the water. I just want to stay with them. But how? What should I do?_

_-Xion_

* * *

Day 301,

Roxas walks into The Grey Area, avoiding both Axel and Xion, As Axel could see Roxas giving them a cold shoulder; he turns to Xion

"Hey... Everything going okay?" Axel asked Xion; the dark haired girl then nodded "I'm fine." She tells Axel _"I'm...I'm so sorry, Roxas..." _she then says in her mind.

_Diary Entry: Day 301_

_I dream all the time now, but I don't sleep well. I wake up tired every day. I guess that makes them nightmares, not dreams._

_Xion and Axel don't come to the clock tower anymore. I thought maybe if I got everything off my chest with them, I might stop having the nightmares...but so much for testing that theory._

_-Roxas _

* * *

_Secret Report,_

_Xion is burning through missions at full tilt. She seems frantic. Why, I don't know. And speaking of, I still don't know what to say to Roxas. Even without my orders from Saïx, I'd do anything to stop Roxas from being erased. I just don't know if I can stand by and let that happen to Xion, either. _

_-Axel_

* * *

Day 321,

Roxas has a dream about Sora losing his Keyblade to Riku. A tear falls from his cheek and he wakes up "Wh-what... Did something get in my eyes?" as the boy rubbed his face away of the tears.

He enters The Grey Area, "Why the long face? You have a bad dream or something?" Xigbar mocking the boy

Xion coming to her friend "Roxas are you okay?" Xion asked as she was getting a good look at him "You don't look so good..." she told him flat out.

"I'm deploying you and Xion together today." Said Saïx.

* * *

Roxas and Xion arrive in the Palace Gates area. Roxas summons the Keyblade

"Okay it's just the two of us. So what's wrong?" she asked him, "Nothing" Roxas replied.

"You look pale..." Roxas cutting her off "You're imagining things" Smiling at Xion "Let's go."

Xion knew he was lying "Well...okay..."

They explore more rooms in the Cave of Wonders. They reach the lamp chamber and approach the sealed Keyhole

"End of the line" commented Roxas

"I remember this..." Xion tells Roxas

"Huh?" Roxas was unsure of what she was talking about "It's a keyhole. See?" Xion has a flash of Sora sealing the Agrabah Keyhole.

She feels faint, but Roxas catches her

"You okay?" Roxas asks

"Y-yeah..." She looks into his eyes "You look so much like him" _**"Do you mean me or Sora?"**_ Ventus playing commentary but Xion ignored the statement.

Xion gets out of Roxas's arms "...What?" is all he could say.

A Heartless appears. After a short time, Xion strikes it and the heart is released, "H-how... How did I just do that? Where did that power come from?" Xion asking question left and right

She then sees Roxas, exhausted "Roxas?" She runs over to him "Hey, are you all right?" she asks him. "Yeah... Using the Keyblade these days... I don't know what's wrong with me, I just run out of steam." Roxas tells the girl

Xion eyes then darken as she said "You...you do?" Roxas shrugging his shoulders "You know what, never mind. I'm probably just overworked, heh." He then said.

"You sure you're okay?" Xion asking once more "'Course I am. C'mon, Xion, let's return the to the castle" Roxas enters the corridor; Xion hangs her head and enters after him.

* * *

They have ice cream together at thier usual spot on the clock tower.

"You're really, really okay?" Xion not letting this drop as she was really worried, "Okay, you're starting to weird me out." Roxas tells her; that kind of statement threw Xion off her own guard "Why?" she asked

Roxas looking at her "Since when do you ever worry about me?" "Well, excuse me!" Xion then snapped. Roxas shrugged his shoulders "Just feels strange, that's all. Usually, I do all the worrying over you. I don't think it's ever been the other way around before." he admitted to her

Xion shook her head "Well, for your information... I worry about you all the time, Roxas." She told him.

"I'm really glad you're back, Xion." Roxas then tells her "I just wish Axel didn't have to be so rough with you." He added.

"I guess he's not coming today" As Xion looked at the corner of the tower. "You want him to?" Roxas then stated with his tone sounding agitated, "What" says Xion while quickly turned her head to look at Roxas "Did you two have a fight, that I don't know about?" Xion then asked

"I still can't believe that jerk would actually attack you" Roxas finally getting something off his chest.

Xion's blue eyes actually widen in surprise at Roxas "So he's a jerk now?" Xion saying it as more of question then a statement; Roxas says nothing, Xion then sighed as she shook her head "Roxas, I wouldn't be sitting here with you if Axel hadn't done that." Xion then tells Roxas

Roxas still says nothing, "He's your best friend." Xion says to him, "So are you" retorted Roxas. Xion then rolling her eyes as her shoulders slumped down in a defeated way. "It's just not the same without all three of us..." she then tells Roxas, who doesn't say a thing.

Afterward, Axel walks through Naught's Skyway

"Axel!"Xion calling out to the red-head, she runs up

"You need something?" Axel then asked her

"What? No...I just... Something's wrong with Roxas" she answers, getting Axel's full attention "I thought you might know what's up. He says the Keyblade wears him out now when he goes to use it and suddenly I find myself fighting the same way he does..." Xion explained to Axel

"Well, you know him better than me." Axel then said to her. Xion was taken aback by the remark "Why...why would you say that?" Xion asked Axel.

"Ask yourself what's doing it to him." Axel then snapped at Xion but in a hushed voice, Xion was confused at what Axel was implying to her "I'm not sure."

Axel looks at her "Oh, you're not sure? What, did they forget to build you with common sense?" he says very harshly

Xion gasps, "Oh, come on, don't look shocked. You already know you're a Replica." Axel then tells her. "A puppet whose original purpose was to duplicate Roxas's powers; if he's getting weaker and you're getting stronger... Well, that just means you're borrowing a little more than you ought to be." Axel finished explaining

"_Ouch Axel, Ouch_" Xion said in her head, that comment really hurt her. "…What should I do, then?" she asks him

Axel having a hard gaze on her but then his eyes softened "I can't make that decision for you. You're no puppet in my book. You're my best friend. Mine and Roxas's. Got it memorized?" he tells Xion.

Xion nodded her head "Yeah...Can I ask you one other thing?"

"What's that?" "I saw a boy today who looks just like Roxas. Is he who I think he is?" Xion asked Axel.

Xigbar stands around the corner overhearing the conversation

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 321_

_I feel so tired-almost disconnected from my body. The dreams have gotten stranger. Now I wake up with water on my cheeks. I don't know how it got there, but I think there's something really wrong with me._

_Today I was teamed up with Xion. She seems to be in a lot better shape than me. We had ice cream together, something we hadn't done in a while._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report: Xion_

_Axel's always helping me out, so I just assumed he would again. How long has he known about me? Maybe since long before we met in Castle Oblivion. But he told me to think for myself. I was so happy. But now, as I get stronger, Roxas keeps getting weaker. I shouldn't exist anymore. They say that Nobodies were never meant to exist, but I'm the real affront. But before I'm gone, I want to help Roxas and Axel. Even just a little. I think the boy I saw today is the same Sora from my memories._

_-Xion_

* * *

Day 322

Saïx, Xigbar and Xemnas sit in the Round Room

"Sora is having a powerful effect on her." Xigbar noted to Xemnas

"Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own nor become the person we see. But in the end, it only proves the puppet is the more worthy vessel. At last, the time has come. Saïx, are the devices ready?"

Saïx nodding his head "All three will be operable in a matter of days."

"Good" stated Xemnas

"What do you want to do with Roxas?" asked Saïx

"Both of them have connections to Sora, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Let Xion take from Roxas the rest of what he has to give...Or, let him destroy her first and get it all back. It makes no difference to me. Either way, Sora's power will be ours." Xemnas said to the number seven.

* * *

Roxas enters The Grey Area

"_I had another dream. My head feels heavy."_ Thought Roxas

"What good is luck if you never stop to enjoy it? You should take a break." Luxord told the boy as he saw how weakly Roxas was looking these days. ""Passion is a virtue, but no game was won by over eagerness." Luxord then said. Roxas was aware of how tired he was but the fact that he just understood Luxord's riddled speak, just entirely proves it.

"Hey... Don't get yourself into trouble." Axel then said as he passed by and stood next to Xion

"Please, Roxas, don't... Don't do anything crazy." Xion then said to him as Xigbar was walking by "Ain't Xion just a peach now?" he said to the trio "The face of an angel. Just gotta be careful; girls her age have many faces." He then said, the very comment made Xion and Axel stop.

* * *

Day 352,

Xion stares at the moon outside her window "I'm going to wreck everything... What's the right thing to do? I'm sure Aqua and Riku would know..." Xion thinks back to when Riku and Aqua found her.

She wakes up in his arms on Destiny Islands.

"Are you..." she tries to ask but Riku cuts her off "Riku, Sora's friend" he says, "Sora? You know Sora?" Xion then questioned

"Yeah." He replies, Xion then moving her gaze to the bluenette whom was standing over them, "Then, that makes you, Master Aqua" Aqua merely glanced at the girl, before nodding her head for yes.

Riku stands and offers a hand to help her up; she takes his hand as he then pulls her to her feet "Thank you. You saved me...but I don't know why you did." Xion then says.

"I guess I just felt like it." Riku tells the girl, Aqua didn't want to say anything while as she was reunited with Ventus, who was telling her about how much he missed her and then started questioning on where Sora, Donald and Goofy were but Aqua told Ven to be silent for the moment.

Aqua seeing Riku was about to walk away as he had his back turn,

"Riku, please..." Xion then pleaded softly "Tell me more about Sora and that girl he's always with." She asked Riku

"You mean Kairi."

"Kairi..." Xion saying the name for herself, Xion putting a hand to the side of her head "That's right. She's the one who looks so much like me." Xion added on.

Riku turning around and standing close in front of Xion "To Sora, she's someone very special." he then said.

Xion then turning her body away from him while her hand still on her head but as her other one was over her chest "It's just... I remember things about the two of them. But I'm nothing more than a puppet; something that somebody created."

Xion walking close to a nearby tree placing a hand on it as she leaned against the tree; facing away from Aqua and Riku "So why would I have their memories?" she first asked Riku "Do you know where Sora is now?" Xion then asked as she turned to look at Riku

"That secret stays with us." It was clear to Xion he meant, himself and his master.

Turning her face away from Riku "Why's that?" she then asked

"Xion...your memories...they really belong to Sora." Riku told her, Xion's head and body perked up at the information, turning her face back to Riku

"So you mean...I'm like a part of him?" she then asked as Riku began to move closer to Xion

Xion keeping her eyes on him, "When his memories were scattered, some of them found their way inside you." Xion turned away again as she placed a hand back to her head "Now, Sora has been put to sleep so that we can piece together his memory. Except..."

"You can't, because part of it is inside of me. That means...he can't wake up." Xion having her head down and her eyes closed as she spoke

"Yeah. You got it. But, if you go with me to Sora right now, we could give the memories inside you back to him." Riku tells her and talking to Xion as if they're the only two people on the island.

"_Riku's handling this really well"_ Aqua noted in her head.

Xion then moving her hand as her gloved covered fingers ran through her hair as she brought her head back up "So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" Xion then asked Riku could hear Xion's tone of voice getting a bit dark there.

"Nah. I guess...I'm just sad." Riku then said.

"I'm sorry, but...I can't go with you. It's my friends, they need me and I need them, too." Xion then said; Riku places a hand on her shoulder "Maybe...you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really needs you more and where you belong." He says to her

"How will I know where I belong, truly? I'm not sure I can promise you I'll come up with the right answer."

"Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody, you and your friends and everyone else." Riku tells her

"I'll try." she then says to him as Riku turned away from her.

Riku leaves to join with Aqua as they planned to head over to her home for some supplies and drop off some items they won't be needing any more before they head back to the mansion in Twilight Town.

"Thank you, Riku" Xion then said. Snapping out of her memory, on her bed she pulls out a seashell and looks at it, "I have to make the most of the time he's given me." She looks back at the moon.

* * *

Roxas walks into The Grey Area

"Hey, Xion, good morning." He greeted her as she just happened to walk by,

"Good morning." She replied "Listen..." Roxas tried to say but Xion cut him off "Sorry, I got to go to mission" She leaves. Roxas sighs and Saïx walks over

"Roxas. How are you feeling today?" he spoke to the boy in an eerie calm tone of voice

"Same as always" He responded to Saïx.

"I have an urgent mission especially for you and your Keyblade. There's a Heartless that's surfaced in Halloween Town. I was hoping you might exterminate it for us." Said Saïx,

"S...sure... Leave it to me!" Roxas said with hesitation, he was keen on using his keyblade, ever since he started feeling very drained these days.

"Hey, whoa-whoa-whoa... Roxas, you really wanna do that?" Axel coming into the area as fast as he could, almost knocking Demyx down to the hard steel floor in the process

"Why wouldn't I?" Roxas asked Axel

"It's just, lately you..." Saïx interrupting Axel "Shouldn't you already be out on your mission, Axel?" the blue haired man asked Axel.

"Yeah, I need to get ready, too. Let's catch up later!" Roxas leaves to prepare for some items

"But..." once again Axel was cut off "Can't you just let things run their course?"

Axel says nothing, as Roxas reenters the room

"Heh-heh. Girls, am I right? Life's biggest mystery. One thing that IS clear, though, is that no girl wants to be with a guy weaker than she is." Xigbar making fun of Roxas exhaustion but the boy paid the man no mind

"Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. Of course, this isn't a game that lets a gentleman lose twice..." Luxord commented

"Head to Halloween Town and exterminate that Heartless." Saïx reminding Roxas of his mission

"Roxas... Watch yourself out there." Axel said to the boy.

* * *

Roxas arrives in Halloween Town, "Xion looked really upset when she left this morning. I wonder what's on her mind... I should go talk to her once I finish up here." The young boy told himself as he walked further into the world.

He walks into the Town Square "No sign of the Heartless here... Guess I'll check further in."

He proceeds to the Graveyard, "Still no Heartless. Where is this thing hiding, anyway?"

An Orcus appears out of nowhere "Wh-what! How could it get this close to me without me noticing?"

He summons his Keyblade and fights the Heartless. Even blow after blow, the Heartless seems unfazed

"It's...it's too powerful. I've got to finish this now, before it wears me down any further. It's all or nothing..."

A flash and the sound of flames. Axel blocks Roxas and Xion's attacks "STOP, both of you!" he screams as he blocked both keyblade with his own weapons

"Xion!" "Roxas!" as they mutual call out to each other as they just notice one another

"Xion was just as confused as Roxas was "Wh...what are you doing here? The Heartless I was fighting; it was you?" Xion coming to that conclusion as the two friends were trying to get over the fact that one of them almost killed the other.

"This mission was a setup." Axel said, getting both the attentions of Roxas and Xion

"What?" said Roxas, "It was rigged so you two would battle each other." Axel further said

Roxas trying to believe what Axel just said "Me and Xion? But..."

"They would do that?" Xion then questioned Axel, but there was no need for it, Xion had a pretty good idea as to why.

* * *

Later, they eat ice cream on the clock tower as they were trying to forget this...set up by the Organization.

"Brain freeze, ha-ha." Xion said as she bit into her ice cream really fast

"Been a while since we all hung out like this, huh?" Roxas pointed out to Xion and Axel

"Well, we have had our share of drama. Hey, I just remembered; did you guys know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?" Axel then said, Xion focusing on Axel "Really? For what?" Xion asked him, "Once you finish your ice cream bar, check the stick. It might say WINNER." Axel explained

Roxas listening to Axel talk "Hey, wait a second..." it reminded Roxas of the stick he found when Axel first went away but held giving it to him, since he wanted to give Xion one as well "Oh yeah!" Roxas then said out loud

Axel and Xion turned to look at Roxas " 'Oh yeah' what?" the red-head asked the small spiky haired blonde. "Uhh...n-nothing. So what do you win?" Roxas then said to change the topic

"Heh beats me." Axel said with no real care; Roxas then letting out a laugh "Ha-ha, you don't know, do you?"

"It's got to be something good, if you're a WINNER!" Axel then said to Roxas

"Right." Roxas said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Xion letting out a laugh of her own "Heh-Heh... Wow. The sun sure is beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame. If only things stayed like this." Xion said,

Axel says nothing

"What if we all ran off?" suggested Roxas,

Xion wide eyed, "What?" she says

"The three of us. Then we could always be together." Roxas then said.

"We don't have any place to run too." Xion pointed out to Roxas as she lightly gave his head a 'bop'

Axel still says nothing, "I know. Heh, I was just thinking out loud." Roxas then said

Axel breaking his own silence "Well, even if things change, we'll never be apart..." Axel was then cut off by Xion "As long as we remember each other...right? Don't worry, Axel, we got your hokey speech memorized." Xion said with a wide smile on her lips.

Axel then smirks at her "Just checking." He says

Xion then going back to the sunset "I'll have these moments memorized for a long time. Forever, I hope." She then says.

Roxas couldn't agree more with Xion "Me too. Forever..." however Axel returned to his silence.

* * *

"Naminé stands in the Pod Room, "Sora..." She saying his name out of concern.

DiZ walks over, "It appears we've come to a standstill."

"Yes" Naminé speaking softly

DiZ then turning to Riku and Aqua "This has gone on long enough. Riku...Aqua, I think you know what needs to be done." Spoke the older man

"Right."

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 352,_

_Me and Xion and Axel had ice cream. The sunset was beautiful. I don't have to write anything else down, because I'll never forget this day._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report, _

_Riku gave me this time. Axel told me to spend it thinking for myself. The Organization is determined to erase either me or Roxas. They'll never allow us to coexist. I love Roxas and Axel. I'm sure Saïx would scoff at that. Call it a trick of my artificial memories. But the time I spent on that clock tower was real. I wish the three of us could stay together, just like this, forever. But I have to end this. I'll never forget today's sunset. Even if Roxas and Axel do, I won't forget._

_-Xion_

* * *

Day 353,

Axel walks through Twilight's View, "You've meddled again." Entered Saïx's voice; Axel could only look at his former friend "Sorry, did you say something?" spoke Number Eight.

"We don't need them both. Just one. And pretending won't change it." said Saïx, Axel looks away from the other man; Saïx walking past him "Think about that."

Roxas enters The Grey Area and sees Axel, Xion, Xigbar, and Saïx in conversation. Xion's hood is covering her face once again

"Now here's an unlikely trio. Me, Xigbar, and Xion?" commented Axel

"Worried I'll slow you down?"said Xigbar

"'Course not. Everyone's so touchy, touchy... It's just not every day we get to go for a stroll with number II himself. Ain't that right, Xion?" Axel said in his demeanor

Xion nodding her head "Yeah."

"Hey, you three are teamed up for the day?" asked Roxas as he headed over to them

"You have your own mission, Roxas." Stated with Saïx, "I can't trade with Xigbar or something?" pleaded Roxas

Saïx sighed in annoyance "What an extraordinarily childish notion. Do you need Axel to walk you everywhere now?"

Roxas glared "No...I didn't...Never mind."

Xigbar, Axel, and Xion take this moment to leave "They can handle their mission. You hurry up and see to your own. Today's mission requires that you go solo."

Roxas disembarks for Twilight Town to eliminate multiple giant Heartless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xigbar, Axel, and Xion are in Wonderland,

"_**Oh my god, why didn't I see it before, it's was a clear as day**_" Ventus said to himself as he took a long look at Xigbar and then it all came back to the wayward wind wielder. Ven wasn't controlling himself as got angry from the mere memory of Braig, now known as Xigbar.

Ventus taking temporary control over Xion and lunged at the one-eyed man; Xigbar knocking away an attack, "Ha-ha! Talk about a blast from the past." He said as he saw the appearance that Xion took on. It was Ventus.

Ventus and Xion is poised and ready to fight, Keyblade out

"Cut it out, Xion!" Axel said as he stood on the side lines

Xigbar summons his arrow guns "Of all the faces... Why do I look at her and see yours?"

Axel heard Xigbar say this, and for a split moment Axel looked to Xion and saw someone that appeared similar to Roxas but he wasn't wearing the organization coat. Axel then having a mental image of a boy in Radiant Garden, who had beaten in a game while using a wooden...keyblade, _"Ventus?"_ Axel's mind then asked but the image of the boy changed to Xion in Axel's eyes.

"Do you always have to stare at me like I just drowned your goldfish?" Xigbar then said to Ventus-Xion

"Shut up!" Said Ven-Xion.

Axel watches. Xion stamps a foot on the ground, becoming invisible. Xigbar looks around furiously but is hit by Xion's swift left side appearance. Xigbar falls to the ground, and Xion dispels her Keyblade and opens a corridor

"Axel, I'm sorry." She says to him

"Have you flipped your freaking lid?" Axel screamed at her; Xion shaking her head "Please...let me go. I have to do this, or else...Axel look." She removes her hood and Axel gasps "What the..." Axel was too over come with shock of what he'd just seen.

She puts the hood back on, "Please, Axel. You have to take care of Roxas."

"But how are you...gonna..." "Please!" She screams, He thinks for a moment and then nods toward the corridor. "Thank you." She runs into the corridor of darkness and it closes behind her.

Axel looks at Xigbar lying on the ground and sighs.

* * *

In The Grey Area, Saïx is speaking with Axel and Xigbar; while Xigbar was rubbing the side of his aching head.

"Explain yourself, Axel." demanded Saïx, "I didn't let her go. The old man needs to get his eye checked." Axel making sure he wasn't going down in this alone, "Anyway, she wasn't taking no for an answer." Axel then added.

Xigbar gave a sneering look to the red-head "I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around when I couldn't stop her either." Xigbar then said.

Roxas walks in, "And now we're left with the one we can't use..." said an majorly pissed off Saïx as he then left the room, to take his anger out on the lesser nobodies before he'd deliver this news to Xemnas.

"What was that all about? Where's Xion?" enquired Roxas as he noticed only Xigbar and Axel

Xigbar looking at the boy with a glare seeing how the boy was dead ringer for Ventus "She flew the coop. Flamsilocks here couldn't trouble himself to clip her wings." Axel says nothing

Roxas turns to face his friend "Axel, he's kidding, right?" Axel remains silent

"As if. Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off. ...I'm going back to my room." Xigbar leaves.

Roxas walks closer to Axel, "What happened out there?"

"Look, nothing" said Axel. Roxas gave Axel an expression of disbelief "Xion's gone! How is that nothing?" retorted Roxas, "It's just like Xigbar said. I couldn't stop her from going" Replied Axel

"Don't give me that! Why not?" Roxas was demanding by this point

Axel crossing his arms "Roxas... Xion is like a mirror that reflects you."

"What?"

"The Organization made her to duplicate your powers. She's a puppet."

"Have you gone nuts? Xion's a person, not a puppet."

"She's smoke and mirrors, Roxas. And when I looked in the mirror... It wasn't you I saw."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Xion is Xion. You can't expect her to be me."

"That's not what I mean, Roxas. It was only a matter of time before somebody had to break the mirror" "You mean destroy her."Roxas figured out, Axel looks away "Answer me!" Roxas then yelled

"Roxas, if somebody doesn't, you'll... You won't be you anymore." Axel kept trying to explain to Roxas but the boy wouldn't calm down to even listen to him completely. "I'll always be me! Your best friend; just like Xion!" Axel shaking his head, "Roxas, you're...you're not seeing the bigger picture. Any of it."

Roxas whom was growing more than just upset with his friend "Ugh, forget this." He then tells the red-head.

Roxas starts to leave, "Roxas!" Axel calls out to him. He then starts to run away from the area. "Why can't you understand?" Axel then said as he was left alone.

* * *

Xion arrives on the Bridge of Beast's Castle and sees only Riku

"Riku!" Xion cried out to him, "Did you find the right answer?" Riku then asked Xion.

Xion nodding her head "Yeah. I did. I'm on the verge of losing everything I ever cared about but I can't let that happen." Xion then says to Riku "Tell me what I need to do." Xion added. Riku nodded his head "Go to Twilight Town, head into the woods, where you'll find a abandoned looking mansion, Aqua will be there meet you and she'll take you to see a girl there by the name of Naminé." Riku giving Xion her instructions.

"Naminé? What's she like?"

"You'll find out. I don't think you'll have much trouble tracking the mansion down." Riku then says

Xion nodded, she knew where the mansion was, she recalled that area, it was when Xion had lost her keyblade and Roxas and Axel had shown up to save her from the heartless. "All right. Thanks, Riku. Good-bye..." She enters the corridor.

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 353_

_Axel let Xion leave the Organization. Like he wanted her to go. She's a puppet? A mirror that reflects me? He's talking nonsense. I can't trust him anymore._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report, _

_I couldn't tell Xion she was wrong, and I can't bring myself to end her but it's either that, or I have to erase Roxas. There's no future where the three of us can sit around and eat ice cream. I know Roxas will never understand. I don't want to acknowledge it myself._

_-Axel_

* * *

Day 354,

Xemnas assembles the remaining Organization members in the Round Room

"Xion has vanished again" Xemnas informing the seated nobodies.

"Do we know where she is?" enquired Xaldin, Xemnas looking at Number Three, ""It," not "she." Xion is just a Replica...a puppet." Xemnas now revealing the truth of Xion's lack of identity.

"Puppet? Someone made her?" Luxord, now speaking up. "Puppets generally don't make themselves." Retorted Saïx

"The Replica Program was one of our little pet projects." Xigbar then began speaking up.

"Replica whatza?" mumbled Demyx

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this "pet project."" Said Xaldin, though the man was insulted at not being involved in this project despite being an original Organization member and followed Xemnas back when he was Xehanort, the apprentice of Ansem the wise.

"The goal was to duplicate the Keyblade wielder's memories, and through them, his powers thus making them our own. Vexen oversaw the project at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by his unexpected demise. And this particular Replica; the one we called Xion, came to form an identity of her own." Xemnas finally explaining further

"That caught us off guard. If anything like that happened before, no one at Castle Oblivion ever reported it." Saïx then told everyone in the round room, "Did they Axel?" he then asked Number Eight.

Axel remains silent as he glares at Saïx, knowing that Saïx had just put him on Xemnas's chopping block.

"Fortunately, the puppet has no means of dashing our plans now, even if she has learned to pull her own strings. Still, she knows our secrets. We need to shorten her leash... And perhaps tighten it." spoke Xemnas

Roxas, now looking up to his superior "You don't mean..." he tried to say

"Axel" Xemnas calling out Number Eight. Axel looks toward Xemnas "Seeing as how she escaped on your watch, the obligation is on you to capture her and return her here. I am willing to overlook and nicks and scratches. Just ensure she still functions on arrival." Xemnas giving his order to the red-head.

Xaldin shaking his head, "Why you would allow a deserter back under our roof... She should be eradicated!" argued Xaldin""Deserter" is hardly the term for a broken specimen who wandered out from under the microscope." Saïx said to the dark haired man.

"Axel, you have your orders. Dismissed." Xemnas vacates his chair

"Bring her back? It's shear madness..." Xaldin leaves

"All this time, I've been talking to a puppet... Intense." Demyx leaves

"So now we just sweep it all up? Heh... As if." Xigbar leaves

"If only the whispers at the top of the ladder carried to the bottom rung..." Luxord leaves

"Axel." Saïx calls out to the fire elemental nobody. Axel looks up, "Those orders were absolute." Axel silently leaves

"Still here, Roxas? Proceed with your mission." Saïx orders the boy. Roxas shaking his head, "Xion is one of us." He says aloud to Saïx, "A puppet, one of us? Don't be absurd. Count the seats. When have we ever been more than thirteen?" Saïx replies, he then exits leaving Roxas alone in the round room.

* * *

Later, in The Grey Area, Axel opens a corridor. Roxas runs in

"Axel!" Roxas walks over to him "I don't think Xion's safe here anymore. You're not really gonna do what Xemnas says?" Roxas begging Axel

Axel looking to the boy "I have to, or else I'm not safe here either."Axel tells Number thirteen "Well...could you at least try not to hurt her this time?" Roxas still trying to plead with Axel "That's up to her. Roxas... Xion is dangerous, when she wants to be" said Axel.

Roxas looked curious at the statement just made "Dangerous how?"

"Have you got all your strength back?" Axel asked hoping to change the topic, talking about it, still wouldn't make it any easier. "Not yet" answered Roxas, "How long have you known about her?" the young nobody had

Axel says nothing and looks away; Roxas eyes widen "You knew all this time, and kept it from me?" Roxas raising his voice to the red-head; Axel remains silent and enters the corridor

"Today I have a special project for you." As Saïx begins to give Roxas his mission, Roxas is given a device to place in Agrabah and takes his leave.

* * *

He enters the Cave of Wonders and makes his way to the Lamp Chamber

"This is the place." He sets up the strange device in the middle of the room. It hovers with a silver glow "Wonder what this thing even does"

Heartless appear, "Heartless! They must be after the device." He takes care of them quickly, though he is out of breath.

"What am I doing? Getting worked up over some device. Like I've got any clue what the Organization even uses it for... Everything's a mystery." Roxas then started ranting "They didn't even tell me about Xion." He then said "Hmph, the biggest mystery is me; the idiot who keeps doing everything he's told." Roxas then said

He leaves the Cave and returns to the corridor entrance

"Why am I doing this? Why am I going back to the castle? There's nothing there for me. How can I keep working for them if they're gonna leave me in the dark? What am I saying... This isn't about them, or Xion. It's about me. Whatever "me" is." Roxas then said as he was venting once more, in his words.

He looks up at the stars in the night sky, "I feel like I'm the only person who doesn't know. Have I got anything left? Any place I really belong? Any friends...I still belong with?" Roxas then asking himself questions, he wouldn't know the answers too.

His eyes water and he wipes his tears, puts his hood on, and leaves Agrabah.

* * *

Meanwhile, in The Woods of Twilight Town, a hooded King meets a tall cloaked figure. The figure takes its hood off to reveal a man with long white hair and yellow eyes. The King jumps back and summons his Keyblade. They stare at each other for a few minutes, anticipating the other's next move. The man puts a blindfold on his eyes and is covered in a dark aura. His body begins to change form, grow younger, and his hair turns to silver. Surprise appears on the King's face as he stands before...

"Riku?" Mickey says in rather stunned voice, He dispels his Keyblade and walks closer, "You're Majesty." Greeted Riku

"And he isn't the only one here" as Aqua's voice came out from a group of trees, "Gosh, have I been worried about you two since we parted at Master Yensid's!" spoke Mickey, "Where've you been all this time?" Asked the King.

"Searching, for a way to conquer the darkness within me; while we wait for Sora to awaken." Answered Riku

"For a second there, you looked just like...well, you know..." stated Mickey, "Yeah, we first noticed this as well back at the Mirage Arena. Riku's been doing an amazing job in learning his self control over these darkness based abilities." Aqua told King Mickey.

"You don't have to worry. I'm getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control." Riku then telling Mickey for himself.

King Mickey then smiled at the Master and Student, "That's great to hear. But, you said that Sora hasn't woken up yet... Did something go wrong?"

Aqua being the first to speak "There's a reason the Organization has been quiet since our battle at Castle Oblivion. and it's not because we weakened their numbers. What they did to Sora back there; the point wasn't just to take his memory apart. They went out of their way to make it hard to put back together" remarked Aqua

"Gosh, I guess that explains things. It's almost like they're trying to buy some time..." observered Mickey.

"Exactly. They want Sora's memories which means Naminé isn't the only one picking up the pieces. And as long as they've got their hands on Sora's most precious memories; the ones of Kairi. I don't think Sora will recover." Aqua then said

King Mickey then nodded his head, as Aqua and Riku were giving him the abridge version of what was happening "Well, then you have to let me help! Maybe I could get the memories back!" Mickey already wanting to help.

"I've got that area covered, Your Maj...I mean, Mickey. Maybe you could do me a favor, though." Riku then said, King Mickey nodded "Sure. Just tell me what you need." Said the king.

"I have to face one of the Organization's members soon. I might not survive the fight. And if I do, it might only be because I gave in to the darkness." Riku said "That means you're the only one, aside from Master Aqua who will be there for Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the only one who can guide them when they awaken." Riku finished explaining.

"He's already made me, promise." Aqua mentions to Mickey, "Though he is very pessimistic and slightly morbid, he has greatly matured into a fine apprentice; that I am proud to have" Aqua looking at Riku, as she gave her student a small smile.

King Mickey taking what Aqua said in regard, "Don't say that, Riku. You'll survive" Mickey rubbing a hand on the back of his head. "Promise me, Mickey. You have to be there for our friends."

The King thinks about the request for a moment, "Of course, Riku. I promise."

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 354_

_I don't understand the Organization. I don't understand Axel... I understand myself least of all. Why do I keep coming back to the castle? Me and Xion are special, connected by "Sora." If she's a puppet, maybe I am, too. I don't know what I am._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report,_

_I wanted to see Roxas one more time, but couldn't. What would I say? Did I ever really exist? Even if not, I just hope that those times we spent watching the sun set were real. I know Naminé will tell me how to get back where I belong. I should hurry to see her._

_-Xion_

* * *

Day 355,

Roxas awakes in his room, "It's all just too much... Xion was part of that Replica Program. Made to copy my Keyblade... And when she left us, Axel helped her. Like he wanted her to go. If he knew, why did he wait so long to tell me? Is it because I'm the same thing? Xion and I are both special Nobodies. What if they made me, too? Xemnas said...Sora was what connects her and me. But who's Sora? And who am I to him? Axel knows. I'll bet he's been sitting on all kinds of secrets this whole time. He doesn't even have the guts to tell me the truth about me..."

Roxas walks into The Grey Area to confront Axel, who is leaning against the window with his arms folded

"Axel."

"Hey, Roxas." They stand silent for a moment

"You find Xion?"

"Like it's gonna be that easy"

"I know..." Axel says nothing

"Have you been keeping the truth about her from me this whole time?" Roxas then blurted out the question,

" ...Not the whole time." Axel answered honestly

Roxas moving on to his question "When did you find out?"

"Oh, I don't know. Somewhere along the way" he answered, "probably around the time Xion found out for herself, maybe a bit before that" he added

"Didn't get it memorized, huh?" Roxas said with a mocking tone

"Axel... Who am I, really?" Axel says nothing "I'm special, like Xion. I know that." Axel remains silent "But the Organization wanted me out of the picture."

"Yeah... They did."

"Is it because Xion copied by Keyblade and they didn't need me anymore?" Axel continues to say nothing.

"And you feel the same way." Roxas then asked "No, you've got that part wrong. You'll always be my best friend" Answered Axel "Best friends are honest with each other! Who am I, Axel?" Roxas snapped at Axel

Axel looks away, "Xemnas said me and Xion are connected to Sora. Who is that? Tell me! Am I a puppet like Xion?"

"No..."

"What, then?" Axel looking at his friend "You really think the truth is going to make you feel better? It won't." he tells Roxas, "Look, at what the truth has done to Xion" Axel then added

"What makes you so sure? I have a right to know who I am! How did I get here? Why am I special? Where did I learn to use the Keyblade? I deserve those answers!"

"Roxas..."

Roxas sighing "Are you gonna tell me or not? Axel... Who am I?" He demanded from Axel but he still wasn't coughing up the one thing he needed.

"You've just got to trust me, Roxas." Roxas then turning his back to Axel "I don't." he said to the red head.

"Hey, c'mon..." Roxas cutting him off "If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else. Somebody knows where I came from. That'll be the person I trust." Roxas told Axel

He walks back to his bedroom and looks at the winning Popsicle stick, "I tried, but...there's nothing left for me here. The answers are out there." He leaves his bedroom.

Roxas finally making his way to makes his way down through the Castle That Never Was until he is intercepted by Saïx."We don't accept resignations." Spoke the blue haired man as he wore a sadistic smile on his face

"I've got nothing to say to you." Roxas tells number Seven. "Then let's keep this short and sweet" He summons his Claymore while Roxas summons the keyblade

Saïx starts the fight by roaring and entering berserk mode and making a quick lunge for Roxas but the younger nobody dodged the attack as the boy jumped backwards and landing on a platform. Saïx lunging towards the boy once more but Roxas quickly doing a dodge roll off the platform as he once more avoided an attack with the claymore

The roll had given Roxas an advantage as he found an opening and starting to strike his blade into Saïx's body, getting in a three-swing combo on older nobody. Roxas stuck to this plan of his while Saïx would use shockwaves against the boy; some hits connecting and some not.

It was a long but rough battle but somehow Roxas managed to overcome the powerhouse that was Saïx was known for especially when he went into berserk mode but once Saïx falls to his knees, "Nngh... How much longer..." Roxas dispels his Keyblade and walks past him, "Kingdom...Hearts... Will your strength never be mine?"

Roxas leaves the Castle and walks through the neon-lit streets of the Dark City, passing Axel, who is leaning against a building

"Your mind's made up?" asked Axel, Roxas stops as he looks to "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." Was Roxas's answer

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me." He walks away

"That's not true... I would."

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 355_

_I have to know who I am...I am DONE WITH THIS_

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report_

_The gears of Xemnas' plans have begun to spin wild since the loss of half our membership at Castle Oblivion. The results are there, but can this state of affairs fairly be called a success? If Kingdom Hearts can be said to possess a mind of its own, it is surely rejecting Xemnas; no, rejecting Xehanort. Roxas left the Organization today._

_-Xigbar_

* * *

Day 356,

Aqua having sent Riku off to find Roxas; she said to her pupil, "if possible try to talk him into coming, if not then do you feel you have to do." But she had Mickey watching over Riku just in case of anything; she most certainly trusted Riku, it was more of worriment if Riku gets attacked by another other members of the organization.

Aqua let out a small chuckle at herself, _"I guess you were right after all Ven, maybe I'm more motherly then I ever actually noticed"_ she thought to herself with a tiny smirk on her face but that was when the voice of her Master had begun to join in her private thought.

"_**Should you even be surprised by those paternal instincts Aqua? You've watched these boys grow up around you as you taught them; it would be hard not to mistake as their second mother" **_Eraqus said to his former student. _**"I too have felt that instinct, when It came to Terra, I'd known him since he came into existence, his mother was an old friend of my mine, who left him into my care and then I had had the good fortune of meeting a bright young girl with blue hair" **_Eraqus added, _**"and I have had a great joy not only teaching you and Terra but as well as raising you two as if you were my own; I only wish I had that kind of time with Ventus then perhaps his fate could have been spared"**_ finished Eraqus

Aqua nodding her head as she remembered her childhood _"Well Master Eraqus, I believe you raised to be the perfect and ideal pupil while Terra was the one who was more of a son to you but let's get one thing straightened out, Terra and I were more like parents to Ven, in fact I remember being on Radiant Garden and Ventus handing us these passes to Disney Town and saying he need to bring his parents with him." _Aqua said to her master. She then could hear Master Eraqus laughing, "_**Since that's**_ _**the case, then Ventus was more like a grandchild"**_ the master joked which was a rare event to even occur

But still it put a smile on Aqua's face, despite it all.

* * *

The curtains in the White Room gently sway as two young girls sit at a long white table while they are being over looked by the keyblade master, herself as she wrote in journal. The girl in black removes her hood

Naminé smiles at the girl "Nice to meet you...Xion."

"Naminé, you can see my face?" Xion asking the girl across the table; Naminé nodding her head as she spoke "Yes"

"What do you think I should do?" "What do you want to do, Xion?"

Xion looks over at the sketch of her, Roxas, and Axel hanging on the wall "I thought I knew at first. I wanted me and Roxas and Axel to be together forever. But then I started to realize these memories don't belong to me." Xion told the girl

While as Aqua was writing everything she can about Xion, alright so their plan to influence Roxas to coming to them had been shot down, due to complications but with the situation being as delicate as it was, Aqua wonder, should she have been surprised at all by this outcome.

"That's because you're Kairi. At least, the Kairi Sora remembers." Spoke Naminé

"The more I remember, the more I feel like I'm in the wrong place...like...Like I need to go back."

"Back to Sora?" answered Naminé, Xion nodding her head sadly.

Naminé letting out a sigh, "If you return your memories to him, you'll disappear and since everything about you was built on those memories...no one will remember you when you're gone; there won't be any "you" to remember. I can't save you, Xion; even a memory of you." Explained the female nobody.

Xion taking in a deep breath "I know. I'm ready. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Roxas belongs with Sora, too. But...I don't think he would understand. Not yet." Xion then said as she looked over to Aqua.

"He can't feel Sora. But he will." Naminé said to the girl. "Naminé, will you watch over Roxas once I'm gone? You won't be alone. I asked somebody else to look after him, too. It's just...there isn't anything else I can do for him." Xion said as she was getting upset.

Naminé, nodding her head "All right, I promise Xion"

"Thank you..."

Aqua watched Xion, the keyblade master knew what the girl was planning to do and Aqua was certainly impressed with how brave Xion was being, if there was another way for Xion and Roxas to co-exist with Sora, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

Aqua couldn't help but notice just how alike Xion was with Sora in their personality and yet it reminded Aqua of her own younger self. _"I'm sorry, to see you go Xion; I certainly would have loved to have taken you on as an apprentice"_ Thought Aqua as she just finished writing into the magically enlarged journal of Jiminy Cricket; Aqua whom had just finished writing a large passage about Xion. Even including her sketch of Xion as the girl, she should have been.

Naminé smiling towards the girl "If you're ready, let's go see Sora."

DiZ enters the room by way of the dark corridor; Aqua stood attention at the man who barged in

"Naminé, they've found us! They are on their way! That blasted puppet led them right to our doorstep!" DiZ accusing Xion "See what you get for trusting it?"

"Don't dare blame her or Naminé!" Aqua then yelled to the man; defending Xion, "Xion has been out of the organization's reach for last couple of days. This isn't Xion's fault; something big must have occurred at their world for them to even take an action. If they truly wanted her, they could have searched for her non-stop" spoke Aqua

"Roxas" was the first thought that came to mind, "I'll get rid of them!" Xion then told everyone as ran out the door. Naminé standing up, "No! Xion"

* * *

Xion leaves The Old mansion while as Aqua tried to follow her but was stopped as lesser nobodies began to fill in the main room of the mansion, summoning her master's keyblade.

"_They couldn't have known that we'd been here, not after all this time"_ thought Aqua but then coming to a horrifying thought "_They didn't know where'd she be…which means, this creatures could have been sent anywhere"_ realized Aqua as she fought off the silver creatures.

Xion now in front of the mansion's gate as she searching for the intruder; Axel enters through the corridor.

Axel walking away from the corridor "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" He stops once he sees Xion, "Axel..." saying his name in soft but firm voice

"Xion, what are you gonna do?" Axel then asking her the big question of her life; Xion's eyes were sad but she stood her ground "I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong." She answered, her tone never faltering.

"Well, to be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks." He clenches his fist in anger

Xion looking down to the grass for a split moment "It's for the good of everyone." she then said as she looked up at Axel

Axel giving her a hard look "But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right..." Axel then tearing his eyes away from her

"This is right." Xion telling her friend

Axel then snapping at her "They're gonna destroy you!" he yells at her; She summons her Keyblade and Axel gasps "Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."

Axel struggling hard "What's your problem?" he yell at her again; Axel's voice growing harsh "You both...think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it. Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!" he shouted at her

He summons his chakrams and they fight a heavy battle as powerful as Xion had gotten, she still didn't have the experience to take on Axel.

"Xion" Aqua screaming for the girl as she made her way outside but only in time to see Xion fall into Axel's arms and then them disappearing into the dark corridor. "Damn it!" Aqua then shouted as she kicked the brick wall out of anger.

* * *

Later, Axel carries her back to the castle on his last legs, "Man... Why you always gotta...cause me...trouble..." Axel muttered as his body was preparing on giving out, Axel didn't realize how much Xion actually injured him and made him weary.

He struggles to walk and falls to his knees, dropping Xion. They both lay unconscious at Nothing's Call.

Xemnas arrives and picks up Xion as one would hold a cloth puppet.

* * *

_Secret Report,_

_Our plans never accounted for the possibility of both Xion and Roxas leaving. How did this come to pass? When did Roxas grow strong enough to outmuscle me? What were you really after, Lea? We joined the Organization at the same time, and formulated our plan. At this point, it's just an idle fantasy. Everything changed. You, and me._

_-Saïx_

* * *

Day 357,

"The clock tower... I wonder if anybody's up there. I guess I could go take a look..." Roxas said to himself.

He climbs makes his way to the top and sits alone, thinking; Roxas chuckling weakly "Where did I think I could go? What a joke." He buries his head in his arms.

A hooded Xion enters and sits next to him

"Xion!" Roxas being surprised by her presence; She hands him an ice cream bar and he smiles softly, "Thank you." He tells her. They sit quietly and watch the sunset.

Xion taking once last glance at her best friend "Roxas...I'm out of time." Breaking the peaceful silence between them.

She stands up and takes her hood off. Roxas's eyes widen and his jaw drops, "Even if I'm not ready...I have to make this choice. You have poured so many memories into me...given me so much...that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody else's face...a boy's face...then that means I'm almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas... This is him. It's Sora." Xion said to Roxas.

Roxas is speechless. Xion walks off into the air, remaining suspended. She puts her hood back on and faces him. He stands up, "You're next, Roxas. I have to make you a part of me, too." She holds out her hand and dark tendrils move around her. "Don't you see? This is why I was created."

The dark tendrils and smoke envelop her and she becomes an armored being. She shoots out a hand and causes the world to go black. Roxas covers his face until it clears. He opens his eyes and notices he's standing on the floor of Bizarre Room in Wonderland. He looks around and sees an Organization device hovering on the table above. Xion's armored form rises from behind the device, becoming wrapped in its silver glow. There is a flash and her power increases

"Now you'll see!"

Roxas fights her and she reverts to her first form. She holds up her hand the world goes black again. Roxas finds himself at the Manor Ruins in Halloween Town, where another device is located. Xion glows silver again and her weapon changes shape. Roxas fights her again and her strange weapon is destroyed. She punches the ground and the world goes black a third time. Roxas stands in the Lamp Chamber of Agrabah, where the device he had placed; grants Xion four sabers. Roxas fights this third form and she loses her swords. Darkness surrounds her and she floats in the air, sending out a wave of blackness throughout the room. Roxas runs through the darkness to a figure of Xion in her unarmored form. As he reaches her, the darkness pulls away and he stands in midair at the Clock Tower in Twilight Town.

He can see the ground far below him, yet he does not fall through the lattice barrier. He turns around to see a large form of armored Xion ready for battle

"Is that all you've got? Stop holding back! Get ready, Roxas!"

He engages her. After a painful and heavy battle,

Xion falls to her knees, the darkness wrapping around her. Something snaps in Roxas's mind, he falls forward. The barrier weakens and shatters like glass, spilling both Xion and Roxas to the ground. Xion has returned to her original form. Roxas holds his head while walking toward her. She remains on her knees

"Who are you...again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." Muttered Roxas as he held on to the side of his head.

"You'll be...better off now...Roxas." Xion manages to say, She falls over and Roxas catches her in his arms. She starts to splinter, small shards of memory float out of her body.

"Am I...the one who did this to you?"

"No... It was my choice...to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing...and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back...to be with him. Roxas..."

She places her hand on his, "I need you...to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free."

Roxas was confused "Kingdom Hearts... Free them?" Xion's legs start to become crystalline. Roxas gasps.

"It's too late...for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas...have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad...I got to meet you. Oh...and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends.

She places a hand on Roxas's cheek, "Never forget. That's the truth." Roxas continues to hold her as her eyes close. She drops her hand, but he catches it, scattering more memories.

Roxas pleading, "No! Xion... Who else will I have ice cream with?"The crystal envelops her entire body. She is bathed in warm light until all that remains is a seashell. Roxas touches it and remembers her smiling face as they sat on the clock tower together.

"Xion." Tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

Unknown to Roxas, he wasn't the only one crying at the loss of Xion, Aqua keeping herself distanced from Roxas; ever since she saw Axel take Xion. The keyblade master had been searching for Xion all of that day and night, when she returned to Twilight Town, she was too late to save Xion from this brash choice of hers.

Xion had started the battle with a barrier that Aqua couldn't break, the bluenette watched as Xion had thrown the fight to give Roxas back everything that was rightfully his and now she watched Xion die in his arms, only to become a hidden memory to him.

"_**Aqua, we're fine"**_ she heard Ven's voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Axel lay in his bed, "How did this happen?" he asked himself. He sits up and sees an envelope on his windowsill. He opens it and takes out the winning Popsicle stick. He stands there, unmoving.

Presently, Xemnas and Saïx appear in the Round Room

"Xion is no more."

"It is probably for the best. Get me back my Keyblade wielder. Fetch me Roxas." Saïx nods and leaves his chair

* * *

_Diary Entry: Day 357_

_I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free and find my way to Sora. I'm going to get Xion back. The three of us will have ice cream together again...I know it._

_-Roxas_

* * *

_Secret Report,_

_Roxas left. It's so like him to just leave that WINNER ice cream stick behind. Come tomorrow, I'll probably get the order to hunt him down, but leaving that here makes it feel so permanent. I wish the three of us..three? No. That the two of us could share some ice cream again someday. That's what it is to be friends._

_-Axel_

* * *

Day 358,

Aqua stood atop one of the buildings as she watched over Roxas; while she had Riku waiting into position at Memory Skyscraper. Aqua still feeling horrible about what happened Xion as much as she could as she remembered of the girl.

Aqua was beginning to feel like, she'd lost this battle because in the end; they haven't really stopped the organization only delay them; considering they had their own made kingdom hearts._**"Soon you'll understand"**_ was what he said to her back at Castle Oblivion and even now, learning what she's learned; Aqua doesn't understand what he's pulling with her but the keyblade master knew, he had to be stopped, no matter what. "How many times have I've told myself this" Aqua muttered miserably to herself.

Aqua felt her eyes sting with water, "Terra, how could you do all this?" she said in hushed whisper as she crossed her arms over her stomach. She felt like she'd been punched in her gut the more she'd give into the thoughts of the horrid acts he's committed.

Aqua's silent tears fell freely down her face, not even bothering to wide them but that was when the gloved hand was nearing her face; Aqua using her quick reflex to grab the hand that was an inch away from her face. Aqua turned her face to see him, standing next to her, "Tell me" Xemnas started to speak, "how is it possible for a being of my condition become so drawn into you" he asked her.

Aqua ignoring his question "You don't get to touch me; never in that way" Aqua said. Xemnas smirked at the keyblade Master, "Are you really that upset over a puppet?" he then said, Aqua's eyes flaring with anger as she yanked the hand she was still holding captive; pulling his arms towards her as Aqua then sent the elbow of her other arm into Xemnas's face though making a connecting hit.

Xemnas had angled the arm she had in her grasp and wrapped his hand around her wrist; making her lose her grip while Xemnas then twisting her in another direction, Aqua keeping her mouth shut as she felt the pain in her twisted arm but the keyblade master wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her screaming; Aqua then with some fast thinking, raising her right leg and kicking Xemnas in the face causing the nobody to let her go.

Now having creating distance between the two; Aqua summons the keyblade but Xemnas opened a dark corridor, "We'll finish this another time" he said while entering the portal; the corridor closed at fast pace. Aqua tightening her grip on the keyblade.

* * *

A hooded Roxas walks through the Dark City streets. His destination: The Castle That Never Was. He takes out his two Keyblades.

A horde of Neoshadow's appear and he holds the blades up in a cross-shape, they become the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He strikes down the Heartless effortlessly and runs to Memory's Skyscraper. It begins to rain. Neoshadow's emerge from the ground where he walks. The neon lights of the city buzzing in his ears, the rain sizzling off their hot cores. He takes out the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, spins them, and strikes them together as if challenging the Heartless to attack.

The Neoshadow's fall to the deadly blades. The Heartless continue to appear. Roxas stands at the base of the skyscraper and looks up. Riku stands atop the building, over the large flickering video screen. Roxas jumps to the side of the building and runs up the length of it, striking down more Neoshadow's as they follow him upward relentlessly. Roxas tosses the Oblivion upward as Riku dives down to catch it. As he does, he gasps from the flood of memories of Xion pouring into his mind. Flashes of a wounded Xion on a Bridge, and in his arms on an Island. Riku and Roxas pass each other over the large video screen. Roxas reaches the top of the skyscraper and looks down at the ground. More Heartless emerge around Riku, who clutches his head. A Neoshadow lunges for him, but he strikes it down. Roxas jumps from the top of the building and the two of them attack the Heartless without a sound. The darkness is dispelled and Riku's memories of Xion flicker. They turn toward each other and jump backwards.

"Who are you?" demanded Roxas

"What does it matter? I'm here for you." Replied Riku

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Roxas then asked

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories."

Roxas now glaring at Riku "Sora, Sora, Sora! Enough about Sora!" he snapped at the silver haired teen.

"Do you even have some kind of plan?" Riku then asked Roxas "I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything can go back to the way it was! Me, and Axel, and...and her can go on having ice cream together."

Riku looking at the Oblivion, "Her? You mean Xion? It's a struggle just to remember the name now, isn't it? Either way, I can't let you go doing anything crazy." Riku warned Roxas

"I have to find this Sora person, and freeing Kingdom Hearts is the only way! I want Xion back. I want my life back!" Roxas yelled

Riku crossing his arms "If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you." Riku pointed out. "Shut up!" Roxas then shouted,

Roxas attacks Riku. After a powerful and emotional battle, Roxas stands over Riku, who is sitting on the ground. Memories of Roxas, Axel, and Xion having ice cream fill Roxas's head

Riku looking up at Roxas "Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?" he asked Roxas; Roxas looks at the Oathkeeper, but shakes it off. "Shut up!"

Roxas once again attacks Riku, but Riku knocks him away, the Keyblade tossed from his hand. Riku walks up to the body of Roxas and slams his Keyblade into the ground. He stands there for a moment. He gasps as Roxas struggles to get up, using the Oblivion for support. He stands and pulls it out of the ground, running at Riku, who shoots a Dark Firaga spell at him.

Roxas blasts through the spell and lunges at Riku, who jumps away.

"Why don't you quit?" Roxas then said as he pointed a keyblade out to Riku

Riku then getting an idea "Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." Riku purposely teased Roxas

Roxas giving Riku an expression only Sora could make, "Huh? Get real! Look which one of us is winning." Roxas said in a voice that Cleary wasn't his own. Roxas is surprised at this outburst.

Riku then nodded "So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all." Noted the silver haired teen

"What are you talking about? I am me! Nobody else!" Roxas summons both Keyblades and runs to strike him again. Riku dodges the first attack, but misses to block the second one and gets hit in the arm. He hears a voice, _**"Riku, please! You have to stop him!"**_ Xion calling out to Riku.

Roxas growing frustrated "How many times do I have to beat you?"

Riku struggles to stand, holding his arm weakly "All right. You've left me with no other choice."

Roxas narrowing his eyes at the other boy,"What?"

"I have to release the power in my heart" He stands and takes off his blindfold, letting it fall to the ground, "The dark power that I've been holding back. Even...if it changes me forever." He lets out a scream as pillars of dark energy surrounds him. Roxas readies his Keyblades once again. The energy clears to reveal the body of a white-haired man and his Guardian counterpart, hovering in the air.

Riku teleports in front of Roxas and the Guardian grabs him by the torso and arms, forcing him to drop his Keyblades. They clatter to the ground and vanish. "I have accepted it." Riku said to the now out cold Roxas.

Riku stands over Roxas's body. Then Roxas's memories of Xion begin to fade, as if in a dream, until only Roxas and Axel sit upon the clock tower.

DiZ enters through a corridor of darkness and Riku puts his hood up, while as Aqua comes done from her temporary watching post; she went into shock at the sight of her pupil. "Riku, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine...just after some adjusting to this" said Riku. "and there's something else, Aqua,...he could feel Sora." added the newly transformed teen.

"Oh, he told you how he "felt," did he?" DiZ speaking in a mocking tone. "Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything." He then added. Aqua giving DiZ a one look over, "Yeah-yeah, that's what you keep saying but Naminé, Xion and Roxas are pretty much keep proving you wrong" Aqua said to him, it wouldn't be long now till that Aqua's own memories of Xion were gone

"If he had met Sora, things might have been different." Riku then said as he looked at his master.

* * *

"Roxas, don't be sad. I came from you and Sora. I am you...the same way that I am Sora. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together...forever, inside him" Xion said in Roxas's subconscious mind.

As a non-corporal Xion now looking at her new found company, "I can ask you something?" she asked Ventus, "you just did" replied Ven with the same smile Roxas has. "No, seriously" said Xion,

"sure, what's the question?"

"Why do you look so much like Roxas?" Xion asked, Ven letting out a sigh, "it's a long story" he told her. Xion moving her head from left to right, "I've got the time"

"It really begins, with three keyblade apprentices; named Terra, Ven and Aqua" as Ventus begun to tell Xion the sorry of the past.

* * *

_Secret Report,_

_With luck, we can bring Roxas back into our fold, but even if Sora should awaken, as the hero of the Keyblade, he is bound to keep unlocking hearts. If he should come to target us, we need simply subdue him and use his powers ourselves once more. I must become one with Kingdom Hearts. I will become a higher existence. All of my true ambitions begin there._

_-Xemnas_

* * *

Day, 359

Roxas awakes in his new bedroom in Twilight Town. He sits up "Another dream about him..." He hears the bells ring at the Clock Tower and he opens the window to watch the eternal sunset. Later, he runs through the streets of Twilight Town.

"Maybe...today we'll finally hit the beach!" He runs to The Usual Spot, "_Only seven days to go, and then my summer vacation's over."_ Thought Roxas

* * *

The End.

Stay tuned for Kingdom Hearts 2: Rebirth


End file.
